


Out of the Ordinary

by elvenfair1



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submission, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Sex, Tension, Tom has his depraved moments, emotional ofc, past mentions of suicide attempts, this chick Davina has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 89,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenfair1/pseuds/elvenfair1
Summary: Photo credit/source- http://www.kay.com/images/products/1729/172991907_MV_ZM.jpg?resize=426:426http://www.mlo.me/upen/vs/2016/201610/20161024/201610241723538918419.jpghttp://www.prezentyhurt.pl/798-home_default/swiateczne-stringi-z-jemiola-dla-niego.jpgLyrics for "I'm too Sexy" by Right Said Fred-http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rightsaidfred/imtoosexy.html





	1. Out of the Ordinary

 

 

 

 

 

"Life is funny" as the saying goes, depending how you look at it, in my case as I reflect back on my own life, you really couldn't look at that way,I was pretty much orphaned by the time I was twenty two, my father died in a car accident the day of my High School graduation, my mother...Cancer took her three years later.

So here I am eleven years later, jumping from job to job, going nowhere really in life, and not giving a fuck either, living off my inheritances though generous... _another thing I really didn't give a fuck about_

don't get me wrong, the money was nice, my parents had made sure I would be taken care of...but, I wasn't the materialistic type and only resorted to tapping into those funds when it was necessary.

I decided that perhaps a geographical change was needed and now here I was sitting in anpub in London, nursing a glass of whiskey wondering what the hell to do next?, well I knew, it was a matter of.. When?

"drinking alone darling?, not the safest bet"

slowly looking over my shoulder wondering what this environment was going to offer me, I was surprised when my eyes landed on a pair of blue ones, sparkling and... _something else_ ,pulling my head back a bit, taking in the whole picture, the man was definitely something to observe, everything from his freshly combed back ginger waves atop his head, to his carefully groomed goatee.

"maybe not the safest, but.. is there any place that is these days?"

looking away I took another swig of my drink, this guy maybe pretty, however to me he was probably like any other guy attempting to pick up on a girl in a pub, _aka trying to get laid._

"ah.. an you're new to these parts as well" he tsked shaking his head, "doubling your chances of misfortune"

the fuck is with this guy?, talking about being alone in a bar, drinking and putting myself in danger?, being a foreigner?

"what are you.. a cop or something?"

 _"ehehehehe_ , no darling...far from it" arching a brow.

"I didn't think so" frowning, "you look a bit nefarious to be one...cute, but not exactly law enforcement material" shaking my head.

chuckling now as he sat next to me at the bar.

"so you think I look.. attractive and wicked, love?, don't believe any ones ever described me as such,ehehehehehe"

giving him a side glance, I was pretty sure what he was up too, this was a bar after all so the odds were.. obvious what he was after...time to go into bitch mode.

"probably cause ya didn't give them the chance before you dragged them down a dark alley"

again with the eyebrow he looked at me, this time however he made a half turn leaning on the bar with an arm.

"my.. a bit harsh...aren't we, with our assumptions, if not a bit hasty with them?"

sliding my empty glass aside, now looking at him.

"not really.. a foreign girl in a foreign country alone in a bar, a random guy approaches her, chats her up a bit in attempts with what I figure is to warm her up to the idea of eventually going home with him...its the age old story, not hard for one to discern"

tall, ginger and handsome didn't look too happy now.

 _"okay_.. so where does me dragging you into a dark alley come into play?" he folded his arms tightly, clearly irritated now.

 _"after._..you've given me the impression we are going back to your place"

his jaw ticked, eyes had lost their sparkle, personally I just wish he chalk me up to some uptight bitch an walk away.

"someone is awful cautious" he scoffed giving a roll his eyes.

ah good,.. pissy, getting my point across, glad he wasn't one of those thick headed jerks.

"nope" I smiled mockingly at him as I paid the bartender, "just a bitch"

and I casually made my exit, keen to distance myself from the handsome brash stranger.

Bundling myself up against the cool evening fog, I headed toward the Hotel where I had been staying.

 

Wrapping my bathrobe about me, exiting the bathroom having taken a nice hot bath after waking up, I was momentarily jolted when I heard a light rapping on my door.

"room service"

 _"room service?"_ frowning, _"I didn't order any"_ I murmured.

upon opening the door slightly, there stood a young woman, smiling.. with a cart loaded with food.. what the?

"good morning ma'am, hope everythin' is ta ya liking?" she cheerily greeted.

"um.. I never ordered any room service"

"yes,this is courtesy of the proprietor of the Hotel, for our special guest.. a traditional full English breakfast"

 _the fuck?!_.. special guest?.. courtesy of the proprietor?

"uh.. there must of been a mistake I.. I can't except this, for one thing, I'm not a "special" guest and certainly not worthy of this particular kind of consideration on the proprietor's part, as I don't know them.. please thank them, but no"

the girl looked perplexed, tilting her head, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket, reading it.

"are ya not Davina Prichard room twenty two fifty five"

she looked at the number on the door, then at me curiously, holding up the order form.

"well yes.. but I don't understand"

"all I know miss is that I was ta bring this up ta you, and that it was important ta do so" 

heaving a sigh in defeat, I opened the door fully, allowing her to roll the cart in, who was I to interfere with her job? an possibly get her in trouble.

giving her a tip, she gave a polite nod and promptly left, staring at the smorgasbord of goods on the cart, I decidedly left it untouched.

it was about two hours later and I was lying across the bed, deep into a book when I was met with yet another light rapping on my door.

looking over my shoulder, wondering what it could be this time?, eyeing the tray of the still untouched food then back at the door.

when the rapping continued I answered the door, not expecting the sight before me was putting it lightly,standing perfectly poised, arms clasped behind his back, dressed flawlessly in a black sports jacket and trousers, white dress shirt with a few button's opened and looking professional... _the man from the pub._

"Miss Prichard, just checking in to see if your meal was satisfactory and what your thoughts were on English breakfast cuisine"

 _you got to be fucking kidding me?_...folding my arms, I took on a bold stance.

"that depends on who's asking.. just _who_ the hell are you.. the concierge of the Hotel? or some crawler that hangs out in pubs?"

there he goes with that eyebrow again.

"neither... _I own_ the Hotel"

 _the proprietor_...well shit, I wasn't expecting that, he sent the meal up to me...why?

"so...room service was your idea"

"it was...did you like it?"

"I'm not a breakfast person,...sorry to say I didn't try it, so I couldn't tell you"

scowling now he leaned sideways glancing at the cart through the doorway.

 _"so I see_...I'll have someone retrieve the cart, perhaps I can have something else sent up"

"no" I held a hand up "while it was kind of you to offer this.. its not necessary and to be honest, I find it...questionable, even more so now that I see who had it sent to me"

relaxing his posture seeming affronted now, the tick in his jaw had returned.

"you are a proving to be contentious in manner, are you always like this when people are trying to show any kind of politeness towards you?"

giving a snort with a slight laugh.

"don't you recall my last words before I departed.. _I'm a bitch,_ take it for what you will"

a smirk grew on the corner of his mouth as he leaned in.

"alright, as you wish.. _.bitch_ , I'm Tom and I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay"

spinning gracefully on one foot he then walked away with what I noticed a bit of arrogance in his gait...asshole.

After the mornings events I thought it best to get out for awhile,making arrangements for a rental car to be brought to the Hotel which the front desk had informed me had just arrived.

exiting the elevator going through my purse I nearly ran into _Tom_...great.

"ah..going out are we..seeing the sights?" his overtly cheerful tone bordering on sounding rude.

"getting some air,a change of.."and I looked at him directly _"scenery"_

making my way towards the exit, in doing so I could of swore I heard "bitch" coming from him,oh well,I did tell him I was one,and if he wanted be liberal about it...fine. _  
_

About five miles out of town was when I noticed it... or at least I thought it, _was I being followed?_ ,it seem that every twist an turn, odd turn off I took the car behind me was there, and it wasn't just your average car.. it looked out of place, a sleek dark blue Jaguar with tinted windows.

Looking in my side mirrors was a joke as there was no way to see who it may be, _like I'd know anybody anyways._

Further down the road I found a pull out an I pulled over there I figured if I was being followed they'd either pull over with me or pass by.

I sat gripping the steering wheel praying whoever it was they would continue on,and they did with a low purr of the luxurious engine of the Jag approaching,then passing I released the breath I had been holding.

_maybe traveling to another country wasn't such a good idea,so far I seemed to have a sinful looking lurker who just happens to be the owner of the Hotel I'm staying in and now this peculiar display of vehicular cat and mouse by some mysterious driver._

The rest of the day went without any further incident in that there was no more sightings of the Jag or any other vehicles following me,so I tried to make the most of my day,that was until a downpour came out of nowhere and I retreated back to the Hotel _*sigh*_

"Miss Prichard"

Damn,can't even walk into the lobby without having to hear my name,what was it?...only five days ago I was basically unknown,just another paying guest like everyone else in this Hotel.

it was only because running into the owner of the place who... was in fact making an effort in picking up on me in some random pub,that I've gained popularity..ugh,perhaps I should find a different Hotel.

turning towards the voice I put on my best fake smile.

"yes?"

a woman from behind the desk came from behind it.

"I was asked to give this to you upon your return"

handing me an intricately folded piece of paper I took it,feeling a bit hesitant to even accepting it.

"thank you,do you know who its from?"

"no Miss,I was just told to give it to you by the concierge  to hand it to you personally"

Sitting on the foot of my bed I stared at the note,studying it... do I dare open it?,

_Miss Prichard_

_Please don't think me too forward, but I would like to formally extend an invite, as I realize you are new to the UK, there is an upcoming event I think you might enjoy attending, and I would be grateful for your company,please contact me if this may interest you._

_Yours sincerely- Tom_

 

disbelief came to mind,what was with this guy anyways?, I have insulted, and was flat out rude to him, even dismissive of his "offering" with the traditional breakfast.

yet here he's asking me to join him at some sort of event that I'm assuming involves some merriment...does he not _get it?_ , I'm not here on vacation,or anything along those lines,do I have to flat out have tell him to fuck off to get my point across?

tearing the note in several pieces and tossing it to the side, watching it fall like confetti to the floor, pretty much what my reply was, but to make it clear to him I would simply ignore him, hoping another show of my "bitchy temperament" maybe he'd get the hint.

Three days had come an gone and Tom as he had called himself,had not contacted me of course the note did say _"please contact me if this may interest you"_...and of course I wasn't interested,so I guess he realized this and is leaving me alone.

about to have a soak in the tub when an all too familiar tapping was heard on the door.

_"fuck!"_

Definitely need to book into a new Hotel everyone here is a pest,especially this Tom guy.Opening the door of course stood ...Tom.

 _"yes"_ my irritation level was reaching its breaking point.

"ah,just wondering if you required anything?,no ones seen you in a few days and was getting concerned"

"did this... give you or the staff any clues,or is everyone here illiterate as well?"

I pointed to the **"do not disturb"** sign hanging on the doorknob.

Tom looked at it then back at me,frowning.

"yes,we did...but that doesn't mean all is well,you could have been ill or worse"

"well pardon me for not making proper use of the sign,next time I'll just put one up that says _I'm fine,so fuck off..will that do?"_

the man's face literally reddened right before me,his hands balled up at his sides,eyes narrowing, leaning in, he growled.

_"woman.. you have been absolutely discourteous day one,I see no reason for your actions,you should bloody well be more respectful in what is obviously not your country while visiting"_

Leaning on the doorway with one shoulder,arms folded, smirking, I pointed at him.

"really?.. who was trying to pick up on who in a Pub? And has been annoying ever since...as I see it,it wasn't me.. _asshole"_

Stumbling over his words,trying to rectify his standing in this situation,I simply slammed the door in his face,and decided then an there to pack up and indeed go about booking into a new Hotel.

 

_Granted,it wasn't as nice as the last Hotel but..at least the owner of this place wouldn't be hounding me constantly or sending his staff up to do so._

 

"Mr.Hiddleston I have something that I need to give to you to put in the safe"

turning around,I saw that Deidre one of the girls from housekeeping holding something out in her hand.

"what is it?"

"I found this when I was cleaning Miss Prichard's room"

In her hand what look to be a wedding ring set a well worn one, perhaps a family heirloom, but why would she leave it lying around?

"you should of left it alone Deidre" I scolded, "guests property should _never_ be removed from their room,you know that"

"but sir... she's no longer a guest,Miss Prichard checked out this morning"

_What?!_

 

_To be Continued.._


	2. Out of the Ordinary

"What prompted her sudden departure?, was she dissatisfied with her experience here?"

"I don't know Sir,you would have to ask someone at the front desk"

quickly making my way over to do just that I pocketed the Ring.

"Alan, I need some information on a guest that checked out this morning"

After going over the information,it seemed she left quietly without any explanation,no complaint,I didn't understand,but I was going to get some answers,there was a forwarding location listed and _that_...really came at me sideways.

she in fact went to _another_ Hotel..did she find me that dreadful that she had to switch to an alternate means of lodging?

damn this woman... rude from the get go,sometimes so infuriating I wanted to throttle the little bitch, and. _.bratty_ , I could feel a grin tugging at the corner of my mouth now.. _oh yes I rather liked that side of her come to think of it._

Holding the ring up,observing it..I guess I really should return it.. _after all it is the right thing to do,_ all the while I couldn't help but feel my grin turn more wickedly,Miss Prichard no doubt will shower me with.. praise?.. thank yous?.. no, more likely with disdain and a resounding _"now go piss off asshole"_

 

Having made my introductions and my intentions clear at the front desk the clerk gave me Davina's room number..now to prepare for world war three.

Standing patiently I listened on the other side of the door,hearing the soft padding of what sounded like bare feet coming,but when the door cracked open and those bright blue eyes peered out...

_"what the fuck?"_

here we go.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Prichard,but in your hast to leave..you left _this_ behind"

 extended my arm,I unfolded my hand  with the ring,her eyes widened and so did the door.

"oh"

quickly she took them,looking up at me rather sheepishly.

_"thanks"_

" _not a problem darling"_

I noticed she lingered a bit in the doorway,toying with tiny bit of jewelry with her fingertips.

"I took note, that ring must have been an heirloom"

 _"ya..it was my mothers"_ she murmured as she hung her head, running a fingertip lightly over the diamond on the ring _"she died"_

now her voice barely a whisper...was she.. _crying?,_ tilting my head, trying to get a better look.

"darling.. you alright?"

Lifting her head she put the ring in her pocket,that's when I noticed how her eyes were glossy,red rimmed,she was fighting tears.

clearing her throat,composing herself.

"well,I must go"

she was shutting the door _,no no no._

"wait.. please" placing my hand flat on the door.

Giving me a wary look _,goddamn it woman,why do you do that?,I'm not this lecherous wanker you've built in your mind._

"what is it?"

"why did you leave?"

I had to know.

"it wasn't working for me",her eyes avoiding me now.

"what wasn't working for you?... was the service disagreeable?,your room not to your liking,tell me, despite what you may think of me, the last thing I wanted was to ruin your Holiday"

she regarded me with a curious look.

"not really, everything was fine... but I'm not here for vacation, business" running a hand recklessly through her long hair now where it rested atop of it, "or some illicit rendezvous with a lover either,so whether its your Hotel or here.. It really doesn't matter"

so... shes not here to visit?,but then why is she here?, the more I pondered this cold feeling unexpectedly gripped my spine, and when my eyes flickered about the room noticing her luggage.. _or the lack of,_ my body went rigid.

I've been in the Hotel business long enough to have seen and hear my fair share of things I just as soon not, but it was what I heard in what she said... _what I read between the lines._.

_"you...you came here to die"_

Davina's eyes became large Blue orbs..skin paled, and if it hadn't been for my quick reflexes she would of slammed the door in my face.

pushing my way through, she staggered backwards, almost falling onto the bed.

 _"what the hell!,get out!"_ she thrusted a finger towards the door, _"now!"_

 _"no!_.. you came to my Hotel with every intention of... _committing suicide!"_

Slumping onto the edge of the bed, she stared up at me across the room, no fear.. no remorse, with a calm certainty in her voice she spoke.

"correction.. I checked into a Hotel to put to rights what should have been done long ago"

shutting the door, I cautiously approached her, this was not how I pictured this meeting.

"you think ending your life is going to fix something?..like what?"

_"me"_

clearly there was something amiss within this little woman, and that may of explained her _bristly_ attitude from day one.

But..why go to entirely different country with the sole purpose of taking your life?.. studying her she seemed to notice the scrutiny and looked away.

"darling... you honestly think you are broken or at least so broken that you are beyond repair?..you aren't the first person who has been in such place and felt there was no other way... will you talk to me?"

Who did this big ginger asshole think he is anyways Freud?.. Why can't he just leave me alone and let me do what needs to be done.

"there's nothing to talk about" looking away, "nothing _worth_ talking about, I don't need sympathy, don't want it,I know I'm pathetic so let me deal with it"

"no, not the way you plan to do it.. I know you may not like me and to you I look nothing more like some _attractive nefarious proprietor of a Hotel_ , but I'm a good listener as well"

Where it came from I didn't know,but giggles bubbled up when he had described himself,covering my mouth I tried to stifle them.

"ah.. that's better" he sat next to me, smiling "thought you might like the _nefarious_ reference.. the label you so boldly gave me"

looking over my shoulder at him,I watched as he reached over gently clearing my bangs from my eyes with attentiveness.

"its true though, you don't look all that..trustworthy"

_"ehehehehe.. I know"_

Somehow I believe that her mistrust went well beyond just my appearance, possibly extending to people in general.

"you're not going to leave..are you?" fidgeting with her fingers now.

"no"

sighing, again she hung her head looking away. _  
_

"why?"

daring myself,I took her by the arm making her look at me.

"you honestly think I'm going to leave you alone knowing what you're up too?"

Still refusing to look at me.

"I'll just go somewhere else,its not your problem and you won't have to worry about it or see it"

Giving her arm a jerk until she did look at me I glared.

 _"not..my problem?,_ after I discovered what you were up too,my god woman,..the fact _you want_ to die an have traveled to another country to do so..tells me _it is_ my problem and I'll not stand by and let a perfectly beautiful woman take her life"

her forehead creased,leaning her head to one side as she stared at me inquisitively.

_"why do you care?.. if anything.. I've been nothing but ugly towards you?"_

"to push me away, can't have anyone getting close to you with what you had planned" scooting closer, "can't have people knowing who you are or possibly caring about you"

tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,she seem to consider this,her eyes studying mine.

"ya"

"ya?.. I know I'm right, it makes it less complicated,less guilt for you to carry than you already have, knowing if there are people out there who will be upset by your death"

"why so interested?" 

she was getting aggravated now..I touched a nerve.

"don't get out of sorts now and you are, because you've realized I'm involved an that wasn't in your plans"

her face contorted into something I didn't recognize.

"then you need to _un-involve_ yourself" sliding off the bed she made her way to a window, "now would be a good start"

"it would..if I were inclined to do so, but I'm not"

making a half turn, giving me a nasty stare.

"fine if you want to be a dick about it,stick around and watch the show, _better yet_...I'll just let you sit and wait outside the bathroom an when all said an done you can call the authorities to have my body taken away"

the tone in which she delivered the somewhat sick monologue was emotionless much like the look in her eyes now.. was she that miserable?..could she be?

simply staring at her, unamused by the shit she just poured out and I for one was having none of it.

"if you truly believe that crap why don't you just do it?.. In fact I'll assist you and make sure it gets done"

"no you won't!" she wheeled around "you're pulling some kind of shit,trying to scare me out of it"

"am I?"

Now standing over her,trying my best to be intimidating, _she thought I appeared nefarious..then I'll give it to her._

"yes, a scare tactic.. don't think I know that? _Ppfft_ , fuck off" she spat.

giving me a shove, I grasped her wrists, gasping she looked up me with a look of surprise/terror?... not sure but it was the desired effect.

_"what.. You really thought I was bluffing?,c'mon darling,if your life is such shit,lets get it over with"_

Dragging her towards the bathroom she protested, ignoring her,I jerked her into the bathroom.

"you get a hot bath running darling,I'll see about what I can do for razors"

"what!.. _are you mad?_.." ripping her hand from my grasp, "get the fuck away from me you sonofabitch!" her body shaking now, tears forming.

Just what I thought.

"you don't really want to die"

_"yes I do"_

"no you don't"

"yes...I"

tears glanced off her now reddened cheeks as fast as they fell from her eyes.

"no darling.. _you don't"_

With a sob she collapsed,reaching out I caught her before she hit the floor, now huddled in my lap she cried and wailed in the most heartbreaking mournful way,all I could do was hold her to me, rocking her gently.

 

It was reassuring feeling,a sense of security... something I hadn't felt in..well since I was very young,lift my head that's when I noticed I was not alone.

I was in fact lying on the bed wrapped in Tom's embrace,he was asleep... _how the hell did this happen?,when did this happen?. .oh yeah I completely lost my shit in front of him *sigh*_

Trying to move only made him stir a bit an strengthen his hold on me.. great, what do I do now? In a matter of hours this guy had went from someone I knew as a professional to wanting be my savior.

trying to figure out just how to get myself out of his hold without disturbing him I managed to accomplish to do the opposite.

"going somewhere?"

Shit.

"um..I uh"

avoiding his face, my eyes fell on the tufts of hair poking out of his shirt.. _why am I looking there?_

"I say we get some breakfast, but not at this Hotel, their food is shit, I know a great place that serves up a brilliant Omlette of your choice"

food..really?, and of course he'd slight this place, it's the competition.

 _"not hungry"_ I mumbled.

"yes you are"

"bossy and presumptuous,..no wonder you were at a pub trying to pick up women, what other type would tolerate you"

"you didn't"

my eyes wandered up, meeting his.

"that's because I have taste"

chuckling he released one of his arms from me only to smooth a hand down my hair.

"yet here we are in a strange Hotel together.. seems I managed to get you in bed after all"

my jaw dropped, but my free hand didn't as I slapped at him repeatedly, which he fended off easily.

"ehehehehehehe!"

This asshole thought he was funny.

"that was a shit thing to say!"

"it was..ehehehe, but it was worth saying just to get a rise out of you,dare I say I saw you smile a little"

Davina wasn't readily to admit it as she gave me a side long glance, but I saw it in her eyes, a hint of a twinkle where there was none before.

After much coaxing I talked her into returning back to my Hotel where I set her up in one of the private cottages we used for vip's _which to be honest we rarely got._

she protested when she first entered the cottage,felt it was too generous, I insisted that it wasn't and I only wanted her to be comfortable, and it would be a nice change from a Hotel room,more cozy,homey.

And by the perplexing look I got, for some reason I had the feeling the girl hadn't a clue as to what those words meant, this sadden me... it was certain, she needed a friend.

"may I call you Davina?"

"yes.. I think we've surpassed the typical pleasantries" she frowned, "now that you know my dirty little secret, doesn't get much more personal than that"

"question is.. do you still plan on pursuing it?"

I had knelt beside her, helping to take a shoe and sock off, which I'm sure she thought I was cracked for doing so.

holding her now bare foot up in front of me, wiggling her toes, I looked at her than _at it_ warily,a wicked grin spread across her face.

"woman, _do not"_ I held a warning finger up "do it"

too late.

a tiny foot planted right into my face,giving a slight push, I heard a snicker.

"consider that a _small_ payback"

pulling her foot back I quickly grabbed it making her gasp.

"an consider _this"_ holding the foot up "me..being a dick, nothing new to you I'm sure" 

and I started to tickle her foot,her body instantly flung backwards onto the bed as she squealed eventually belting out a peal of laughter.

" _ahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

And that was the most wonderful sound I had heard come out her all things considered.

"well.. answer my question Davina!.. are you?"

_"ahahaha..ah..no!..aahahaha,stop!..ahahaha"_

"promise?"

_"yes!..ahaha.fuck!..ahahaha"_

releasing her foot, she remained lying on the bed catching her breath,I couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of her breasts.

_yes I'm a pig, also a boob man an had my eye on this woman ever since I saw her in that pub...there always was an attraction,I just had no idea what a shattered soul she was in possession of._

"I'm glad to know it darling,after hearing your laughter I'd hate to think I'd never hear it again"

lifting her head up,biting on her lip,our eyes meeting.

"that's an odd thing to say"

"you think its hard to believe anyone would miss your laughter?" lying on my side beside her now.

"that anyone.. would miss me at all"

 _Jesus.._ Just what kind of life has she had that she actually felt that way?

"well, I know from what you said your mum is gone, but wouldn't your father miss you?"

"he's dead too"

Fucking hell,this is playing out like a Greek tragedy.

"I'm afraid to ask.."

she interrupted.

"I have no siblings, all my grandparents are dead, my parents were only children I have no aunts/uncles... _I'm alone"_

and there it was, what must be the motivation behind it all, she was in fact very much _on her own,_ when did this happen?, only she knew and I assume that feeling of abandonment had become too much for her.

taking one of her hands in mine.

"not anymore, an I'm very sorry about your parents darling"

Once again gathering her into my arms and amazingly enough she allows this,even nuzzling her face up in my neck humming contently.

tightening my hold on her seem to only encourage her to turn her body to mine fully and bury her face in my neck, she even wrapped her arms about me.

It appears I may of prevented Davina from going through with this mission of destruction she had set out, the plan of her own demise, hopefully it would stay on hold..indefinitely.

 

Picking at my food on the plate with the fork,I really wasn't into it,but Tom sat patiently if not intently as I did this.

"is the meal not to your liking?"

"um..it's fine,just not all that hungry I guess" giving a small shrug.

reaching over he softly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.. it felt really nice, _but why was this happening?, him so compassionate and dutiful towards me._

_"you need to eat darling"_

_"I guess so"_

taking my plate,setting it aside, Tom made me look at him.

"wasting away isn't an option either Davina,I'll not allow it...please let me in, you don't have to be alone, not anymore"

"why do you... care?"

"only a self-centered git would take one look at you and walk away.. _I am not that man,_  Davina... I've liked you since I saw you in that pub, the fact that circumstance have become.. dire.. has compelled me to see to it that you are kept safe,and I will do that no questions asked"

by now his hand had cradled my cheek, and the pad of his thumb was running slowly back an forth across my lips... _I could get use to this, no ones ever shown me this kind of attention..so careful,gentle and genuine._

_"then.. you like me?"_

A wide toothy smile broke out on his face..god I never really noticed until now just how handsome he was... _oh Davina where are you going with this?_

_"yes, Davina...I like you"_

I could feel my cheeks heat up, it was the way he said that, almost _a purr._. my eyes quickly averted, damn how things had changed from our first meeting, _from snarky exchanges to... this._

_"I like you too, Tom"_

  and I did..this was something unknown to me, this.. _feeling,_ but I liked it.    _  
_

 

_To be Continued..._


	3. Out of the Ordinary

So.. Davina's keen to me, I caught myself smiling, thank god I was in my office or there would be questions among the staff, as it was there were "looks" upon my arrival with return guest, Amelia in tow.

"Mr Hiddleston"

Looking over to the doorway of the office was my concierge Anna, blonde,tall,willowy and and knew her shit as far as her job was concerned, and at one time knew her way around this man's body, she wished she still did but I put an axe to that long ago, though she tended to ignore that fact.

"Anna?"

Making her way in, I noticed the telltale sign of her suggestive gait she was in one of her _forgetful moods._

"was there something you needed?"

sliding her bum on the edge of my desk, hands clasped in her lap, her lips curled in that smile that said it all.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner after work, its been awhile, darling"

"and it'll continue to be so Anna" I rolled my chair away from her, "we work together and that's where it begins and ends"

giving me an over the top pouty look, puckered lips and all.. _Christ woman where's your fucking dignity?_

"oh but Thomas, I was thinking we could go to that quaint little Bistro,you know the one... it has that table out of the way" she leaned down making sure I got a clear view of her tits, _"the one that is accessible... from under the table"_

Straighting my posture I was having none of it, if she wanted to act like a slag she could do it off the clock and with someone else.

"Anna... I suggest you go back out to the Lobby an do your job while you still have it"

narrowing her eyes, staring for a moment,seeing that I was serious, she slid off the desk, shielding my eyes,goddamn her..she hadn't even bothered to wear any knickers.

"you know Tom,lately you seem to have a right foul mood about you, I dare say a stick in your arse, you use to be a lot of fun.. You don't know what your missing"

"actually Anna, I do,lest you forget, we were fucking for five years, and I'm happy to say that part of my life is over..now..go"

Making a noise of offense,she strode off as fast as her long legs would carry her which I was thankful was rather quickly, what the hell did I ever see in that tart anyways?, oh yeah, she was..easy, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do... _well almost._

My mind wandered to the lost soul in the "Winter cottage" as it was labled, now that... _was a woman,_ though a bit splintered, I was willing to help put her back together, she was a lovely woman just waiting to be made whole again.

 

Though at first I found the cottage a bit much I was becoming comfortable with it, I think it had something to do with Tom, he did everything necessary to make things feel at ease for me, and I was also finding it was the same being around him.

The objective of even being in England had seem to fade, the desire of it did as well, something new replacing it,increasing, but I wondered.. would it last? Did I deserve it? I hope so cause it sure felt good.

Peering out the window,taking in the scenery,though it was raining was calming, normally it would of filled me with dread it was one of those _things_ that was new, establishing something different within me.

catching sight of Tom with an umbrella bringing me yet _another_ meal,I noticed it brought a sincere if not silly grin to my face, and without delay beat him to the door,opening it.

"ah,I see you are quick, did you see me coming?"

"yes, get in here,before you catch your death"

Taking the umbrella as he closed it, he watched me curiously,but smiling the whole time, while I took his coat off him as well and hung it up.

"you look to be in better spirits darling.. are you?"

Setting the tray of food down on a table.

"a bit..I guess"

I gave in to his usual touch, the whole _fingers caressing the cheek_ thing while he stares at me intently before he realizes and snaps out of it.

"I brought you some hot chowder and bread on this god forsaken shit of a day, its hearty an it'll keep you warm"

"thank you.. are you going to join me?"

Tom seemed surprised, guess its cause I've never asked him before.

"really?"

"sure,I mean theres more than enough.. I'm not a very big eater as it is"

As we ate our simple supper, I learned new things about Davina, _sad things._. Like the day her father died, he was on his way to her High school graduation when he was hit by car during a high speed chase involving two police cars and a truck,it killed him instantly, a few years later her mum died from an aggressive form of pancreatic cancer.

It seems ever since these tragic events Davina had been drifting through life, dating here an there, taking on random jobs, no friends, nothing but existing as it were, feeling lost.

now here we are and I was going to change that, _no more drifting_ ,I would be her friend and more if she would let me, I would like that.

"darling.. may I make a suggestion?, the weekend is coming up, and well.. you've been here a little over a week, never venturing out... how about coming to my place?, its in the country, private no one will bother you"

Biting on her lower lip, the nervousness began to show, or was it shyness?

"um.. Your place?"

taking her hand, rubbing her fingers, _such delicate hands she has._

"Davina, I assure you, its just to get you out of here for awhile, a change of scenery, its not healthy to stay in locked up in here, we could go for walks, horseback riding, there's a beach not far from my place as well"

she seem to be pondering this, her face showed it.

"if you think it's a good idea.. I'll go"

 

It was when he handed me the hot mug of cocoa I noticed it.

"you.." I pointed to his face, brows furrowed "you shaved"

"oh" he pulled at his chin with his fingers " heh.. ehehe.. yeah a bit, not entirely, it was due for a trim"

tilting my head side to side, trying to take it in, he did look different, less.. _nefarious_ , I giggled internally.

"you don't like it?" now scratching under his chin.

"oh no.. you just look different"

Sitting beside me now with his own mug of cocoa,he took a sip as he looked at me, _why does he always look at me like..like I don't know what it is, but it makes parts of me tingle.."parts" that haven't done that in quite some time._

"so,you like the place?"

taking in my new surroundings,I had to admit,for a single guy he had taste in décor, it was masculine but it was in order, nothing odd or too modern.

"very English"

"ehehehehehe"

"what?.. to me it is, you wouldn't see this in an American home, at least not a typical one" I defended my observation.

he continued laughing even more so, fine _be an asshole_ , give you a compliment an you turn it around on me, have a good mind to pour this hot chocolate right on your crotch _mister funny man._

_"alright then_... its shit, and the décor is uptight, you could use some color cause its fucking drab... _happy now?!"_

The laughter ceased,he had a wide eyed expression, what?.. Nothing to say now smartass.

"Davina!"

"that's what you get for making fun of me" I huffed.

"ehehehehehehe"

"there you go again" I pointed at him, putting my cup down, "I could go look around anfurther my critique, and I won't be gentle"

Tom put his cup down too.

"are we feeling cheeky?"

"no, just offended, you asked for my opinion an I gave it,then you laughed at me"

grinning broadly so that he had crinkles about his eyes.

"darling, I wasn't making fun of you, your reply was sweet yet funny, I couldn't help it"

"hhmm, yeah" folding my arms, "I'm glad I humor you"

"oh but you do bring such delight Davina, I don't think I've smiled as much as I have in the last week, an its because of you"

Um..well, wow.. Really? Now where the hell did he get that notion?, how could I personally make a person feel that way?

The emotions that flickered across her face were numerous, did she really doubt herself, that it was possible to have such an effect on a person?

_"I'm not so sure"_

pulling her close to me, something I observed she appear to take to it without hesitation, in fact there were times she would nestle into me.

"trust me Davina, my job can be stressful at times, you bring a lightness when its needed"

looking up at me the way she did it was almost hard to hold back from what I've been wanting to do for a long time, to kiss her,not passionately, but with enough firmness to let her know my interest in her.

she moistened her lips, biting down on them, and that wasn't helping the tightening in my trousers... _shit,_ shifting in my seat, we kept our eyes on one another.

I got my wish.

It was slow,but as I leaned in, my lips warm softly pressed into a kiss onto her willing ones, surprised to find her mouth slightly parted, allowing my tongue in, one of my hands kept their hold gently onto the back of her neck,guiding the kiss, the other hand was trying to behave,only gliding up the side of her shirt,avoiding what I'm sure was a lovely breast an by now a pebbled nipple.

Her urgent breathy sighing between kisses were almost my undoing, it was the _innocence_ in the sound of them _, fucking hell._

One of her small hands found its way up behind my neck, fingers entangled into my curls, _tugging_ gently, _that.. Is a good way to turn this into something a little more.. vigorous_ , little minx.

Breaking it off just as I felt her begin to crawl onto my lap, we stared at one another, our breathing labored.

_"sorry.. Darling, its just I wasn't going to take this where you may not want too"_

_"to be honest..I wasn't sure where I was going... I just knew it felt right"_

that's all I needed to hear, that she wanted me like I wanted her.

_"then next time we'll explore that.. feeling"_ placing a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose,closing her eyes as I did.

Backing away however I did notice what I suspected earlier, her nipples.. protruding substantially from the thin blouse she wore, _bloody hell_ she was primed and here I was being a fucking gentleman.

I think she was aware, in fact I knew she was, _probably it was because by now she had placed one of my hands on one of her breasts,_ the expression she wore was nothing short of longing.

Shit.. Now what?

_"please"_

Okay, that was an obvious bidding.

"Davina..I"

never getting to finish, she scrambled away an was gone, sitting there feeling like a tit and a bit confused, _goddamn it_.. I was only trying to be respectable.

Having no idea the layout of the house I managed to find a place I assumed was a Library of sorts,there were books lining the walls, and I do mean a lot of them.

Dropping into a rather lavish looking brown leather chair, I allowed myself to deal with the matter at hand... _to beat myself up for acting like a ho!, fuck Amelia everything was fine before you decided to turn the red light on._

I'm sure he thinks very little of me now, just some cheap little tart with issues, he'll be dumping my ass on the street in no time.

Drawing my knees up,wrapping my arms about them, all that insecurity, those shitty emotions I thought I had shed... came rolling in, I was going back to square one.

all kinds of shit filled my head, forcing the tears behind my eyes to fall, and that troublesome voice in my mind reared its fucking head, _you actually thought this guy would want to get intimate with you?, just because he kissed you, HA!.. he just feels sorry for you cause you're a wretched little fuck._

nodding as the tears came faster, I agreed, _damn conscience anyways always giving me shit,but usually right._

"Davina?"

_Aw gawd..no!_

Quickly looking away, refusing to acknowledge him.

I knew the body language, she was regressing it was like seeing her back the way she was a little over a week ago in that Hotel.

_shes broken Tom, this was bound to happen... baby steps._

making my way over to her I had to let Amelia know I wasn't angry and that she did nothing wrong, reaching out to touch her arm, she flinched.

"darling, talk to me.. don't shut down, there's no reason for it, I'm not upset and you've done nothing wrong, in fact I'm the wanker here"

turning her head slightly.

"how so?"

"well cause clearly you were... _ready_ , and I didn't respond accordingly, it wasn't cause I didn't want to..believe me darling... if I had we'd still be in the living room on the floor wrecking the place by now, maybe even turning a few pieces of furniture into splinters"

facing me fully now,her eyes wide.. _yes darling I would of ravished you,_ and the look on my face I'm sure showed that.

_"we..would?"_

putting a hand on each arm of the chair she sat on, leaning in to the point she pulled her head back.

_"oh yes, you and I.. on every piece of furniture, positioned just right, so as to mount you properly"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	4. Out of the Ordinary

Davina's jaw slackened, and a lovely shade of pink colored her cheeks, tipping her chin up with my forefinger.

"don't think for one minute I wasn't aroused Davina, I was just behaving myself" taking my forefinger from her chin trailing it from there up to her mouth an across her lips, _"which I might not be so willing to do... next time"_

Standing back up, our eyes remained on one another, just when I thought I had her in the grip of shock.

_"I would love that"_

_Aarrrggh...shit!, not what I was expecting,_ what an enigma this woman was turning out to be.

 

Ever get the feeling you were being watched?.. that's exactly what I was experiencing at the moment, Tom sat on the counter across from me while I tried to busy myself helping to prepare dinner slicing a tomato, to say the least the way he was giving me a look that was nothing short of.. I don't know?.. Is there a lewd way to look while eating an apple?

I had to avert my eyes an at times press my knees together the fucking perv, nearly cut my finger a few times,and the damn slurping wasn't helping, the bastard.

well.. _If he wanted to be rude_ , this wasn't going to be one sided, reaching over to the fruit bowl I found my weapon of choice.

turning around making sure I made eye contact, Tom's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched me with my finger tip on the end of a half of a Banana, and _slowly_ pushed it into my mouth until I closed my mouth around the entire fruit.

with a subtle wink I turned away, chewing it and resumed cutting the tomato... _take that you pervert._

"that.. was a shitty move darling"

smirking as I worked on cutting another tomato.

"no more that what you were doing with that apple.. and you more than enjoyed what I did with that Banana"

"oh really now?"

_"yeah"_ I chuckled, "that's why you can't get off that counter, the boner you're packing right now is preventing you from doing so"

out of the corner of my eye I saw him look down at the now swollen crotch of his trousers

_"shit"_

throwing my head back I was full on laughing now.

"woman you are evil, an _you will pay for that"_

Tom was pointing at the obvious erection, glancing over my shoulder at him, popping a piece of leftover Banana in my mouth.

"I truly hope so"

swiping his tongue over the bottom of his lip, the heated look I got was worse than when he was eating the Apple.

"I meant what I said Davina, about not behaving myself next time.. _indeed_ I can be quite an animal when I'm up for a good shag"

Setting the knife down,done with my task,I turned to him, the man was a mess, a contained one, but still a mess.

"you've brought up your intentions how many times?..and I've been in favor of them _how many times Tom?_.. is it going to take me sneaking into the shower with you at some point to get the message across that. _.yes..I would love you to fuck me"_

_and there it was_ ,I don't know why I said it,I never was the sort to just blurt shit,but something inside me just..woke up.

and so it seemed Tom did as well, he was standing right in front of me now.

"be assured Davina, I have every attention of... _fucking you,_ and all those things associated with it, there's no rush" his eyes piercing, I don't think I had the power to move if I wanted too "I want to take my time with you,enjoy you...you're no ordinary woman and pleasing you isn't going to be a one time thing I'm hoping it'll be on a continual basis "

reaching up, smoothing my finger tips through his now barely there stubble of his goatee.

"I think I better finish up supper before I call you out on what you just said.. _right here, right now"_

We barely made it through dinner, between playing "footsie" under the table and my foot _accidently_ sliding up his leg and my toes may of _unintentionally_ started to toy with his cock making circular motions on it causing him to almost choke on the piece of roast he was eating.

So by the time the table was cleared. _.it was on_ , in the literal sense we were close to fucking each other on our way up the stairs, clothes being shed all the way up, how we made it to the bedroom without doing so was beyond me.

but once there, both of us rendered ourselves of clothing, Tom wasted no time stalking towards me until I was backed into the bed falling onto it making my breasts bounce freely which of course he took notice of as he stood, towering over me by the edge of the bed.

slowly crawling over me in a predatory fashion, I felt his hot breath trailing up my body, then without warning his mouth latched onto my nipple suckling an flicking and tugging at it, writhing and moaning under his touch my hips bucked.

reaching down to grasp his cock, when I felt his hand on mine.

_"ah ah.. I don't think so, I have plans for you before I make use of that"_

groaning my disappointment, the deep throaty chuckle he emitted told me I was in for something that was possibly off the charts... _bring it, I need this._

Taking both hands he pinned them above my head.

_"well darling... it isn't a dark alley, but I hope this will do?"_

Smartass.

_"yes.. though I'm just a little disappointed you didn't.. drag me"_

_"ehehehehehehe... that could be arranged"_

_"promise?"_ I purred giving a serpentine twist of my body.

"fuck,woman..is there nothing I say that can throw you off?"

Though my wrists were pinned to the bed, I lifted my head up as far as I could, addressing him with much suggestion in my voice.

_"you can try?"_

with a bit of surprise an arrogance on his face he leaned in until we were nose to nose.

"I love me a challenge Davina, if it means doing things to you that you may question... then it'll happen, just to see the look on your face that tells me..I'm not sure about this, but I want more"

never given the chance to reply, with a yelp I was flipped onto my stomach,and my ass pulled up, he wasted no time, a full body shudder wracked my body as the tip of his tongue wiggled side to side from my clit all the way up to my puckered hole,then swirling the tip of his tongue around it, while slipping a finger inside me,he did this. _.repeatedly_ until my state of extreme excitement had me in such a haze Tom _had to keep me from touching myself._

 panting promptly at these sudden attentions, eyes rolling, I even wailed rather loudly at one point ,.. _its been awhile._

_"fuck, darling...such a sweet tight pussy"_

grunting between his gritted teeth, as he had continued pumping two fingers in me.

he had removed his fingers, and was now holding both my ass cheeks lifting them up higher as I knew or at least hoped he was going to enter me...and he did.. _slowly,._. _goddamn he felt huge._

never has a man made me feel _full_ , whimpering as he stretched me, Tom was doing a leisurely _deep_ pivoting grind into me, occasionally hitting my cervix, leaving me to cry out for more as the wave of pleasure was building an receding, all I wanted at the moment was for him to just take me, as I reached out to grasp at the blankets.

Leaning over me, whispering into my ear, his breathy reply to my plea's.

_"in due time,love... you'll get your release, but only when I want you to"_

I whined my dismay,even writhed a bit, I couldn't take this shit, bringing me to the edge..only to pull me back from it.

"I want to play with you some more darling, like I said, you have a sweet tight pussy, and my cock is enjoying it very much, then there's something I'm looking very forward too, I've yet to taste you. _.fully"_

_I'm not going to fucking live through this._

 

Cradled snug in his arms, Tom's toned, lanky naked body wrapped about me, our legs tangled together, it gave me a secure and peaceful feeling I had thought lost.

 listening to the crackling of the fire in the fireplace, and the pouring rain outside tapping against the window, feeling the ever faint tickle on my skin from his breathing as he slept deeply.

a smile spread upon my face, this stunning man whose body was intertwined with mine, only hours ago shared with me a passionate bout of sex,... _well more like two ravenous teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other_... then again,he didn't perform like no damn boy, _the things he did to me... wow._

looking down, I gave my eyes a roll.. my nipples had pebbled up... how does he do that?, _even thinking on what we did to me made my body react instantly._

I took advantage that Tom was a heavy sleeper an ventured out,and found myself back in the Library where I had went when I thought he was turned off by me.

_well that was moot now, if not laughable._

Something over by the chair I had sat in caught my eye, a book lying on the floor.

Bending over to pick up the book that was lying there had been my undoing, I was immediately taken by surprise.. literally, feeling Tom's bare crotch pressed up against my ass, _where the fuck did he come from!?. he was asleep._

his hand had reached around taking me from underneath my chin holding it in place firmly, and gently kicking my legs apart, he held me with his other hand and then.

_"ow!"_

his cock drove into me with one solid thrust.. fully seated, he stilled as my walls adjusted, slowly withdrawing, he pushed back in, doing this repeatedly until he built up an almost impellent rhythm.

I remained silent, listening to his panting, sometimes whining, grunting that filled the air of the Library along with the sounds of our skin slapping, it felt almost brutal in manner and I was finding it _most_ agreeable.

all of that was enough to bring on my own arousal and panting, not to mention I found myself beginning to drool, the force his used picked up strength, and so did the orgasm building within.

when we came it was in unison, our cries echoed throughout the room, but what caught me off guard, was when he quickly pulled out bringing me with him.

lying on a lounge chair, he pulled me on top of him taking me by the hips an firmly planting my crotch on his face and began lapping at my sex hungrily.

due to the sensitivity from just having an orgasm I flinched an hissed, anchoring me there, he was persistent in his task. licking, sucking with fervor, his face _buried._

My body began to respond to his attentions an soon I was riding his face,he hummed his approval,adding to the carnal need growing in me, and then he bumped it up a notch... sliding a finger into my ass, slowly pumping it, I hissed my approval,head thrown back.

_"yeessssss,...Ttttooomm!"_

Humming again, an slipping his tongue inside my cunt, giving it a vigorous wiggle _...Jesus!_

_That was it!._.I came in a flood, shuddering, his finger still working my hole,his tongue now lapping at my juices.

rising slowly off of him I scooted back onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, Tom wore an ear to ear smile with the evidence of my arousal glistening all over his face.

_"that.. was fucking fantastic"_ swiping his entire mouth with his tongue.

"it was, _but"_ I held up a finger, "if you try to kiss me I'll tip you onto your ass, I don't mind the taste of you, but me. _.ew..no"_

"not your thing, darling?" he grinned,giving a wiggle of his brows.

"no"

"hmm, that's where we differ, I discovered this last night.. the taste of _you an me_ mingled.. is delightful, _and I wanted more,_ you are a delicious little woman Davina"

"glad you think so"

I cringed internally, I never could get used to it myself.

"I am curious though, you don't favor the taste of yourself, but you were keen to my finger in your arse, why?"

hmm, now how do I go about this?.. well the truth is best I guess.

_"you sure .._ you want to know that Tom?"

"I sense there's a story here..yes,tell me"

"there is  a story... _you see,_ back in my mid twenties, I use to live in New York, and well" I shrugged, "for the right money you could get into some exclusive kink clubs, and I did, call it boredom/curiosity I guess... for about a year I was a patron and chose who to be with, one man in particular, he taught me a lot, so in that year through appointments,...I let him dominate me"

I think I may of given Tom a stroke...

 

 

                                                                        _To be Continued..._


	5. Out of the Ordinary

Did Davina.. just tell me she invested in being a submissive at a kink club?, allowing herself to be another's toy as it were.

"darling.. I would of never guessed, um.. well that explains how well you responded to anal play"

giggling, she nodded, looking at me coyly.

"ya, I was kinda hoping at some point it would be your cock" she said unabashedly.

my eyes widened.. holy fuck!

"you'd let me do that?" this was too good to be true, not even Anna allowed me to do that. "just _how.._ adventurous are you?" moving a sweat laden strand of hair from her cheek.

"guess you'll have to find out.. _won't you"_

who was this woman?... so far from the one I saw in the Hotel, sad and hopeless,cupping one of her cheeks,caressing it lightly with a thumb.

"you.. are very unique, I'm so glad you decided not to.. _go away_ , you've so much to offer, I know you've added to my life thus far"

"I have?"

"yes"

"in all honesty Tom.. the desire to _go away_ as you put it, hasn't crossed my mind in awhile... I think it's because you've given me a reason to.. _stay"_

How could one person, this person affect me so?..

"I want to kiss you so badly right now" frowning, she raised a brow, "I know, I know" holding up a hand in front of her "cunt breath"

_"ya.."_ wrinkling her nose.

"but darling, its _your_ cunt" I smirked trying to reason with her.

"no.. just.. _ew"_

"well?" I feigned helplessness.

"how about I make some tea?" she now climbed off me,"and _you_ go brush your teeth" now pointing upstairs.

"ehehehehehe"

brat.

With one arm I swept her up in a full on open mouth kiss, _having brushed my teeth,_ her body went limp warming up to it at once,tongues dancing,soft moans escaping her throat.

 Parting, her lids hooded she looked up at me, ah the desired effect, _wonder if she be up for being bent over the kitchen island,with my cock buried in her ass?._.probably..after what she told me about that club in New York.. _I'm still taking that all in._

"better?"

_"yes Tom..much better"_

"tea ready?"

_"tea?"_

"ehehehehehe.. you know.. the drink, herbal, not coffee"

"oh..yeah" her face reddened, composing herself.

I'm liking the impact I was having on Davina, her transformation is a Kaleidoscope  of things and it was amazing to watch unfold.

Poor girl must have been knackered between last nights an this mornings activities, not long after she showered I now find her face down on the couch slumbering,softly snoring.

_"sleep baby, I'll be back in awhile"_

giving her a kiss atop her head, smoothing my hand down her lengthy sable hair, I headed to the Hotel, had a business to run after all. _  
_

 

"Someone's in a awfully good mood... anyone I know?"

Looking off to the side from the computer monitor, was Alan, arms folded an a grin filled with mirth.

"excuse me?"

"don't play at that Tom, we've known each other too long"

"just because I'm in a good mood you automatically think I must of had myself an exceptional shag?"

"well..yes" giving me one of his juvenile grins.

" can't my mood reflect that maybe I've met a extraordinary girl and yes we shagged, but it doesn't end there.. _kind of thing"_

I kept at my task, reading the entries of the latest guests.

"seriously mate you've met a girl?, _and._. you managed to not kick her to the curb after you had her in the sack?.. pardon me for saying so" he leaned in "its bollocks, don't believe it"

Looking up again, I guess my reputation proceeded me, an in most cases I deserved what he said, but not this time.

"I know its alarming, and you might get heartburn, maybe even acquire a case of the shits over it Alan, but yes, I met someone.. _and I like her"_

He looked gob smacked, _Jesus Christ Alan lighten up!, its not like I'm some sort of modern day Casanova turned Prince charming..or was I?_

"uh.. wow, this is huge.. does Anna know?"

"what.. why?.. I have nothing to do with her, we ended our.. _affiliation,_ long ago"

"yeah, well you might want to tell her that Tom... shes got the rumor mill spinning with tales of you an her"

"we have a rumor mill?"

my tone was filled with distaste, shit I knew I had rep, but I didn't realize it was as scandalized as this.

_"uh yeah_ , where have you been?" Alan looked at me as if I lost mind, "you're always the hot topic"

"well that shit is going to stop, this is a place of business, not a tabloid publishing agency"

"technically, so is a tabloid publishing agency"

Giving him an annoyed look, his repentant one told me he knew I wasn't fucking around.

"as I was saying... this talk of Anna an I, it's shit, so this rumor mill, you can inform those involved _that's all it is_ , then also inform those that if I get wind of anymore gossip.. there will be a few open spots in my employment..are we clear?"

"crystal"

 

I hadn't expected him to leave a note, it was obvious when I first woke an discovered he was gone that I knew he had went to work.

but it was thoughtful, and I took it as such, to be honest in my experience, no man has ever done that, just got what they wanted an split.

about to see if there was something to nibble on in the fridge, when I heard what I was sure was a doorbell.

_"oh hell,.. should I?"_

after about the second ring, I conceded and went to answer the door, Once there I balked still wasn't sure I should, it wasn't my house.

_fuck it_ , I'm here already, when the door swung open, I was taken aback.. a woman, and I recognized her... wasn't she the Concierge of Tom's Hotel?

we both stared at one another for a moment, then her expression melted into something feline.. more. _. sly._

"well.. now I know why he didn't answer his cell for the last twenty four hours" her eyes flickered, sizing me up, "he's been.. _busy"_

there was a bite in her tone.

"pardon?"

"oh no darling, you see.. its Tom who should be apologizing to you" and she presumptuously made her way into the foyer, "you see" and made a half turn, looking smug, "my boss has this.. reputation of _preying_ on attractive guests, then whisking them off to his country home.. and well" she gave her blonde hair a slight toss, " I think you already know the rest"

the fuck is she going on about?

"you're kidding.. right, cause that doesn't sound like him at all"

"oh you poor thing.. he's already won you over," she tsked, "you'll have to forgive me when I say.. you must be an exceptional shag darling, for him to keep you here this long"

my temper was beginning to flare, this bitch an her pompous attitude was about to get booted out on her perfect ass, or worse, hate to see what might happen to what I knew was an expensive salon job on the head of hair of hers.

" sadly, you are wrong about it all, he's nothing like you've made him out to be"

a crooked grin curled on her pearl colored lips.

"have you been in his Library?.. if so, you may want to look closer, Tom was a Drama student, he excelled in that department, and graduated _with honors_ , his awards are there, look at them sometime... he uses those skills darling and he's good"

was it doubt for Tom that began to creep up?, _no stop it._

"I don't know what this is all-"

"darling.." now she put on an apologetic look, "let me just put it out there, I use to be one of _those women_ , hell if you took a black light to every inch of this place" she scoffed, "a Forensic scientist would loose their damn mind with all the DNA they'd find, and I can guarantee you there are.. _countless_ _donors"_

now why did I suddenly feel squeamish?,probably cause this line of sewage this bitch was spouting.

I didn't like it.. the living room was dark and it was too quiet, you could hear a mouse fart,.. where was she?

_"Davina?"_

oh god, I hope she didn't leave, the note!.. did she even find it?..fuck. 

turning lights on as I made my way through the house, calling out to her, but never getting a response.

then a thought hit me, stopping me in my tracks, I suddenly felt cold, dread filled me... _No, she couldn't of.. she told me she would not.. please Davina no!_

when I felt my ability to walk again I bolted, checking the guest bathroom, study, kitchen, running upstairs all the rooms up there.

there was only one room left, the Library.

a light under the door gave me hope, but.. what was on the other side of it?.. _goddamn it woman please..._

wrapping my hand around the door knob, I prayed that whatever was on the other side of it, just don't let it break my heart.

slowly opening the door, peering around it, before I could stop it an actual sob escaped me as a hand covered my mouth.

On the lounge with her back too me reading and what looked like listening to an Ipod, Davina sat, the next thing I knew I was rushing towards her, grabbing her from behind.

The scream was nothing like I ever heard before, and the book went somewhere, staggering backwards, I watched her scramble onto the back of the couch where she was perched in a crouched position looking like a wild person, yanking each earbud out of her ears, breathing erratically, pale with a very freaked out look on her face.

_"fuck... shit!"_

"you're okay"

tilting her head, forehead wrinkling.

_"of course I'm okay!.. the fuck were you thinking?"_

Striding over, taking her by each side of the face I place little kisses all over it with fierceness, pulling away, looking at her directly.

"don't you _ever.._ do that again" I pleaded.

Staring at him like he lost his mind.. _and quite frankly I wasn't so sure he hadn't_ ,trying to figure out what he was going on about.

"Tom.. the hell is wrong with you?"

"you didn't answer me, the house was dark, I checked every room.. I.. I thought" he choked.

_Oh my god, was he starting to cry?_ ,then it hit me... shit, he thought I.. I yeah, I could see where he would think that.

"Tom I'm okay, really.. I just had a.. weird day and I need to take my mind off of it, that's all"

smoothing my palm ever so gently across his eyes, wiping the beginnings of the tears that sat there.

_"god little girl.. what have you done to me?"_ he smiled as he pulled me into his arms, rocking me gently side to side.

Done to him?.. I'm just some ridiculous girl from America who is completely inadequate, that is unless he's around, then its.. _different._

Curled up next to him on the bed, which was the only way he would have it, his one arm was holding me tightly against him, so it really wasn't a matter of choice.

"darling.. you mentioned earlier you had a _weird_ day, what did you mean by that?"

Ugh.. do I have too?

"not sure how to tell you.. cut it seems" sighing this was not going to be good, "your Concierge decided to drop by and see you and instead got.. _me_ , well she made it a point to tell me what a shameless Playboy you are, that targets his female clients, charms and seduces them, brings them here for the sole purpose of a good shag, an that you've basically been doing this for awhile, even admitted you did this to her"

Tom's face went red, an I don't think it was from embarrassment.

_"what!"_ he roared.

_Shitballs!._. definitely not embarrassed, scooting back, I looked up at him.

"yeah, she was graphic about it"

_"that  shit stirring Troll!"_

Okay.. this was as I thought, not going to be good.

"Davina.., what she told you was shit, and here's the truth of it.. for one thing her name is Anna, we had a lengthy affair, _which I ended_ , but the slag cannot seem to get it through that thick blonde head of hers, she I'm sure came over here under the pretense of her visit being all business, so as to get into my bed, but instead like you said, got you, so she told you a bunch of crap in order to scare you off or piss you off, either way it was done to get rid of you"

"figured as much.. at least the story she fed me"

Tom gave me a quizzical look, sitting up straight now.

"you didn't believe her?"

giving snort, folding my arms.

"course not, I know when someones blowing sunshine up my ass, plus" I shifted my position facing him fully, "what a conceited shit she is, I cannot believe you put your dick in that"

"ehehehehehehe, come to think of it.. neither can I"

"if she hadn't left when she did, I was going to throw her snotty ass out in the rain, never mind how short I am, I've put _bigger ones_ than her down, and for less"

"I've seen your ballsy side darling.. I believe you could" he winked.

 

I invited Davina to join me while I swung by work, with the purpose of snuffing out any rumors of myself having any relationship with Anna, and to show if anything _who_ I was really with.. Whether Davina knew that or not.

First person we came across was Alan, who was wiping down the front desk.

"hey mate, see that you're keeping busy"

looking up from his task he smiled.

"hey, yeah.. just tidying up a bit" his look transferred to Davina "let me guess, this is.. _her"_ his smile broadened.

"it is" smiling proudly.

she looked up at me, then back at him.

"whats that suppose to mean?"

tightening the hold my arm that already was draped around her waist.

"I may of mentioned you"

_"may of?.._ is that what you call it Tom?..you said you met a girl and you, liked her, doesn't take a genius to know what was going on behind those words, I know you, you've never just. _. liked a girl"_

loud mouth wanker anyways, _shut the fuck up Alan._

she gave me a curious look, I knew there was going to be _long_ discussion when we got a chance to be alone.

" yes Alan, anyways.. just here to put to rest the talk, and should you see Anna, you can at least confirm that you've in fact seen us together"

_"we're together?"_ she whispered.

_"is that a problem?"_

lowering her eyes,a small smile crept across her face.

_"no"_

good.. _now she knows_ , I never had any intention of letting her go.

"oh, I see.. well it's not Anna who will lose any sleep over it" he gave a snort, " just the rest of the staff, from her incessant bitching"

putting a hand on Alan's shoulder, we exchanged looks.

"then I guess she'll be seeking employment elsewhere, cause I won't tolerate a distraction among my staff, if that tart wants to go on a war path, she can do it unemployed"

"you'd do that mate?"

he asked only cause Anna had been working for my family for years, since she was seventeen, and up until recently,she was a valuable asset.

"Alan.. shes already started" pointing a thumb over my shoulder towards Davina who had wandered away a bit "Anna came to my house yesterday, ready to pull her.. shit, but found Davina and fed her a bunch of rubbish about me, trying to.. chase her off"

Rolling his eyes, Alan mopped his face with a hand, then looked around me.

"love, you pay no mind to that cow , she may have a nice look about her, shes anything but... ask anyone"

Davina slowly approached us hands clasped together in front of her.

"oh.. I know her _type_ , ran into a fair few in New York, some on the Upper East side... pretentious whores who thought I was beneath them, sad part is, I probably have better breeding than most of them"

Alan wore a blank stare before laughing.

"what's with the laughter?"

all three of us turned looked in time to see the _she-devil_ herself, carefully patting her perfectly coiffed bun in place, then smoothing a hand down her black skin tight pencil skirt.

I waited for her to finish primping before speaking, looking up it was evident not only was she surprised.. but annoyed.

_"good afternoon...Anna"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_This is Anna_

 


	6. Out of the Ordinary

Anna's tongue rolled inside her cheek as her stare was more heated than polite, maybe _annoyed_ was too mild of an observation, more like a controlled fury.

"Mr. Hiddleston" she acknowledged with a curt nod.

" Alan would you please take Davina to my office, get her some tea, I need a word with Miss Reuben"

my eyes had never left Anna's, I think my former lover knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"my pleasure, Davina.. If you'll follow me I'll get you a cuppa"

Davina went to walk away, but not before I tipped her chin up.

 _"I'll join you shortly darling"_ kissing her lightly on the lips, _"miss me"_

 _"I think it'll be the other way around Tom,_ _food for thought_ _"_ giving a nod towards my office _"always wondered what it was like to have sex on a desk"_ she whispered, winking as she walked passed me

_Jesus fucking Christ!_

what was with the tease? must have been because of blonde, leggy and snarky was in the room,Good job Davina, give me a boner to go an talk to Anna with, the bitch will think its for her.

Entering Tom's office my eyes scanned over his desk, I grinned inwardly.. _What a ho you've become Davina Prichard, what prompted that proposition?_

I guess maybe having _the giant bitch_ around brought it out, shrugging , who knows? maybe I'm just feeling a bit more daring these days.

"so darling, Earl grey or perhaps something else?" Alan offered.

He was a pleasant sort, an cute too, and I could tell he was dying to know just what Tom was going to do to Anna, an equally interested in what I was all about.

"Earl grey is fine, an maybe you could join me?"

 _there.._ I made it easy for him.

"that'd be lovely Davina, be right back"

Good lord the man was beaming, he was eager for some gossip, worse than a woman, giggling I shook my head as I took a seat behind Tom's desk.

Moments later Alan returned with our tea, setting it down he still wore the grin he left with.. He's a cheeky one I'm willing to bet.

"brought sugar an cream, not sure how you took your tea darling"

"thanks"

pulling a chair up beside me, his hazel eyes dancing, something told me beings that he was a friend of Tom's I had just as much to gain from a conversation with him as he did with me.

"okay, love.. _out with it"_ he relaxed in his seat, _mischievous,_ didn't even begin to describe the smile he wore.

"well.. you don't mix words, do ya?"

"not when it comes to Tom, and as of recent he's actin' a bit odd _in a good way,_ and I believe it's because of you" he pointed at me.

"really now?.. I don't know what to say, we met here, I was a guest, but then according to Anna your boss has this thing about that, courting the attentions of his female guests, whisking them off to his country home only to exploit them for his sexual needs"

Alan snickered, shaking his head.

 _"wow,_ she spun that shite to you did she?, desperate wretch, yeah you probably know her an Tom had something going, but when he ended it.." he whistled, "Anna was on a rampage,she was having none of it"

"seems she still isn't" I frowned, "doesn't take rejection very well at all"

"I see that, I figure by the time Tom's done chewing her arse out, she'll either get the hint, or he'll fire her.. biscuit?" he offered, smiling.

Love how he could change the subject so smoothly, grinning I took the biscuit.

When Tom got around to entering the office Alan and I were on our third cup of tea, enjoying more biscuits, and laughing, _and for good reason._

"I see.. having fun are we?"

Alan looked up,covering his mouth.

"aye, just telling Davina about that time you an I were hard up for dates for that Uni Ball an wound up taking those lovely yet questionable birds we found through a newspaper.. you remember?, the two prostitutes that we didn't know they were until their pimp came after us"

Tom mopped his face with both his hands

"for fucksakes Alan, why would you tell her about _that!?"_

Leaning back in the chair, I chuckled.

"you sure do know how to pick'em.. don't you Tom" I teased, "I mean I know I'm nothing to brag about.. but _actual whore's?_ , for what is a formal occasion to an academic event?"

He stammered and stuttered, raking a hand through his ginger waves, he looked so apologetic, Alan and I burst out laughing simultaneously.

"oh I see, you two are in on this.. I should fire _your ass"_ he pointed at Alan, _"an you"_ he pointed at me, a curl to his lips now, "should be turned over my knee and have that _fine ass_ of yours given a proper thrashing"

My toes curled in my shoes at the thought, looking over the rim of my cup as I sipped my tea, I simply winked.

though the stare I was receiving in return from him was penetrating,unwavering, _god I hoped that it meant he really intended on doing what he suggested._

 

Damn what's taking her so long?, I sat on the bed waiting for Davina to finish up in the shower, then no sooner had I thought it, there she was, naked,wet and drying her hair with a towel.

"sorry" she winced, "didn't mean to take forever"

Taking in her glistening body, I could give two shits if she had spent the night in the shower at this point, my dick agreed.

"come here"

she did, dropping the towel, making her way over, and climbing onto my lap,straddling it, her tits just resting below my face.. fucking vixen.

"yes?"

"I want to fuck you Davina"

"wow.. that was.. _really_ gentlemanly you"  she folded her arms pretending offense.

" and this.. _definitely_ _not either"_ gently sliding a finger tip into her ass, giving a wiggle

 _"oooohh"_ her eyes closed,arms dropping to her sides _"but._. _I want it to be your cock"_

When her eyes opened, she couldn't of looked more aroused if she were about to cum, so she really wants this... alright baby.

There was no need to say a word, this girl knew what she wanted, I really need to find this Dom in New York and thank him _personally,_  Davina already presented herself before me, her delightful ass waiting for my cock, she even gave me lube, which I added to her puckered hole liberally.

" baby.. Just so you know, I'll be giving that pretty little pussy of yours plenty of attention while I bury myself in that other lovely hole"

 _"mmmmm yes Tom"_ she purred, giving her little ass a subtle wiggle, "c'mon Tom.. I'm waiting"

Hellfire woman.

Mounting her I slid my cock back an forth in-between her cheeks, before gradually pushed the tip through her tight ring.

_"ooohhh.. more, please more"_

_"patience darling..._ soon enough I'll be buried in you"

And I was, rapidly working my cock in an out of her ass like it was her cunt, all the while managing to finger her, she was making noises even I've never heard, I hadn't been with a woman who seem to enjoy. _.this_ like she seem too.

_"kjhgfdfghjklkjhgfgh.. Fuck..unf!..yes!...Tooooom!"_

Gripping her hips, I rode her hard after she begged me to do so, it seemed she was getting as much pleasure out of this as I was without the fingering.

_"uh.. Oh!.. I'm going to cum!..fuck!"_

_"meee toooo!"_ throwing her head back, _"unf!..now!"_

I've ever only done this once before, anal sex that is, and I was having a difficult time wanting to pull out, her ass felt _so good,_ so I kept moving in her even after my orgasm, she didn't seem to mind, in fact she pushed up against my movements.

 _"yes Tom... fuck ...more"_ she panted, _"please"_

_"as you ..wish" I panted._

Holding onto her hips, thrusting harder, my cock buried,balls slapping against her cheeks, _my god this was fucking amazing!_

I found myself practically ramming her, _god I hope I wasn't hurting her, though I'm sure she would of said something_ , Davina's was face off to the side, pushed into the mattress, groaning, sputtering, moaning, _yes baby I'm close too._

_"Fuck!.. you feel so goddamn good baby!"_

Davina belted out a wail, her body shuddered, as _she squirted_ , knowing this, my body went rigid making me cum just as hard, slumping over the top of her.

Stretched out on her back in a most unladylike fashion, I couldn't help but look upon her sex, still _very_ wet from our ...exertions.

"see something you like?" she raised her hips as if to invite me, or was it to show me, _"see what you you've done, you should be proud"_ in that case..I was more than fucking pleased with myself.

"well...ehehehehe, a wet pussy is always something I like especially when I'm responsible for it"

"yes.. its your fault Thomas, but I'm not complaining, do I ever?"

"no.. nor were you when I kept my attentions at that other lovely hole you offered up to me.. most women don't even go for it all.. why is that?"

"well, you can thank Nic for that"

"Nic?"

"he was the Dom who I subbed for, he taught me many things, pushing my limits for one, when I first went to the club,the very idea of having _anything_ in my ass made me cringe"

I looked at her, puzzled.

"um.. Davina, sensitive question, but what else have you had.. in your ass?"

giggling, she rolled on her stomach, looking up at me through her unruly hair.

"other than a dick... just a dildo, nothing weird"

_*Whew*_

"okay..but what I don't understand, most girls don't get anything out of anal sex without being stimulated.. you however did, in fact,the second time, you squirted, how the hell did you do that?"

"another thing Nic taught me, he discovered I'm a visual reader, in that when I read a book, I can see it play out like a movie in my head, so he had me apply that to when I'm having anal sex, so for instance" she rose up on her knees,facing me, taking both my hands in hers "when you were pounding me.. I pictured myself bound to the headboard of this bed, facing the wall, legs spread, gagged, and you covered in sweat and smelling of sex, ruthlessly fucking me with that big beautiful cock of yours, buried balls deep in my cunt, _calling me your whore"_

 _This woman..._ I could search the entire world and not come close to finding her equal... fuck and to think she wanted to die, Davina was an open book yet closed at the same time, for some reason I found this appealing.

"Davina.. you are an interesting an liberal sort, and I'm growing rather fond of you"

"I bet.. cause I like having sex " she smiled almost shyly. _.really?_ , " but in this case..I think its cause I really like you and having sex with you"

_strokes my dick and my ego..good lord girl, are you even real?_

"yes, I've noticed you do like sex, but I like you as well" caressing her chin, "in fact I believe it its more.. I need you, and I think you may need me too"

The smile she already wore spread across her face, then it melted into something more humorous.

"I'd hug you, but your dick is in the way"

We both looked down between us, indeed my dick was erect,.. _Piss off already, you got yours, I just want to hold her now._

After having yet another shower in which I joined her this time, and taking advantage of the situation I feasted on her  before pressing her up against the shower wall giving her a proper if not impolite fucking... _well she asked me too_ , we went to bed.

Davina fell asleep while stroking my chin whiskers and that's where her hand currently rested as she slept, taking pleasure in watching a woman sleep was a new thing for me.

I took her hand from my chin ,lightly kissing her tiny fingers individually all the while gazing aupon her face, sweet, beautiful, complex girl and I was falling for her.

 

"She what?"

"I don't know man, she just said she wasn't feeling well, called in sick"

I smelled a rat, _a bloody devious rat._

"more like _I don't feel like coming to work after seeing Tom with that bitch, so I'm going to pay her another visit while Tom's at work"_

Alan's face paled,eyes enlarged.

" you're kidding?, you think Anna would pull some shite like that?"

"absolutely"

"I swear if she tries any bollocks like that, being fired will be the least of her worries, hold the front while I call Davina would you Alan?"

"No.. no ones been here, but I'll keep my eye out, she didn't get a rise outta me last time Tom.. however, I won't be as nice should she show up here being a jealous, arrogant shit of a woman"

"ehehehehehe, that's my girl, just try not to take a hit to the mouth, I rather like those lips of yours"

"it's not my mouth that with have a fist plowed in it Tom, _I do have skills,_ so no worries"

Somehow I had the feeling if Anna did show up for work tomorrow, she'd be walking with a limp and wearing more make up than usual.. to cover up a black eye, courtesy of one pissed off pint sized woman.

"hmmm, alright.. well I have to go, I'll see you later darling, please do take care"

" I will, and Tom.."

"yes"

"I noticed you have a big desk in your study,I'm currently butt naked, _and I'm still wondering what it's like to have sex on a desk_... you have a good day now" she purred.

And like that, she hung up,.. _Goddamn her_.. now how does she expect me to leave this office with a fucking erection tenting my trousers?.. minx will pay for that, _but that's what shes hoping for._

It took a good ten minutes, but the swelling went down enough for me to go out into the lobby, Davina you definitely have a pounding coming to you.

"so.. did Anna show up?"

"uh.. no"

please just push back the last bits of that phone conversation with Davina, _no need to pop a semi in front of Alan,that's just some shit I'd never live down._

"ah good..um, why is your face so flushed Tom?"

_Goddamn it Davina._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_This is Tom's Friend & work Associate at the Hotel- Alan_

__


	7. Out of the Ordinary

Great now instead of enjoying my day, I had to be on alert, wondering if a certain giant jealous shit of woman will show up, oh well I'll cross that bridge when its necessary.

It was close to noon when I finally did hear the doorbell,sighing I stared in the direction of the front door.

_"do I,don't I?"_

the ringing filled the house again..shit, _here we go_ ,I just hope Tom has good home owners insurance,can't guarantee what'll be left of this place once I'm done with this bitch.

ready for warfare I opened the door.. _.but it wasn't Anna._

"oh..hello, is Thomas home?"

"uh..no,he's at work, can I help you?"

"well darling the names Diana, his mum"

_oh shiiiit!_

dumbfounded I stood there, the last person I expected to see, Tom never mentioned she would ever drop by... _he never mentioned her at all!._

"uh hello, I'm Davina, please.. come in"

_yes,Davina use your fucking manners,its his mother for christsake!_

Making our way into the living room, I headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll make us some tea,you go ahead and get comfortable"

"oh no no you don't,darling" stopping,I looked over my shoulder, Diana stood hands folded with a little smile,"I know my way around the kitchen,I'll get us some tea, _you_ just have a seat, then we can have a bit of a chat...seems my son failed to mention anything about you and me to either one of us"

 _got that right_ ,but it seems she was about to change that, and I wasn't about to argue with her.

"alright, but" looking down at my attire, _nice Davina,baggy sweats an Toms shirt that looks more like a dress_ "I think I'll excuse myself and put on something more..appropriate" I grimaced.

she gave a dismissive wave.

 _"aw ppsshh_ , its the English weather, sometimes when its nasty like today, and it  comes to what one should wear,its best to tell yourself,sod off with the decorum"

snickering I had to agree.

"yes,but still I'd feel more comfortable"

"oh alright dear,then I'll get to the tea, you go on ahead" and she started to the kitchen.

Having put on my long oversized dark blue turtle neck knitted sweater and jeans, and quickly threw my hair up in a loose,but tidy bun I finally made it in time for tea as Diana was setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"goodness you are a wee thing, that jumper just swallows you up darling"

looking at my appearance once again before I sat down.

"yeah, my mom was four eleven my father six foot, guess I favored my mother's side of the gene pool"

Diana grinned widely as she handed me a cup of tea.

"quite a difference in stature you just described there, an engaging couple I'd imagine"

 _"um..yeah,..they were"_ I murmured.

she noticed my note of sadness,and that I had looked away.

"darling, you alright?..did I say something inappropriate?"

looking back to her,the last thing I wanted to do was discuss my parents, nor did I want to make Tom's mom feel awful,especially since this is our first time meeting.

"well..you see,my parents are deceased,have been for a long time now"

placing a hand on mine, the woman couldn't look more remorseful.

"forgive me, _I didn't know"_

"no _,_ it's okay. _.really_ , please don't feel bad,how could you've known" trying my best to comfort her.

"still, I do feel terrible," now patting my hand,"its good that you seem to be handling it well darling,so many don't"

_if she only knew._

 

The velvety texture gliding down my neck heightened my awareness,slowly craning my neck, I was greeted by a single long stem pink Rose... _ah the culprit._

holding it,Tom...then he brought up a handful of pink Roses in front of his face,his eyes peeking over them.

_whats the occasion?_

"okay..what?" I was suspicious, arching a brow.

Tom looked like he had be scolded,..or was work today particularly shitty, and he just wanted to do something nice?

"can't I buy you flowers for no specific reason?"

"not when you look like a whipped puppy..no" I pointed at him, "whats up?"

sighing, he laid the flowers down,giving his lips a twist,then scratched at the back of his head.

"so I..uh heard, you met my mum"

 _ooooh,so that's it!_..Diana must of either called or paid him a visit at work on her way home.

"why yes..I did, and here I was expecting some jealous skank to be standing at the door,and imagine my surprise when I opened the door..it was anything but.. _Thomas"_

"darling..I'm _SO sorry, I had no idea_ my mum would show up here" he wasnearly stumbling trying to garner my pardon, "she usually comes to the Hotel"

"uh huh, so just when would I've met her?..better yet _when_ would she hear about me?" for some reason I suddenly felt angry,"are you.. _ashamed_ of me?,cause of..." I didn't want to think on it.

FUCK!..this was going downhill _fast,_ not what I anticipated.

 _"God no Davina,_ why would you think that?,cause I never spoke of her to you and vice versa?..it just slipped my mind,nothing more"

reaching for her,she recoiled..ouch, _that stung.._

_"I think..I need to be by myself..right now"_

turning to leave I gripped her arm,jerking her head over her shoulder,Davina gave me a glare.

"No!"

"no Tom?..you're going to deny my right to go off and have some time to think, just so you know..you wouldn't be the first guy who _forgot_ to tell their family about me because, _it just slipped their mind,_ so you'll have to forgive me if I'm having a difficult time.. _believing you_..then again you have more of a reason to use that excuse,I am after all.. _unstable"_ her tone now took on a snide tone as she added,"ya know wanting to kill myself an all" 

wrenching her arm from my grasp she stalked out of the room,I could only watch her leave, I hadn't realized just how sensitive she was, I needed to do some thinking of my own.

Sticking to her word,Davina certainly kept to herself..I hadn't seen or heard her since we last spoke which was _several hours_ ,at one point I actually thought she may of left, and that sent a panic through me, I even subjected myself to the shitty elements and searched the outside grounds, the Stables, Garage, Garden Gazebo, even the Docks where I had a sizable pond....nothing, not even evidence she had been to those places.

In the house I in fact checked the first place she seem to favor,the Library..nope.. _sonofabitch..where else could she possibly be?,_ I will not lose her.

collecting myself.. _.think think think,_ my thoughts were interrupted by my cell's ringtone,now what?

it was Alan, what the fuck could he want?..shit,just tell me this has nothing to do with Anna,I haven't the temperament to deal with her childish bullshit right now.

"yes?"

"ya Tom..want to come down here,it's important"

"Alan..what is it?, I'm kind of in the middle of something"

"mate just come down here..someone needs you,trust me"

the fuck was he going on about?

"if this is about Anna.." I growled.

"fuck that slag Tom!... its Davina"

 

Swinging the door open to my office,ignoring Alan's presence altogether,my eyes zoned in on the small couch with the even smaller woman curled up on it,draped with a throw blanket,sleeping .

"okay..someone _better_ start talking and beings shes asleep,its all on you Alan"

I could feel the mixture of confusion and anger building.

"don't get your knickers in a bunch, _she_ called me.. and well, I picked her up a mile or so from your place, we came in here,and she talked" he reclined in his seat interlacing his fingers,his face serious "and Tom. _.did she ever talk"_

taking a seat across from Alan,did she really..tell him?

"go on"

"Tom..I had no idea" he looked over at Davina,"that girl is a bloody mess,trying to kill herself?..then you come in like some Knight in shining armor an divert her from what she intended" leaning forward he sighed, _"beneath her sass..shes a fragile Bird Tom,I hope you understand that,its a mask she wears"_

she did tell him..and damn

"I'm aware Alan,yes" nodding.

"are you..really?"

reaching over to my desk he opened a drawer,pulling something out,then he laid it on his lap, immediately I jumped to my feet...a small caliber handgun.

"where the fuck did you get that!?"

"its not mine" he said flatly."it was given to me"

"by whom?"

there was a slight pause before it hit me,slowly looking over towards Davina my eyes widened.. _NO!_

"she gave it to me in the car when I picked her up,said...she didn't trust herself,so Tom...if you thought it was by hanging,pills,cutting her wrists...you couldn't of been more wrong, Davina _meant_ to make her suicide successful,there was no attempting it"

 _my god._.her torment was more extensive than I thought, walking over and kneeling beside her,part of me wanted to break down and weep,taking a tendril of her long hair,running it through two of my fingers.

_"I..I had no idea..I never saw a gun"_

"she told me that, had it hidden,knowing you would lose your shit if you had"

and she was right.

"she thinks I'm ashamed of her, an that's why I never introduced her to Mum, it really did just slip my mind Alan,..but Davina felt otherwise"

"but your mum seem to adore her,I heard her when she dropped by, said there was something refreshing about Davina, guess she was comparing her to the girls you've had in the past,most of them straight up Donkey's if you ask me" his tone unamused.

"I didn't get that far in our conversation Alan, I wanted to tell her that,but...she took things the wrong way and..."  shaking my head,I leaned down,kissing her forehead lightly.

"I called,for one to let you know where she is and two... she kept murmuring your name in her sleep, like she was needing you"

looking over to Alan,smiling weakly.

"thanks mate, I just hope you're right,last we spoke...I wasn't so sure"

 

Was it paranoia?..possibly, but I never left the bed unless I needed the loo, otherwise I stayed at Davina's side as she continued to sleep, Alan had said she cried profusely when she talked to him and when she wasn't,basically wore herself out while divulging the rubbish that had been eating her.

The more I gazed upon her the more I became aware of just how determined Davina was about taking her life.. _a fucking Gun!,_ yeah I still was unnerved by that, so much that I had the damn thing put in the safe in my office.

did she _really_ feel so little of herself and life that it was necessary to take _that_ drastic of measures to remove herself from the Human equation?

unraveling from the ball she had put herself ,her short legs stiffened as she stretched,groaning as she did, leaning in,pushing her hair aside that had fallen in her face,her nose wrinkled even twitched.

 _"baby"_ eyelids fluttering as she woke focusing in her surroundings,then bolting upright,I caught her, "woah..its okay _,you're home"_ I soothed.

staring at me like she hadn't a clue as to who I was,I watched as recognition slowly began to reach her eyes.

"home?"

"yes.." pulling her to me in an embrace  _"with me"_ resting my mouth in her hair.

It took awhile, but when she was fully awake, Davina clammed up, I didn't push her to talk,so I took this chance and told her what I had planned to tell her before she got out of sorts and left, when I was done,she sat there tugging on her bottom lip.

"I was never ashamed of you"

that broke her out of the trance-like state she had been in,her eyes flickered,dropping her hand from her mouth into her lap.

"why do you put up with me,or even like me Tom?..look at me. _.I'm a fucking mess!"_ the surge of emotion poured from her, "now you know why I wanted to die, _I'm  a pathetic piece of shit!"_

taking her by the shoulders,making her look at me... _there was that despairing girl again,the one from the Hotel,feeling damned and despicable._

"you.. _are not_ _a pathetic piece of shit_ ,you hear me Davina Prichard?,it's just a lot of things have gone amiss in your life,leaving you alone and adrift,and somewhere along the line.. you became..disconnected" again with those big blues of hers,filling up,lifting up her chin to make my point clear _"now_ all I ask  is.. _try_ and cast off these demons that hold you down so you can be restored, and if that proves to be difficult,..I'm here, don't close yourself off from me, I want to help"

she spoke,her voice sounded so small,it was almost heartbreaking.

_"and your mom,what she going to think of you..being with..a freak?"_

"I told you, my mom thinks you are lovely..and _you're not_ a freak" I wagged a finger at her, "oh and by the way,we're having dinner with her this Saturday"

her face dropped,ready to protest,but mine told her it wasn't an option,heaving a heavy sigh she slumped into me, face nuzzling into my chest.

"this sucks balls" she grumped.

"are you. _.flirting with me?"_

looking up at me I met her gaze.

"excuse me?"

"well you did say something about sucking my balls"

rolling her eyes she groaned half heartedly punching me in the chest.

 "perv"

"ehehehehehehehe...like you have room to talk"

blushing,she butted her head in my chest...embarrassed.

_really?_

 

_To be Continued..._


	8. Out of the Ordinary

Saturday morning. _.shit,_ stretching my arms above me,until my fingernails  tapped the Headboard,I was feeling a lot of apprehension about this evening.. _"Dinner with his mom",_ even though the first  we met went well,a very affable woman.

 _"c'mon Davina..grow a set"_ murmuring to myself as I slid out of bed.

I passed a full length mirror on my way to the Bathroom only to backtrack,and glance at my naked form in it, noticing the little bite marks on my breasts,running a finger over one, _the man does like the Titties,_ just thankful he hadn't left any where I couldn't cover them.

The little knock on the door broke me out of my musing.

"ya?"

"darling, breakfast is waiting...what are you doing?"

"um..peeing"

I could of swore I heard Tom snickering, great now _I can't pee_..throw me off will you,jackass.

 

"you know you're sexy when you eat?"

excuse me?..raising a brow I had just put a forkful of scrambled eggs in my mouth.. _how_ is that sexy?

"no"

Tom sat across from me watching with a silly smile on his face,then a playful wink.

"truly,the way you _slowly slid_ the fork in your mouth, _pulling it out_ even slower,with those delicious lips clamped down on the fork"

"seriously,I think you were picturing _your dick_ rather than a fork" taking a bite of toast now.

"ehehehehehe, _indeed I was"_

 _aforementioned toast,_ bounced off his forehead.

"now you know why I call you a perv, _and damn_ I've wasted a perfectly good piece of toast"

looking at the offending piece of bread now sitting on the table,he looked up at me,pointing at me like a chastising parent.

"throwing food at the table?,honestly Davina,poor manners,I really should punish you for such petulant behavior"

"Tom, I still have marks on my boobs from two days ago,I don't need anymore"

leaning on the table with one arm,a rather lustful look came over his face as he moistened his lips.

"let me see darling"

knowing he wouldn't leave me alone should I refuse,I put the fork down,and raised up my T-shirt,exposing his works of art as it were. _..and he talks about my manners._

"oh yes.. _.beautiful,aren't they?"_ his eyes hungrily fixed on my breasts.

pulling the shirt down,he snapped out of it,I got a disgruntled look.

"I'm trying to sit here and eat Tom"

"better idea, why don't you sit" he patted his lap, _"here_ and let me have a go at them lovely mounds of flesh you've got hiding under there"

horny bastard...but then again,I could never refuse him.

 Climbing onto him, I carefully pressed my ass down on his lap,digging it _juuuust_ right,into his cock that was straining against his trousers . _.good, I'm going to need that,_ Tom 's eyes popped at that action an furiously worked at his fly,pulling his cock out,he watched as I positioned my entrance over it then slowly sunk myself down,groaning at the sensation of him filling me.

at first I moved up an down slowly,then rolling my hips, giving a nice deep grind on it, his jaw slackened a high pitch groan escaped him as he hissed, then when I was sure, I opened up and bounced on his shaft.

dropping his head back,Tom hands clamped on my hips,digging his fingers in as I grinded,rolled,bounced, pounded on him. Lifting his head glaring hotly at me, teeth gritted, grabbing his face I shoved my tongue down his throat, moaning,he responded in kind, his tongue and mine mingling impatiently, grunting,and breathy.

His hips, my hips working it as we did, both whimpering into each others mouth, Tom was now glaring at me heatedly,mouth open, I continued bouncing on him, my jiggling/bouncing breasts caught his attention grabbing them he took a nipple in his mouth flicking it at first,then a long purposeful suck, throwing my head back crying out as he began to vigorously suckle, pressing my body into his as he did, I never stopped riding him.

When we came, arms went about each others neck ,faces buried in them too, bodies shuddering, I reveled in the feeling of his seed, hot and filling my walls, I rode him until we both nearly fell out of the chair.

This carried well into the shower,over and over he took me until my legs felt like rubber,and I didn't think he had any thing left to offer.. _.I was wrong,_ I forgot I evidently had a..punishment coming,I guess he didn't appreciate having toast thrown at him..lame.

Tom tied me to his bed,arms above me,legs apart, he basically tortured me, licking my pussy with purpose,bringing me to the edge...but received _nothing,_ OR he'd fuck me while using a vibrator on my clit, fucking me hard _and I do mean hard,_ Tomhad me reduced to tears,cumming an then simply walk way afterwards, leaving me bound, unfinished and weeping heavily. _..all this for fucking toast!?_

Yes..Tom would just leave me tied up for a few,I even heard him go downstairs, _was that bastard making tea?_  ,then he would come back, and sink into me and start in again, this went on for about an hour?,I lost track of time at this point having been fucked thoroughly with no release,my frustration level was beyond staggering,I was barely mindful of what was going on, a rag doll, limp from his , sexual exertions on me. _  
_

_finally.._.when I did get mine,Tom had me bent over the edge of the bed,my wrist tied behind me this time, holding on to my bound wrists at my back for leverage, his cock in me to the hilt, hips flush with my ass, he would slam in and out of me vigorously, it was a bouncing/jerking effort really, my body reflected that as it did as well, making some inhuman noises as he went about this.

his balls were slapping my ass cheeks wildly as he did, his appetite for fucking seemed voracious, his body then encased mine as he tried to rut now, to intensify the sensation.With his thigh flush with with my ass, his rutting was so strong our bodies were jerking about in unison.

The wail that erupted from me surpassed _any_ of his, and with two sharp thrusts Tom, held my hips expelling his seed once again...well _more than once._

 _I think.._ she maybe angry with me, Davina quietly left an had taken another shower after her..punishment, was I too harsh?,did I go too far?, to be honest I'm not sure what came over me, it was like while we were fucking in the shower,something in me said. _.more..a lot more._

giving in to it,I found myself wanting to _really_ punish her,but her offense wasn't that bad,I had planned on maybe..spanking,then fucking,but tying her up,denying her purchase,using her over an over at my leisure,I was at it for a long time..I've never done anything like that before,shit.. _.I was an asshole._

Exiting the loo, she silently went about getting dressed, combed her hair...walked right out of the bedroom,leaving me sitting on the end of the bed knowing I've crossed a line..but she never protested,I would think having subbed at a kink club for a year she'd of safed out..then again,we didn't have a safe word,didn't discuss one.

shit,better go downstairs and talk to her, _don't need to have an angsty evening with my mum._

The clanging in the kitchen gave me my direction,peering around the corner,making sure Davina wasn't handling anything sharp,much to my relief she wasn't,but was sitting on the counter eating some ice cream out of the container.

"hi baby" looking up from the spoonful of her icy treat,she smiled briefly and went back to eating,walking in I gauged the situation, "Davina..I'm sorry,if I hurt you,it was never my intention"

"you didn't"

"but..it was,excessive,what I did..." rubbing the back of my neck,"I don't even know where it came from?,this urge to do that to you"

smirking,then licking the ice cream off her lips.

"you have a Dom streak in you,it was _hibernating_ I think,..you have the potential,but a good Dom according to Nic, should start out as a sub,he did,so he knows what his future sub's will deal with,to be responsible is key"

"and I was a reckless wanker,if you had safed out I wouldn't of known"

"but,I know the _signs_ ,of an out of control partner, yes you were vigorous,however...I got caught up in too,just knowing that was a side of you I hadn't seen,so powerful,and demanding,knowing what you wanted"

"and taking it without consulting you" looking away now,

one of her small fingers lifted my chin,directing me to look at her.

"tell me Tom,how'd it make you feel,seeing me bound to your bed,helpless,naked..my cunt weeping with need,breasts covered in your marks?,and then bent over the bed, with my ass positioned just so and my cunt yet again wet,knowing you had total access to it whenever you wanted"

gritting my teeth....fucking hell.

"Davina,you're putting images in my head and they are currently affecting whether I'll need to clean the front of my trousers or throw them in the bin"

"made you feel powerful didn't it,intoxicating at times,but learning how to handle it is important Tom,I didn't mind what you did to me,I loved it,I like being submissive during sex,but be careful you don't let these feelings control you"

"I'll do better next time darling,that is if you want too?,I mean,I don't want to be a Dom,but what we did I liked"

running a fingernail along my jawline,smiling.

"yes, and I'll be your good little slut,or bratty little girl,greedy whore,..but underneath those titles _I'll be yours"_

_"my little Davina"_

 

It was cute,watching Davina getting ready for our dinner with mum, none of her clothing was good enough, _she must of put on six different outfits_ ,her hair wasn't behaving and a string of profanity flew from out of the loo.

she finally settled on black jeans and a short sleeve shirt that had black lace from shoulder to shoulder, her hair..french braid,only cause she got so pissed off,Davina threatened to shave her own head.

"ready darling?"

"no..but fuck it anyways,I'm not going to change anything at this point"

Heading out, the door Tom went to get his car out of the garage, something about he wasn't up to driving the SUV, as I exited the house,a low purr from behind me, slowly turning around,my eyes widened, Tom got out,giving a wave towards... _the dark blue Jag._

"your chariot awaits" he smiled.

 _there's no way,_ it couldn't be..the same Jag that had followed me that day in the rental?,Tom's face dropped when I didn't react accordingly.

"um,so this is yours?" giving a nod towards the car.

"yes,a bit of a splurge I made last year,like it?"

_okay Davina,tuck away your discouragement for now,get in the car._

"its beautiful"

Dinner went better than I thought it would,Diana was very pleasant and funny,telling me stories about _"little Thomas"_ showing me pictures of him as a child,much to Tom's horror,hiding behind hand covering his face only peeking through his fingers to look at us.

 _"oh oh!_ Tom remember that little lass from across the street?, oh what was her name?..Lisa!..Lisa Prescott,oh Tom had eyes for her" Diana teased.

"mum... _I was five"_ Tom protested.

"yeah, but that didn't stop ya from looking up her dress"

gasping,I threw a look at Tom,trying not to laugh...seems he was naughty from an early age.

"gawd mum did you really need to share that?" he was rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"yes I did,cause as it turns out,little Miss Prescott forgot to wear knickers that day and you got more than an eyeful"

I was laughing now,and  getting dirty looks from Tom.

"okay,you could of left that part out mum" clearly annoyed.

"why?,that was the best part" she chuckled, "came home home saying that Lisa needed to go to the A&E cause her Penis fell off"

 _"aw for fucks sakes mum!"_ Tom was up now,with his back to us,I think his face was red.. _from embarrassment._

I was laughing so hard now,tears formed,Diana grinned up at her son,I think she had been dying to tell that story for awhile now.

On our way home,it was quiet,I think Tom was wondering what was going through my head after the stories Diana told me about his childhood,I stifled a snicker every time I thought of them.

"so..did you enjoy this evening Davina?"

"yes I actually did,your mom is wonderful,made me feel right at home"

"and me feel like a tit" he grumbled.

"well if that's the case" reaching over I lightly dragged a finger up the front of his trousers," show me what this car's got so we can get home and I'll... _make it all better"_

craning his neck our eyes met.

"even if that means I put you on all fours, widening  your legs while I sink down inside you,stretching those warm wet walls with my cock, with my hand twisting  into your hair until it pulls your head back, while I ride you so _painfully_   _slow,_ you're body's shaking,and your begging for release,but instead I slip a finger in your sweet ass, pumping in rhythm with me fucking you"

Holy fuck Tom!.. _.your inner Dom is showing._

 

_To be Continued..._


	9. Out of the Ordinary

"Mate..you available?"

looking over top of my computer,Alan stood in the door way of my office,and he didn't look too happy, _fuck..what now?_

"yes,what is it?"

closing the door behind him,Alan walked in

"um...Anna quit,..today,picked up her check and left"

Seriously?..why would she do that,its a stunt of sorts,had to be...she had been here far too long,being well paid,rolling my eyes... _shes pissed about Davina and I_ ,god woman grow up,Anna wasn't even my type,just a good fuck,the only thing that woman was interested in was..herself.

"great,that means as of now Alan,you are the Concierge,seems she may of got the hint _finally"_

"you're not upset?"

"why...should I be?,the woman knew where she stood,I told her that day Davina and I came down here,either she stuck to her job and remained professional,or she could leave,I'll not tolerate her interference anymore" 

"alright" he nodded, "looks as if she made a choice,so..how are things with you an that American Bird?"

he really needs to get himself a girl,keep him busy,instead of nosy.

"its going well,we had Dinner with Mum last night"

he took a seat,great that means he'll be wanting details,worse that any gossiping woman if I've ever knew one.

"and how'd that go,painless I hope?"

"for Davina,not for me..Mum just had to tell her shit about me as a kid,and show her pictures too...I think the old girl enjoyed embarrassing me"

Alan chuckled,with a clap of his hands.

"brilliant!"

"I hardly think so,it was fucking humiliating" I groaned,"Davina ate it up.. _naturally"_

"of course,any juicy tales of your past would be of interest to her,think of it as your Mum helping Davina to get to know you" he sounded serious, the humorous smile he wore told me otherwise..dickhead.

"fuck you Alan,my Mum made me sound like a miniature dirty old man _,I was only five!"_

that made him breakout into a bark of laughter.

 _"she told Davina about little Lisa Prescott!_..fucking great man"

"No..it isn't,can we drop this shit now?" he could see I was done.

"sure man" 

_and stop with that fucking smirk._

 

Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I held the cup with both hands,savoring the smell,and a memory that drifted into my head.

last nights tryst,Tom was on top of his game,the "inner Dom" I had dubbed came out in full force,never have I had a man go down on me and deny me for what seemed like forever like he did.

by the time my release was given I was so fucking frustrated I lashed out,cursing him vehemently,in return I was given the most furious look from Tom.

and I was punished accordingly,a spanking while he fingered me,ten swats in all,and when he was finished with that,he bound my wrists,and kept fingering me,the bastard went for the vibrator,pressing it against my now tender swollen clit.

he kept this attentions upon me forcing orgasms out of me,growling _"if you feel so left out my greedy little whore,then by all means I'll give you what you want"_

by the time he was through with me I had blissed out, a trembling,sweaty mess,he amazed me further,Tom gave me the best aftercare,I had no idea he knew anything about that.. _.someones been Googling._

sipping my coffee,smiling and trying not to wear my beverage,I really needed to do something to keep my mind off last night,or I'll find myself on the couch finding relief by my own hand. _  
_

_Horseback riding,that's it!_ ,Tom gave me full use of the stables,and the weather seems to be permissible..yeah Davina go do something,that has you bouncing up and down like riding a cock to help you clear your mind.. _,that doesn't help._.fuck.

Against my better judgement I did decide to go riding,an here I was on a chestnut gelding named Wizz. _.I don't think I want to know why he was given this name._

Using the pasture Tom indicated,I had the Horse going at a nice lope, I just enjoyed the ride an the crisp air,it was nice to get out of the house.

things were going peacefully until I heard what sounded like a car backfiring, that's the last thing before Wizz started crow hopping,screaming I tried to settle him,his hindquarters went up,and I went off.

 

"Tom"

looking up from my desk,Alan stood,but something was wrong,his face looked grave.

"Alan what is it?"

opening the door wider, two officers came in,one spoke.

"Mr Hiddleston,do you know a Davina Prichard?"

slowly standing up,panic was rising in me,the fuck is going on?

"yes,what about her?"

"well Sir,we received a call from a Seamus Doyle,a Groom that works for you, that there had been an accident, Miss Prichard was thrown from a horse, shes in critical condition, and has been taken to University College London by Helicopter"

clapping a hand over my mouth,to mask my terror,Alan walked over putting a hand on my arm,his face reflecting the sadness.

_"c'mon Mate, I'll drive"_

Pacing the hall of the ICU, was fucking aggravating,I told these assholes who I was,why is it taking so long for me to be allowed in the unit?

"Mr Hiddleston?"

making a half turn a nurse in purple scrubs ,gave a small wave.

"yes"

"since Miss Prichard isn't from here,and you are the only person we could consider family,you've been given permission to go see her"

 _permission?._.fuck off already, I'm _the only_ person she has,Hospital can take _their policies_ an shove them,but for now I'll make nice.

"thank you"

It looked worse than I imagined,Davina was covered in bandages,her skin..ashen,and my god she seem to be hooked up to every machine the medical field had to offer,slowly sitting by her bed,the swelling of her face obscured her features,the bruises weren't pretty either.

helpless..that's how I felt.

_"I'm here baby,you're not alone"_

I hadn't been there only fifteen minutes when what sounded like every alarm on the machines went off,jumping to my feet,looking down on her,then up at  the most important one... _oh god shes flatlining!_

and as I had become aware of this a medical team came rushing in with a crash cart,one nurse guided me out,well make that dragged me out.

"Sir you can't be in there,please wait out here"

I heard the counting then "CLEAR!", and the sound of the paddles connecting to her body...this happened again and again.

"there's a pulse...its getting stronger"

then I heard the most beautiful sound of that moment... _her heartbeat_ on the Cardiac monitor.

After it was determined she was in the clear,I was allowed back in

_"Don't you die on me damn it..I love you too much to let  you go..I just found you"_

_and there it was._.my admission of  how I _really_ felt.

 

Shit...my brain feels like it has been used for the Indy 500, the pain behind my eyes..no, _it was_ my eyes,throbbing.. _the fuck is going on?_ ,my eyelids felt heavy too,they wouldn't open..no, _really_ what the fuck!?

I had no idea how long it took,but finally my eyelids opened,blinking now.. _ow!_ ,okay why does it hurt to blink?. _*sigh*_ none of this shit makes sense,ah now time to focus..blurry images,and this constant _beep..beep_ sound.

clearer and clearer my world came into focus until...excuse me?..this is a Hospital,squinting I tried searching my mind for answers that would not come,a haze is all that is there.

"well well..its about time you joined us" a cheerful voice came out of nowhere.

and suddenly the face of a short,slightly round women..in blue scrubs came into view,smiling,and just who the fuck are you?, _and why am I here?_

"you had us on pins an needles for better half a week,good to see you awake,my names Evelyn by the way"

_I what?..awake?,well hell ...Evelyn..where have I been?..aw god I can't remember!._

Some time had passed a Doctor had come in,examined me,asked me questions, I guess I had been thrown from a horse and as a result I suffered a Grade 3  Concussion,I had been a coma for nearly a week,and some amnesia wouldn't be abnormal at this point.

Evelyn came in with a tray of food,I simply stared at it, _the hell is that crap?_

"aw I know love,it don't look like much,but you need to eat,keep your strength up so as to make that man of yours happy,don't want him thinking we aren't caring for you proper"

_Tom!!_

"Tom,he was here?"

"aye,worried sick over you,at one point we had to force him to go home,get some rest"

I must of dozed off at some point,but it was low hurried voices outside my door that woke me,it sounded like an argument.

carefully sitting up I tried to lean to one side to see who it was,a back of somes head,I recognized it instantly..ginger curls.

_"Tom?"_

my voice wasn't at its full strength,but it carried enough,poking his head in the doorway,a warm smile spread across his face.

"hey baby"

when he entered,I recognized Alan,but he looked quite annoyed,but forced a smile,both men were by my bedside,Tom took my hand as he sat.

"how are you love?" it was Alan.

"oh..sore,and my head feels like a lead balloon"

glancing back at Tom he held my hand to his lips,his eyes showed concern,perhaps something else..who knows,my brain was quite running on all cylinders.

"The Doctor says you're doing good,everyday you seem to show improvement,and maybe in a few days you can go home"

Well those few days tuned into two weeks,and in that time Tom's visits were lacking,I was beginning to think he was repulsed by the condition I was in,that more than ever I was _broken._

the day came when I was discharged,though I had to do follow ups with a Neurologist, and Tom was attentive,but I sensed a hesitation of sorts about him, _the hell?._.I can't help the way I am,its not like asked to be thrown from a running horse.

"Tom?"

"yes Davina,you need something?"

"do..do I sicken you,have I become a burden?"

narrowing his eyes,he knelt by where I sat on the couch.

"darling,no..I just feel responsible for this" caressing my chin now.

"I think theres more,but I'm not going to push"

and there he goes,clamming up,sighing.. _aaaand here it comes,_ he quietly gets to his feet and retreats.

Three days into my being home,and with the assistance of crutches I hobbled around the house,with Tom spending more time at work, _avoiding me is more like it_ ,I was feeling restless.

getting frustrated with my solace I did a big "no no" I climbed the stairs, (Tom and I were currently in the guest room downstairs) it took me forever,but I managed it.

Entering Tom's room, _don't ask me why I was here,_ I noticed it was neat as pin, limping my way to the bed I sat down having wore myself out getting up the stairs.

looking around,I missed this room..a lot of memories, _good ones_ ,were created here,a smile reached my lips as few graced my memory like a movie they played.

out of my peripheral something caught my eye,in between the bed and nightstand,taking a crutch I dragging out the obscure object.

lifting it up, my forehead creased, I knew what it was immediately,but it was not mine... a skimpy black lace thong.. _.I don't even wear them._

a jolt of electricity darted throughout my body,my breath hitch at the intensity of it,...it didn't take a genius to do the math.

_there had been another woman in this room...and recently._

gulping back a sob I suddenly realized why Tom has been acting funny,why he hardly visited me in the Hospital... _the motherfucker was/is having an affair._

but why?...was I that hideous now?..gimpy ol' Davina  too much of a eye sore for him.

I watched the clock meticulously, and when I saw it had been two hours past when Tom would be home,the bitch in me arised.

"fine you bastard,then I'll call you!" I snapped.his office phone rang forever,his cell sent me straight to voicemail..I know..the front desk,it took only two rings,I knew the voice, "Alan!..its Davina,is Tom there?"

there was a pause before he answered.

"is everything alright darling?"

 _"not really,wheres Tom?"_ my tone lowered angrily.

another pause,Jesus c'mon Alan!,then a audible heavy sigh.

"no Davina..he's not,I thought he was home by now"

"but you have an idea of where he may be..don't you Alan"

"darling,..I'm sorry..."

I knew what was coming and the rage and hurt just cut loose.

_"goddamn him,I fucking knew it!..he's with the gutter slut that left her calling card in the bedroom!"_

"Davina!..darling,settle down..what calling card?"

" I found a rather expensive looking black lace thong in the bedroom upstairs, _I don't wear those!"_

"Love..I get off work in ten..I'll come over to the house,you're in no shape to be by yourself"

_"if theres a house left!"_

 

The house was in complete darkness,this feels familiar, turning on the lights I scanned the living room...nothing.

I made my way to the guest room, but when I got there I was surprised to find a note on the door and...

 _"aw bloody hell no!"_ pinned to the note...a Thong.

 opening the folded paper.

_Asshole.._

_it seems you have forgotten a few things, One being that I've been sitting right in front of you and yet you hadn't the balls to sit down an tell me that I no longer fit into your  life,Two if you're going to fuck another..at least make sure the bitch picks up after herself, i.e the revolting thong I've so nicely have given back to you,in closing I suggest you go to hell, and never...talk to me again..ever._

 

staring at the words I deserved,she didn't even sign it.. question was. _..where did she go?....where could she go?_

 

_To be Continued..._


	10. Out of the Ordinary

This was weird,hell I felt weird..after Alan came by the house and he spilled the goods,but he was unwilling in saying _who_..Tom was fucking,this explains his odd behavior at the Hospital,the arguing outside my room, he was pissed off with Tom.

Now,I'm staying at the least like of places...Tom's mother's house, Alan told her everything,to say Diana was angry would of been an insult,the woman wanted her sons bollocks, _as she put it,_ on a platter..and welcomed me with open arms,and damn she was so vigilant with my needs in my current condition,which also fueled her anger with Tom.

and she got to know me better,in my vulnerable state I told her _everything._.about my parents,how I got England with my plans to..end it all,meeting Tom.

not expecting it,Diana embraced me,talking soothingly,she even cried a bit,and don't think I didn't feel shitty for that..

"darling,you need anything?,hungry..thirsty?"

looking up from where I sat in the kitchen,the little white haired woman smiled,hands clasped together.

"no thanks, I'm fine"

"no your not,love" walking over,she smoothed her hand through my bangs in her motherly fashion, "my git of a Son is thinking with what the Lord gave him that makes him male,he's hurt you,badly..it bothers me that he'd do something like that"

I snorted,nodding.

"don't all men though?"

"some,yes..I thought my boy was better than that" it was a sigh of disappointment before she spoke again,"after I scolded him for not introducing us proper,he couldn't say enough lovely things about you Davina,it wasn't so much what he said,it was _how_ he said it,.. _he's never_ talked about a girl like he did you"

"seems I turned out to be a mistake he wasn't counting on, that being a possible reason he...yeah" lowering my head, _"nothing new to me"_

"I'll hear none of that rubbish Davina, Tom for whatever reason,deemed it necessary to bed another,you are not a mistake,is this clear?"

a woman who was compassionate with a fire she wasn't afraid to use,especially when her Son was being a complete dick,her sincerety for my cause was encouraging.

 

I must of downed my fifth glass of whiskey,and was now pacing my office running my hand carelessly through my hair,cursing under my breath,banging shit around.

"hey,you might want to calm your arse down..guests can hear you clear out into the Lobby" Alan snapped

throwing a nasty glare over to him as he was halfway through the door.

_"do not fuck with me Alan,it wouldn't be in your best interest"_

"you're giving me shit?" putting a hand to his chest, "I'm not the wanker who was shagging his former piece of arse cause he was. _.having a rough go with it,_  cause my girlfriend was in the Hospital"

"it was a mistake!" I shouted.

"yet you're still fucking that slag, . _.give me a fucking break Tom!"_

"is that what you think Alan" pouring myself another glass.

 _"its what I know,_ I saw you leaving one of the cottages where you have that troll shacking up,..it was five a.m and you didn't look like you were making a courtesy call,hair and clothes all fucked off!"

and the shitty thing of it..he was right, I've been shagging Anna for a better part of Davina's Hospital stay,and..now.

"well I'm in deep Alan" the alcohol's effect kicking in, "I am fucking Anna, theres no going back,Davina's gone"

my balance wavering as I tried walking,even swaying a bit.

"and like that...you're giving up?,just keep being a manwhore an wallow in your self pity?" shaking his head,"you had a great thing with Davina,its rubbish now"

"you..you know Alan" I pointed with glass in hand, "that Davina...now that girl was an _exceptional fuck_ , submissive from the word go,and liked it in the ass"

the pain came from out of nowhere,my cheek burned,I was now half sprawled on the floor, _wait...fucking Alan,he hit me._

glaring up at him,as he now towered over me

"you have no call to talk like that about her,disrespectful shit stain you are Tom,won't your Mum be so damn proud!"

 "my _*hic*_ mum doesn't need to know any of it Alan,you best keep your moth shut,and I'll speak of Davina how ever I want.." managing to get to my feet now,"she was _my_ dirty little slut whenever I wanted her to be"

damn,Alan's face was scary shade of red.

 _"fuck off Tom!"_ he spat, "you have _no right_ to threaten me, or start slut shaming a woman who cared deeply for you"

"cared for me?..." giving a sarcastic snort,"all she cared about is which hole I could slam my cock in"

 _"I see_ ,making her out to be a bad person,so you don't have to feel guilty,I know better" Alan straightened,flexing a hand.

sod better not hit me again.

"no..its the truth" downing the rest of my whiskey, "I bet if I suggested it,you an I could both have a go at her,at the same time"

"I think I better go,cause I'm about to put you through a window you pathetic, drunk sack of shit!"

turning on one heel he stormed out,slamming the door behind him.

 _"hmm,that went well"_   I shrugged grabbing the bottle of whiskey,drinking from it.

 

It was the insistent rapping on the door that brought Diana briskly walking by the bedroom I now inhabit,muttering .

_"alright alright,..what's with all the bloody noise?"_

grabbing my crutches ,I headed out to join her,There were voices,one masculine...I identified it right away..Alan,and he sounded none too happy,Making my way down the hall,from my vantage point I saw him and Diana go into the kitchen.

Rounding the corner,I was taken aback at what I saw,Alan sitting with frozen bag of vegetables on his hand.

"the hell happened?"

shaking his head,looking away.

"I clocked a bastard"

looking over to Diana who was busily preparing some tea she mouthed _"Tom",_ really?..he got into a fight.?

 lowering myself to a chair,propping the crutches on the side of me against a wall.

"Alan..what happened?,I can't see you attacking him without cause"

glancing upward,god he looked pissed.

"normally no,but the bastard was drunk spewing shite,I had my fill of it and I let him know"

"what was he saying?"

"no Davina,I can't,please don't ask"

"I want to know" putting a hand on his arm.

"Davina,he was shit faced and saying some right foul things about you,..I was having none of it,so I punched him"

what..Tom was slandering me?..

"what kinds of things?" anger grew in my voice.

sitting back in his chair,staring at me.

"I'll not repeat it,you've been hurt enough without having to hear the rubbish that wanker was saying"

slamming a fist on the table making him jump in his seat.

"if that bottom feeder is talking smack about me,believe me I want to know whats being said Alan,I've done nothing to warrant an attack from him of any kind"

Diana set two cups of tea on the table.

"tell her Alan,I'm curious myself as to what derogatory comments that git of a son of mine had to say"

"fine" he sighed,"I'm not saying the exact words,but he was..commenting on your, _performances_ an _preferences_..in the bedroom,then he made a salacious offer involving  him ,you and myself"

Did Tom really see me like that?,taking my sexual preferences into account that I was cheap?... _I was nothing but a convenient piece of ass to him._

taking my crutches I pulled myself up and quietly made my way toward my bedroom,before Alan an Diana could see the tears currently burning,threatening to fall at any moment.

 

Shoving the door open,I stood in the entrance,.. _hmm where is she?.._.ah!, making her way from the loo, and naked,fresh from a shower.

 _"get over here"_ I pointed to the bed.

Anna stared at me for a moment before a feline curl reached her lips.

"randy are we?,must of been a shit day at work"

"I didn't say talk, just get over here and on your knees _..now"_

and being the slag that she was,obediently did as I had asked,quickly unbuttoning my trousers as walked over to her,pulling out my cock,wasting no time.

grabbing Anna by her hair I shoved my cock into her,mouth moving her head back and forth, one thing was certain,this bitch could suck a mean cock.

thrusting my hips,grunting,though it felt good,I was seeking purchase in another way,soon as I felt the twitch,I pulled out.

"stand up" she did only have me shove her onto the bed,landing on her back, striping my pants off,taking her by her ankles I flipped her over,and as expected Anna pushed her ass up _"greedy whore"_ I murmured.

and sadistically plunged my cock into her core.

_"fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"_

"that's right Anna,I'm going to fuck you,like the dirty whore that you are"

Ramming her at a punishing pace, whether her body was accustomed to it?=,I didn't give a fuck,she would receive it willingly if she wanted me so damn bad, I panted knowing it would get only more unforgiving, I craved this rough sex.

 _and who do you know that would receive it willingly?._.yes I knew, emitting a long drawn out moan..with her name on my lips as I blew my load.

_"Daaavinaaaaa!"_

 

Hours turned to days,days into weeks, I was healing,but my broken ankle was the injury that would take some time,getting around better I was down to using one crutch.

"darling,I'm heading into Town for a bit,maybe gets some groceries,you be alright?"

looking up from the book I was reading,smiling at the concerned woman who was putting a coat on.

"yes, go on ahead" I shooed her, "I may go for a walk later,such as it"

looking at my ankle that was propped up on a pillow.

 " just becareful,and keep your phone on you in case you need help"

"yes Diana"

It was during a nap,I was awakened by the sounds of someone in the kitchen, Diana..well I should go see if she needs help putting groceries away.

heading toward the kitchen,I was met by the last person I expected,or wanted to see.

"Davina?"

 _"you!"_ balancing myself,I took my crutch and raised it up. _"get out of here you sonofabitch!"_ I roared.

Tom staggered back as I swung on him, limping as I went toward him.

 _"Davina woah!._.what are you doing here?" raising his hands up ,blocking the  blows he was close to receiving.

_"nevermind that!, get the fuck out of here,waste of skin,sack of shit,fucking deceptive parasite!"_

swinging on him again,he grabbed hold of the crutch,hopping on one foot I tried to keep my balance.

"you've been here the whole time?..my own Mum is in on this?"

"your credibility as person as well as a son is.. _shit"_ I hissed, "be thankful your mom isn't here"

falling silent,it was a staring match now,I wasn't about to relent,

"we should talk"

 _"ha!._.no,you should fuck off and never speak to me again,I'm sure your whore is waiting for you,legs open,go home Tom and sully yourself even more with her"

"Anna doesn't live with me

my eyes widened _,no no no._

_"ANNA!,YOU FUCKED OFF OUR RELATIONSHIP TO SCREW THAT SHIT!?"_

giving a hard yank,pulling my crutch away,which threw me off,I went backwards.The next thing I knew I was in his arms being carried to the couch.

_"put-me-down"_

_"gladly"_

and he dropped me inches above the couch,glaring up at him

"leave. _.now"_

Tom hovered over me with a blank stare.

"I want to talk Davina"

tears welled up,giving him the most disgusted look I could.

"no,go home to. _.Anna_ , fuck your frustration out on her"

visibly shaking now,I wanted punch him in the dick..and I just might!

"its not what you think"

 _"bullshit!_ , its exactly what I think,...you saw that your current lay was damaged,so you went on to someone else,you're still involved with her there's no lying about it Tom"

his face reddened,lips pulled tight.

"as a matter of fact _,I am.._ and she is a good fuck Davina,always has been, _but you_ my darling are a different and delicious creature altogether, so eager to please me, whether it was your lips wrapped about my cock,or letting me bury my it into that lovely ass of yours,ramming you until we both lost our minds"

my god, he was batty!, or was it something else?,..shit _I knew that look._

"bastard..if you have _such fond_ memories of our sexual encounters why go after someone else?"

"believe me I didn't want to..but right now I can't think why I did it,seeing you now...I want"

the fuck?..he was palming himself gently through his trousers,slowly scooting back on the couch,there was no way he's going to try any shit with me.

" you can take your dick and that heated look an _piss off_ ,there's no way I'll ever let you touch me again"

"Davina..just so you know,when I'm fucking Anna, _its you_ I see,the name I cry out when I peak.."

this was getting to be too much,what was he playing at?,besides himself, there's no way in hell,I'm going to be seduced.

 _"that's sick!._.you stand here admitting your sexual indiscretions with another woman _with_ a woman you cheated on,and you stand here fondling yourself in front of me"

 _"I want you"_ his breathy reply,eyes hooded.

"not happening"

narrowing his eyes at me,licking his lower lip.

_"we'll see"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	11. Out of the Ordinary

Tom made a move like he was about to climbed on top of me,when the front door opened,I heard voices,first Diana's,then Alan's.

"guess who I ran into while shopping?"

Alan entered,smiling holding a cup.

"darling,I got you Starbucks, Raspberry Mocha with an extra splash of Raspberry"

when they realized I wasn't alone,they froze,it was Tom who spoke,glaring at me as he thrusted a finger behind him,pointing.

_"you're fucking him..aren't you!"_

my forehead creased,oh so you naturally think of the most scandalous shit, then the unlikeliest words came from the unlikeliest person...Diana.

 _"so what if she is?_..its not like you haven't been exploring your infidelious  nature, Thomas"

standing with her arms folded tightly,casting her son a caustic glare.

_"Mum!"_

Setting the coffee down Alan began rolling up his sleeves,the look he wore was showing just how outraged he was.

"you have _no_ business being here,if you have an issue with me,lets take it outside,you've caused enough problems,maybe I should properly beat your ass"

"riding to her rescue. _.how cute"_ Tom mocked,"well if you aren't fucking her,its obvious you want too"

 _"Thomas William!_ ,that'll be quite enough..I won't have you coming into my home,causing all kinds of rubbish,or talking to my guest in such a way"

"why is she even here?"

Diana walked over,it was clear the woman was done.

"cause you bugger offed the one person that was in my opinion a good catch,and she had nowhere else to go"

then Tom put the proverbial nail in the coffin..I thought I knew this man.

"Mum do you realize,she maybe a nutter?..when I found her she was going to commit suicide..shes _damaged_ goods"

a gasp escaped me,and if my ankle wasn't broken,fuck my suicide mission,there likely would of been a Homicide.

_"you fucking asshole,how dare you!"_

_"out Thomas I've heard enough!.._ and I already know,Davina's told me everything"

looking over his shoulder at me,tears of rage poured down my face,but the expression he wore was. _.sad,_ this was puzzling,did he or did he not plan on blurting that out with every intention of hurting/disgracing me?

_"I'll bother you no more"_

it was directed at me, quietly he walked away,upon opening the front door he stole another look,this one was more miserable.. _and were those unshed tears resting in his eyes?_

 

I spent the better half of the day in my room,door shut,lying on my stomach,sobbing into a pillow until the tears refused to fall anymore... _see,even Tom eventually wanted no part of you,_ aw gawd not this again.. _go away stupid little voice._

my mind was all over the place,I was back to where I started _,alone..and wanting to die,_ it seems no matter what,I'll never be happy..truly happy,sometimes I wonder why I tried,I guess I thought Tom was different.

 

Making my daily rounds,introducing myself to the Guests,asking if they were being taken care of,using my customer service skills as I was trained to do.

currently I was behind the front desk,when I spied,Alan in the distance walking back and forth with haste,he was on his cell,waving an arm in the air,whatever it was about he was clearly agitated,done with his call he stalked over to me.

"I need to leave,its important"

after our confrontation six days ago,we managed to work together,putting our tempers on simmer in order to function at work.

"may I inquire what it is that is so important you need to cut out mid shift?"

"no"

okay,this wasn't going so well,but the look I was getting told me to just let him have his way.

"I'll mark it as personal leave,you'll be paid"

tapping the keys on the computer,I logged in to personnel files and entered the information.

"done..go ahead" I gestured with my hand towards the Hotel's exit.

giving a nod he jogged off,watching him as he left,wondering why he was so adamant to leave, did someone in his family fall ill?,or maybe he had a girlfriend he hadn't spoken about.. _._ maybe its Davina,he seemed awful keen to kick my ass over her.

the more I thought about it, the more I found myself getting pissed,. _.she's mine,and that prick better not be dallying with her,I swear to Christ..._

_BUT..she isn't yours anymore Tom..you forfeited that right the minute you put your dick in Anna._

gritting my teeth at that logical assessment,trying to push it away,still.. it wouldn't retreat from my thoughts..but I don't want Anna. _  
_

_too fucking late,..you've already lost Davina._

I was about to go on a much needed break, when one of the girls from Housekeeping walked by,she clearly was upset about something.

"Jade,is something amiss?..you okay?"

stopping midstride she walked over to me,sighing.

"Mr Hiddleston..we live in a wicked world"

okay so she's having a shitty day,must of just cleaned up the Penthouse..Bachelor parties can be..messy.

"so I've been told,..bad day,darling?"

"Sir haven't you been watching the news?"

"no..why?"

"I suggest you go in the Bar,everyone is glue to the Tele, theres a breaking news report...sad"

after excusing myself,I headed to the Hotel Bar, Jade wasn't kidding there were people staring at the Tele,including the Bartender.

moving in to get a closer look,I read the words splashed on the bottom of the screen

 **Unidentified Female found in Roadside ditch with single Gun shot wound to the chest,in critical condition.**  

my eyes wandered up to what looked like a replay of the  Newscast, Police everywhere,and Emergency Medical Personnel in the background loading someone in the back of an Ambulance,the Bartender,Rick made his way over to me,I met him at the Bar.

"some wild shite Tom..a lady who was jogging found the body of this girl in a ditch,shot no less,bloody suspicious,Police aren't saying whether it was an attempted murder or not"

"I don't mean to sound insensitive Rick..but why is this story garnering so much attention?"

"Tom..it happened not too far from here,naturally people are going to be curious"

Not long after I left the Bar,I saw Alan..good lord he looked like shit,the fuck is going on with him?

as he approached the desk,he pointed to my office,so I followed,something was very wrong.

"Tom..have you been watching the news?"

what the hell is with everyone and the news?,taking a seat behind my desk

"actually yes, one of the girls in Housekeeping told me to go have look,so I did"

"so you're aware of the girl found with a bullet wound"

 _"yes"_ I looked at him cautiously.

Alan mopped his face,pacing now,hands trembling.

"Tom..it was Davina" he choked, _"she shot herself"_

 _This is the part when the world starts spinning and I need to vomit,or I yell/scream..anything,_ but none of that happened with maybe the exception my whole body went cold.

"what!"

"the call I got earlier,it was from my older brother,you know,Ronald he's a Medic he told me he was going to be late for Dinner with our parents tonight,a body was found and his unit was on scene, because there was a good chance this person was alive,when he shared what had happened,even describing the person..I panicked,told him I'd be down there...cause I thought I might know who it was"

I couldn't move,stuck to my seat.

"so you saw her?" I wanted to deny what I just heard.

"yes" he was crying now, "it was Davina..she..she _looked awful,_ her skin was blue and..and..blood everywhere,on her in the water she was lying in.. _Christ Tom are you hearing me!?"_

 Was it shock?,cause I'm screaming internally but outwardly it doesn't show...why Davina..why?

_you know why you stupid, insensitive fuck!, she was a frail women with one misfortune after another coming at her,she was always vulnerable...and your latest act of idiocy was to much for her bear._

"take me to her Alan"

 

Same Hospital she had just gotten out of,but this time was different..Davina could die, _fucking hell_ and man was it different,Police seem to be everywhere outside her ward,and one was even posted outside her room.

 _"where would she even get a Gun?"_ I murmured.

"your Mum saw that one of your Dad's guns from when he was in the Army..was missing"

pinching my sinuses..my Mum must be freaking out.

"and how's Mum doing?"

"devastated,I took her to my Parent's house,so she isn't alone,she feels guilty cause of the Gun,feels she should of stored it in the attic with the rest of your Dad's Army stuff"

"it's not her fault..Davina had intentions of following through this time,if not the Gun,she'd of found another way"

Once allowed into her room.. _thanks to the Nursing staff who remembered me_ , I almost lost my shit,Davina looked worse than when she was here last,knowing she had surgery to remove the bullet that had punctured her lung,but missed her heart, it had been a rough go,..she coded on the table twice.

_this is three times you've almost checked out on me...I get it now,..you need me,and I failed you._

holding her hand,rubbing it with my thumb,kissing it, an pressing it against my own cheek,nuzzling,God everything was delicate about her,even her small hands. _  
_

 

I stayed the night with her, it was quiet with the exception of the Heart Monitor beeping,that was the only comfort I had.a couple of times my cell would go off during the night _well more than that_ ,luckily I had it on vibrate, but much to my annoyance every fucking call was _Anna,_ going to have to evict her from the VIP cottage,and out of my life. _.again_ , rolling my eyes,how do I get myself in these situations?.. _ah yes_..my dick.

 When Morning arrived,I was stirred awake by a Nurse who was checking Davina's IV bag,lifting my head as I had fell asleep with it lying next to Davina.

"morning, how's our little poppet?,she do alright through the night?"

"yeah,..I wish she would wake though"

the Nurse smiled,as she was taking Davina's vitals.

"darling,shes in a medically induced Coma,until the Doctor feels its necessary for her to be awake,helps the healing process and her body will get much needed rest after suffering such a trauma"

"I see, ..not sure she'd want to see me anyways" looking away my misconduct in recent weeks knawing at me.

"oh,are you not her Husband?"

"ehehe..no, I use to be her Boyfriend"

"uh oh,..broke her heart did you or is it the other way arounf?" smirking she gave me a raised brow.

"I demolished it..yeah I'm a wanker" I heaved a sigh.

"but you're here now,that's got to count for something?"

I hope shes right.

That evening the Doctor upgraded her condition from critical to stable, and began the process of weaning her off the sedative.I took that time to go for a walk,get something to eat, not sure it was a good idea,once I stepped out of the Hospital I greeted by the last fucking person I wanted to see.

"what the fuck Tom,don't bother answering your cell?"

"Anna..I don't need nor want to deal with you right now,and how the hell did you know where to find me?"

folding her arms,posing in an arrogant stance.

"one thing that's constant at that Hotel, gossip..I overheard people talking, I know you're here cause of that deranged twit trying to off herself. _.pathetic"_

getting in her face,holding a finger inches from her nose.

"you'll do well to keep that scandalous mouth shut Anna, _you don't even know her._..I do, and if I wasn't so busy plowing your _pathetic_..ass,Davina wouldn't of took drastic measures"

that condescending smile she was known for grew on her lips.

"can't keep her man,and her man pussed out when she needed him,an sought solace in _my bed_..don't make me the bad guy Tom, and I certainly am not so desperate enough to take my life _over you"_

"Anna.. go,and do not bother contacting me anymore"

"so I see,you're kicking me off to the side then?"

dumb bitch,what did she think I meant?

 _"we'll see Thomas,we'll see.."_ she purred before turning to walk away.

Arriving just in time to see a subtle effect of the sedative wearing off, her eyelids fluttered,lips scrunching and pursing,sitting patiently holding her hand,praying when she did come out of this upon seeing me, Davina wouldn't shove an IV pole up my ass.

I nearly shit when her eyelids suddenly flew open,she was staring upward,not moving.

_"Davina..baby"_

blinking,but still looking upward,her hand that I held,squeezed mine slightly,I returned the gesture, slowly her head turned toward me,forehead creasing,eyes squinting,she groaned.

 _"shit"_ her voice croaked.

stifling the snicker threatening to come out,I just bet "shit" was not the only thing shes feeling like right now, sighing I was thankful that so far everything was going well.

_"Tom?"_

leaning in,still holding her hand,kissing it,I couldn't of been more happy,she knew me.

_"yes baby,its me..I'm here"_

"why..what are you..doing..here?" _  
_

here eyes fixed on me, _I'm here because its my fault,and..I've never stopped loving you,despite the ugly things I've said and done to you,_ but I doubt she'll want to hear that.

"baby..do you know where you are?"

turning her head slowly,her eyes flickered about the room.

"Hospital"

"yes,do you know why you're in the Hospital?"

looking back to me,a single tears trickled down her face.

_"trying to ..erase my memory of you..and the pain"_

a lump formed in my throat, _good night..my stupidity really did a number on her.  
_

_"I'm sorry"_ shame washed over me,and now I was teary.

"Tom"

"yes,love"

_"go away"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	12. Out of the Ordinary

Not wanting to upset her, but at the same time wanting to gush every apologetic word in the English language.

Davina's last word to me since she came out of her coma..was that of rejection,even now her pain threshold was still over capacity, did I honestly think she would be over the Moon to see me?,our eyes fixed on one another,hers filled with tears,mine.. _pretty damn close to it,_ unsuccessful to win her over with my presence during her crisis.

_"I can't..go away"_

it was true, as much as I was willing to respect her wish, my determination to resolve this _shithole_ I dug for myself and unwitting desire to..fix this,kept me from granting her request.

Davina sighed turning her head away from me looking into the opposite direction.,she knew I was stubborn as was herself,if I had to prove to her every fucking day that I'm truly sorry for this mess..I will do it.

_"I despise you,and everything..about you"_

"and you've every right to feel that..I betrayed you in the worst way,said.. _.ugly things_ ,but Davina...to..to try an take your life over a useless shit of a man like me...that's where I have a problem" _  
_

"you gave me hope when there was none, I felt more alive with you than I have with anyone else" looking forward now tears dripping down her face,"and when I thought.. _yeah, this feels really good,I'll let him in_.." looking back to me, "you..you shredded every belief I had in you and myself" _  
_

and there it was,another reason to hate myself.. _I knew_ how frail she was as a person,yet I chicken shit out because I could not deal with what had happened last time she was in the Hospital, Davina needed my support then and I was too inconsiderate to notice that.

"Darling..if I could take it back..I would _, I was an asshole,_ neglectful to your needs" moving closer to her,she looked like an angry/frightened little girl ready to lash out, "you probably could care less, but I do want you to know...I'm not involved with Anna anymore"

"you're right. _.I don't care_ , you both deserve each other though,..same self centered,useless trash,and I've dealt with those kinds of people most of my life"

staring for a moment at one another,

"yes..but of the two..you still love me..I can see it"

gradually propping herself up.

 _"use too._.when I did why else do you think I tried to off myself, it hurt so fucking much to imagine that you would do the shit you've done Tom..now.. _go"_

 

Leaning against my car,rubbing a palm against my forehead trying to figure out just how I was suppose to rectify myself.

 _"fucking asshole Tom..she was good for you"_ I grumbled.

there was a lot I needed to do,in order to get Davina back.. _but where to begin?,_ just how am I suppose to prove to her just how sorry I am?..the apology fell flat,not that it was going to make everything better from the get go..but at least it was something.

 

Three weeks since I was let go from the Hospital and I was released into the care of Diana, bless her..the last thing I expected, between myself and a Counselor she was told of what pushed me to what I did,and having known of my past attempt,Diana felt awful of course,but as for her son...let's just say Tom better not have a run with her anytime soon.

Alan was allowed to visit me, always showing up with my favorite Starbucks coffee,cheerful,comforting, and willing to put up with my outbursts,I even permitted him to hold me at times when I broke down an cried.currently I was sitting on the couch,reading when Diana brought me some tea,joining me with her own cup.

"you feeling a bit better,love?..you look better" 

"yeah..I suppose, Alan's coming by today,he feels I need to get out of the House,wants to take me for a drive,a change of scenery I guess"

patting my hand reassuringly.

"hes right, can't be cooped up here all the time Davina,its not healthy"

"I know..but" sighing.

"but you're afraid you might run into Tom, darling I doubt Alan would put you in that position,he'll probably take you out into the countryside"

"I know..but its bound to happen,and you saw Tom last Alan an I were in the same room" she nodded,"I don't want to think about what Tom would do now..all things considered"

Diana nodded,making a face.

"hmm,yes don't believe I've ever seen Tom act like that..he was actually,jealous"

"you think that's what that was all about?" I had my doubts.

"Davina,pleas don't take this wrong,but I saw it as a mixture of jealously and guilt.. he was feeling guilty for the affair,he has feelings for you,but the moment he realized Alan _could be_ competition,and he's also a friend...oh yes,he was green with jealousy,that's why he lashed out at you"

 

Just when I was feeling the ability to work and separate my personal life was at a level I could deal with, I had to happen on some gossip while checking on the supply of the  Hotel's toiletries, two of the girls in housekeeping were rambling on in hurried whispers.

seems my so called friend Alan,has been preoccupied with a certain female, word was they've been seen at Cafe's and only two days ago he talked to Jillian at the front desk about taking _a friend_ out into the country and was asking if she knew of places of interest in that area to visit.

needless to say that left a bad taste in my mouth, who the fuck does he think he is?..especially when he was aware I was trying to make amends with Davina,that I still loved her.

the only thing that was of any solace was getting rid of Anna, granted she was pissed that I dismissed her, walking out the door she had said _"it seems when that bitch tried to kill herself,all she managed to do is take your balls with her,they..are the only things that didn't survive"_

no.. Davina's attempt didn't take my manhood like Anna would like to think, it just made me realize what was important,and _what wasn't._..and for Anna being the latter,of course she would lash out. _  
_

 and now..I have a new problem, the possibility of Alan going after Davina, and what's worse running through my mind..Davina just may be open to that.. _.fuck._

 

"So are you ready?"

looking over my shoulder,Alan stood holding my jacket open,smiling of course..not sure why all of a sudden he seems to be my constant companion.

"I guess, you know I'm not so sure about this,going to see a movie"

lying my jacket across a chair, he walked over taking me by the hand.

"we don't have too, we can do something else"

"I don't want to do with anything Alan..I'm tired really, these Med's the shrink gave me makes me tired"

it had been awhile, and Tom was the last to ever do so, but the feel of Alan's finger tips on my cheek stirred something.

"then we can stay here,watch a movie"

his eyes fixed on mine.. _.what's going on?._.aw hell I _DO NOT_ need this..too soon, too soon.

"um, I just would like some alone time if that's alright"

"I've been keeping you too busy as of late,haven't I?..I'm sorry darling,I just worry about you,and enjoy your company"

closing the distance between us,my breath hitched when he kissed me on the cheek,stepping back however proved to be something different.

Alan was only inches from my face when...

 _"forgive me"_ he breathed.

and his lips carefully captured mine,resisting was an option,but it wasn't the one I chose,my hands were flat on his chest,now were smoothing their way upward until they held his face in place,seeing I was accepting of the gesture,Alan pressed me into him as we continued to kiss,groaning his approval, my hips of their own accord pressed into his,parting briefly,to stare at one another heatedly with hooded eyes.

_"Davina..I'll not push you,..but I need you to know this up front...I want you,the way a man would,but not in a disrespectful way"_

How it went from his confession to what I was experiencing now,my walls convulsing madly around Alan's cock,raising my hips as he started slamming in me making his noises of release and I followed suit. _  
_

As time went on I had allowed Alan to fuck me more and more, _only if_.. and he was man enough to respect the fact,that I couldn't really have feelings for him,for now we were just "Friends with benefits,Something I also discovered as time went on, being with Alan, it bumped up my libido, if he wanted it.. I wanted it more,and by no means did that bother him,..but it wasn't like the sex I had with Tom.

_where the fuck did that come from?_

Perhaps because sex with Alan was. _.vanilla,_ and he rarely strayed beyond the norm, I guess my wicked appetites have to be put on the back burner for now.

 

Weeks had gone by,well a month to be exact..and everyday flooding my mind were thoughts of Davina.

what was she doing?,how is she doing?..but it was what I saw that made me go _"who was she doing?"_ that was an answer I didn't care to know..but,Coming out of a grocery story after having just left work,I spied across the street through a restaurant window..my best friend getting cozy with my girl.

_shes not your girl anymore,fucking wanker,get it through your damn head already._

maybe not now,but seeing my best friend with Davina,all affectionate,her smiling,giggling..I saw red,Alan and I needed to talk...I knew he cared about her,but this...no,fighting the urge to walk across the street and drag Alan's ass outside, I threw my grocery bags into my car and left..thoughts of him shagging her drifted into my head..he wouldn't,..but I knew Alan, _..he was._

Once at home it didn't get any better,I knew Davina's _tastes._. and the thought of her doing the things with Alan that she had done with me,set my temper off....wheres my damn cell?.

"Mum..I need to talk with you,please don't hang up"

"I'll give you a listen Tom,you are my son..though _I do_ question that sometimes"

and sadly but silently agreed with her.

"how's Davina?..is she getting better?"

"yes son shes fine, been getting out of the house as of late,seems to pick up her spirits a bit"

now to get to the point of this call.

"Mum..is..is she seeing Alan?"

"Tom, I don't know..I mean he's here a lot,giving her support like I do, he's the reason shes ventured outside lately,but as for dating..I've no clue"

that's because they both respect you Mum,and they haven't come clean, but what I saw tonight..yeah, their fucking.

"oh..okay"

"son..you alright?,I know we've not spoken in awhile and the reason,but you're still my boy,I do love you"

"I'm fine Mum,..I have to go now"

guess all those rumors at work were true.

 

I gave in and answered the lustful call that had been nagging at me, Alan was lying on his back by the fire, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed.. crawling up his naked form I placed soft kisses up the inside of his leg, opening one eye, he didn't move.

raising his hands he pulled me up to him, I straddled him on all fours, until my pussy was directed right over his face, grasping my hips, Alan gently pulled me down until I felt his eager tongue swiping across my sex back and forth until I almost ground myself into his face.

concentrating on the loud,rude slurping sounds he was making, my body began to shudder.tremble because of it,stopping he slid from beneath me, I remained on all fours, opening my legs as  he seated himself to the hilt inside me, he rode me unhurriedly, whispering into the air words of encouragement.

But when Alan heard my voice it sparked him to make take on a relentless pace, hips snapping, me crying out,begging him now, The more I implored, the more committed he became, then his finger began teasing my clit never breaking his rhythm while he fucked me.

_"uuuuh..oh!..Alan!"_

I felt his release,knowing though I hadn't received mine, Alan laid me down.Looking up, our eyes met, and without a word, he slid two fingers in me, thrusting them in and out of me, going back to licking... what the!?, my hips bucked upward, _he's was going to finish me, oooh how  this feels so fucking wonderful!_

_"yes Tom.. Yes!..faster please"_

_oh god did I?...I did, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

looking down between my legs,I was met with most hurtful look,god I felt awful,dropping my head back onto the pillow...of all the times Alan and I had sex, _why now_ did my tongue decide to mix up my lovers.

"its okay darling.."

put a hand up,interrupting him,unable to look at him again.

"no. _.it's not,_ Alan"

 

                                        _To be Continued..._


	13. Out of the Ordinary

It only been a few days since my faux pas in bed with Alan, I knew it'll get worse,and rather than insult Alan and his endless support and kindness, I opted to do what I felt necessary.

_I was going back to America._

talking extensively with Diana,she understood even suggested I just break all ties with both Tom and Alan,.. _"take care of yourself first,love"_ she had said,we agreed though,her and I would stay in touch,I've come to adore this woman who barely knew me but cared without question,about me,so clandestinely Diana and I made the arrangements, and here I was many hours later,landing at JFK international airport in New York.

 

Sitting at the main entrance of the airport,trying to decide whether to get a Hotel or just go to the Loft that was left to me by my mom..it was under renovation when I left,so its probably a mess.

sighing I decided on a Hotel.

"Vina..is..is that you?"

the voice was familiar,looking over my shoulder,my eyes widened..you got to be kidding.

"Nic?"

laughing he pulled his luggage over to me,standing up we both regarded one another with a visual once over.

"it is you..damn,you look..." tilting his head with small frown, _"like you could use a friend"_

Giving him a brief run down of what had been going on with me, he shook his head,reaching over he pulled the lapel of my blouse down,exposing the still fresh bullet wound,he hissed upon seeing it.

_"dammit Davina...what the hell?"_

_"I know"_ lowering my head.

"what did I teach you?,did you not learn anything when you were my sub?,recall how I sat up with you,telling you.. _no man_ is worth the pain, and that went well beyond Dom/sub relationships it goes for the ones  the bedroom of a vanilla relationship"

"yes,but you know me Nic..I'm all kinds of fucked up..now I'm back so I can figure out how to fix,  _me"_

reaching a tattooed  arm out,his hands toyed with a strand of my hair.

"c'mon Vina..you're staying with me, _no strings attached,_ I know you've been living out of Hotels and that's no way to live,its good to have a friend nearby in a setting that is a home..not some generic version of it"

 

Having never been to Nic's place,I wasn't surprised in his decor or the fact he lived in nicer part of New York... _he was from good breeding,I did expect it to show..and it did._ upon first inspection one would not suspect that he was a Dom at a high end and exclusive kink club,his place had no evidence of it.

Nic believed in separating himself from his job,and I was relieved not to see floggers,vibrators and cuffs lying around,though he did imply that _"you need to be disciplined Vina,you've misbehaved badly"_ and laughed shortly after he mentioned it.Having gotten me settled in the guest room,Nic was all over me about finding me a new Therapist.. _ugh,I forgot just how fucking bossy he could be._

so after hounding me until I wanted to throttle him,Nic made some phone calls and now I was lined up with a Therapist,pleased with himself Nic treated me to cooking dinner for us.

 

I was surprised when I got a call from Mum,inviting me over for Dinner,maybe shes doing this for Davina..maybe she does miss me after all?.

"Mum?..where are you?"

hearing the familiar clanking around from the kitchen,I headed in that direction, only to be met by my Mum..well it was more like almost colliding with her.

"oh Tom!..bugger..Dinner isn't quite done" she looked at her watch,"you're early"

"yes,I know..but I was so anxious to get here"

"well, let me get us some tea,have a seat"

taking a seat at the table,I watched her putter about,getting our tea, Bringing over two cups,setting one down before me,then taking her seat across from me.

"so son..how are you?"

taking a sip of my tea,I finally relaxed,stretching out my legs,looking over my shoulder hoping to see my lovely Davina enter the kitchen at any moment.

"okay I guess..I've been better"

"yes,I understand..Tom,I invited you here for a reason"

"I figured as much,did Davina ask you to do it?"

alright,I didn't like how her face went from _"motherly"_ to collapsing as if I just told her I sold the family business.

"that's the reason I had you come over..Tom,Davina isn't here anymore..she went back home"

"home?..she doesn't have one here" or did she?,that woman was full of all kinds of surprises.

"Tom..shes back in America, things here were becoming too much for her,you and that whole bloody mess with Anna..and well it seems her relationship with Alan,it started to heat up and she decided it was time to go"

keeping my temper in check upon hearing that Davina and Alan in fact had something going on.

 _"I see"_ I bit out,"so they _were_ carrying on an..association..I heard whispers around work,and now..shes gone" standing up now, _"well that's just fucking great!"_ I snapped.

rubbing at my chin,anger growing,frustration thrown in the mix,how the fuck did this happen?!

 

Needless to say Dinner with Mum was a bust,I had stormed out of the house,got in my Jag and put the reputation of my car to the test all the way to the Hotel.as I entered the Lobby,I zeroed in on Alan who was working,he was chatting with Pearl one of the employees who worked the front desk.stalking my way over,Alan had no clue until the last minute,and my fist collided with his cheek,followed by a scream from Pearl.

_"you sonofabitch!,couldn't leave well enough alone!"_

sprawled on the ground,he held his cheek,glaring up at me as he wiped some blood off his lip.

 _"get up you fucking wanker,I'm far from done with you"_ I growled.

 _"are you fucking mental?"_ he snapped.

seething,I stood over him,both hands balled into a fist, _I'm not fucking around..pal._

_"get up you sack of shit!"_

slowly with caution,Alan got to his feet.

"Office _now!"_ I pointed,he looked at me warily,getting in his face I warned, _"don't make me finish you off right here in front of the staff and guests"_

Once in my office, he stayed by the door.. _good boy,at least you know where you stand,I'm not done with you._

"the fuck was that all about?"

spinning around on one foot so quickly he actually had a hand on the doorknob,ready to bolt you wanker?

"I know I've fucked up.. _but you_..you preyed on a woman whose mentality was weaker than what it was before!,.. _I know about your little sexcapades_ with Davina, of course she let you, she was as I said.. _weak,_ and it became too much..shes gone!"

"what?" disbelief on his face.

"Davina went back to the State's two days ago"

Alan dropped his hand from the doorknob,just standing there blinking... _oh so you don't know,_ well good,I maybe shit in her eyes,but you my Mate..are no better,or she would of told you of her departure.

 "how did you come by this information Tom?"

"Mum..just now,so you aren't privy to this.." giving snort,"so much of what Davina thought of you..speaking of which, _I really_ should just finish you off Alan. _.you knew_ I still loved her"

"and in what world did you think _you.._ had a chance?.. _none_ as I see it,you fucked around her with another woman...I didn't"

"and I admit it,even to her and I apologized,granted she was having none of it,but you...that was the icing on the cake Alan,taking advantage of her in her impaired state... _Saint Alan to the rescue_..my ass"

 _"what?"_ he hissed.

"you've always been attracted to her, and when the chance offered itself up..you swooped in. _.my god I should kill you Alan_ ,she was mine to win back you insufferable git!"

making a daring move Alan stormed into the center of the room,wagging an angry finger at me.

"she needed _a man_ Tom..not some adolescent boy who couldn't keep his dick in his pants when things get..heavy, hell going out and getting hammered and staying that way  for a week was preferable"

"I know that,but I told her I would do whatever it took to get her back, _and then you and your dick fucked that off"_ I spat,"thanks Mate..the only consolation I get out of this is that she didn't need you either" 

 

"So you have an ten a.m appointment with Doctor Chelsea Morgan on Monday" Nic wrote it down on his Calendar, "shes good Vina, I think she can help"

frowning as I stuffed a piece of an eclair in my mouth.

_"mmmfffmm"_

giving me a scolding look with folded arms,my eyes focused on his half sleeve tattoo.

"don't talk with your mouthful,its rude"

shrugging,I could care less,this DR. Morgan will be just like the string of shrinks I've been through...useless as fuck.

" if you say so" and I swallowed the bite, "don't hold much hope Nic... I've yet to meet a shrink who could..reach me"

squatting down to my level he tipped my chin up,making me look him in the eye.

 _"they can't reach what you won't offer,you have to meet them half way Vina"_ he spoke softly, _"little girl,you've got to let go..its obvious what ever has you,is poisoning you..victimizing you,and whats sad is..you're allowing it by hiding"_

 _fuck.._ I hate it when I cried,but the tears made their way down my cheeks, Nic was good at getting things out of me, _of course it had nothing to do with him being my Dom once upon a time,it was about sincerity...and honesty was something he was a stickler for._

"maybe"

"there's no maybe" wiping the tears off with his hand, "tell me,of the two men...who do you care for the most,this Tom or his friend Alan?" 

 _oh gawd don't make me answer that Nic..please don't_ ,But the assertiveness he was showing..uh oh,he's in Dom mode.

 _"umm..uh"_ my lips were trembling now,"I hate you for this!" I snapped.

"you'll get over it" his tone sure and calm.

 _"Ttttooom!"_ I wailed.

"the one who did the damaged in the first place"

nodded wildly now,I didn't want to speak anymore, but I know Nic...he'd make me.

"its usually the ones who hurt us the most,that we love... _little one,_ don't feel shame in your confession,this maybe the first step in recovering yourself"

I was sobbing now,he climbed up onto the couch,pulling me into his arms,burying myself in his embrace,crying until I fell asleep.

 

"Tom.. are you barmy?,you're acting irrational,and another thing,going after Alan like you did,bloody hell!"

and that was only part of the diatribe my Mum was spewing on my speaker phone while I was busy packing,Christ that woman anyways.

"Mum...I'm going to the States and find her..I started this mess,its up to me..no.. _I am_ the only one who can fix this"

"Son..Davina hasn't been gone that long,let her be,she doesn't need you to get in the way,she said it herself. _.I have to fix myself before I can truly listen to what anybody has to say"_

 "that's just it Mum..shes had to do everything. _.alone_ ,ever since her parents died,I want her know,she doesn't have too"

"you think you're the best person for the job,Tom?...I'm not so sure"

"I may not be.. but I do love her,that's got to count for something"

 "it might,but now isn't the time Son... _leave her alone_ ,I'm begging you,this will not end well if you go chasing after her and force her to reason with you"

zipping up the last of my lugagge I looked over at my phone.

"I'm not going to force her to do anything, if she'll have me... _I want to help_ ,its all ever wanted to do ever since I met her and knew her plan,and yes..I realize the stupid shit I did made her cause harm to herself..but when do I get have a say?,when do I get to show her how I _really_ feel?"

a heavy sigh made its way from the speaker.

"alright..but I swear to Christ if you go over there and I find out you've bloody well mussed it up again..I'll have your bollocks in a jar Thomas William"

I believed her.

"understood Mum,love you"

"love you too,only cause its my obligation as your Mum"

_"ouch"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Yes **THIS** is "Nic" thought you might want to see Davina's friend and former Dom._

__

_Picture source/credit  http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-RlDNhLlF34c/UPhcftsHhaI/AAAAAAAATNs/U5nKU3RVQ4M/s1600/Mateus+Verdelho.jpeg_


	14. Out of the Ordinary

After unpacking my clothes and getting a bite to eat from room service, I set about looking some things up online on my laptop.

sighing I knew this was going to be a task, I never looked up sex clubs online before,hell I've never been to one either,but if I could find the one Davina had patroned,maybe I could find this Dom she mentioned then perhaps her, _Buggar me!_..I had no idea that New York had so many kink clubs,two hours into my search I didn't know whether to be turned on or repulsed.

it was when I clicked on a link for a club called _Leather Straps_ that I felt some sort of hope,it looked to be  the upscale operation like she had said it was,when the page popped up there was a list of Dom's and Domme's, among other things ..clicking on the list of Dom's... _pay dirt,_ one of them was called _"Nic"._

writing down the address and phone number,now satisfied with my venture I decided tomorrow I would go pay this Nic a visit,see if he had see my Davina.

 

Getting out of the Cab,noticing I was in the nicer part of the city..thank god, holding the paper with the address, I saw a nondescript building in front of me with the address I was looking for.

_"okay..weird"_

walking up a small set of steps I made my way to a pair of wooden doors..do I knock?,is there a doorbell?, shit I feel weird,reaching out to knock I was greeted by a rather large bloke, and I do mean _large._.must be a bouncer of sorts?

"uh..hey, um"

"you wish to come in?"

"yes"

he quietly gestured for me to enter, warily I did so,Once in I stood waiting for further instruction,observing my surroundings.. _nice,_ Davina wasn't kidding about this place being upscale..if this was the place.

"you have an appointment?"

"um no..I'm looking for a friend,they mentioned this place and a..." shit this was uncomfortable now, "Dom that she knew here,he was her friend too"

the large man quirked a brow, great..now he thinks I'm some sort of.. _weirdo._

"name?"

"huh?"

"the Dom, his name"

"Nic"

"yes,we have a Nic..who shall I say is here?"

"uh well,I'd rather not,if that's alright"  

the large man regarded me for a moment,I'm sure to assess whether I'm a threat or not... _must get some pissed of Husbands and boyfriends..I can actually see that._

"very well, wait here,I'll see if he's available"

disappearing behind some black velvet curtains, I sat on a well decorated bench behind me.About ten minutes later a young man, maybe in his early thirties, similar height as me with dark blonde hair, cut close on the sides but with coiffed waves slightly tousled atop his head,a bit of stubble on his face and he definitely worked out, appeared from the curtains, eyeing me.

"you asked about me?"

rising to my feet, if this is him..I'm dead.

"yes, hopefully you're the person I'm looking for,cause looking up kink clubs online is..odd to say the least"

smirking he chuckled as he folded his arms,one of which I noticed had a partial tattoo's,with one on each forearm.

"what can I do for you?"

"well..I believe you and I know someone in common..does the name Davina Prichard ring a bell?"

the smirk dropped,tilting his head,eyeing me now.

"you..you're Tom _aren't you_ , British accent,ginger hair, though now it looks to be blonde..." giving a snap of the fingers,"she didn't miss a thing,thorough to a T"

my eyes widened. _.it was him!_

"you've seen her!"

"indeed, shes staying with me, Davina's in no shape to be on her own...she told me what happened in England"

shit..he's going to kick my ass.

"yeah" lowering my head, "I fucking deserve whatever you may be thinking you'd like to do to me,I'm a wanker, _I failed her._..and I knew how..how unstable she is" looking back up, "I wanted to..prove to her I'm the same guy she fell for, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to her"

slowly walking up to me,nodding.

"Davina _is very_ delicate,even when I first met her,but now...having seen the scar from her gunshot wound" shaking his head, "yeah I'd like a piece of you, make you a headline,have your body found floating in the Hudson..but I'm not as impulsive as I use to be"

 

The next hour Nic and I just sat and talked at a Cafe, I don't know why I should of been surprised,but I found him  to be an intelligent an affable man,I guess I figured in his line of work those weren't important traits..I stand corrected.

he shared with me what Davina was like when he first met her,she was twenty four,and very much the lost soul we both knew her to be now,and at first he balked at taking her on as a client/sub, felt she didn't have the mentality...too _defeated_ in personality, but he made a deal with her,that if she proved to be _too._..fragmented,he would end their association.

Nic was pleased to find under all those pieces of despair..was a woman eager to prove not only could she be acquiescent,but bratty too, to this day she was his favorite,and through the year she employed his services,they became friends.I shared the experiences her and I had...to discover this peculiar sexual skill..I was amazed and thrilled,it had opened up what Davina called my _Inner Dom,_ I chuckled when I revealed this to him,Nic grinned.

"most men have the inherent ability Tom, it just lays dormant in us until its roused,for me..it  was while my family was vacationing in Spain,I was eighteen" he winked, "however I was subbing,and was trying to top from the bottom,the Domme I was with however wasn't having it..wicked sting that woman had when her hand made contact to my ass"

"Davina said you had been a sub,that you felt its important for a Dom to know what his sub is going through,that's why you did it"

"yes" he nodded, "I always recommend such a practice to those interested in being a Dom"

"I guess I could learn a few things..I was kind of..firm with her, tied her to the bed,got her all randy,then went downstairs and made tea"

Nic sputtered before laughing,giving me a high five.

 _"that._.was excellent!,never thought about doing something along those lines..have to try it,I do like a cup of Java every now an then" he snickered, "oh and I know some clients who'll seethe knowing I'd done some shit like that"

"yeah" I shrugged, "I delayed her gratification.. _often_ ,but when I gave her the release ...shit" shaking my head.

Nic inclined his head.

_"she was beautiful"_

_"very"_ I nodded _._

 

"Something smells _glorious"_

turning from the stove,smiling.

"I figured since you're letting me crash here,the least I could do is cook us something, hope you like Mexican,I made Enchilada's,and some re-fried beans,it'll be done in about..fifteen"

"definitely!,better than the fast food version of that crap" Nic placed a peck on my forehead,"thank you"

When we sat down to eat our meal,Nic ate quietly,like he had something on his mind,so I inquired.

"so was work good today?,anything unusual?"

"no,just the same ol' kinky shit" he joked, "oh..I do have something to ask you"

"yes"

"well,..its more for you,therapeutic, what would you think if I set up a session with a willing client that would be subbing for you and you could Dominate him?"

choking on a mouthful of beans was immediate.

_"what!?"_

"Davina..Dominate a man,..to help purge some of whatever's in your head,don't worry,I'd be in the room to guide you,but...I think its a good idea"

I stared at him incredulously.

"where are you getting this?..like I need to have sex to cure my problems..you said it yourself"

"not exactly sex" he set his fork down," I mean,there wouldn't have to be penetration,you could make him get himself off or you could jerk him off..but for once _you_ have the power"

"I..I don't know"

getting up,Nic walked over and knelt by me.

"Vina..I've done this with other Women..let them either Dominate me,or another man,give them that power they didn't know they had, _the confidence_ that hides" he pressed a finger into my sternum _"in them"_

giving him an uncomfortable look,I shifted in my seat.

"um..well"

"think about it pet...I know it'll do you some good" he patted my leg before getting up.

 

God,what was wrong with me?...I hadn't been in this place in years,but here I was back at the kink club that I met Nic at all those years ago,standing in a private room _wearing nothing but.._ black suede leather thigh high stiletto boots..such a ho, _*sigh*_

in an adjacent room some poor bastard lying in wait,willing to be victim to whatever I dish out..god Nic I hope you know what you're doing?,I don't want to unnecessarily harm some poor stranger,poking his head in,smiling,giving me a visual once over.

"you ready pet?..you look great by the way.." he winked, "always did have a great body"

rolling my eyes,I wagged the flogger I had in my hands at him.

"this better work,or I'll use this.. _on you"_ I warned.

 _"hmmm_.. well,I might take you up on that" he wiggled his brows.

Taking a deep breath I made my way into the dimly lit room,..lit with candles, to my left,tucked away off in the corner,Nic who remained quiet and still.

in front of me,a bed with a long lean naked man tied to it,blindfolded,..okay Davina.. _you're on!,_ slowly approaching the bed,I dragged the flogger along on the edge of it.

"comfortable are we?"

no reply, I smacked the edge of bed with the flogger,making the man jump in his restraints.

_"yes mistress!"_

jerking my head towards the man... _I know..that voice_ , moving closer,leaning over....blonde hair,goatee stubble,looking over my shoulder at Nic,forehead wrinkled, what-the-fuck?,holding up a hand,a warning look, he only urged me to continue,looking back at the man below me... _Tom...but how?..what the hell?._.okay somewhere along the the line these two met and planned this.

Now what?..part of me said get the fuck out of here,the other part... _flog his ass!,_

_"mistress..please..I need you"_

narrowing my eyes,I watched as Tom squirmed in his bonds,moistening his lips,looking back over at Nic,he nodded,alright,if these two plotted this shit,I'll go with it..not sure either are going to like it though.

"do you now?..." slowly advancing on him,"what do you need .. _Tom?"_

turning his head toward me.. _yes asshole,I know its you.._

_"touch me Mistress"_

"not sure you'll want me too,after I'm done with you Tom,you'll know what its like to be" leaning down close to him.. _"my bitch"_

upon saying those last two words his cock twitched,a pearl of fluid leaking from its tip,. _.oooh,so he likes this,this maybe more fun than I anticipated,_ dragging the flogger between his balls/cock up over his inner thigh and along his hip.

"you've been a _very bad_ boy Thomas..and I think you need to be punished,in fact _I'm sure you do"_

"yes"

_thwack_

he cried out,his body arching.

_"yes?"_

_"YES MISTRESS!"_

"good boy Thomas"

bending down,I placed little kisses on the the angry welt forming on the side of his ass cheek.

 _"thank you Mistress"_ he breathed.

 Time to bump it up a notch, crawling on the bed,running my finger tips up his strong runners legs that twitched at my touch,groaning as I neared his balls.

"you like that Tom?"

_"yes Mistress"_

I got bold and let a finger wander under his ass near his puckered hole.

"I should really,put on a strap on.. an have a go at that virgin hole of yours,would you like that Tom?".. _nothing.._ I think I may of hit a hard limit,"what's wrong?,don't like the idea of me fucking _your_ ass..and to think of the times I let you invade mine..that was so delicious wasn't it Tom?"

_"Yes Mistress,you have a beautiful hole"_

"but not liking me going after yours?"

"not really Mistress"

okay..I could respect that,so I smoothed a hand over his balls and up his now hardened and purpling cock.

 _"ah..someone wants attention"_ I purred,my mouth only inches from the tip,letting him feel my breath brush across the tip.

_"yee..ye..yes Mistress..unf"_

_"too bad"_ taking my hand away I got up off the bed,he whined,to which I slapped the other side of his ass with the flogger,arching his back,hissing in response,"bitch about it and you get nothing"

glancing over to Nic,his smile couldn't of been prouder,giving a wink and a nod told me I was doing alright,so I continued on.

climbing back on the bed,between Tom's legs,I lowered my head and began to nuzzle my face into the soft/wiry hairs nestled at the base of his cock humming into it,hissing his hips raised.

I began to nip at what skin I could,his moaning from above only encouraged me in my endeavor.

_"oooh Mistressss..uuuhh"_

 switching it up I slowly did a predatory crawl up his body brushing my supple breasts up his body,making sure they dragged across his throbbing shaft,then _the coup de grace_..I dragged my very wet folds  _slowly_ across his cock, arching his back,he struggled violently against his bonds.

_"aw fucking hell!..uuh!"_

_take that..you ungrateful bastard._

 

_To be Continued..._


	15. Out of the Ordinary

Tom was writhing now,getting nowhere,trying his best press his groin up against my wetness,I allowed it,grounding myself on him,his whole body shuddering.

 _"oooh Misssstresss"_ he moaned.

"you like that Tom?"

 _"please...I need more Mistress"_ he whimpered.

"I just bet you do"

rolling off of him and the bed I landed on my feet.

"but you'll get no satisfaction so easily,you will work for it"

 _"anything Mistress,..please,can I taste you?"_ he implored.

"no"

"but-"

_thwack_

yelling he arched away from where I had struck him on his other ass cheek _._

"I grow tired of your whining Tom, _I-said-NO!"_

reaching over,I tore off the silk scarf from his eyes I wanted to see the pain in his eyes,..and I did,red rimmed,teary. _good you bastard._

_"I love you"_

my hand collided with his cheek.

_SMACK_

_"DAVINA!"_ it was Nic's voice, "that'll be enough"

 _"I hate you"_ my voice cracked, _"you..you broke my hea..heart"_

tears rolled profusely down his cheeks.

 _"I know._.and I'll spend the rest of my life making up to you if I have too,if you'll just see your way to find a way to forgive me _..please"_

crumpling to the floor in tears,the next thing I knew I was gathered into a pair of arms,it wasn't until I felt whiskers tickling my forehead that I realized it was Tom,cooing and caressing me,rocking me softly. _  
_

_"sshhh baby,its okay,you're okay...I'm the wanker I know this...I just want to make it better"_

I let loose with the sobbing,curling up tighter in his arms.

 

Watching her sleep,curled up on Nic's couch, I wanted to hold her again,like I had at the Club,but Nic thought it a bad idea,she had let her guard down at that point, _now_ might proved to be..unpleasant.

"so..the scene,that didn't exactly go as planned,did it?"

Nic shook his head as he handed me a cup of Coffee.

"no..it started out fine,but I got worried when she started smacking the crap out of you,that's why I spoke up"

"yes,thank you by the way,I hadn't realized what a wicked slap she has" rubbing my face,"though my ass will be aching for a bit too,I think she enjoyed that to be honest, I was liking it..its weird how a little creature like that striking you can turn your dick hard as rebar"

he chuckled nodding.

"yeah,for some it does Tom,but if I hadn't been there you'd be in the ER right now,she was getting pissed off"

sighing as I looked over at her again.

"she really does hate me"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"if she did...you would of left the Club on a stretcher, Davina loves you still, its getting around the idea you sought out another's arms while she was infirmed, the fact you went to another period, kind of irritates me"

 _"irritates me too...can't even look at myself in the mirror these days"_ I murmured.

 

Around Dinner time Davina woke, this was going to be interesting,would she be receptive of my presence?..I was about to find out.

she was sitting up throwing daggers at me with those sharp blue eyes of hers across the room,as she sat on the couch where she had slept, _yeah ..she wants my dick on a skewer._

"would you like some White Wine Davina?" Nic offered.

 _"sure"_ her eyes never left me.

promptly,Nic was back handing her a half glass of Wine,which she took and downed it.. _shit._

"slow down missy,don't need you sloshed before dinner" Nic chided.

"piss off Nic"

taking her now empty glass,he made her look at him.

"keep talking to me like that and I'll hold you down and I'll let Tom spank that sweet little ass of yours"

she shot him a hot glare.

_"you wouldn't"_

"oh wouldn't I?" he warned.

looking over at me,then back at him.

"why is he even here Nic?"

"I invited him for Dinner, its my home after all I'll do as I see fit..besides,I think you two have a lot to talk about"

"I have nothing to say" folding her arms looking away.

"being petulant isn't going to solve anything Davina...hear the man out,I know you still love him so the least you can do is listen"

looking back quickly her mouth hung open.

"love him?..where the fuck did you get that shit?"

"you told me Miss bitchy" Nic's smile was smug.

she really does loves me?,I gave her a longing look,to which she scowled.

"ha!,the only thing he loves is where the next puss may be coming from..preferably.. _Anna"_ she hissed the name.

jumping to my feet,I had enough,manners be damned,her eyes enlarged as I thrusted a finger at her.

"Davina..I fucked up. _.I get it!,_ and I'll move Mountains if necessary to get you back, _goddamn woman_ I allowed myself to be bound to a bed in a kink club butt naked,blindfolded and let you have your way with me,I have the bruises to prove it!"

 _"you have bruises?"_ she whispered.

fuck it...turning around yanking my pants down,exposing my ass.

"did you not also see my face?"

_"yes"_

"I'm not complaining" turning back around,pulling up my pants,"I deserved _every-one_...even more,but when is it going to be enough?,I know I hurt you,but.." sighing now.

 _"but._.trying to shoot yourself was pretty fucking stupid too" Nic spoke up.

both of us looked at him,he walked over standing by Davina now,"I told you this when we  first ran into each other.. _no ones_ worth taking our life over..are they pet?"

sheepishly she looked away.

"no"

"no..they aren't,as I see it..Tom isn't the only one who has some making up to do"

she shot him a shocked look,almost coming off the couch.

_"whose side are you on!?"_

Nic never moved he stood like stone.

 _"whoa._.chill, yes I'm not happy with the way Tom dealt with things,it was shitty.. _.but you_..didn't handle things any better,its not a contest Vina. _.you both_ need your asses kicked"

knowing I risked losing my genitals,I made a move..I got up and knelt before her,looking up.

_"won't you let me try,I know I don't deserve it,but...I do love you,it took me losing you to realize that"_

watching me cautiously,the room was silent,Davina kept an even gaze on me as I did her,. _.please say yes._

"I need to think about it Tom...like Nic said,I..I screwed up too,I'm" looking away, "unwell"

"but baby...you don't have to do it alone,we can work together,as it should be" holding a hand out to her,taking a big risk she would deny me,"I promise should I fail you again in any way...I'll be the one to leave,never to bother you again"

staring at  my hand then at me,there was  an obvious hesitation,I expected it.

 _"Jesus Christ Vina!...he's on his knees,begging,and offering his support,..I've yet to see a better display of  a man being obsequious"_ Nic threw his hands up.

"do you even love me anymore?"

biting on her bottom lip,her face contorted.

 _"ye..yes"_ hervoice rasped unable to look me in the eye.

 

Morning greeted me with a shot of sunlight hitting me in the eye,and the smell of Bacon wafting through my nose, I was about to stretch when I felt an obstruction,looking down I was pleasantly surprised to see Davina balled up against me,we were on Nic's generous sized sectional couch.

her face buried in my chest,cautiously I smoothed my hand down her dark hair,stirring a bit she made soft noises,making herself comfortable.

"you two fell asleep like that,I felt it best that you both remained that way,I was amazed when she had crawled up there shortly after you nodded off" Nic said now standing holding a spatula.

"heh..I am right now...I'd of never thought..maybe shes willing to forgive me after all?"

"she loves you man, even I can see that,question is...if shes willing to give you a second chance.."

I saw that warning look on Nic's face.

"hey,if that's the case..there's no fucking it up" placing a soft kiss atop her head,"been there,done that,have no intention of going back."

one of her little hands slid up my chest right on up my jowl resting there,her eyes slowly opened,revealing her big sapphire blue eyes staring up at me.

_"hi baby"_

she gifted me with a smile.

_"hi"_

brushing her bangs aside with my finger tips,I returned with my own smile..she looked so beautiful right now,pulling her closer into me.

"how are you?"

giving a slight shrug,biting on her lower lip,never taking her eyes off me.

"okay,I guess"

still looking down on her cradled in my arms,her fingers tips now lightly threaded through the whiskers of my goatee,lifting my chin I gave her better access.

"you look better,..do..you still,like me?"

she nodded.

"good,cause..." looking down now, _"I really love you Davina Prichard..and I need you"_

her eyes became glossy.

_"I love you too"_

"If I may?" Nic came into the room,"Tom you need to go to your Hotel an get your things,Vina,pack up your things here..you see" he now looked at me,"Vina has a sweet little place up the coast and you two need to head on up there and work on.. _each other_ ,cause its my firm belief,you both have a good thing that _can_ be fixed" _  
_

Davina looked over at him.

"really?"

"yes..having observed this little interaction between you two, I'm certain, you just need to be left alone,no friends or family..just you and Tom..hear me?"

looking back to me,it seemed she was searching for my take on this.

"if its something you want to do Davina..I'm in"

slowly nodding,then looking over back to Nic.

"alright..we'll do it"

 

Pulling into the driveway,I noticed a lovely white two story house with a covered front porch,it sat on a lake,well kept ,a lush forest sat in the back drop,definitely out of the way,Davina had explained it was one of the things her parents left her in their passing.

staring up,studying the architecture of the home I guessed it had been built at least in the late eighteen hundreds,and had been well taken care of,the grounds were immaculate too,with a peaceful atmosphere, hopefully this will add to helping working on our relationship. _.good call Nic._

"You have a beautiful place darling"

I almost jumped,I hadn't noticed she was standing beside me.

"it belong to my great grandparents,father side,my parents would bring me here every summer,and sometimes we had Christmas here,gets a lot of snow here so you could say I had white Christmases"

caressing the back of her neck,closing her eyes she leaned into it.

"maybe we can make some memories of our own?"

_"I'd like that Tom"_

Unpacking the groceries we had bought on our way up to the house,I yelled upon feeling a sting on my ass.. _yes I was still tender there,_ turning around rubbing my butt I saw a contrite Davina wincing as she waved a vine of red Licorice.

_"sorry"_

"somehow I doubt that"

"Tom..I"

she squealed as I upended her,spinning her around in the kitchen.

"bet you're sorry now though.. _huh!?"_

 _"put me down!,put me down!"_ she chanted,laughing.

 stopping,I slid her off my shoulder,now flush with my chest,our breathing labored.

 _"that was shit Tom"_ she playfully slapped at me,giggling.

"oh and snapping my already sore ass with that Licorice wasn't?"

looking up through her lashes at me.

"does it really hurt that bad?" one of her hands slid around to my butt.

"um..well,yes..you were pretty wicked with that flogger. _.missy"_

_"um..but..did you like it?"_

_oh boy.._ she was going somewhere with this,something told me she enjoyed the Domme role that night,God knows I was enjoying what she was doing to me.

"do you really want to know the truth Davina?"

"yes"

"okay..if you'd of kept using that flogger on me...I would of blown a load"  

 _"oh"_ her eyes widened.

cradling her face so that she looked at me.

"yes..and I' can guarantee. _.Mistress,_ you would of wore some of it"

with that said,she licked her lips..shit _that wasn't_ helping the tightening in my pants. _.fuck off dick,not now!,_ letting go of her face I stepped back, knowing if my manners would of failed me, the point of this whole trip up here would be hopeless. _  
_

_"sorry darling"_

"that's okay" she looked away, "I was feeling. _.a lot_  too"

"I..I just,don't want to rush you into anything Davina,or make you think the only thing I want from you is..sex,even though..you are amazing when we do come together"

looking back to me,giving me a small shy smile.

"I know..you're a remarkable lover as well Tom,and thank you for not seeing us just. _.sexual,_ though" now she looked at me directly, "I'm fighting some pretty heavy urges right now..that night at the club..stirred some. _.things"_

"you were angry darling..of course you must of been feeling a magnitude of emotions"

shaking her head slowly keeping eye contact with me.

"no Tom..not just anger,..I wanted to do sexual things to you,when you wanted to taste me..I really wanted you too,I wanted to ride your face until you couldn't feel it anymore"

holy shit..

that was it,grasping my cock through my pants I turned,trying to walk away.

"Tom?"

"no Davina..I should go take care of this,could you tell me where the bathroom is"

"I could tell you,but..I would like to take care of that for you"

looking over my shoulder,the plea in her eyes was almost too much.

_"love..I can't ask you.."_

"I want too. _.that's the difference"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

**_Davina's Family Home.(East Coast)_ **

_Picture credit/source- https://icons.wunderground.com/data/wximagenew/j/jimzeee/80.jpg_


	16. Out of the Ordinary

I could tell she felt a bit slighted,but if I hadn't bolted and headed towards what looked like the loo..I may of caved and let Davina sate my hunger and I knew that would of lead to other.. _activities_ ,Lord knows I would of loved _to feel_ one of those small delicate hands wrapped firmly around my cock,working it in the way that only _my baby_ knew how.

but I didn't want that right now...Davina needed to understand this,it wasn't that I never wanted sex with her again,it was we needed to gradually work our way up to it.

_"Baby.."_

she sat on the couch with her hands on her lap,fidgeting with her fingers,looking up..damn she looked so.. _hurt._

_"yes Tom?"_

sitting down beside her..okay how do I approach this?, _just be honest Tom its what she needs from you._

"please don't think for one moment I didn't...want you _,I did._.but we need to take this slow"

I was pleased when she scooted up next to me,wrapping her arms around mine,snuggling.

"I understand,I mean ya I was..a little upset,thinking maybe you didn't want me in _that way_ anymore,but if you think we should go slow..I'm good with that"

And I was,I could see Tom was trying to be serious about this,not go about us.. _reconnecting_ like it was before,things were different..we were different.

"I love you Davina" running the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip gently.

looking up I could _see_ that,his eyes seemed more intense than I ever saw them.

"I love you too,Tom" tightening my hold on his arm,trying to close the distance even more between us as if that were possible,I was practically in his armpit.

draping an arm around me pulling me in,I found myself with no other choice but to climb into his lap,curling up much like a child,resting my head on his chest,his cheek atop my head.

 

_"Darling..look what I found!"_

jogging out to the front door,I nearly fell off the front porch laughing when I laid eyes on Tom, hanging inside an old tire swing ...swinging back and forth like a giant kid,he looked ridiculous with his long legs dangling out dragging the ground.

_"ahahahahaha!..oh my god!"_ I shouted doubled over on the front steps now.

_"ehehehehehehehe!"_

gathering my composure I walked over to where he was as he continued to try and swing,lying through the tire on his stomach.

"you big friggin' child you're too long for that swing"

"c'mon,love there's room for both of us"

"aw hell no!" I wagged a finger at him, "that swing is old,the rope holding it.. _older_ ,we'll both wind up breaking our asses"

"ehehehe, well it simply won't do if I damage that magnificent ass of yours"

 he was now standing holding the tire around his waist,to say the least Tom looked hysterical with a fat tire about his lanky frame.

"you look one parts Michelin man" I snickered.

looking down at the tire,then back at me,bouncing the tire in his hands.

"but I'm cute..right?" now jutting his chin up proudly,wearing a toothy smile.

"oh..certainly" I rolled my eyes looking away trying to contain my laughter.

 

Busily cooking Dinner and leaving Tom to his own devices, which didn't take long for him to find something to interest him.

"Davina"

"yes"

"um..darling..who are these people?"

turning around,I stopped stock still..shit I forgot,I had those here.

                                                      

 

 

"Um..those are my Parents.. Roger and Louise Prichard"

turning away from the photos he was holding.

"really?... _these_ are your parents?..what a beautiful couple darling"

_aw god,can we please not discuss them Tom,I can't do this right now._

_"thank you"_

hurriedly I stirred the vegetables that really didn't require it,so much so the suace pan went flying to the floor.

_"shit!..goddamn it!"_

Tom was already on it,cleaning it up.

"easy,love..it was an accident" looking up he could already see I was out of sorts,picking up the pan he approached me, "hey..whats wrong?"

"nothing..its nothing..really"

trying to look into my eyes,I avoided him.

"bollocks, somethings wrong Davina,talk to me..please"

throwing him an ugly look,he pulled his head back.

"alright. _.its the pictures_ ,the goddamn,motherfucking pictures..." throwing my hands up, "I forgot they were here,I thought I put all their pictures away" fighting the tears now, "I can't deal.. _even now_..with seeing their faces Tom"

taking me by my wrists,Tom pulled me to him,our foreheads touching.

_"darling..I'm sooo sorry,I'm thick sometimes,I forgot,and it didn't even cross my mind that they could be your parents"_

"how would you know...up until now you've never seen a picture of them"

"but I should of been sensitive to the fact that there was a posibility...forgive a wanker for a moment of thoughtlessness?"

looking upward,he had the most pathetic puppy dog face I've ever seen on a man.

"I'm not mad at you Tom..I'm mad at myself,I thought I removed all their pictures and had them in storage,it's myself I blame"

"well don't Davina,..there's no way you could of remembered ever single photo,..now,I'll put those pictures in drawer,and be done with it"

nodding,I let him do just that.

After the fiasco with the pictures,and the dinner I was cooking went to shit,Tom decided to order Pizza, which actually sounded better and we had it delivered, and not long after that..it started to rain.

which got Tom excited he had been eye balling the enormous rock faced fireplace since he walked into the house,so naturally with the weather going to crap,he found an excuse to build a fire.

he found a bunch of blue down comforter blankets and spread them on the floor in front of the fireplace throwing a bunch of pillows on it as well, if I hadn't of stopped him at one point,I believe he was going to build a Fort.

"uh..think we have enough blankets..and pillows?"

stoking the wood in the fire he looked over at me.

"why,do we need more?..I can go get more,I saw some in the hall closet-"

"no!" putting a hand up, "we're good"

_plopping_ down on our cloud of comforters and pillows like a big kid, Tom wore the expression much like one,seeing him like this it wasn't hard to know why I loved him,even more so. _.why_ ,I forgave him.

"hey..Davina"

"yeah" rolling over towards him.

"I found something else" he looked sheepish.

"what?"

"this"

 

                      

 

 

holding up yet another picture, I fell back onto a pillow.

_"aaaawww maaan!"_

_"what!? what!?"_

looking up at him wrinkling my nose.

"its.. _me_..when I was four"

Tom looked back at the picture then at me.

"really?"

"yes" I sighed, "my mom took the picture, trying to get me to smile..as you can see..that was futile"

"ehehehehehehe, its cute darling,your little lips all puckered"

"I guess" frowning at the picture, "I was being a little shit, mom was begging me, _Davina Marleigh Prichard please smile for Momma"_

"Davina Marleigh Prichard...a lovely name" he ran a finger down my hair.

"an _unusual_ name,I was named after no one, kinda sounds like some uptight yuppie girl name from some Ivy league college sorority" I snorted.

"ehehehehe..no it doesn't"

giving him an annoyed look,he gave me a mock one in return.

"yes it does Tom..what kind of name is Davina anyways?,Mom told me it means.. _little Deer_ or _Cherished"_

"she named you justly,the name suits you darling,you are small and I do cherish you"

rolling my eyes,giving him a shove he chuckled.

"gawd that was sentimentally _cheesy"_

"I know..but I do treasure you Davina..at least I'm working on proving this to you"

 

Sometime during the night I had drifted off,and Tom...well the fire in the fireplace had the house well heated,enough to where Tom found it necessary to sleep in the buff.

I only discovered this because I had fallen asleep behind him and woke up with..well his..dick,though flaccid in my grasp. _.ugh,how do I get myself into these dilemma's?_

 I was about to discreetly remove it when one of his hands gently covered mine,lightly squeezing it.. _shit._.now what do I do?.. _  
_

he _hmm'd_ ,shifting his hips..dear god please..no,his hand slowly moved mine upon his cock..up..down..up..down, oh my God does he know what he's doing?,peering up over his shoulder,his eyes were still closed.

biting on my lip, _would it be so bad to go along with it?,so long it had been since I gave him pleasure..just this once?,_ constricting my hold on his shaft I quickened my movements,watching his face,he grunted,forehead creasing,as I pressed the pad of my thumb over his tip in a circular motion,he groaned as a pearl of fluid seeped out.

soon his mouth parted slightly, hips undulating faintly,it wasn't long before his shaft began to spasm in my grip,he was panting in short breaths, suddenly his eyes flew open looking over his shoulder at me,head snapped back,eyelids closed again tightly,biting down on his bottom lip

_"aaaa...uuuhh uufff!!"_

his body jerked as his seed squirted in short bursts,When his body relaxed,I reached behind me retrieving some paper towels from the Pizza we had and began to quietly clean him up, Tom relaxed his form breathing heavily.

wiping my hand now,he rolled his head in my direction,I smiled weakly,ready for the scolding I knew he was going to give me,but instead,one of his hands reached up cupping my chin.

_"I'm not mad"_

_"no?"_

_"no baby..surprised yes"_ he chuckled, _"but..how could I be mad that my girl who gave me the best wake up call...ever"_

smirking,I sighed.

"but its nearly three thirty in the morning Tom"

"ehehehehehe...still, _its morning"_

 

Morning..well nine o'clock in the morning arrived and with it a full scale storm,ugly gray clouds,rain,thunder and lightening.

which didn't bother us,Tom just made full use if the fireplace,(thank God there was firewood)and had it going at a full roar.

"I made us Breakfast" Tom walked in with two bowls of... _Oatmeal,_ "here,love"

handing me one,I looked at the bowl of mush,then back at him...he was kidding..right?

"you made..Oatmeal?"

"you don't like it?"

oh no..he looked _butt hurt.._

"yes,I like it...but I thought,well..its just we bought a shit load of eggs,bacon,bread..even smoked Ham"

sitting beside me,stirring his hot cereal.

"I just thought since the weather was shit,a nice hot bowl of porridge would do us good, I even put Cinnamon in it" he was so pleased with himself.

okay Davina..just eat it.

Tom began eating his and I followed suit, he looked like such a kid eating his. _.how could a grown man do that?,it was actually cute,even with the little bit of oats that stuck to his whiskers._

reaching over with a finger I flicked the glop of cereal,he froze watching me.

"sorry,its just you had some oats in your goatee"

"oh..well you could of just ate it from my whiskers.. _ehehehehehe"_

wrinkling my nose with a raised brow.

"I'm not the one whose inclined to.. _eat things_ from mounds of hair..am I?"

he started choking on his bite of Oatmeal,looking over at me,a dirty smile grew on his face.

_"ehehehehe._.. _no,that particular feast..is more of my forte"_ he purred.

no argument here.

 

                                                        _To be Continued..._

 

 

_Picture sources/credit-_

 

http://s6.favim.com/610/140531/beautiful-blue-eyes-kiss-little-girl-Favim.com-1805948.jpg

http://www.loreal-paris.de/_de/_de/spokes/img/common/Julianne-Moore.jpg

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b7/49/74/b749740be76af1a8c865b1a570787684.jpg


	17. Out of the Ordinary

Scanning the walls of a hallway,I couldn't believe it..they were literally littered with accolades in the names of Davina's parents,from Chambers of Commerece, and various Charity's local an nation wide.

these two people were quite active in life,donating their time and skills never asking a dime from it..wish I could of known these people who brought into this world, the fragile little creature I found myself captivated by.

in the last twenty four hours though,Davina and I have, _I felt_..learned more about each other,at least I've gotten to acquire more knowledge about her,and was delighted and sadden by what I've learned.

maybe as time goes on she'll open up more and I'll hear the stories in their entirety,the ones that held Davina prisoner,making her want to intentionally take her life,perhaps in telling me..the desire will go away and my girl can have the peace that has long since evaded her.

"what are you doing?"

pointing to decorated walls of corridor.

"admiring your parents accomplishments, I imagine you must be proud"

Davina peered down the hall,nodding.

"yes,they were highly involved in local as well national projects,..I remember when Hurricane Katrina hit,it was a year _after_..after Dad died...my mom volunteered with the Red cross and went to New Orleans,they gave her a plaque, I put  it and these awards an such up _after_...following Mom's  passing, my parents didn't believe in displaying them,thought it was..vulgar"

"generous _and_..humble" caressing her chin,smiling, "my baby comes from quality stock.. _I'm a lucky man"_ looking at her directly now.

 _"eh_...I'm not exactly a good example, you'd never know I was their daughter" she shrugged, _" they would be ashamed"_

putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I find that hard to believe, Davina..knowing that you've had to deal without them,probably would of weighed heavy on them both"

 _"at the..end"_ her voice choked, "mom...was,was..not herself..there were times she..she didn't know who I was..shortly before she passed,her eyes were so clear,she said... Daddy's waiting and you know how he gets" tears flooded her eyes,"impatient shit of a man,I don't know what I ever saw in him" Davina looked up at me,a single tear made its way down her left cheek, _"and she...went"_

I had just been privileged with the honor of having Davina share a piece of her past..the part she clung so fearfully too,the portion that slowly was killing her... _she was opening up,this was good._

 _"I'm sorry you had to see that"_ pulling her to me tightly, _"but..I'm glad you had the chance to say..good bye, a lot of people don't get that"_

 _"I know"_ she sniffed, _"I should be grateful"_

"I'm in no position to tell you how to feel...you've lost so much darling"

 

"Tell me how your parents met"

here I go prodding into her life again,but it seems to be working..she has been opening up,now we were actually in bed together and she was arranging her pillows,looking over her shoulder quirking a brow.

"oh..um, lets see..my mom is from outside Seattle,my Dad,Chicago, and his family were on vacation..how I was told my dad saw this hot little red head down by where the Ferries were on the Puget sound"

"ehehehehehehe...dad had a thing for gingers eh?..looks like that must run in the family" I wiggled my brows at her.

that earned me a pillow plowed into my face.

"you want to hear this or not?, _asshole"_

"ehehehehe, I'm sorry,I just couldn't pass up the similarities darling"

she had another pillow ready to pummel me with,her lips at a twist,putting my hands up in surrender she lowered her weapon.

 _"anyways._..he managed to get together with my mom and some of her friends and go to a party on some Beach, I think they were both like seventeen at the time"

"like childhood sweethearts"

"something like that..even went to Harvard law school together too,..both went on Scholarships,each of my grandparents weren't wealthy people, so they were stoked when my parents made it to an Ivy league school"

"wow...so your parents were Lawyers?" I had no idea.

"yes,Corporate Attorney's to be exact, they dealt with the legal affairs of a corporation or _corporations_ ,mainly in business transactions ,contracts. intellectual property, bankruptcy, financial reporting, etcetera"

"Davina your parents sounded like really intelligent people,on top of loving,giving ones"

 _they really did_ ,I suddenly felt a pang of sadness,living a full life with two brilliant,doting,benevolent people only to have them ripped away,her father violently,her mother slowly and horrifically by disease.

reaching over,taking her by the chin,pulling her in for a kiss on the lips had become unavoidable,I think Davina knew this,just by the look on my face,it wasn't a passionate one,only enough to let her know that at this moment my heart felt heavy,and for once we were on the same page.

 

I'd have to say waking up to stormy weather for once was not depressing,in fact waking up and not feeling depressed was something I hadn't done in a _very_ long time,turning on my side I understood why,the beautiful man slumbering soundly next me,god even when he was out like a light,he was.. _.perfect._

how he manages to sleep and not get a crappy case of bed head..hmm?, he just looked,dreamy..rolling on my back staring up at the ceiling,mopping my face.. _oh my god,Davina you sound like a goddamn Teenager!  
_

my eyes rolled back over towards him,then down where his arm had remained draped over me,smiling..he hadn't tried to do _anything_ with me...Tom was _genuinely trying_ to make up as it were,get to know...me,and he had, _changed_...from the first time we met,I liked the man he was now,but was this really him?,I didn't want him to be someone he wasn't.

I had quietly slipped out of bed and made my way downstairs,had a pot of Coffee going and was presently trying to get a fire going in the Fireplace.

as soon as it looked like I had a decent roar going I went to check on the coffee,Pouring myself a cup and adding my cream an sugar I sat balled up in the breakfast nook watching the rain and other activities of the back yard,the one thing about having this old house on the lake besides the quiet,was getting to see things you wouldn't normally,like the Doe an fawn I was watching grazing undisturbed.

and the squirrels springing from branch to branch expertly from the tall trees like it was their own private gymnasium,sometimes though they missed their intended mark and wound up swinging comically half assed from a branch.

_"you have a lovely smile first thing in the morning,especially when you think no one sees it"_

quickly turning my head,Tom leaning on one shoulder of the kitchen doorway holding a cup of coffee,grinning,and for once..wearing something more than his underwear.

"I didn't wake you..did I?" sitting up now.

"no..I had to pee" cupping his package.. _nice Tom._

"well..I needed to stretch" cupping my boobs,giving them a jiggle as I smiled.. _.one good turn deserved another._

he threw his head back laughing,almost in a back bend.

"darling _never_ let it be said that I ever got in the way of _those_ beauties needing to get their workout..in fact I'm all for it.. _ehehehehehe"_

_"pig"_

_"tart"_

both of us giggling now over our coffee.

 

_"No,no, no.NO!"_

stalking back and forth in the living room staring at the text on my cell,raking a hand through my hair,I did an about face and about to do another lap across the room when Davina appeared,her face concerned.

"Tom..what is it?"

shit..how do I tell her?

"darling..shit is going to hit the fan in a BIG way,and I do mean BIG" I sighed, walking into the room,tilting her head,"I just got a text from Alan...it seems _Anna"_ my jaw ticked,has an app on her phone for her GPS she can _track_ anyone's phone..,the bitch knows where I am Davina,shes currently..in New York"

"shut your phone off"

"what?"

"Tom.. _shut your phone off,_ that cow can't find you if it's not on" so I did..calmly she went over to her purse,taking out her cell phone handing it to me,"text Alan and tell him what you did,so he doesn't freak out that he can't reach you"

after sending Alan the text I handed her the cell.

"you're awful...calm"

"the bitch doesn't have my number,and I'd like to see her try an hack it..I have surveillance on my phone,paid _good money_ for it too" the biggest shit eating grin grew on her face, "she'll have the equivalent of a federal agent on her so fast and her ass deported before she can drop to her knees an offer her services"

I sputtered before I burst out laughing, _fucking hell!,_ this woman was full of surprises.

"damn,love..where did.."

"my dad set me up with this _particular_ service..his line of work,believe it or not,he was threatened a lot,it was his way of protecting me,..long after he was gone"

 _woah_..I knew being an attorney had its bad days,..but beings her parents were high powered ones for Corporations I'm sure the level of danger was far greater,and precautions taken had to be somewhat out of the norm.

"my baby...being all Macgyver, _kinda sexy"_ reaching behind her neck,holding her there.

"I like to think I'm reaching across the pond and pulling a.. _.Bond"_ a cocky smile as her eyes widened.

"ehehehehehe, a female double O seven?..hmm,..sounds like a possible  _scene?" hint hint._

arching a brow she pursed her lips.

 "Macgyver _made_ his gadgets,were as Bond already has his,like my cell"

"oh really?"

 _"yeah"_ she purred,"anal probe included"

"Davina!" she laughed,playfully giving my chest a slap,"what is it with you woman an..anal?"

"don't act all astounded Hiddleston,if memory serves me correctly,you were declaring your delight as you took pleasure in sinking yourself inside that particular..hole"

indeed I did.

A few hours and several texts from Alan later, Davina and I had a good laugh,Anna was on her way back to London having hit a dead end.. _no bitch you lost the signal to my phone_ and having decide to change my number,she could no longer track me.

"I'm curious..why was she even _here?"_

holding one of her feet,massaging some lotion in it,I looked over at her.

"knowing her like I do...shes thick enough to try an get in my pants.. _again_ ,what she doesn't know,I'm not having any of it" kissing one of Davina's toes as I looked at her,"I almost lost a really good thing,I'm not about to fuck it up again"

smiling almost shy-like she bit on her lower lip.

"so..you really are in for the..long haul?"

"Davina..of course,why do you think I left England,I came looking for you..and I found Nic,we talked, let myself be,well" I reddened "your submissive,he felt I should know what it was like..anything to reach you,be whatever you needed me to be"

on her hands an knees she made her way onto my lap,now straddling it.forehead resting on mine.

 _"Tom"_ she whispered, _"please"_

I knew what she was asking.

my hands came up, cupping her full breasts, squeezing,thumbs teasing across her nipples that were pushing through her thin top.

"these Davina, _I want these,_ to suck on them"

divesting ourselves of our clothes,she climbed back on my lap.

I started out kissing her breasts, feathery ones while my hands caressed her, then.. my tongue poking out teasing my nipple of choice causing her to writhe and moan a bit.

Soon I latched on, tugging on the swollen nub, contented on what I was doing, groaning my satisfaction,Davina threaded her fingers through my waves of hair.

whimpering I reached down an began taking my shaft in hand.. she slid her other hand down on top of mine.

_"here baby.. let me"_

my hand moved away and hers took over moving it languidly on my more than impressive erection, grunting as her thumb took the precum that had been pooling at that tip swirling it about the head.

my hips began to undulate with her stroking, she quickened her motions.

 _"uuh.. fuck.. yeesss"_ I hissed, breaking away from sucking her nipple long enough to voice my approval, _"soooo good"_

 taking her hand off my cock, I was suddenly straddling her whole body from the flat of her back, looking down on her.

_"I want your pussy"_

_"yes Tom.. please"_

Eyes darkening, there was a change in her in that split second, placing soft kisses all over her breasts, briefly sucking on a nipple with a tug.

making my way down to her pussy, her legs open to me exposing her wet sex, the lapping was instant, swirling my tongue throughout her folds.

 _"ooohh..yeess, please Tom"_ she moaned, _"so fucking gggoood...fuck!"_

I introduced a finger inside her, pumping as my tongue worked her cunt with vigor.

_"you have a lovely cunt Davina, taste so fucking delicious"_

 Raising her hips, so as to sink my now two fingers deeper in side her, _she wanted more of of this_..I would give it.. goddamn.

_"oh Tom, please...faaaster, fuck me with your fingers"_

and I did, sitting up on my knees, staring down at her with a heated look, hooded eyes, pistioning my fingers and stroking my cock  simultaneously 

Twisting about beneath  me we kept eye contact, while thrusting her hips upward as I fingered  her with an eagerness 

_"god you're so beautiful, you respond so well, I want to just bend you over  the arm of this couch Davina, and fuck you until it breaks"_

_"do it"_  she breathed.

and so I did, wasting no time, I bent her over the arm of the couch,her  legs splayed, gripping her hips as I shoved my cock  with no gentleman like approach into her, thrusting was immediate, our mutual panting filled the air.. _..it had been awhile and I was going to make up for it._

At one point I was slamming so hard into her I was chanting, _god I sound like a fucking animal_ , my balls where slapping against her ass I was going at it so hard.

 _"ooh gggooodddd"_ her head arched back,eyes closed, _"haaarder..harddder "_

my tip was hitting her cervix I was at such a mad pace, grunting, cursing.

_"shit, Davina!..uuuh..fuuuuck!"_

I pushed my hips flush against her, blowing my load as I received release, her walls milking me dry.

Tom remained seated inside me, breathing heavily above and from behind me, as for myself, I was lying with my face to the side in the cushion of the couch trying to catch my breath.

_"darling.. you alright?"_

looking up sideways at this impossibly beautiful man, still flushed from our activities.

_"I'm fantastic Tom,just trying to catch my breath.."_

smoothing his hand along my hair,the expression he wore was a mixture of resolute and endearing if that were possible

_"I love you Davina Prichard"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	18. Out of the Ordinary

There was something eating at me,and it needed to be addressed, _but..how?_ ,things were going so well between Tom and I,however if I didn't talk now,I knew I never would.

in my mind I figured Tom wondered about it,even came to the conclusion,... _I slept with his friend Alan_ , ,kinda just went with it at the time,it didn't set well with me then and even more so now.

it hadn't been for revenge,shit I guess it was more out of human need,even Alan realized this,and that there would be no relationship beyond it.

and now _of all days_ ,I figured it was best to talk to him about it _now_ , Nic had called me earlier,..fucker was sticking by his word,because the Therapist he set me up with..Chelsea Morgan,was going to come up here to see me.. _.today._

Goddamn Dom anyways,pushy to a fault..in and out of the Club.

"Tom?"

currently he was tossing a couple of pieces of wood into the fireplace,the weather was still proving to be wet an cool.

looking over his shoulder,giving me one of his beautiful smiles,I could only give him one in in return, _damn hes going to make this hard,without even realizing it._

"yes,love?"

"um..I..need to talk to you about something before this Morgan person shows up"

ugh bring on the discomfort,my stomach suddenly felt sour,...I need to puke.

walking over to me,I could see the concern all over him,taking me by the chin,lifting it, his eyes meeting mine..searching, _stop it Tom,this is going to be hard enough._

"then talk to me,I'm listening"

shit,how do I do this?

"I don't know how I go about this exactly?.." my eyes flickering about,anything to avoid his eyes,I mean _just how_ do I look him in the eye an tell him?,"its about when..well, when I was staying with your mom..and"

the tears built up,I madly began wringing my hands.

"you and Alan had an affair.. _baby..I know"_

and then I did look him in the eyes.

_"you do?"_

"yes" caressing my jaw now,"I was furious as you can probably figure, _and yes_..when I found out,I knocked Alan on his ass,and we exchanged words"

 _"I..I never loved him"_ looking away now, "I don't know why I even allowed it. _.I'm sorry"_

pulling me flush against him,my cheek pressed into his abdomen,rubbing my back gently.

 _"I know baby"_ he whispered,"and you needn't to apologize,but I do thank you for even mentioning it"he kissed the top of my head,"it means a lot that you're opening up to me"

"it's important,right?...that we talk to one another,say what needs to be said"

pulling away,Tom looked down at me,relieved to see him smiling.

"absolutely,keeping things in is never healthy" then the smile disappeared,"I should of..told you I was..scared when you were in the hospital the first time instead of being a..bloody wanker and gone and shagged that.." he cut himself off,looking away.

"we both fucked up Tom,you went to an extreme.. _.an so did I"_

looking down,I eyed the pink scar from my bullet wound,. _.yeah yours being the worst fuck up._

"maybe this Morgan woman can help?,Nic says she's good,I would think he has your best interest at hand Davina,he does care about you"

heaving an annoyed sigh,threading my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sure she is,but Tom..I've seen some shrinks before" giving my lips a twist,"dead ends all of'em, in fact I think the more I saw them,the more suicidal I felt"

 "maybe having me here will help" 

"I hope so" taking one of hands,"first sign that shes annoying and.. _out she goes"_

 

An hour later,Tom announced Doctor Morgan's arrival,a shiny silver BMW pulled in behind my car...well,she definitely wasn't your run of the mill county paid Therapist,Jesus Nic just where did you find this shrink anyways?.. _.shit,I bet shes a client._

When Tom open the door I nearly crapped, definitely _NOT,_ from the county mental health,this woman had to have had her own practice,everything about her screamed professional,not just her car.

she was an attractive woman,older but wore it well,small too,only a little taller than myself, chestnut wavy hair that went a bit past her shoulders,with eyes to match, with a pleasant smile.

 her and Tom shook hands,exchanging greetings.

"hello, I'm Doctor Chelsea Morgan,but Chelsea will do,Doctor sounds too pretentious to my liking"

Tom immediately got excited.

_"you're Irish!"_

she chuckled nodding her head.

"that I am,and you are English..I detect perhaps a bit of northern London in that accent"

 "yes yes,though my family has moved away from there,we have a Hotel out towards the country,been there since the early eighteen hundreds,but I kept the accent"

well this was quaint..smirking I watched as Tom carried on like a total kid,the good Doctor seemed to notice this,smirking herself,giving me a humorous sidelong glance.

"So Tom,this must be Miss Prichard" 

turning her attention to me,.. _oh no,please, you two just  keep carrying on, I rather like watching,besides I don't want to do this._

 approaching me extending her hand, as did I,we shook.

"please,just Davina"

"alright,Davina..please as I said to Tom,call me Chelsea, never was keen to Doctor"

 After about fifteen minutes of Chelsea being there I knew I liked her,but at the same time I didn't,why.because like Nic said.. _she was good,_ there was no way I was getting out of this..fuck.

she didn't go right for the throat like I had expected,we just sat,all three of us talking like old friends,having tea/cocoa and some snacks I had made earlier.

no questions about my childhood,parents,young adulthood,suicide attempts past or present,how I met Tom..just..bullshitting,was this _her way?,_ I knew shrinks had their own methods,maybe this was hers.

there was a lull in the conversation when Chelsea turned her attention to just me,well that can't be good,do not like the focus on me. _.but shes here to see you dipshit.  
_

"Davina, Nic tells me you met some years back,you were a client of his"

thanks Nic. _.could of left out that little detail._

"uh..yeah,I was"

"for a year he said"

fucker is a dead man.

"yes"

her smile turned to a knowing one as she leaned in patting my leg.

"its alright Davina,I'm not here to judge..there are advantages to participating in the _activities_ of what Nic's employment offers"

did she?..no,yes she did,Chelsea just endorsed my use of a kink club... _welcome to the twenty_ _First Century Davina._

"I suppose" best not to reveal too much,"it was okay"

out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom watching me,the series of expressions he wore as I spoke told me he was either perplexed or wasn't buying my shit.

"if I may" he injected,"you're right Chelsea,there are advantages,I recently had an experience in the Club myself with Davina"

shooting him a hot glare... _shutting the fuck up would be good now Thomas._

"oh?"

this perked the Doctor's interest instantly,looking from Tom to me, _great_..I simply stared at the Woman,then I noticed they both were looking at me seeming to anticipate an answer,.

throwing my hands up exasperated.

"what!?..you want me to go into the details of the scene?,the feelings I was having,its rather personal,by the time I get done telling you Doc you'd be thinking _this bitch needs Jesus!"_

 slowly shaking her head a tight grin on her face.

"darling no,I said I wasn't here to judge and I'm not, Davina I have patients that use to be Prostitutes, high end and..well the kind that one would see on the streets,some of the things I've heard from them..horrifying,at least in a kink club...you have power,so what you would have to say is nothing shocking I'm sure"

"fine..short version, Tom showed up in New York talked to Nic they set up a scene without me knowing,Nic thought I should do this . _.scene,_ so I did,once I figured out it was Tom I almost ..I slapped Tom in the face,Nic ended it"

 "why did you strike Tom?"

here we go,the part I hate..soon it'll gradually go into things I don't wish to discuss at all.

"cause..I was angry,hurt"

"he did something to evoke this and you lashed out,naturally..would you like to share with me what that was?"

no I would not.

falling silent,I felt Tom's hand sliding up and down my back,gently,leaning a bit forward to look at me.

"would it help love,if I said it was because I was a wanker and did something bloody awful when you needed me the most?"

"is that what happened Davina?..did something between you an Tom go amiss?"

"yes"

I was waiting for Tom to volunteer the information,but he didn't he knew this session was about me,for me and unless I said so he wasn't going to say anything.

"Davina..I need to know from you what is going on,Nic shared only so much,he didn't want to betray your trust,and I can tell Tom isn't going to be forthwith either,cause..I have a feeling _trust_ wasn't the only thing he may of betrayed with you"

damn not only was she good,she was right.

looking her straight in the eye,it was the most serious look I gave her yet since her arrival,a slight tilt of her head as she was guaging the situation.

"he did,but that's being resolved,or he wouldn't be here, we love each other enough to want to fix what was broken,he wasn't the only one who fucked up"

straightening her posture,smiling almost broadly.

"brilliant,most couples don't even admit their faults,you two seem to have met in the middle,do you know what you'll do from this point?"

I shrugged.

"its a day by day thing,some days are good,some..eh"

"Davina..that's normal,but what isn't normal,is what lead you to the UK in the first place and all the rubbish that took place after that,I'm not making excuses for whatever Tom's part was in this that lead him in the direction to hurt you...but, _trying to take your life darling,_ that is a very unhealthy way to escape this thing that has got a hold of and is torturing you"

_goddamn Nic...why did have to go and tell her that,fucking hell!_

_"I see you were well informed"_ I grumbled,trying to keep my temper in check.

Chelsea saw/heard the hostility,good cause I really was starting feel backed into a corner an forced to give up what I didn't want too.

 _"not._.by whom you think, I simply did some research,any good Therapist does,I contacted the hospital you were admitted to,and I also had access to the police report which were in your hospital records"

"hmm" I folded my arms," and as for what lead me to the UK?,just how did you come about that?"

"well,there were two names listed on your records as emergency contacts,and since Tom was already here..does the name Alan ring a bell?"

"tosser!" Tom snapped,we both looked at him,"he has _no business_ giving you any information on Davina"

that made Chelsea raise a brow,lovely..now she was going to inquire about Alan and that was going to open a whole new can of beans I just as soon leave untouched.

"if he's significant enough to be put on Davina's list of contacts he..."

 _"look.."_ Tom interrupted, "I tolerate him as a friend and employee,but..by the sounds of it he took it upon himself to give out info on my girl without her permission. _.not_ tolerated"

 I knew by the look on her face she could tell there was more to it than that,picking up her cup of tea,taking a sip,I could practically hear the gears grinding in her head.

"I'd have to agree Chelsea..whatever I've told Alan,I said in confidence,he had no business telling you anything"

 setting her cup down,she looked at both of us.

"he only said that you had went to the UK with the intentions of..taking your life,never mentioning why"

"that was more than enough,Davina should of been the one to tell you that"

putting a hand on Tom's that were currently balled up into fists, I could see his level of _"pissiness"_ was rising quickly.

"Tom,its done..no need to blow a nut over it,talk to him later if you must,just. _.wait awhile"_

 

It turned out to be an hour and a half session,before Chelsea left,and to be honest she hadn't got much out of me,I still never mentioned my parents,or Tom's faux pas as I called it, with Anna,or anything else of relevance.

 "hungry darling?" _  
_

looking away from the french doors that overlooked the backyard I shook my head,if anything I could use a handful of antacids.

"no thank you"

massaging my shoulders,I dropped my head back..damn him and those big hands,long fingers, _unf._

"baby you're tense..I take it you didn't like the visit with Doctor Morgan"

"I don't like Therapist's period,she was okay enough though"

"I thought she was good" 

"she is.. _sneaky_ too, like they all are,starting out like we were all just friends having a bit of chat then..gradually she made her way to her intended goal..ppfftt,like I was going to get all soft,lose my shit and spill everything..not likely"

"you're not ready?"

he was rubbing my neck now, I was about to fall asleep standing up.

"nope,and I don't know when I will be Tom,isn't it good enough that I feel no urge to harm myself?"

I could tell he was leaning in,his whiskers from his goatee tickled my ear.

_"but..you said that before darling,and when things got shitty...."_

he was right,when things got shitty,I turned to the one thing that I thought was best to rid myself of the pain,instead of talking it out,or some other healthier means of an outlet.

 _"I know"_ I murmured, _"I guess that's what makes me unwell"_

_"you're getting the idea baby,and that's a good thing...and I can see the hard part  for you is letting others help you find your way"_

"yes and no, I don't mind the help Tom... _its reliving over a decades worth of pain I can't do,...I'm not the strong person people think or want me to be"_

turning me around to face him,he held my face with both hands.

"no ones asking you to be something you're not...just _please_ don't do something so stupid as you've already tried to do to take yourself away indefinitely,..I find just thinking about not being with you more difficult each time,hell..when you get up in the middle of the night to use the loo...I miss you"

"would you rather I wet the bed?"

this was getting too serious,I needed to change it up. 

"Davina..I was trying to.."

"I know,I know...,and I'm getting rather comfortable with having you around,its like all that bullshit in England never happened,and being here,its just _all about us,_ with no interruptions,I feel better knowing this"

"this is good darling..now the hard part is,you knowing there will always be some interruptions,and how are you going to deal with them?"

groaning,and making a faces much like an annoyed teenager which seem to amuse him.

"alright,I'll give another go with the Doc ...but not right a way" I held a finger up in his face.

"agreed,now..if you don't mind darling,since our guest has departed,I'm going to go change into something more comfortable" his smile was playful "these boxer briefs are chaffing my lads"

and with that said he practically ran to the bedroom,shaking my head as I watched him leave,any excuse to be naked,of course I had no room to talk,grinning to myself,I wasn't wearing a bra this entire time,the grin slowly disappeared....

uh oh..that's why he..oh lord, _run Davina,the man knew it this whole time...cheeky bastard._

                                                                      

                                                                                                                  _To be Continued.._

 

_And here's Dr Chelsea Morgan :)_

__

_Picture source/credit-_

_https://www.catholicvote.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Roma-Downey.jpg_


	19. Out of the Ordinary

Evidently Tom had spending a lot of time exploring the House,because he had found me in my favorite hiding spot in no time..under my fathers old desk in his study.

but I put an axe to Tom wanting to have sex on that desk,it was my fathers after all,he respected that,so he just threw me over his shoulder and proceeded upstairs with me playfully kicking an screaming the whole way..

 it wasn't our usual way of sex to start out,Tom took his time,gentle caresses,touches,a lot of teasing and giggling on both our parts,just enjoying one another at a leisurely pace.

we laid on our sides,facing one another,Tom began kissing my breasts, feathery ones while one of his hands massaged my mound, his tongue tip poked out teasing my nipple of choice causing me to writhe a bit,soon he latched on, sucking,tugging.

groaning his satisfaction, I threaded my fingers through his waves, cooing to him my approval this went on for some time.After a while Tom began whimpering ,moaning as he reached down taking his shaft in hand, I slid my hand over his.

_"I got this"_

moving his hand away, mine took over moving languidly over his cock, he grunted as my thumb smearing the precum  swirling it around his tip,His hips began to undulate with my stroking, as I quickened my motions.

 _"uuh....unf.. fuck.. yeesss"_ he hissed, breaking away from my breast long enough to voice his approval, _"so fucking good my love"_

Tom switched it up, removing my hand off his cock, and was suddenly straddling my whole body, looking down on me.

 _"give me your quim darling"_ his pupils blown,yet there was a tenderness to them.

_"yes Tom...yes"_

He made his way down to my pussy, opening myself to him, exposing my wet cunt, the lapping was sudden, swirling his tongue throughout my folds,whiskers tickling that which had my hips bucking almost instantly.

 _"ooohh..yeess, please Tom"_ I moaned, _"so fucking gggoood...fuck!"_

he slid a finger inside me, pumping as his tongue worked my cunt with vigor.

"you know Davina, you always taste so fucking delicious"

Raising my hips, to sink his now two fingers deeper in side me, goddamn I wanted more of this talent of his.

_"oh Tom, please..pleeease... fuck me with your fingers,cock..I don't care"_

sitting up on his knees, staring down at me with a fierce look, hooded eyes, pistoning his fingers while rapidly stroking his cock,I twisted wildly about beneath him _trying_ to keep eye contact, thrusting my hips upward as he fingered me with an intensity that almost had me on the verge grabbing him and throwing him onto the flat of his back,if not on the floor if I had too.

_"god Davina you're so beautiful, we come together so beautifully when we make love, sometimes its so hard not to want to take you so roughly in such a manner....that you're screaming the names of every deity known to man"_

sometimes it was hard for myself _not to do that._

 _"I'll settle for God right now"_ I more or less moaned.

Tom did not fail me... _he never did in the bedroom,it wasn't in his nature._

our conjoined panting filled the air.At one point he was pounding so hard into me I began chanting _God,_ as I said I would.

 _"ooh Gggoooddd!"_ my head and back arching, _"oohh..harder..harder "_

he granted my crying demand,I knew with each thrust Tom was burying himself to the hilt,his tip was hitting my cervix, grunting, cursing his claim on me each time.

 

"So...your visit with Chelsea,promising?"

staring at my cell that was on speaker,I knew sooner or later Nic would be calling me about the Shrink.

"it went fine _Dad"_

"don't take that tone with me young lady or I'll hold you down while Tom spanks that ass of yours" he teased.

"sounds promising!" Tom's voice echoed from the hallway, "by all means darling..be petulant _all you like!"_

looking down the hall frowning

"I don't recall inviting you into this convo Hiddleston?, _so shut it!"_

"ehehehehehe!"

 _"I_..invited him,so get the stick out of that butt of yours Miss Prichard,Now..back to our discussion, Chelsea..you like her?"

"shes alright,Tom liked her beings that shes Irish,they hit off as soon as she spoke"

"you're dodging the question Vina,not cool"

Tom walked into the room,great he looked like he wasn't pleased with my end of this conversation.

"she pretty much did that with Chelsea too" Tom said matter-of-factly,brow raised,folding his arms.

shut up you red bearded assclown,no one asked for your two cents.

 _"ooh reeeallly?"_ Nic drawled, "digging them heels in are we?"

"both of you can fuck off now" popping a  cookie in my mouth,turning away, "I did say I'd see her again Tom,don't make me change my mind"

"that's good!..I know she liked you Vina"

quickly turning on one heel I looked at the cell on the table

"you talked to her Nic?"

that's shit if that's the case,and there would be no more sessions,end of story.

"briefly..she didn't say what went on,the whole Doctor patient confidentiality law,she respects that"

leaning closer to the cell to make my point clear.

"better for her that she does,I don't take kindly to people who go behind my back and talk about me,let alone a shrink _,I'm not_ a science project Nic" 

"baby girl,I know that...and I wouldn't of recommended Chelsea if I thought she would of treated you that way,and if I got wind that she was going in that direction...I'd chew her a new ass"

"Nic..is she a client?"

Chelsea never made this evident either way.

"no" he snickered, "but one of my client's is her patient,that's how I got Chelsea's information,and I contacted her"

Hmm,okay,it did make sense,she did say shes had patients that were former prostitutes and wasn't shocked about the whole kink club thing.

"she did say there was advantages to participating in the activities that the club offered,and wasn't judging me for...having been your client at one time"

"nope,in fact Vina,she had called me at one point,intrigued with just what it was I did for her patient that she felt useful so I had invited Chelsea come down to observe just what I do with her patient,with my clients approval of course"

Tom and I stared at one another puzzled,then back at the phone.

"seriously,Chelsea watched you do a scene?"

he chuckled heartily.

"actually she attended three different times,and was quite pleased and astounded by what she saw _and learned_ , in that BDSM isn't an some,abusive barbaric means of sex in which a man gets his way and the woman is merely a toy and has no say in it at all,she walked away with a different perspective,a positive one"

"wow,just how long have you known her Nic?"

something told me he's known her for some time,the way he talked about her I guess.

"about seven years now,I sometimes send her a potential patient..some girls I get.." he sighed, "too broken to be even having sex let alone in a kink club, and the great thing about Chelsea..she'll take on a person Pro bono"

 "that long?" my surprised looked transferred to Tom who was drinking coffee.

"yes Vina,that long"

scratching at my head as I walked about the dining area aimlessly,Tom watched me carefully,he seem to do that a lot.

"what is it darling?"

"Chelsea sounds like shes really good, other than what I've experienced already..still,I don't like spewing my problems to a perfect stranger regardless that they are educated in counseling"

"you mean,you are unwilling to just let go of the shit cause either you're ashamed or you've become too comfortable with it in which case that isn't fucking healthy at all" Nic's voice had become full of irritation now.

 _"fuck you Nic!_ , what do you know of my circumstances and how I feel!?" pointing myself as I shouted at the phone.

"I know that it has become a problem,and its poisoning you and you're letting it!, _dammit you little fool!,_ have you gotten so complacent with whats eating you, that the next time around the bullet will do its job!?"

staring at the phone,mouth agape, I couldn't believe he just said that shit,looking over to Tom,he said nothing,did he agree?

_"that's a fucked up thing to say Nic!"_

"but its true..and you know it little girl" his voice had softened,"no one, not I and certainly not Tom,wants you hurting anymore... _please_ ,just open up and release that toxic shit,learn to be at peace and whole again "

and if Nic's words weren't bad enough I had to go and look at Tom with those fucking eyes, _imploring_ and that _pathetic puppy dog face_.. if I hadn't known better I'd think these two assholes planned this and were teaming up against me.

 "we love you Davina,is it so bad that we want you to get better?" Tom was now in front of me running a thumb across my lower lip,aw gawd did those puppy dog eyes get even _more_ pathetic?, "and to want you to stay alive"

low blow Hiddleston..

 

It had been a week since her last visit,but this time Chelsea managed to get more out of me,I even brought out the pictures of my parents that Tom had found,talked about them and had a good cry....well several actually.

by the time she had left the air felt less heavy,the light a bit brighter though some of the clouds still remained,Chelsea said those too would disappear in time,that not all miracles happen over night.

evening was quiet,but oddly enough I felt relaxed,Tom had been silent since she left,but had been smiling seeming relieved by the days events.

I thought since she did so well with Chelsea today,opening up the way she did, I'd favor Davina with a very old tale that wasn't eagerly told about my family,but that she might find interesting.

"I'm going to tell you a story that goes way back about my family,like into the fourteen hundreds,possibly the thirteen hundreds"

"there's a story about your family?"

"yes" I winced, "its _not_ a heroic tale darling..far from it,its kept within the family really,so by me telling you I would hope you would just as soon not share it with others"

"its not a like some Jack the Ripper shit is it?,you don't come from a long line of murderers do you" her arms folded now.

"ehehehe..uh _,no_..its well,at least to me a bit more odd than ol' Jack and his sick ways, questionable I'm sure you'll find, once I tell you"

Davina plopped onto the couch,looking up at me,throwing up her arms.

"damn, you have me curious now,so..by all means Tom.. _.spill it"_

_Okay,now how to begin?..this was far beyond some story to bait the imagination..this shit actually happened._

"some time between the thirteenth and fourteenth century my forefathers had this tradition,I cannot tell you exactly how it came to pass,but it was determined by the time any of the Hiddleston men's 40th birthday preferably by their mid thirties, they are to..take a woman of soundness and.." I frowned intensely, "you're not going to like this darling,men of the time really cared not of the way they spoke of the fairer sex ,but basically,they were to ..breed with her"

Davina stared at me,looking like she was about to laugh...then she did.

"Tom..its called _marriage_ ,your forefathers were required to get hitched before they were forty and their swimmers started dying off,and then they'd be shit out of luck in producing an heir"

she was snickering now,but I was not,she totally _did not get it._

"no Davina, its not what you think...its more,. _.uncivilized_ than what you just said or may consider, the women are chosen,sought out without their even knowing of it,then they are" I sighed, _"prepared,_ that is..seen by a Physician to determine if she is..in season, then she will be properly bred"

by the look she now wore I think Davina finally..gets it.

"the fuck?..that's.. _oh my god_ Tom,how.."

"yeah I know" I wasn't pleased with the practices of my past male relatives either,"its foul, thankfully that particular tradition died out"

"I would fucking hope so" the aversion was plain to see.

"I'd tell you more,but I can tell you look as if you're about to be sick darling"

the incredulous look on her face said it all.

_"there's more!?"_

"unfortunately"

"well hell,you've told me this much..go ahead"

mopping my face with both hands I continued with the sordid tale.

"well, more often than not these women were unwilling, so they were bound to the bed by their wrists facing forward,sometimes their ankles as well,these men were determined to make sure their seed took root, it was all about that, making them a brood mate, the women were being kept an constantly mated by them for the sole purpose of producing their young.

"holy fuck" Davina was on her haunches on the couch now.

"they would just leave the woman tied up in what we now called doggie style and walk away for a few,get a bite to eat or whatever come back, and start in again, that's how I myself concluded this was a mating session,it sickened me when I read about it"

_"read about it!?,there's books?"_

sitting beside her,the repulsion reaching its peak with her was clear.

"actually there are decades worth of material in what are journals, written on parchment,but yes..very detailed ones,some even have drawings"

"Jesus Tom,that's..." she looked away, _"I have no words"_

"I know..which brings me to what I have to say next, remember when we were messing about at my place and you mentioned my.. _inner Dom_ , I..I hated that only cause it reminded me of this shit I just shared with you, and when I tied you to the bed and went downstairs to make tea?...I didn't do that only to delay gratification...I needed to think,it was like I was acting like my forefathers,I..I didn't like what it may of awoken"

 Davina stared at me for what seemed the longest time.

"I know you can be aggressive Tom,I like it,you know this..but _in no way_ have you even remotely made me feel like I'm some..piece of flesh that you were using for breeding purposes,so don't think that,your forefathers were. _.sick fuckers,_ and I make no apology,that's all there is to it..fucking sick!"

"they were,I agree..even my own father found it intolerable,he hid this bit of history from me until I was..I think seventeen, to be honest,and after he sat with me reading over the journals..I threw up..a lot"

crawling over the couch and onto my lap,wrapping an arm around my neck,giving me a weak smile, there was a reason for this..story, I was wondering if it was even true.

"you shared this unpleasant part of your family's past for a reason,cause I talked today..openly, am I right?"

"pet,didn't you notice that at one point I left the room?" her forehead creased as she looked thoughtfully, "it was when you were...were telling Chelsea about..having to identify your fathers body at the Morgue..." swallowing hard,the memory of the conversation still had me feeling a bit raw, _"cause your Mum went to pieces an was in no shape to do so"_

that was it..I lost my composure,tears welling up.

_"Tom?"_

_"hearing you talking about how you showed up at the Hospital morgue in your Graduation gown,Diploma in hand..gawd darling I just pictured it all..so I left the room to have a cry"_

it was an odd turn of events,I just wanted to.. _share_ something of my family's past,so Davina knew she wasn't alone that everybody _had one,_ but she had guessed that, and now here I was curled in her lap sobbing like a child having been moved, by hearing something of hers.

"now you know why I hurt so much Tom..if it affects you so..can you imagine what its doing to me?",her little fingers entwined in my curls,toying with them gently,"it destroys a part of me every time I think on it. _.it hurts so damn much"_

_"baby..you don't have to think about it all the time..but when you do...you have me"_

I don't know if it was what I said,but it brought out a sudden sob, Davina clung to me and I already was to her,and we just remained there,crying holding one another.

 

                                                                                    _To be Continued..._

 

                                                                                


	20. Out of the Ordinary

When I woke,I was alone but the smell of bacon wafting upstairs told me Tom was cooking breakfast,bringing a smile to my face,I guess opening up old wounds and having a good cry does tend to work up an appetite for some. 

still lying flat,I stared up at the ceiling,rerunning yesterdays events through my head,to say it had been an emotional rollercoaster was a joke.

but what really had my mind reeling,Tom's family History.. _blech_ , how fucked was that?,he was kind enough to further inform me though,that in the mid sixteen hundreds one of his Grandfathers shit canned the _"tradition."_

mentioning in those journals Tom spoke of, it was written by one of his Grandfather's hand,said it was "vile" and _"inhuman to carry on such atrocities upon the fairer sex,"._..I liked this guy, _lets hear it for Granddad!_

I began to wonder now,if this was _why_ Tom now thirty five, had never married, with no children,but was more than willing to spend his time being promiscuous,and why was that?... he didn't want to be like those degenerate relatives for whom he shared blood with,I knew he wasn't anything like them,Tom's only guilty of one thing...

he's horny.

_"love,guess whaaat?"_

the door swung open,and Tom did as well with a flourish and tray in hand loaded with food,he was beaming,and wearing some of the ingredients on his person.

"oh my god,what did you do?" sitting up I observed the contents of the tray,he had everything but the morning newspaper on it,"um..I'm afraid to ask what the condition of the kitchen is"

 "ehehehehehe....well,let's just say my Mum would beat my ass if I left hers in such a state"

rolling my eyes,shaking my head.. _.it was Armageddon downstairs_ ,oh well I won't complain,it was obvious Tom was proud of himself,who was I to shit on that?

 setting the tray on my lap Tom sat on the edge of the bed looking very much like a pleased little boy.

"wow..there's a lot of food here,I hope you plan on helping me eat this?"

"if you want me too"

looking over at him with a look of disbelief.. _.seriously?_

"like I could eat this all myself,there's enough here for four people Tom,you even stacked a few things cause there's no more room on the tray"

he shrugged sheepishly.

"just wanted to make sure you were taken care of darling"

"I assure you, _that_ is being covered"

I stared at the ridiculously amount of food as I sat the tray down on the bed in disbelief.

 

We had been at my parents house by the Lake for almost a month,in that time I saw that indeed Tom and I had made progress,the healing between us was clear,the trust building once again.

at one point he had called his mom to check in with her and who was excited to speak with me,and when she did.. cried,relieved that one..I was doing better and two..that I was kind enough to give her son a second chance,she believed I was good for him.

in return I apologized for stealing her husbands gun and...trying to take my life,thus putting her through hell,it was an acknowledgment long over due,something I never did after it all happened.

Diana of course blew it off,making excuses to which I gently chided her,letting her know that it was an unforgivable and selfish thing on my part and in my recovery I was to admit to my unsound choices and to those it affected.

tearfully Diana accepted my apology realizing I was now under a Doctor's care,and I was only trying to do what was right,but not just because it was what Dr Morgan advised,but it was what my heart told me as well.

by the time our conversation was over I invited Diana to come to the States for the Holidays,which she delightfully accepted, Tom was pleased and already making plans on how to decorate the house with lights and such.

it was November.

 "Tom..what _are_ you doing?"

I knew what he was doing, _gawd what a nosy fucker he was_ ,staring up at a pair of long legs on some stairs where the rest of him disappeared up into the attic entrance.

"darling, there's some _amazing_ stuff up here!, _you have to see this"_

"I have seen it an..no, haven't been up there since I was twelve, attic's are creepy"

I could hear his telltale _ehehehehe_ , echoing above,jackass,making light of my childhood fear.

"but Davina it's absolutely huge,filled with all kinds of interesting stuff,you really should take a look"

"I know this, and again. _.no_ ,why are you snooping about anyways?"

he didn't answer,suddenly he crawled up into the attic and disappeared,then only his head popped out,hanging there,with a cheesy smile.

"I'm going to do just that..snoop,I'm curious,that and we need to get the Holiday decor down,and I know there has to be some up here"

giving a roll of my eyes as I shook my head.

"it's not even December you bonehead,and I doubt there is any Christmas decorations up there,my Dad kept them on the first floor in the hall closet...he hated the attic too"

once again he popped his head out of the attic entrance.

"really?..why?"

"my dad and I had the same thing in common about attic's..the creepiness of them" I shrugged,"that and it was a pain in the ass, the climb up an down to put the damn decorations away and taking them out"

"oh well,then I'll just explore then" he grinned.

_"Tooom!"_

"whaaaat!?"

"just get out of that dusty,nasty and disgusting room and you can rifle through what decor may be useful downstairs"

he pouted... _really._

"darling. _.pleeease"_

showing all his teeth with this appeal,beyond corny.

I could just let him have his fun and give him leave to go looking around then again.. I could be a bitch and threaten him with withholding sex should he not listen to me...I grinned _,gawd that was awful._

"fine" I huffed.

 _"yay!"_ he cheered sounding much like a kid and went about his little journey.

It was close to two hours into my little treasure hunt,I know Davina is a bit put off with me at the moment,but I can't help myself _,well actually I can_ ,but..there's so many interesting things to be found in ones attic.

shes so closed lip about certain things,and so far the only way I've discovered anything about her was to be an intrusive git.

 so far I've only come across the typical things one would find in an attic,boxes of old clothes,some tools,toys I assumed Davina outgrew, and...whats this?..behind a stack of boxes.. old wooden filing cabinet.

_"heellooo"_

dropping down onto my bum,I proceeded to investigate,wiping the accumulated dust off of it,clapping it off my hands,gently pulling one of the drawers open,I saw that it was filled with file folders neatly lined and labeled.

 

 

its simply read **"Misc Pictures"** giving a shrug I went for that one,pulling out the first picture brought an immediate smile to my face.

                                

 

I recognized this as a Wedding picture, it was Davina's Parents,with her Mum looking back,holding her Groom's arm with an assured smile on her lips,she was happy,lying it aside I took several more pictures out and laid them about.

 

                                 

 

                               

 

                                 

 

 

Looking at them I could only figure they were Davina at various ages...I caught myself smiling like an idiot,she was certainly a beautiful child,her parents love for her was evident,but it was the one of her as a teen that caught my eye,turning it over it read.

**Davina M. Prichard  18  Senior Picture**

it was done by a photo studio for her High School Graduation,god she looked so stunning,it was hard to believe that this was taken shortly before her life started go to shit,putting it aside I looked for more pictures..

 

 _I wish I hadn't_ ,the next picture I extracted dropped to the floor the instant I saw it a pang of shock hitting me in the chest,followed by a piece of paper that slowly floated to the floor.

 

                                                        

 

 

gazing at the horrific picture of mangle metal/steel/tires and glass of which use to be a car,I knew..that was her father's car that he had been killed in,picking up the paper that floated to the floor,I read the writing.

 

                                          

_Mrs Prichard,_

_When your Husbands car arrived at my yard I took the liberty of going through the wreckage to see if there was anything of value left behind,the only thing I came across was in the glove compartment, the Insurance policy on the Car,so I thought it would be easier on you if I took a photo of the vehicle so you could use it to make a claim,I hope this was helpful._

_Sincerely C.R Glenn_

__ **Regency Towing,Inc.**

 

wrinkling my face in disgust,I was sickened by what I saw and read.

"what a fucking wanker"

who does shit like this?,send a note with a picture of a twisted up car in which a loved one died in,hoping it'll help them get money out of it?. _.fucking hell that's morbid!,_ sickened by the whole thing,I quickly took the note and picture,putting them back into the folder.

now focusing at the other pictures in front of me,happy ones,full of life and beauty,trying to wipe away the image and words from before the ones that had and probably still haunted Davina... _god had she seen that picture?_

Making my way down the hall,trying to shake off the one image of all the pictures I encountered, I just prayed Davina never saw it,but knew there was more than likely a chance she did.

"Tom..is that you?,you finally done poking around in all that crap?"

looking around the corner to see she was adding chunks of wood into the fireplace

"of course it's me,who were you expecting?,maybe Santa's early arrival"

looking up from where she was crouched I received a dirty look.

"ha ha smartass,so" she stood up wiping the dirt and bark off her hands"find anything of interest?,a hidden treasure map?, decomposing body?,an unexplained rocking chair moving in the corner of the attic?"

cute.

"look who's being the smartass,and no...but I did hear a disembodied voice,it said... _your girl has a nice ass,is she free tonight,_ ..I told it to fuck off,so we may or may not have some weird shit going on in the house tonight,depending on how much I pissed off this Ghost"

the deadpan look I received told me she found my comeback to be shit, _well fuck..I tried._

"darling,lighten up..I was trying to be funny"

"I realize that Tom,but seriously...are you done invading the secrets of the house?"

was she really upset by me being up in the attic?,I mean other than those pictures I found, there truly was nothing up there to strike up any interest.

"Davina,why are you getting angry?"

sitting back down in front of the fire now,staring into it,great... _all of a sudden shes going to shut down on me._

 _"I'm sorry Tom"_ she murmured looking down at her hands.

sitting beside her,tucking some hair behind her ear,I leaned a bit forward to get a better look at her.

"for what,love?"

 "for being defensive" she heaved a heavy sigh still looking down,"I guess I'm bit..protective of things,including this house,and the stuff in it"

pulling her against me,her body slumped,head on my shoulder,I could understand that,this was her house and these were her belongings in it..and I was being an _overly eager nosy prick._

"no,I should be the one apologizing, I had no business going through that attic its just.. I turn into a big kid when I see something potentially adventurous" _  
_

 "I know" looking up at me a small smile grew on her face,"its one of the things I love about and still am trying to get use to about you..you enjoy life Tom,and I'm ...still adjusting to accepting at being a part of it"

 "and you're doing beautifully Davina"

and she was,she had come a long was since that day in that Hotel when I had returned her Mum's wedding ring only to discover her true intentions,Davina may not of realized it, _but I have._

she was getting better, _she was healing._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_Picture source/credit- http://gallery.carphotos.org/data/940/medium/bmw-car-crashed-and-destroyed.jpg_

_https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6c/7e/a4/6c7ea4691e2aeab537f638728e60bcaf.jpg_

_https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a1/17/23/a11723b6ad7a9f08eec91cf767b3dc05.jpg_

_https://www.oncewed.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/1-romantic-winter-wedding-ideas.jpg_

_https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d9/63/7b/d9637bd964796b15bda2d7a46caa880b.jpg_

 

 


	21. Out of the Ordinary

"This is a lot of food darling"

Tom sat the last of the bags of groceries on the counter, including the thirty pound Turkey I was not about to pass up.

"what?..you said and I quote, _I would like to be involved in this American Holiday, even though we don't have Thanksgiving in England"_ I said from the Fridge,putting things away.

"but you don't celebrate the Holiday for the same reasons your forefathers had,you do it to be thankful in _all things_ , I think that's lovely" 

"well my parents celebrated it for the same reason,so that's the way I do it too,..could you bring me the Turkey, it needs to thaw"

he brought _all_ the bags over and sat them on the floor beside me an proceeded to help me stock the fridge,starting with the turkey,I watched Tom's lips part into the widest grin as he reached to another bag,pulling out a tub of whip cream.

"ehehehehe...I'm liking this Holiday more an more kitten" holding it up in front of me.

giving a roll of my eyes, _god this man_ ,what a walking  horndog.

_"seriously..it's for the pies_ I'm making you ass" grabbing the whip cream, "must your dick get in the way of Holiday food?"

great,now its the toothy smile appearing from the ginger goatee, _fucker._

"whatever you say Davina,but word has it.. _its not just for pastries anymore"_ he wiggled his brows in comical fashion,bordering on indecent.

groaning, I tossed the tub of whip cream into the fridge giving him an annoyed look,only Tom would find a way to pervert something simple as putting groceries up.

 

"Darling are you listening to.. _.Christmas songs_ while baking?"

wiping my forehead with a free arm I looked over to see the quizzical face of Tom, as the soft tones of Johnny Mathis _O' Holy Night_ came from my ipod in the dining room.

"yes,why?"

"um..well,its just that, its not even Thanksgiving,and...I thought it a bit early" he scratched at his chin whiskers.

"my mom liked to listen to them whenever she was cooking or baking this time of year,even before Christmas...said it made things more _festive"_ sighing recalling the memory, "Dad and her would argue who sang better Holiday music, Johnny Mathis or Andy Williams"

 entering the kitchen Tom leaned against the counter,arms folded.

"and who won this argument?"

"mom of course" I snickered,going back to stirring the batter to the Pumpkin bread, "so it was Mr Mathis hands down, Dad would walk off pouting, that was until he was presented with either the first batch of cookies fresh from the oven or, Pumpkin Bread,he changed his tune _real quick"_

_"ehehehehehe,_ your dad sounded like big kid"

looking over my shoulder at Tom,I raised a brow,smirking.

_"he was_ ,...you remind me a lot of him"

 Now _that_..I wasn't expecting, going back to her task,adding ingredients,stirring some more silently, it dawned on me that Holidays must be harder on her than any other time of the year,well other than the days her parents had passed away that is.

"do I...Davina?, I take it that must be a good thing"

"yeah" she never looked away,pouring the batter into the loaf pans,"like the way you goof off in the tire swing,slide down the banister almost clipping your balls on the wooden lions head at the end of it, _and"_ she sighed, "how you plow your lanky ass into a perfectly raked pile of leaves. _.provided by me,_ and turn it into a fucking Autumn colored chaos of confetti"

"your dad did stuff like that?"

I remembered what the man looked like from the pictures, he looked so..classy,intelligent,it never crossed my mind that he had or could have a carefree nature about him.

"everything I mentioned you doing..he did,well" she snorted, _"he actually did_ clip his boys on the Lions Head at the end of the banister,much to his embarrassment"

_"ooohh"_ I hissed,wincing "there's nothing funny about smashing the lads Davina"

"never said there was,dad was just..embarrassed,mom just called him a dumbass and handed him an ice pack"

suddenly she burst into giggles, something that was rare,but it was the side of her I was enjoying,seeing her..happy with her memories.

"what is it darling?"

"oh gawd..um" her giggling getting the best of her," mom and I..we would get these large pieces of cardboard,sit on them,riding them down the stairs,granted it was a bumpy one,but it was _so much fun!_.and one time dad...I don't know where he found it..got this _huge_ brown bean bag,put it at the bottom of the stairs and mom an I would dive into it after sliding down on the cardboard" the giggles turned to full on laughter, "well dad decided to plop his ass on the bean bag _hard_ an it launched mom an I in different directions!" 

Davina had turned around leaning on the edge of the sink with her hands,she was laughing so hard now...no..wait,she was. _.crying._

_"kitten...hey"_ gently putting my hands on each of her shoulders that where shaking while she cried,her head hanging as she did,pressing my lips into her hair I spoke _"baby,it's alright,..thank you for sharing more of your memories,I know that wasn't easy"  
_

_"but it was..a..a good one..a really..go..good one"_ she sobbed, _"why does it have to hurt,..even the good..ones?"_

"maybe because..you're afraid to make new ones,and you are clinging to the happy ones from the past with your parents, thinking that's all the happiness you'll ever have,and..well,darling deep down as painful as it is to say..knowing you won't be able to make anymore memories with them..its breaking your heart" sniffing now,she nodded her head in acknowledgement,turning her towards me,Davina pressed her face into my chest where I held her there. "those are precious memories,nothing to be sad about,and together perhaps we can add to them"

 

This would be my fourth visit from Doctor Morgan,and she didn't seem to mind coming to me,in fact she said so,something about _getting out of the office and the stuffiness of it all was nice especially this time of year with the Holidays and the spirit of it in the air._

"so Tom tells me his mum will be here for the Holidays,and even Thanksgiving" her smile was broad and questioning.

"yeah, he wanted to experience that particular Holiday so I also invited his mom too,so we went shopping and I bought a ridiculous sized Turkey for the occasion" I winced with a shrug, "and I've been baking as well"

this seem to please her,she sat back on the sofa holding the cup of hot chocolate I had made for her.

"and how does that sit with you?..having to participate in the festivities this time of year?"

yeah,..go for the throat Chelsea, _you know damn well how it makes me feel._

"its okay I guess, haven't celebrated them since my mom died..no point in it"

"one could understand that Davina,traditionally holidays are celebrated with family and friends,and you felt since you had none...why bother,but now..you have Tom,and his mum..are you comfortable with this?"

"I find..." looking away towards the french doors watching a few leaves blow by, "I'm at odds with what I feel..I want to move on and do whats necessary to heal,but I...see myself doing things from my past..well _,doing things_ my mother did"

"darling,if you mean,by baking goodies to Christmas music by your mum's favorite singer..theres nothing wrong with that"

quickly looking over to her,eyes wide.

"how..?"

"I had a bit of a chat with Tom before you came downstairs" smiling as she put her cup down,"it was a lovely scene he described to me, about how your mum and dad would banter about who was the better at Christmas songs..you should of seen the look in your mans eyes Davina,heard his voice..he was so delighted that you had shared that"

 "Tom is big on the whole sharing thing" I heaved a sigh, "he makes it a point to always thank me when I do"

"thats because he knows its not easy for you to do Davina,he wants you to know he's grateful for the effort it must take for you to even get to a place where you can share..he knows it can be painful"

_"he loves me"_ I squeaked as the tears suddenly came, though I was smiling.

"yes,he most certainly does" she handed me a tissue "never have I doubted that"

our conversation was disrupted when Tom abruptly came through the front door wide eyed when we all made eye contact.

Chelsea an I stood up observing  the frazzled state he was in.

"Tom,you alright?" Chelsea narrowed her eyes in concern.

"um..no,shit" he started to compose himself, "I..well as you know I went up town to get some things at the grocery store" his eyes focused on me, "Davina. _.I could of sworn_ ,and I don't..know how,but..I saw Anna"

_"what!?"_

_you got to be fucking kidding?_ ,how the hell did that wretch find us? if in fact it was Anna that Tom saw.

"I only noticed because she went out of her way. _.to make sure_ I noticed who she was" raking a hand through his hair,"by looking directly at me over the top of a car,.. _.gave a wink_ before she got in it"

_"bitch!"_ the spat didn't come out nearly as angry as I felt.

"Tom..are you sure its her?" Chelsea's unease was evident as she made her way towards him,"how would she even know to find you?"

"that's the damnable thing" cupping his mouth with both hands, "I've no clue,and _I'm pretty sure_ its her,I just don't have a five year fling with a woman and not recall what she looks like"

by now I had walked away from both of them,just when things seem to have been settling down with Tom and I reconnecting,me starting to put my life back together...in waltzes the biggest slut of a woman I knew..and on my turf... _fucking cow!_

"Davina.. _Davina"_

making a half turn,looking over my shoulder,Tom and Chelsea were still across the room staring at me.

"yes?"

"darling,you alright?,I mean I come busting in here like a man on fire then I spew this rubbish about that bitch" Tom looked contrite,"don't let this get to you,I won't let her ruin.. _this"_ he spread his arms out "for us"

"and I'm not the prying type Davina" Chelsea nodded as she maneuvered around the furniture,"but I won't see this Anna..undo what you've managed to acquire in your recovery,you've done _so well_ so far..if I can be of assistance,I'm only a phone call away..in fact" she picked up her purse and started rummaging through it until she pulled out her cell, "beings that shes nearby, perhaps I should be too" she smiled smugly, "I'll just call the hotel I saw on the way  a few weeks back and make a reservation"

"Chelsea..you don't have to do this..its too much,besides we can handle it" I really didn't want her involved.

"nonsense" she raised a brow, "it'll be on a nonprofessional basis Davina,would that work for you?, so if she shows up and gets fresh..you won't mind if I toss the little tart out on her arse myself?"

Tom and I stared at the petite Therapist,stunned. _.well shit_ ,I didn't expect that,I guess all the things we told Chelsea about Anna really got her riled.

"isn't that a bit..unprofessional?" Tom gave her a funny look.

"I did say..nonprofessional basis,Tom" her mirthful expression reached her brown eyes.

 

Evening had become a quiet one, Chelsea had called from her hotel with the name and room number should we need her,I really didn't like this,she needn't get caught up in this,furthermore I couldn't understand why she wanted to kick Anna's ass should it be necessary...as a professional in a field where _"talking things out"_ was more productive,this was strange.

lost in my thoughts I watched as Tom sat on the coffee table in front of me,taking one of my feet and began to massage it with both hands..had I been in a more relaxed state I'd of probably kicked him in the face beings I was _that_ ticklish.

"talk to me"

_"huh?"_

"I know you're mind is going places kitten, its better that you talk about it than let it run wild in that head of yours..out with it" he squeezed gently on my foot working the tension away,while giving me _that look._

"dunno..just trying to figure whats going on with Anna being here?,and why on earth Chelsea wants to get her Irish on,and beat Anna's ass"

"ehehehehe,I really don't think Chelsea wants to _actually_ do that, it was her way of saying she has your back darling, should that..slag pull any shit, as I see it..Chelsea's only trying to protect her client"

giving him a side long glance,having my doubts.

"you think so?"

"Davina,shes a successful Therapist in a upscale part of New York,why would she put her practice and license on the line just to have a crack at some bag of shit she doesn't even know,nor met?"

snorting before I started giggling.

_"bag of shit?._..honestly Tom,some of the stuff you come up with. _.ahahahaha!"_

_"ehehehehe,.._.well,it made you laugh,didn't it"

it did.

"yeah,but it was kinda gross too" I snickered.

"hmm,..but so is Anna" Tom made a silly face.

"I won't argue with you there,except..." giving my lips a twist,"if shes so gross..why'd you fuck her for five years?"

he went rigid,the hands stopped moving upon my feet.. _.gotcha!_

_"uh..weeell"_ he scratched at the back of his head.

time to fuck with him for a change, _my inner sarcastic teenager kicked in_ ,this was going to be fun.

"I know..I get it..its a _..dick thing"_ I scoffed trying hard not to grin," thinking with the _wrong head_ as it were..uh Tom?"

the blank stare I got was priceless,I could tell he wasn't sure if I was serious...or not.

 

                                                                                _To be Continued..._


	22. Out of the Ordinary

Despite the bit of upheaval of yesterday's discovery that Anna may be in the area,Davina an I slept well,..I think giving me shit about my prior relationship with that slag helped,I hadn't expected that from Davina,but once I figured out the little minx was messing with me, we both got a laugh out of it.

and today..Mum was to arrive,Davina was excited,and nervous..running all over the house,cleaning, and making sure Mum's room was immaculate yet comfortable for her, no matter how many assurances I gave her she only blew it off.

I turned in time just to see her buzz by quickly,doing what?,god only knows.

"darling?"

spinning around on one foot she looked over at me. 

"huh..wha?" her face conveying that her mind was somewhere else,it was cute actually.

"slow down, mum's plane won't be arriving for an hour and it'll be another hour or so before the cab gets here.. _relax"_

her shoulders slumped,lips twisting as she sighed.

"I know...an that's another thing Tom,why wouldn't she let us pick her up at the Airport?,its not right to let her fetch her bags an then hunt for a damn taxi"

"ehehehehe, calm down love,or I'll have to turn you over my knee" I warned teasingly.

"what?..oh my god,are you seriously threatening me with sex?" her hands firmly planted on her hips now,"cause that's just shit Tom"

"you say that now" I grinned, "but when that sweet little arse is pink,and I have you trembling, wanting . _.more_ ,you won't think so"

her mouth gaped open,then quickly shut. _.ehehehehe..she knows I'm right,little vixen anyways._

 

I had just put the last few items in Diana's ensuite,some bath salts and scented fresh flowers new towels wash rags,when I heard Tom talking loudly, excitedly from the outside of the house

_"oh shit..she must be here!"_

quickly tiptoeing out of the bedroom,down the hall, making my way to the living room,peering from around the corner I could see Tom through the big bay window outside hugging his mom, geez the poor woman still had bags in her hands she couldn't even embrace him properly _,give her a moment Thomas._

Stepping out the door to greet her,I searched for the cab,furrowing my brows when I saw a familiar shiny dark blue Mercedes benz sedan with tinted windows.... _no..uh uh._

while Tom and his mom chatted away oblivious of my presence in the doorway, I scanned the surroundings for the driver of the aforementioned Mercedes,...where are you, I know you are...

_"boo!"_

_"shit!"_

giving a jump,looking behind me, _the asshole and owner of the car_.

 _"fucking Nic!..bastard,scare the hell out of me"_ slapping his arm now as he pretended to fend off my attack,laughing, "dick"

"aw c'mon pet, _lighten up"_

"what are you doing here anyways?"

"oh I see how it is,I get ya back together with your flame,hook you up with a fine therapist and its. _.piss off to your old friend"_

"your attempts at acting butt hurt are failing miserably" folding my arms,"in fact may I suggest don't quit your day job"

he chuckled.

"or my afternoon,evening and night job"

a fucking professional Dom with a sense of humor,or at least thinks he has one.. _lovely._

"funny,you haven't answered my question Nic, why are you here?"

"okay Miss pissy, Tom asked if I could do him a favor and pick his mom up and bring her here instead of a cab, I was more than happy to do it,no sense an having some unscrupulous cabby taking advantage of a woman who's never been to America before,I've seen it happen,hard telling where she'd wind up..maybe Jersey, or Boston"

puzzled I stared,when did all this come about?.. _Tom you sneaky bastard._

"Tom asked you?"

"yeah,..he told me not to say anything,cause well" he shrugged, "he thought it might be a nice surprise for you too to have a friend drop by as well..so.. _.surprise"_ he held up a hand wiggling his fingers, grinning.

I wasn't sure if I should happy about all of this or just slap him again?.. _for real this time_ ,but due to his line of work,he'd probably like it or ask me to hit him harder.

 "darling!"

ah,fortunately for Nic,a deversion,turning around to see Tom and his mom finally making their way to the house, she was beaming.

"oh Davina,love.. _you look wonderful!"_ her arms opened wide ready to receive an embrace.

and I was suddenly engulfed in it,damn the woman could hug,now I knew where Tom got it from,looking over her shoulder at him,Tom was smiling broadly.

We all sat drinking Hot chocolate,eating cookies among other unhealthy Holiday goodies I made, while Diana regaled us about her flight over here and the congested JFK Airport,and..Nic.

"I was fortunate that this lovely Lad was right where Tom said he be, just as I stepped off into the terminal" she patted Nic's hand. "never have I seen so many people,I'd of been lost"

" glad to help" Nic gave a nod, "hell I get lost in that Airport from time to time,its ridiculous"

"well mate,I appreciate you helping out,and I'm sure Davina likes her..surprise" Tom wore an impish grin,proud of himself I'm sure.

turning I looked up at him,the grin disappeared.

"yeah,about that,had me thinking your mom was going at it all alone" frowning, "that was crappy Tom,I was worried for her"

"I just wanted to gift you with a bit of something unexpected, _but nice_..for a change,by having Nic show up" he was apologetic.

why did he have to look like a whipped puppy dog?, even with those unruly blonde waves and goatee he could go from nefarious to scolded little school boy.. in seconds,sometimes I really wanted to hate him for that.

"it is nice Tom, I'm glad your mom didn't have to rely on a cab and that Nic is here" looking over at my old friend who was smirking,I knew he was enjoying the banter,"even if he scared the shit out of me upon his arrival",giving him the stink eye now.

"what?..all I said was _,boo"_

 _"ehehehehe,yeah._..not a good idea Nic" Tom kissed my hand, "my balls _still_ hurt from the first and last time I did that to her"

Diana looked at me wide eyed,I shrugged sheepishly.

"in my defense,I was in the shower and I had soap in my eyes...he grabbed my by the waste and said _Boo baby!"_

 _"Thomas William,_..honestly while shes bathing and vulnerable"

"that was the point Diana" I took a bite of a cookie.

"nice,throw me under the bus darling" Tom gave me a helpless look,"I'll be lucky if she doesn't send me to the corner"

 

The evening went well,Tom ordered pizza and cheesy garlic bread though we had argued earlier that day concerning me cooking a nice Pot Roast with veggies,I wanted too,he thought it unnecessary, he won out.. _cause he was such an infant about it._

Diana really didn't mind,at least I had some excellent wine my parents had left in the cellar that she and I could enjoy with a slice,while the guys drank beer,..and noticeably made asses of themselves as time went on,while Diana and I just watched it all go down.

"that Nic lad, he's a fine affable man..how did you two meet?"

oh good lord, this wasn't the question I was prepared to answer, how do you tell your boyfriends mother your best friend is a Professional Dominant? and at one time you made use of his..services. _..fuck._

throwing a fearful look over at Nic who caught it as he was chuckling while conversing with Tom,hopefully he could..fill in the blanks with some tasteful euphemisms. _  
_

"need some more wine ladies?" he held up the bottle.

_whew._

Diana and I offered up our glasses as he filled them both half way,

"Diana was curious as to how we met"

Nic,quirked his lips,he now knew why I gave him the look earlier,sitting back down he casually nodded.

"found her face down puking her guts up in a corner of some dive with some prick trying to take her home,persistent piece of shit he was "

the room went dead silent.. _the fuck?,_ that's not how we met where did he come up with that crock of shit?,I stared at him with my mouth gaped open,scowling.

"like hell that happened" I snapped.

"well,it was far more interesting,but shes right..that never happened, I work for a dating service..she was my date" his grin smug, "but _not_ the type of dating service you may think Mrs Hiddleston"

 _no Diana...it's far more questionable, with a..risque flair to it,and to be honest.._ _there's no dating at all...unless its a "scene"_

I don't know if it was the wine or it was just a side of Diana I'd never seen, taking a sip of her beverage she chuckled shaking her head,

 _"ppfftt_ ,whether it was or not Nic,its no business of mine,and you were bloody good enough to be a friend to Davina when she needed one and have been ever since,to me that speaks plenty"

Nic and and I looked at each other stunned then back at her,that's when Tom stood up and announced.

"well that's good to know Mum, cause I've been meaning to tell you" _aw shit..he was a bit on the tipsy side_ ,"while I've been running the family business,..secretly..I've been working as a male stripper" he held his bottle of beer up in a proud manner.

Diana clapped a hand on one knee,looking up at him.

"now why doesn't _that_ surprise me?..since you was a lad,every chance you got Thomas, no matter where it was, you had to be starkers..might as well get paid for it"

with that said she took her glass of wine an sipped from it again, I however couldn't contain the laughter that was bubbling forth and let loose falling back on the couch. _.good one mum Hiddleston!_

_"Muuum!"_

"now that's got to be the best come back yet" Nic chuckled slapping both knees,"and from your mother no less"

Tom looked over at Nic incredulously, _you thought he had your back cause he was a guy,_ ha!..Nic is no idiot,besides it was a _good burn,_ and I got to see Tom blush over the frankness of his mothers words.

 

When morning arrived, I was hoping to be the only one in the kitchen making coffee,tea and getting breakfast prepped,but much to my astonishment, I was met with Diana puttering around having done just those things, like she had known the place for years.

"morning darling,can I get you some coffee or tea on this fine wintry morning?"

"huh?"

she gave a nod towards the kitchen window,it had in fact.. _snowed_ over night and there was a descent amount that had stuck to the ground.

"seems Mother Nature decided its going to make Thanksgiving just as festive  as much as Christmas" she smiled over her cup of tea.

"or" I groaned, "Mother Nature has a weird sense of humor knowing your son is here and saw what hes done to every pile of leaves I've raked up and thought.. _lets see what this gangly git does with huge amounts of snow"  
_

Diana sat her cup on the counter.

"lets just pray whatever he does in it..it includes clothes..when he was at Uni," shaking her head,"I got a call from the Dean..he and some of his Mates were rolling starkers in it. _.on a dare_ I guess it was"

"no wonder you gave him shit about it when he made the stripper comment last night" I chuckled, "hes proud of his body,there's no doubt about that"

in my mind I tried picturing Tom butt naked running about the back yard...not a sexy image,if anything it was humorous, _a very pink Englishman with blue balls_ ,certainly clashing with his hair,I had to giggle internally to keep from outright bursting out into laughter at what I was picturing.

A roaring fire in the fireplace and Diana and I sitting in front of it like two school girls talking just about anything, drinking tea/coffee and for now eating blueberry muffins.

"so Tom tells me,this Therapist..Chelsea..shes a good one,is she though Davina?, _only you_ would be the one that could say"

"she is,..not like the others I've had" looking away now,"not...analytical,treating me like I'm some specimen in a Petri Dish,or lab rat..." looking back to her I smiled, "Chelsea treats me like how she should,or at least how I feel she should..like a human being"

leaning over gently rubbing my hand in her motherly fashion,giving me one of her equally motherly smiles.

"I'm so happy darling,one that you are doing something to help yourself and two..that you've finally found someone you're comfortable with and doesn't mistreat you,I know that some of those Doctors can be bloody cold in their mannerisms"

"well you'll get to find out first hand, Chelsea's here in town,I'm sure she'd love to meet you,she knows you're suppose to be here for the Holidays ..so" I grinned with a shrug.

"oh..so shes local?,I thought she was from New York"

"ah,she is" rubbing my hands together,"she's a diligent sort..Chelsea's in a nearby Hotel..for a reason.. it seems the day before,Tom was in town and I was having a session here...he came home all freaked out" heaving a sigh, 

"Diana...Anna's here"

 

                                                      _To be Continued..._


	23. Out of the Ordinary

Good Lord you would of thought I insulted the Queen Mother, her face went white and collapsed,eyes enlarged.

"Christ, _you're kidding me?"_

"no" shaking my head," she looked right at Tom winked even,before she got into a car,question is...how in the hell did she find us?"

"Anna hasn't been here,has she?" Diana poured herself more tea.

"no..which to me is..suspicious,the Anna I know doesn't waste any time,she just pushes her way on through without announcing herself like she is entitled and everyone should just except it" 

Diana snorted,the disgust was written all over her face now.

"that tart dug her claws into my boy for five years,... _five years too long_ ,not that I'm making an excuse for Tom,he had his reasons other than making a complete man whore of himself,but now...Anna is crossing a line, _Tom is with you,_ an she doesn't seem to respect that"

"cause she has none for herself" I added.

"well put,love..and I'm curious though, as to just how she found you and Tom?..I know Alan and myself haven't said anything..plus there's the fact she hasn't approached either of you since her arrival,just what is she up to?"

"that has been bouncing around in the back of my mind too,trying not to let it get to me though" 

that was true,I didn't like the fact that Anna was around,but I wasn't going to let her ruin my Holiday's let alone in my neck of the woods where she had no business to be at.

 _"ohmygodohmygod..ooohh yeah!"_   Diana and I turned from where we were sitting to see Tom clad only in his red flannel pajama pants,hair in disarray,wiggling like a five year old  _"look!..its snowing!"_ he pointed towards the french doors.

 the man could of lit up New York with the way he was beaming from all the enthusiasm,Diana and I started chuckling.

 _"I called it!"_ as I rolled backwards lying flat on my back now, giggling.

"Thomas,you'll do well,no matter whats going through that head of yours,to keep them clothes. _.on!"_ Diana scolded,wagged a finger.

"yeah..no reliving your Uni days in my back yard Tom!" I shouted.

that statement earned me a startled look that was immediately transferred to his mother.

_"Mum!"_

 

Against my better judgement...I went outside with Tom,but not before I warned him that there better not be _any_ snowballs connecting with my body,of course that earned me the soppiest puppy dog look yet.. _.what-a-giant-child.  
_

so we settled on something else that people normally do when there's a abundance amount of snow..build snowmen...harmless right?

"Davina,what do you think?..realistic huh"

turning around from having just adding eyes to my sorry excuse for a snowman,I stopped mid turn,Tom looked so proud,big toothy smile and all, and for a reason...the big idiot had made a life sized snowman..or should I say _snow woman_ in that the damn thing _had boobs!,_ huge..boobs with small Pine cones for nipples even.

"you're fucking kidding..right?"

"what?..it's a snow _woman.._ see" he ran a hand under her added parts, _"titties"_

"yeah and I built a snowman" I pointed to mine,"but..you don't see a dick"

"ehehehehe..well you can if want and even use mine..as reference" wiggling his brows.

 _oh my god, he did not._..of course he did,giving him an unamused look,his face dropped and sighed,now I felt like a bitch,taking all the fun out of everything.

"Thomas...are those. _.breasts_ on that snowman?"

we both looked over our shoulders to see Diana bundled up,standing on what was once the patio,now hardly seen,covered by snow.

"um..well,yes Mum..they are" he shrugged, "Davina doesn't care for it though"

"hmm" she frowned, "I can see why,the breasts aren't necessary Thomas,but I didn't come out out here to critique your snowman building skills.." she held up Tom's cell phone"it rang three times but the ID had no name,just some numbers,they left no message whoever it was that called"

exchanging looks with Tom we stopped with our building activities and joined Diana who handed Tom the cell,taking it he began to scroll through his recent incoming calls,tilting his head as he read them.

"here they are..but I don't recognize the number"

 holding the cell up to me,squinting, I read the three repetitive numbers.

"it's a local call, but I don't recognize it either" shaking my head, "maybe it was a wrong number"

"calling me three times?" Tom sounded doubtful,"I don't mean to put a damper on things..but what if it was Anna?" he frowned.

closing my eyes as I knew that was a good possibility,Tom never changed his cell number and even if he did, that witch still had access to the Hotel all she had to do was ask a member of the staff she was friendly with and they could simply get it from the employee records,which brought me to another conclusion...if Anna was in fact staying in contact with someone there,I bet that's how she found out,especially the way,according to Tom,some of the staff gossip,its not a hard to assume that's how she knew where to find us.

"Davina..darling what is it?" I felt Diana's hand on my shoulder,"

"I think I figured out how Anna found us" now looking at both of them,"she probably used her knowledge of the Hotel and possibly someone who works there to gain the info"

Tom groaned,his jaw twitched I could see it in his eyes,clearly he was annoyed.

"you're thinking she may of made use the _rumor mill_ as Alan called it,and then went further and had someone actually fetch more information"

"exactly"

 _"shit"_ he kicked at the snow,"if I find out there's any truth to this,people are fucking going to get sacked,I'll weed out who needs to go, I won't have private information given out about myself or other staff to whomever for a price or not"

"Tom,you think she would honestly do that?, her indiscretions aside, she worked with us for so many years,and was a valuable employee at one time..but,going behind your back,manipulating people to.."

he held both his hand up,stopping Diana.

"Mum,the key word here is _was_..Anna grew arrogant over time cause _she knew_ she was good at her job and it didn't help that she was screwing the boss which gave her bigger balls..that was my fault I admit it..and one of the reasons I ended our. _.affiliation_ ,Anna was becoming quite the megalomaniac"

Diana looked gobsmacked,simply staring at her son.

"you mean to tell me..the whole time you've been running the Hotel that wretched woman has been pushing her weight around?..like you and her were going to.. _oh lord,_ she must of thought once you and her got together and you gave her the Concierge position you two were going to wind up married and she would be running things too"

he nodded,rubbing at his jaw.

"but Mum,I assure you,I _never_ told her that we were.. _together,_ or that it would go further than..well as they say, friends with benefits,that is wishful thinking on her part,I just never saw Anna _in that way"_

"I know son" Diana looked over at me,a smile crept up on her face "cause its the way you look at _this one_ that tells me you think of her in.. _that way"  
_

 

The better half of the night my phone was being blown up with the unidentified number calling,however I put it on silent so as not to alert this to Davina and Mum, cause now I was certain this was Anna's sorry ass attempt at contacting me.

and yet the bitch still wasn't leaving any messages on my voicemail,wonder why?,it was not like she was shy about asserting herself,far from it,Anna was all about letting people know _I'm here,see me, I'm important and I demand that you acknowledge it._

she was about to get her wish,but not in the way she was expecting it,taking a chance I sent a text to her cell.

_T- I know it's you,quit fucking around_

_A- texting..how quaint._

_T-you best stop calling my cell using some local number,what's w/that anyways?_

_A- come to my Hotel darling & I'll tell you personally ;)_

Hotel?,shit..that's it,shes been calling me from her room,fucking slag is staying here in town.

_T-I'm not thick Anna, its 3am and if I was to show up I'll be bringing Davina :)_

take that bitch.

_A-honestly..taking up w/that nutter,chasing across the pond after her,your taste in women have..diminished, that whack job is below standards for you,you're a fucking Hiddleston and now look what you've chosen to have bouncing between your legs..something that could easily be found in a sanatorium"_

_T- you'll do well to refrain from discussing Davina in such a way..if anyone is delusional..its you Anna_

_A- Ha!, delusional,me?..I didn't shoot myself over a man..did I?_

that hurt,but.. it was suppose too.

_T- No..but like me you chased someone across the pond,so what does that say about you?..my first guess would be you're a hypocritical bitch for one_

_A- I came over here to try and talk some sense into you,do you even realize you have a business to run?..a family business, that's been around for well over a hundred years,and is entrusted to you by your father, and what are you doing..pissing about in another country._

seriously?,she made a trip over here for what I can only assume after nosing around for my exact whereabouts cause shes concerned about the Hotel?

_T- nice try..do me a favor,go home,fuck off and forget we ever met._

I was done with this conversation, _Anna was lying and badly_ and if she really thinks I'm going to buy the whole, _but Tom you have business to run and I'm worried about you,_ bullshit shes a dumber bitch than I thought she was. _  
_

closing out my text,I put my phone in its case, running a hand through my fingers at least now I knew _who_ belonged to the mystery number, I just hoped she would become a problem,snorting..I knew that was wishful thinking.. _goddamn it,why now?_

 

I could tell Diana was excited,she was as bad about hiding it as her son,which is where I figured who he got it from, today she was to meet Chelsea,I invited her to join my session,at first she wasn't so sure,but I convinced her it was alright,that if Tom was in on my sessions from time to time..why not his mom?

the knocking on the front door almost made the woman jump,giggling I reassured her.

"Diana, chill..shes not one of those uptight analytical shrinks whose going to look down the bridge of her nose at you and speak arrogantly with her accent..shes really kind and laid back"

"I know what you're saying Davina,but..I'm Tom's Mum..whats that poor woman must think of me already"

"uh..no,I already defended you,no worries there,besides,Chelsea sees Tom not entirely a product of his upbringing,but..a man who has made some poor choices because _he made them_ on his own,not because of how or what you may of done,however she's keen to his toddler side" I snickered.

Diana threw her hands up.

"well at least she doesn't think I raised him to be a wanker"

Once Chelsea was inside I introduced them,and being the warm person that she is,the therapist hugged Diana shortly after shaking her hand.

"its a pleasure Mrs Hiddleston, I've been looking forward to meeting you"

"really?..why,has my boy said something?"

"other than he adores you and that he doesn't appreciate you nearly enough..no" Chelsea smiled, sensing Diana's distress she changed the subject,"so tell me,how is London?..was there snow when you left?"

"oh..uhm,no..rainy and cold,but I'm sure it might be now,especially where I live out in the country"

Diana offered her a cup of tea which Chelsea took gratefully.

"I miss the winters in England..and in Ireland" Chelsea chuckled,"my Mum and dad still live there,my sisters live in England though one in London,shes a Doctor and the baby of the family shes in Cambridge, a housewife her husband is a Professor at the Uni there"

watching the two women carry on in conversation,I just kicked back on the sofa, in my comfy grey sweats and white t-shirt,hair up in a sloppy bun,holding my cup of hot chocolate,no..I didn't dress up,nor did I want to,and Chelsea seem to find our sessions more productive when I was in my _"frump warrior"_ garb.

"so Miss Davina...anything come about since we last spoke?"

"why?" I smirked,"feeling like being.. _unprofessional today?"_

 Diana gave us both a funny look, I knew she was curious to know what in the hell I meant by that,and Chelsea saw it too.

"it seems that an _issue_ has come up,last Davina an I spoke...how do I say this?" she looked up thoughtfully.

"oh you must mean the arrival of that tart Anna, it's bollocks if you ask me" Diana blurted.

Chelsea's head dropped back as she chuckled.

"aaah,I see you've been informed,yes..that would be _the issue"_

"well,Chelsea offered to stick around here and assist as it were..on an _unprofessional_ basis if Anna pulled any of her shit,she even got a Hotel room here in town" I explained.

"you mean to have kicked her arse?" Diana was wide eyed, "would you've minded the help of an old woman?"

I nearly choked on my hot chocolate.

 

                                                                    _To be Continued.._


	24. Out of the Ordinary

Figures...Davina has an appointment with Chelsea and I get booted,but Mum gets an invite _,I can only imagine what those three are probably discussing_ or at least what my Mum is saying..about me.

and now I have to find things to do for at least a half hour,well Mum did give me a grocery list for some ingredients , _sigh.._ she wanted to make me my favorite pudding,though it was usually for Christmas,she wanted to contribute something for the Thanksgiving meal.

I was tempted to get stuff for Banoffee Pie instead, it was also a favorite,but I knew if I showed up with groceries for that instead of pudding.. _yeah that wouldn't be good,_ best I stick to the list.

_"Thomas William Hiddleston.._ proprietor of one of the oldest and most distinguished Hotel's in London, a man of fine breeding no less and he's shopping in a tacky little store for.. _.hell_ I'm not even going to even try guess what that barmy little twit has you doing here"

Satan?..no,worse..Anna.. _fuck!_

 slowly craning my neck,my disapproving look couldn't of been more evident,but the cow wasn't effected by it,wearing her ever confident smirk,arms folded.

"why..like most bad rashes,can't you just.. _go away?"_

"cute Thomas, learn that crude euphemism from that offensive creature you've deemed worthy of your attentions" her smirk grew into something more condescending.

"piss off Anna,if anyone's an offensive creature,its you..with this unwelcomed arrival on the claim that I'm fucking off my duties at the Hotel. _.please,_ I see through your bullshit"

giving what I considered an arrogant toss of her head so as her blonde curls bounced just so behind her neck.

"leaving Alan in charge isn't actually one of your better ideas Tom,.. he doesn't even come close to having your managerial skills,he's careless,and thinks more with his dick than you do and not even close as being _discreet_ about it as you are" leaning in her eyes narrowed, "rumor has it he's fucking half the staff and" her mouth curled into something feline, "the only thing he has. _.managed_ ,was to knock up one of the girls from housekeeping"

what?..oh now I knew Anna was reaching,Alan would of called me freaking the fuck out if that shit was suspect,there was _no way_ there was any truth to the shit she just said.

"seriously, _rumor has it._.you're basing your information on..heresay?,a bunch of bollocks that has been hashed and rehashed so by the time you heard it the story was so distorted what bit of truth,if any..doesn't exist"

the condescending smirk never left now was locked with my glare and accompanied with her cell that she held up in front of me,on it..a picture of a girl, squinting to get a better look,my eyes slowly widened,sure enough,it was indeed one of my Housekeepers with a suspicious _"bump"_

"oh it gets better Tom. _.much better_ ,I have proof that they had sex,and..well,there's more _we need_ to discuss"putting her cell back in her purse, the conceite instantly vanished from her face,"which brings me to other reason you need to return home Tom"

pulling her long jacket open,I took a step back, light headed wasn't the word for it,my body suddenly felt cold,it seems the Housekeeper wasn't the only one...expecting.

"are you saying..its mine?"

"are you saying its not?" she looked offended,"cause if memory serves me correctly,you fucked me every which way from Sunday for weeks while your precious Davina was laid up in the Hospital the first go round and... _after_ she was released"

_"and you weren't using any kind of birth control?"_ I growled, "how convenient..Anna"

_"oh"_ she huffed," like its all up to me..to provide that!" she snapped,"and yes..I was,but not all birth control is a hundred percent _you fucking wanker"_

 "Anna..don't pretend that this" I pointed to her abdomen "is an ,inconvenience you are one the most driven women I know..if you could find a way into my family's fortune, you will,and before I take _any.._ responsibility for the child you carry, I want a test"  _  
_

looking affronted,which for me was the first to ever witness,usually it was her making others look insulted.

_"test?_..are you accusing me of getting pregnant by someone else and claiming it as yours?"

"Anna,we've known each other for years, and five of those years we spent screwing each other,yet..no pregnancy, I call off the.. _association_ ,in comes Davina..,yes you and I had an affair behind her back,that's _my_ fuck up,and now you're _suddenly_ with child,excuse me if I smell a rat"

"think what you want Tom,I know who the father is..and when I get back home" she adjusted her coat, _"so will everyone in town and..at the Hotel"_ she sneered.

and as suddenly as she appeared,Anna abruptly brushed by me making  a hasty retreat.

 

Mopping my face with both hands,todays event _was not_ what I expected.. _fucking hell!._.now here I am standing at the front door of Davina's parents place,on the other side,three women who I really didn't want to tell what went down..cause only one of them really deserved to know...my little Davina,my little _delicate_..Davina.

_Goddamn it Anna, fucking cow!_ ,of all the things to have happen and I don't even know if its mine,and the shitty thing of it is.. _it could be,_ the timing is sound,we were shagging long enough to have conceived,but what about afterwards?..could she have found someone else,it's not like she was hurting when it came to finding guys.

looking upward,heaving the heaviest sigh yet,I proceeded inside the front door.

"ah Thomas,you're back" Mum tilted her head,"an..you don't have the groceries"

her questioning look caused Davina and Chelsea do the same as they turned in their seats to look at me,...this was going to either go understandably in a weird way.. _well_ or it''ll turn into a shit storm real quick.

"uh..yeah,it didn't go as planned"

Chelsea eyed me,I could see she was putting her education to work,reading me like a favorite book, not missing a beat,the woman knew something was up or at least I had something on my mind.

"is..something wrong?" Davina's face shone worry now.

_God no..I can't do this,not to her..she won't be able to bear it,it'll crush her._

"Tom,clearly something transpired while you were gone,maybe you should join us,and talk about it" Chelsea gestured to everyone in the room.

clearing my throat,I quietly walked in,taking a seat next to Davina who searched my face..the concern on hers made the creases on her forehead deepen,taking one of Davina's hands I pressed my lips on her small fingers,lingering a bit.

_this was going to hurt._

"Son..you're awful quiet"

looking over at my Mum I nodded,and I wish I could just keep it that way,but..no.

"Chelsea's right,something has happened while I was in town...I don't even know how to begin to say anything..it's..not something I want to say,its very" now looking at Davina, _"upsetting"_

Chelsea turned in her seat,facing me a brow quirking upward.

"would I be wrong in guessing in that you..had a run in with this..Anna?"

Mum and Davina have been talking.

"you would be..correct"

 looking away from Davina,I could feel her grip tighten on my hand, _I'm sorry baby._

I was a bit stunned that there was really no reaction from my Mum or Davina except that they looked to me.

"I take it,that it wasn't very friendly"

"it never is with her,started out snarky as usual,then it got...complicated" 

"complicated?" Chelsea gave me a look that told me she required more information.

"Mum..do you think Alan is filling in adequately while I've been away?...no talk of questionable activity?"

straightening her posture,she seem to ponder my question.

"hmm..no,I've heard nothing,and you know Shea, he's been with the Hotel for quite some time,he's my eyes and ears,he hasn't told me anything as of late,in fact last I heard,things were running quite well"

"uh..well,according to..Anna,that's not entirely true" Mum's eyes met up with mine,"it seems Alan may of been taking _certain liberties_ with the female staff.. _frequently_ ,and has wound up getting one of them..pregnant,Anna showed me a picture of said staff member who is.. _showing"_

Mum squeezed her eyes shut,sighing.

"lord, that's not what I needed to hear,that boy.." opening her eyes,"does she in fact know its his?,Anna could be stirring shite as always,you know how she is"

"yes Mum,but she had other means of proof,but it didn't get that far..." lowering my head.

"son...what is it?"

_"Anna..Anna is pregnant too,and is showing,she says its mine"_

_the room was dead silent_ ,you could of heard a pin drop,a mouse fart,crickets however you wanted to put it..it would of fit the situation.

slowly raising my head,dreading what I was about to face,my Mum's face was like stone, Chelsea ever the professional was quietly gauging the state of things, and now...Davina,cautiously I looked in her direction, _I wished I hadn't_...those blue eyes against her pale skin filled with unsuccessful tears,her lips pulled tight,yet they trembled ever slightly.

I wanted to reach for her,hold her..but I knew the state of mind she was in I'd only be greeted by her rejection, _god the turmoil she must be feeling._

"Davina..honey,talk to me" Chelsea urged, "you're outraged,hurt..I can tell Tom didn't even want to say any of this,but the fact that he did,should tell you he loves you enough to share the truth as painful as it is"

her tongue popped out moistening her lips,shifting a bit in her seat,seeming to try and gain some control over herself.

_"is it..yours?"_ her voice croaked.

here comes the shitty part,keep it together man.

"to be honest Kitten...I don't know,I told her I refused to believe it is until I take a test"

"but..it could be" she simply stared,"after all,I mean..you did.." looking away as she refused to acknowledge what she already knew.

"it could,but I'm not confirming anything..this is Anna we are talking about,it could be some other guys baby too" I tried to reason.

_"but the likelihood of it being yours is..greater"_ her voice low,rising to her feet,it was obvious Davina wanted no more part of this and was leaving the room, _I couldn't blame her._

_"Davina, please_ ,its necessary that you talk about this" Chelsea gently implored.

glancing over her shoulder,through her strands of sable hair.

_"I can't..it..hurts too much"_

and silently she took her leave,heading towards the staircase,

jerking my head in Chelsea's direction I gave her a pleading look.

"I should go with her, _its my fault_ ,just when I was building my trust with her again an now _this_ shit,I won't let it tear it down again"

"Tom..give her a moment,let her absorb what shes just heard,..if she hated you, Davina would of lashed out,made it known"

"but instead..shes shutting down" I stood up,"that's not good either,I know what happens when she does that..we all do" I looked to my Mum whose face became somber.

"she isn't shutting down" Chelsea stood as well,"shes processing the information,cause shes hurting Tom, give her a few,then go to her"

 

The image played over and over in my head, the familiar tall,slender blonde woman,but in this scene she was _different_...rubbing her hands over her heavily swollen belly repeatedly,looking over at me most smug like.

_Anna._

 no matter how hard I try to escape from this,the closer the image gets,I manage to turn away,walking quickly and when it seems I've found a way to flee from this fucked up vision.

_"whats wrong Davina..truth hurts"_

the tone was mocking followed by an equally mocking laughter,which only made me start to run,the faster I ran the louder her laughter became until....

"NO!"

my bedroom?... _a nightmare_ ,of course it was,blinking I realized now I was staring up at the ceiling,turning my head to the left... _Tom_ ,sleeping..when did this happen?,my gaze wandered further down,he was holding my hand.

staring at the grasp Tom had on me,he must of crawled in bed after I fell asleep,struggling to keep the tears burning behind my eyes from falling,he must think I despise him now?,I admit at first it was like getting hit with a ton of bricks when he shared the news that Anna was pregnant.

 there was a great possibility the baby could be his,he knew it too,I saw it in his eyes when he spoke,I could see the pain as he told us what had happened,then out of nowhere my body started trembling and a _loud_ sob escaped me.

the next thing I knew I felt my body being lifted up,pressed into another, _Tom's._

_"hey,hey..ssshhh,baby what is it?"_

dropping my head back,Tom cradled it,I only managed a few words through my sobs,a secret I hadn't realized,stored away until this shit with Anna had been revealed,come to light.

_"I..I just wanted.to..to be the one to have your baby some day"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	25. Out of the Ordinary

The pain in her eyes,face as she made her revelation...I had _no idea_ she ever thought that far ahead let alone to actually want.. _to have my child_ ,my gut twisted,tears of my own stung the corner of my eyes,smoothing a shaky hand across her hair.

_"kitten,you will..you will,and I'd be delighted to have you as the mum of my child"_ I whispered.

_"but..Anna took that from..me"_ she sniffed at her tears.

"she hasn't taken anything..except maybe your joy in knowing you have the only right to have my baby,shes proved _nothing._.you understand?" looking directly into her eyes,I wanted Davina to see how serious I was about this,"you..and _only you_ have this right...and I feel honored that you've even considered this "

her eyes flickered for a moment before looking back at me.

"I..I hadn't realized it myself, then..you said Anna was pregnant and accused you of being the father,it was like something that had been dormant in my head until then"

pulling her into an embrace,she nuzzled her face against my chest,rubbing her back soothingly her body began to relax.

"and I for one welcome this.. _dormant thought_ ,however I need to know Davina..do you forgive me?..for yet another possible fuck up,I'm sorry..I never intended for this to come about"

"if you think I hate you..I don't,just scared..that what Anna carries..is yours"

"me too baby..me too,but I am getting a paternity test,there's _no way_ I'm taking her at her word"

_"I know"_

pressing herself harder against my chest told me Davina was seeking security which I was more than willing to give,scooping the rest of her body up onto my lap,wrapping my legs about her, cocooning her entirely if you will,resting the side of my head atop of hers and gently began to rock back an forth.

_"I love you so much Davina,and I'll do whatever's necessary to keep you"_

 

_"How is she?"_ came Mum's soft request.

turning away from the coffee pot,taking a drink from my cup,I stopped.

"not sure,..shes fearful which makes what confidence that she _did have._.waiver,not that Davina thinks I'm going to leave or anything"

"then what son..what aren't you saying?"

"Mum...she wants to have my baby..someday,I didn't even know Davina wanted children let alone mine,of course she said _subconsciously_  this was a wish of hers never perceiving it,but this shit with Anna threw a curve at her and it brought it to the forefront"

Mum clasped her hands together in front of her,face a bit saddened,for a moment it looked as if she might cry.

"that poor child,going through quite a bit of shite in her life,yet wanting so much to have _normal_ things..only to have it slapped out of her hands at every turn, _it's not right Thomas"_

"I'm aware of this, and..I'm going to fix it even if it means leaving you here with Davina so I can go back to England and repair whatever the hell Alan managed to screw up and as far as Anna is concerned" I sighed "I need to know my options, Chelsea was kind enough to give me a name of a Doctor in London a colleague of hers, says he could set up a test.. _privately_ to determine my paternity,if any.. said she'd ring him ahead of time and give him the details"

"but how far along is she Tom?"

"not sure..but she was showing,a little bump,if its mine she would be a month and a half"

Mum stood up and made her way around the bar and into the kitchen wearing a.. _smile._

"Thomas..rarely does a woman show at a month an half, I didn't show with you until I was four months and I know you can't tell now,but I was a petite lass like Anna and if I ate pudding it showed, but...pregnant" she shook her head "for some reason it wasn't until I was at the end of my first trimester that it was obvious,sounds if to me..that Miss Anna is carrying another's child, _shes further along than she's saying,son"_

gobsmacked I stared at her...I had no idea.

"then this test Anna an I'll take will only prove it and Davina and I can move on...she deserves this peace of mind,this therapy has been working _so well_ for her I'll not let this bollocks Anna has brought, hinder it"

Walking back upstairs I now had a game plan,I would go back to England,get in contact with this Doctor that Chelsea was setting me up with give him a sample of my DNA in whatever form it required and hope for the best,then..got to the Hotel and kick Alan's ass... _dumbass anyways._

making my way towards the bedroom I saw through the door that was cracked open,Davina was still asleep,gently opening it I went in.Lying on her side I curled up behind her, instinctively her body pressed back up against me,noticeably her ass dug into my groin,sending all kinds of signals to my cock. _.oh boy._

_trying_ to be a gentleman I didn't react to those _signals,_ but Davina's sleepy little body kept squirming,nudging and in no time I found myself slowly rutting upon her backside,it didn't help that drowsy little groans escaping her facilitated my urges. _  
_

I was soon to be surprised when she casually rolled over onto her back,one her hands reaching up behind my neck pulling me down to her, eyes barely open,but her words perfectly clear.

_"Thomas..take me..please"_

not asking her if she was sure about it,I could tell, Davina's eyes were fully open now,I saw it...keeping eye contact,letting my finger tips lightly dance across her skin under the sheet as I realized she was naked, _when did this happen?  
_

leaning in to her face, I was stunned when Davina moved in and latched onto my mouth,lips moving hungrily on mine,the noises she made just as hungry,her arms tightly about my neck now,I returned the gesture with equal fervor. _  
_

straddling her body,I bent my hips just so that I could now rub my cock languidly through her wet cunt as we continued to kiss which by now had become sloppy and almost taken on an angry tone, Davina took to nipping at my jawline which triggered  me to slap the side of her ass and my cock now slid inside her in one fluid movement making her gasp out loud.

_"yes!..ah..Tom!"_

her small hips immediately began to undulate with mine, her arms about me,we became one,my thrusting,grunting her name,her gasping,moaning my name. _  
_

Soon I pushed my hips flush against her,head thrown back, blowing my load as I received release, her walls milking me most beautifully, I remained seated inside her, breathing heavily above and from below  me, Davina  was lying flat in the mattress trying to catch her breath as well,covered a in a sheen of sweat,wearing a lovely smile.

bending down I placed a kiss on her cheek,and made a trail of little kisses all the way down her neck until I reached her right breast giving the nipple a playful tug with my teeth before I released it,a small giggle bubbled forth from her.

"now that's what I like to hear" continuing with the kisses until I reached her belly,I sat up placing a hand flat upon it,looking at it as well."with any luck..I just may of put a baby in there"

my eyes glanced up to her face which had changed significantly,to something more somber.

_"what?"_

"I want to give you a baby Davina. _.my baby"_

there were pools of tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes as she laid there staring up at me,unmoving.

_"tha..that's not why.."_

putting a finger to her lips.

_"sshh_.. _I know kitten,I know..it's what I want,and I know you want it too..it's meant to be"_

"but..am I ready?"

I knew what she meant, her _"mentality"_ I believed she was,Davina had come a long way since we first met,and currently she was seeing a therapist,and this bullshit with Anna was nothing more than a "hiccup" as I considered the child she was carrying not of my doing.

"yes darling,I truly think so"

propping herself up on her elbows,tilting her head to one side,a hint of a smile.

"it may take more than one attempt ya know" looking up under her dark eyelashes.

"ehehehe, well then,when I get back,we'll have to put forth the effort and go at it..how did you put it once..ah yes _,like jack rabbits"_

her forehead creased,shifting on her elbows as she stared at me,concerned.

"when you get back?"

now unsheathing myself from her,I sat draping her legs across my lap,caressing them.

"darling,there are some things I need to do, firstly,go back to England and see just what the fuck kind of mess Alan's got himself into, and...well Chelsea's set me up with a friend of hers that's a Doctor who can help me with a paternity test that can be done while Anna's pregnant,I want to get that out of the way"

her eyes flickering about,but focused on me,I could tell Davina was shocked to discover my thoughtout plan,

"when?"

"soon,this needs to be nipped in the bud,so" pulling her up so I could hold her by the chin, _"we_..can move on,and start that family I talked about earlier"

_"you're..serious about that,aren't you?"_ she spoke softly, _"you really want me to have your baby"_

"only if that's still your wish Davina,you sounded so sure about it and..devastated when you heard that Anna may be carrying my child,has your mind changed?"

 wrapping her arms about my neck,pulling herself onto her knees,closer to me

"no..nothings changed"

"good,cause I haven't changed my mind either"

 

Sitting in the specialty clinic lobby of London's Kings College Hospital,waiting my turn to see Doctor Kurtis as I learned this was his name,I saw that there was few patients waiting as well,though I was relieved to discover through the receptionist Anna had already been here for her appointment and so I didn't have to dread over the idea of running into her.

"Mr Hiddleston"

looking up,I saw a nurse waiting for me at the door,staring for a moment I did feel a bit weird,ah yes..fun time, _I just hope this test didn't require that I wank in a cup or something._

after taking me into what looked like an office.. _an office?_ ,what the hell..I took a seat as the nurse offered and waited for Doctor Kurtis,okay this was strange,how come I'm here and not a examining room? _  
_

It had been about ten minutes or so when a older man I'd say in his sixities,complete with a white lab coat and stethoscope hanging from his neck,entered the room.

"sorry about the wait,you must be Tom" he smiled.

standing up we shook hands,wow..such an informal greeting, _yeah he's a friend of Chelsea alright._

"ah,yes sir that's me"

_"bah"_ he gave a dismissive wave," it's Liam, no sir or Doctor"

taking a seat behind what I assumed was his desk,he reclined in the chair.

"so,Chelsea gave me a run down of what's going on and why your here" he sighed,"that's why I've had you brought to my office and not to a regular room,as you've probably been informed, the mother of the unborn in question has already been tested"

"yes,which works for me" I said with indelicacy.

he gave a muffled chuckle.

"that I'm sure, well Tom...when she was here,I was a little suspicious,but did the test anyways,but I must share something with you" leaning on the desk with his forearms,"this woman Anna...is in no way a month an a half pregnant, I did a physical exam on her, shes almost four months along, fifteen weeks I'm guessing,so I'm pretty sure even now without you giving me your blood sample..you aren't the dad"

frozen to my seat I simply stared at the man _,what?_..tell me this is a dream,that bitch is what?,that means... _oh Christ when I was messing about with her she was fucking pregnant then_.

"seriously?..but"

"I know son,but even when I took a gander at her belly under the gown and she said it was a month and a half ago," he snorted " I knew she was full of rubbish,been doing this paternity thing for some time now, I know what a woman's belly looks like when its almost to its second trimester,that's why I did the exam before the test"

"so..now what?" still in a daze.

"we collect some of your blood,like we did Anna,the tests analyze fragments of DNA from the fetus that are present in Anna's blood in very small amounts,but enough to determine parentage, and because I like you Tom and this _Anna_ left a most foul taste in my mouth I'm going to put a rush on the results,should have them in three days instead of weeks" he winked.

wow..this was more than I could of hoped for,I was actually dreading this part of my trip back here,knowing there was a very good chance I could be the father of Anna's baby,and now..I find out...that is actually impossible.

"alright,..where do go to donate?,cause I'll be more than happy to spare some blood if only to confirm what you've said"

Doctor Kurtis laughed heartily.

"follow me Tom,and my nurse will take you to the lab"

Standing outside the Hospital staring at the bandaid on my arm I couldn't help but grin like an idiot,not only was this trip worth it,but Doctor Kurtis informed that Anna was not privy to what he suspected _,that she had been lying.  
_

now I was armed with the truth,that conniving bitch has no idea that her bullshit was about to explode in her face in a matter of seventy two hours,I may or may not be around to watch that go down right now I had another matter to deal with.

_Alan and his dick,..Jesus!and I thought of the two of us..I was the whore._

 

_To be Continued..._


	26. Out of the Ordinary

Setting my cell down on the counter a strange sense of relief began to wash over me,so strongly that I had to sit,resting my forehead in my hand as I wept softly.Tom's call with the news of what this Doctor told him had taken me aback,I was hopeful and at the same time I wasn't holding my breath that the test would be in our favor,so many thing were against Tom, _but this..._

Diana entered the kitchen and saw me,concerned she made her way over to me.

_"love,what's wrong?,tell me"_

"actually..nothing,there's nothing wrong,but I have some news"

After having told her about Tom's phone call, Diana clapped her hands together,pleased was not the word for it,the woman was beaming.

"praise the maker!,an you say that blight against womankind has no clue?"

"none"

"then I say it's call for celebration darling,you deserve it,..Wine?" her smile most cheeky,it reminded me of Tom.

 _"we all deserve it_ ,I'll go look in the Cellar right now" giving a wink as I got up.

 

Walking through the doors of the Hotel I think was the last thing any of the staff was expecting,why?..cause of all the gobsmacked looks I got from everyone of them.

approaching the front desk I noticed Courtney was attending it, _interesting_..this wasn't right,she was hired as part of room services, _what the fuck Alan,reassigning job duties too?_

when I reached her,it was obvious she was nervous,her composure was like that of young police cadet..stiff as a board,leaning on the counter I eyed her in such a way the girl looked like she might shit herself.

"good afternoon Courtney,tell me..where can I find Alan?..perhaps on a break in the Hotel Pub?,or up on one of the floors seeing to the needs of our guests" holding a finger up "OR..is he making good use of my office and is shagging one of the girls from housekeeping on my desk,possibly not even that..taking advantage of the VIP cottages and shagging in one of them..am I close?"

wide eyed now the girl bit nervously on her bottom lip,pointing to her right.

"he..he's in your office Sir"

"ah..shagging on my desk it is" I said mockingly a hint of anger mixed with it.

I thought about knocking,but the need for the dramatic wasn't there,so I just opened the door and shut it,standing for a bit as he didn't even notice my presence,sitting at the desk,chair with its back to me,he seem to be reading something.

"going over the schedule,seeing who's _free._.tonight" the chair spun around,"I think..for now,keeping your dick under restraint would be in your best interest,Alan"

"Tom?"

"yes,you fucking pisspot,who'd you think?" I spat, "we need to talk. _.now"_

It was nearly two hours when Alan finally got around to telling me he was in fact. _.not_ the father of the housekeeper's baby in question,in fact she had taken it upon herself and went and got a paternity test with the man who she suspected and it turned out that's who the father was. _  
_

but that still didn't clear up the matter of him screwing the staff,with the exception of Anna,even I didn't do that,I at least kept to one woman and not worked my way through the whole list of female employees I had working for me.

"Alan,its shit..I had to hear this from Anna,the bitch just shows up in Davina's hometown,unannounced telling me tales of you fucking my employees like this Hotel is your own personal brothel,showing me a picture of a pregnant woman,saying you knocked her up...and then if that's not enough she shows me her own swollen belly an says its mine"

 Alan's mouth gaped open.

_"That cows pregnant!?"_

"yes,I thought you knew?..that's why I'm here,we both took a paternity test,just waiting on the results,next seventy two hours should be interesting" I sighed.

"that quick?"

"yeah" rubbing underneath my chin,"Doctor is a friend of Davina's therapist,doing a favor"

 Alan sat quiet,hands folded in his lap.

"how..is she?,Davina I mean"

I knew he felt awkward asking,all things considered,and he should,but I let all that slide a long time ago,Davina was with me,she chose me and what had happened between her and Alan wasn't even close to being love,just...sex.

"she's doing really well,the therapist I spoke of has been a big help,Chelsea's her name,not your typical one either,pretty laid back,lets Davina be herself and in doing so it draws her out of any funk she may be in and then Davina starts talking,..Davina even has shared some beautiful to some really shitty things with me,not that tight lipped frightened mouse you would remember"

"glad to hear it" he nodded with a smile,"she deserves to be happy,last I saw her..I was scared,it's good to know she's receiving the help she needed and that you are there to support her Tom"

"then you'll be happy to know Alan..she hasn't been,suicidal since..well you know"

"she was right in leaving then,things here were getting..heavy" Alan looked out the window thoughtfully.

"and I didn't help it any" I admitted,"shes forgiven me,but its still a work in progress,this shit with Anna, I thought would threaten to unravel it all,but no" making my way over to the liquor cabinet I took out a bottle of whiskey,"Davina was amazingly calm,not to say she wasn't hurt..but she wasn't freaking out and yelling at me either"

looking back at me,Alan frowned.

"I imagine she was hurt,having your man's ex lover show up out of the blue, pregnant saying its his and being there's a strong possibility that its his baby.."shaking his head slowly.

 _"it broke her heart"_ I murmured staring at the brown liquid in my glass.

 

Waking up in my bed here in my house and alone was to say the least.. strange, it didn't feel right,especially when I rolled over expecting _a certain_ small warm body to be balled up next to me,then it dawned on me... _I'm not even in the same country as her.  
_

yawning,dragging my naked ass out of bed,slowly I made my way to the door,stopping,I looked down..even my dick missed her,it was a sad sight really.

"yeah man,I know how you feel"

I continued on my way downstairs to make some coffee,taking my naked ass and sad dick with me _..sigh._

Sitting at the kitchen table drinking my coffee,listening to the soft pattering's of the rain hitting the window panes and the roof of the house,normally I found it relaxing,now it was just..lonely.

my musings were interrupted by the irritating rapping on the front door,rolling my eyes with a groan,now who the hell could that possibly be?,I gave my present state of undress a visual once over,shit.. _do I even have a robe downstairs?_

indeed as luck would have it I did find a robe in the downstairs bathroom,but when I answered the door.

 _"aw fucking-._.,what in the hell are you doing here?"

"and good morning to you to...we need to talk Tom,get some preparations underway"

Anna stood confidently on the doorstep as if she had a right to be there.

 _"what._.preparations Anna?" I bit out.

"for the baby of course you halfwit,when those tests come back positive _and they will,_ we need to get this child's future in order"

what a brazen bitch this woman was,to come to _my house_ and declare this child is mine and determine that _we_ need to sit down and discuss its future,knowing very well..the child isn't even mine,hell she probably doesn't know who the real father is. _  
_

"there will be no _preparations.._ Anna,as there is nothing to prove that the child you carry is mine as of yet,when or. _.if_ that happens then we will,until then..take your presumptuous ass off my property"

rolling her tongue inside her cheek as she gave me a side long glance ,it was a mocking stare that followed.

"tell me Tom..what does your Mum think of all this?.. _her precious well educated Thomas_ ,proprietor of the family business,philanderer of the lowest degree,not only has he bedded another while the women he _supposedly_ loved, laid broken in a Hospital bed..now the women he cheated on her with is pregnant by him and now he. _..denies_ the child..she must be _so proud of you"_

bracing myself in the doorway with each hand for leverage,I leaned in on her,smirking.

"if I told you _exactly_ what my Mum thinks of all of this,your bleached blond head would implode,cause through it all _,it's you_  ..that she finds offensive Anna,don't believe me?...ask her,oh that's right.. _.you can't"_ my tone derisive," shes back in the states. _.with Davina"_

Anna's snide look instantly disappeared,her eyes widened,postured straightened,she was actually starting to look appalled.

"that'll change..when the test results come in"

_yeah ..you keep clinging to that lie Anna,cause that's all you have._

"doubt it,now..if you don't mind,my coffee is probably cold by now,and I need to call Davina,you've wasted too much of my time already..bye"

with that I slammed the door shut.

 

Laughing until I snorted rather loudly,thats when I heard him in a tone of disbelief.

"darling..did..did _you just snort?"_

"indeed I did" cackling now.

 _"ehehehehe_ , its cute..I'm glad that this latest news has brought you some amusement"

"you have _no idea"_

I  knew Tom hated waking  me at what he knew was an ungodly hour my time,roughly after two o'clock in the morning,but he really wanted to share what had transpired earlier with Anna,the balls that shit of a woman had,showing up at his house, expecting him to be all receptive,like she had every right to be there. _  
_

"two more days Kitten..and she'll be out of our hair"

 "Tom..I have this ugly feeling that it'll only get worse,once the results come back confirming you aren't the parental match. _.Anna is going to blow!._.she'll cry foul,want another test,or have another Doctor/lab do it,perhaps another type of bodily sample,whether it be mouth swab,urine or even a CVS ..yes I've been googling, god forbid..even make us wait until she gives birth"

 _"whoa whoa,baby_..calm down,she'll either except these results or..I'll go the legal route and make sure she leaves us alone,I'll have legal documentation on hand,meaning those test results from a reputable Hospital lab,the courts won't oppose it, in fact where we had the test done, the courts here often refer parents to this particular Hospital..so Anna can't do shit"

I hoped he was right,making myself sick with worry wasn't my idea of fun, but this bitch was a desperate sort _,I knew her kind_ ,seen it many times over the years.

"I'll feel better when you're here driving me crazy,ya know,building _anatomically correct_ snowmen and making faces of disgust while I'm telling you how I put dressing in a Turkeys ass"

"ehehehehehe..well,to be honest,I'd rather put something. _.in your ass"_

I nearly dropped my cell..it'd been a long time since. _.yeah_ ,I actually felt my face get hot,clenching my knees together as a wetness began to form between my legs. _.goddamn it Tom.  
_

"honestly Tom,don't say shit like that when you're so far away"

"why Kitten,are you.. _wet now?"_

_fuck off you giant British bastard,you know I am!_

"I hate you" _  
_

_"no you don't"_ he purred.

"yes I do"

_"if you did,you wouldn't be wet Kitten"_

_"fuck off Tom_ " I mumbled.

_"I'd rather wank off,but you're making it difficult"_

"are..are you touching yourself Tom?"

the thought of that was arousing I did admit to myself.

_"uhmm..as we speak,lying on the bed,legs spread wide,making-long-purposeful-strokes..shit..c'mon,slide those sweet little fingers inside you..talk to me"_

the image I had in my head was..erotic,and it wasn't helping the whole "wetness" thing I had going on,it was getting slippery _down there_..I headed upstairs. _  
_

By the time all was said and done Tom's cries over the phone were what set me off,I had to choke mine off so as not to bring Diana upstairs,I was reduced to pathetic whimpers as my body gave way to little convulsive jolts of pleasure.

_"I'll make it up to you Kitten..when I get back,I'll love you and your body as I never have before,by summer or even this time next year...we may have ourselves a wee ginger babe"  
_

lying there I ran a hand flat along my stomach,rubbing it gently.

 _"but what if_..I couldn't give you a son,and its a girl?"

"ehehehe, a wee ginger Davina, _I'd like that very much"_

 

It wasn't that I didn't want to be here,but to have Anna sitting only a few feet from me was..awkward,but Doctor Kurtis wanted us both here when he gave us the news,news I already was privy too.

the shitty part was I was stuck in his office with her,waiting for the Doctor while she sat with a smug look on her face when all I wanted was to tell her _"I'm not the father,good luck in finding the poor sod,have a nice day"_

fortunately I didn't have to give in to that as Doctor Kurtis came in holding a folder,all smiles no less and it was directed at me..ehehehehe.

"good morning you two,I hope to make this quick and painless as possible"

it was joke,I got it and snickered along with him,Anna of course gave us both looks of annoyance heaving a sigh,looking down at her watch.

 sitting down he began to go through the folder,trying to look busy I guess as he already knew the obvious.

"so...the results, _what are they?"_ Anna's impatience rising.

 looking over at her,he straightened in his chair,looking directly at her,which in turn made her do the same.

"Anna...if you want the direct approach,I'll give it..Tom..is in _no way_ a parental match to your baby,in fact the test further proved you are not a month an a half along but _three..and a half months along"_

 _"that..that's impossible!, I know who I last had sex with it was with him!"_ she thrusted a finger at me but remained staring at the Doctor, _"your tests are wrong!"  
_

 "our tests were conclusive and will hold up in any court should Tom decide to take the matters in that direction" Doctor Kurtis calmly explained. _  
_

glaring over at me,I simply looked at her with indifference,yelling at her would be senseless,I won this battle,there was no point.

 _"fine"_ she huffed, _"but when this baby is born,people will see..it'll have Hiddleston written all over,tests be damned!"_

grabbing her purse she stalked out of the room attempting to slam the spring loaded door of the Doctor's office behind her.

"wow..that went well" was Doctor Kurtis's cheeky remark.

"she's a bitch,it could of been worse _..I assure you,_ Anna's the scheming type..shes not done with me by a long shot,even said as much"

the doctor stood leaning over his desk,holding a paper out to me.

"well in that case,here's your ammo Tom,its the test results proving you aren't the dad,should you lose them,don't fret,just have Chelsea ring me,we have the records on file,I'll fax it or email it to you"

taking the paper I nodded.

"thanks Doc, I appreciate this,lifted a heavy weight off of more than just my back"

"no problem and Tom..don't worry, it's the real father to that child I'd be concerned about..poor bastard" he shook his head.

and for some reason,I didn't know why I was actually curious as to who this _poor bastard_ was?..of course knowing Anna it was someone with pedigree and a nice fat bank account,I thought about doing some sleuthing,if that slag means to play dirty I could too except..

I at least would have facts.

 

                                                          _To be Continued..._


	27. Out of the Ordinary

Someone was blowing up my cell,cause I don't know how many times I heard the ring tone "Ride of the Valkyries" echoing  throughout the house over and over until I could find the fucking device downstairs,it was in my study. _..why was my home so big?,and why did I have the volume up so loud?_

when I finally answered it _after the hundredth ring_ ,I had to hold it away from my ear,Jesus Christ!..it was Alan.

"hey!,slow down. _.shit"_

_"where the hell are you?,I've been trying to call you for an hour dammit!"_

"home,I've been here _at home_ ,I couldn't find my cell,what's so important that it required me to listen to the entire four plus minutes of my fucking ring tone over and over?"

he was panicking,and that was _never_ good,Alan doesn't do that unless something was very wrong,the last time he did was when he found out Davina shot herself and saw the aftermath for himself.

"mate,I need to talk to you in person..can I come over?. _.please"_

"yeah,sure"

"alright,be there in an thirty"

he hung up,staring at my cell curiously,wondering what was wrong?,Alan sounded like he was about to lose his shit,hope everything at the Hotel was okay,then again if it wasn't he would of asked me to come there.

When Alan walked through the door he looked as shitty as he sounded on the phone, his hair tousled,eyes wide,a bit on the pale side,and I thought I smelled whiskey on his breath.

"Alan have you been..drinking?,cause that's bollocks,driving out here in that condition,give me your keys" I held my hand out,without a word he dropped them in my hand and silently headed to the living area where he carelessly plopped onto the sofa,sitting there looking lost as one could... _the fuck is going on?_

sitting across from him I studied the man,he was fidgety,scared even,this went beyond his norm of panic,something bad has or was happening.

"Alan..talk to me,you're a fecking basketcase,what is it?"

his eyes managed to meet mine,rubbing his hands together,he took a breath.

"uh..well,I heard the news _..you aren't_ Anna's baby daddy, she made that clear to me,why that cow had to come to the Hotel after all this time just to tell me that.." he shrugged, "guess she just wanted to bitch to someone"

"I'm sorry you had to endure that mate,but what's that got to do with the shape you're in?,Alan..you look like you are going to jump out of your own skin"

that's when he quickly stood up raking a hand through his hair and began to pace.

"Tom..she talked about what went on at your appointment,harping on that the Doc said _Tom is in no way a parental match to your baby,in fact the test further proved you are not a month an a half along but three..and a half months along"_ making a half turn to look at me,"is this true?"

"yes..why?" I scowled with a shrug of indifference.

_"fuck!"_

"Alan?"

now fully facing me his face red now,moistening his lips,he heaved a sigh.

"cause almost four months ago Anna I started fucking...we stopped a week before Davina entered the picture"

closing my eyes,I slumped back against the chair I was sitting in,shielding my eyes with a hand, _aw god..no,any poor sod,just not..Alan.  
_

_"shit"_

"are you pissed Mate?,please tell me you're not,I know you and Anna were-"

sitting up quickly waving my hands.

 _"no no,stop!_ ,I could give two shits you were shagging her,..now you may have a huge problem,the kid that opportunistic witch is carrying is likely yours"

"I know" he lowered his head,"I don't know what to do Tom"

 _"first of all,_ I hope all your financial assets are protected cause as soon as she puts two an two together since _my seed_ isn't the key...she'll be all over you,hell your pedigree is far more stellar than mine yes I have a Duke or two in mine and maybe a few Knighthoods but that's it,and you know that's Anna's _thing_ , and you being a Weston" I whistled.

it was true,Alan came from a long line of Lords,Dukes Barons, though he could care less, even made light of it saying his parents had more paintings of constipated looking English Lords(relatives of course) in their home than probably the Queen Mum had in Buckingham Palace.

 _"no worries there_ ,Mum and dad are so paranoid that I'll marry some less the grade A prime blue blood, that every things bound in a prenup, _not"_ he wagged a finger at me "that I'd marry that slag whether shes carrying my brood or not, besides, my father thinks shes a tart and Mum..well,I don't believe I've ever heard the words shes used when describing Anna,they weren't ones you'd expect from a well bred woman like her"

 handing Alan a cup of tea which he wrinkled his nose at as he glanced up at me,it was Chamomile and he needed it's calming effects about now so he could piss off.

"for once,I salute your parents an their tight ass ways with your inheritance and whatever else kind of funds you have access too,cause right now Alan...as much as they irritate you,they are going to be the best thing about this whole mess,your dad is a shrewd business man...take advantage of that"

mopping his face with a hand he made an annoyed growl.

 _"fuuuuuck!.._.they are not going to be chuffed about this Tom,of all the women to... _get in trouble_ as they would put it, Dad..he always referred to her as _Anna the Doxy_ ,oh he's going to have stroke over this" 

 placing a hand on his shoulder,he gave me the most lost look _,poor bastard indeed._

"Alan,I'll have my Mum talk to your parents after you've broken the news to them,she's always been a voice of reason, _but"_ I held up a hand,"wait..Anna hasn't figured you out as the potential father at this point,so don't go off the bloody handle just yet"

"but Tom" he sat the cup of tea down, "I know.. _here"_ he tapped at his chest near his heart,"that I am"

 

The cab no sooner pulled out of the drive and I was knocked flat on my backwards into a pile of freshly fallen snow with a an _OOF!,_ white powder flying everywhere,looking up,such as it was,only to be greeted by a set of wide, bright, beautiful pair of blue eyes and a massive smile.

"kitten"

"Tom!"

"ehehehehe.. _.hi baby"_ I whispered.

"you didn't tell me you were coming back today" her hands cradled my face.

"I know,wanted to surprise you...but I think it went the other way around,knocking me down no less"

no other word was spoken,Davina simply planted her small plump lips on mine,the enthusiasm in her kiss spoke clearly and I returned the gesture in kind as the the snow fell silently all around us.

Davina and Mum sat gobsmacked as I shared the events of my trip up until I left,and how Alan _just knew._.the baby was his,and would take responsibility of the child,but not let Anna take advantage of the fact in the process.

"but he seems to dislike her,I don't understand why he would..sleep with her?" Davina had a look of disbelief on her face.

"darling...how to put this," I frowned, _"he's a guy,_ and if you recall,his dislike for Anna was _after_ you met Alan,that is because they parted ways before you arrived at the Hotel..he didn't go into why they did"

Mum sat staring at me,it was one of her disapproving looks,I was all too familiar with it,having been on the receiving end of it way too many times to admit.

"you and Alan,I think both of ya need to make use of Chelsea's counsel,seems to me that wretched tart.. _has a gift_ that pulls you in,only when you realize what a vulgar creature she is,..too late at least for Alan..his parents will have none of it"

"we discussed that Mum,but I warned him _not to admit anything,_ Anna hasn't figured it out yet,at least not approached him about the baby" 

Davina wrapped her arms about mine lying her head on my shoulder.

"odd,don't you think?..I mean,she was with him before you,and longer too..why wouldn't she consider him as well?" lifting her head we both looked at one another,"not to be gross,but..as a woman,there are _other ways_ to tell you are pregnant,like. _.monthly signals_ ,and I have a feeling not only was Anna aware she was pregnant when she and you two were...messing around,but I also believe _she knows._.its Alan's"

"buggar,you're saying that..tart was plotting out to trap Tom,it was some careful plan?" Mum now joined us by the Fireplace,"she was meaning to pass this baby off as my boy's to get in on the family name,knowing it was another man's?"

"is it so far fetched?" Davina shrugged,"its been done over the ages,rich and poor women alike"

"aw..Thomas" Mum reached over putting a hand on mine,"you were right smart to get this test and so soon,an bless Chelsea for putting us in touch with a Doctor who could get it done with haste,an discretion"

"so it seems" looking down at Davina who was nestled in the crook of my arm,"you're very smart darling" placing a kiss on her brow,"you just may of exposed Anna's plan from the get go"

"her kind are easy to pinpoint..ask Nic" taking a sip from her glass of wine.

 _ask Nic,_ what the hell did that mean?

"excuse me darling?"

"he told me, _years ago_...a woman tried the same crap with him. _.a client"_ she whispered up at me,"but he had the mumps when he was seventeen,sadly because of this..it left him sterile,so the woman's claim was bullshit and he knew it"

 _"how awful"_ Diana covered her mouth,"he's such a lovely young man too,I think he would make a fine father,and _that woman_.." she huffed.

"he would,I agree..as for _that woman_ ,its why Nic has medical documentation he keeps for such, _occurrences"_

 

Tom's face would contort into many faces from curious to what looked to be complete horror, shaking my head I just continued to spoon the stuffing inside the Turkey, the only time he seem to enjoy my prep work on the bird was when _I was applying the herb butter rub_ on the turkey.

I heard continuous _ehehehehe's_ from behind me,I swear he could take any family holiday and..pervert it.

After he put the Turkey in the oven and I set the timer for six hours,to which he started whining about it... _this was going to be the longest six hours of my life,shut up Tom._

_"that long?"_

"yes..cause of the stuffing,now..quit being a baby and go...do..something" I shooed him away.

"like what?"

oh my god.

"I don't know" getting annoyed now, "see if your mom needs anything"

"Mum's napping,spent last night making pies, and finished up some puddings early this morning,wore herself out"

great,now I have a bored six foot two infantile Englishman who's going to haunt my every footstep.

"go watch T.V."

"no"

"go make a snowman"

picking me up,placing me on the counter,his hands on each side of me,leaning in.

 _"I'd rather make a baby"_  threading a hand through my hair until it pulled my head back slightly,our eyes locking,"I wasn't jesting when I said when I get back,I'll love you and your body as I never have before,I really do want that wee ginger babe I spoke of"

wrapping my legs around his waist, giving a squeeze.

"then lets go upstairs.. _and get started"_

 My body shuddered from the sudden attack as soon as we reached the bedroom, I just let him have his way,Toms actions became frenetic, he was liking this far more than he should,were all guys like this when they were trying to have a baby?

on all fours the side of my face was practically shoved into the mattress,his balls were slapping my ass cheeks as he rode me from behind, his appetite for making this baby seemed to be more of a mission as his body was encasing mine rutting into me now, to intensify the sensation.

with his thigh flush with with my body, his rutting was so strong now our bodies were jerking about in unison,I was hoping he would cum soon, but what I hadn't realized was he had been cumming, but just kept fucking.

then as if a switch had been hit.. I felt a continuous onslaught of little orgasms rolling through me,and between the whining and gibberish I spoke I hadn't noticed my body was shaking from it,the rutting was becoming intense, his grunts were getting garbled, he would try to push his cock in further, well it couldn't go any deeper.

The wails that erupted from us surpassed any that I could recall, and with two sharp thrusts Tom, gripping my hips expelling his seed, didn't pull out until he was sure he had finished or so his hot breath murmured into my ear.

_"I love you Kitten..surely my son or daughter is in there now..if not,we'll just keep trying"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	28. Out of the Ordinary

Stretched out to his full six foot two stature on the couch,which left his bare feet dangling off the edge,Tom was fast asleep after consuming his first Thanksgiving meal,his soft snores were the only things to be heard.

"that boy made himself a right glutton he did" Diana shook her head as she gazed upon her slumbering son,"nearly ate the whole bird,good thing you bought a big one Davina,at least there should be _some_ leftovers"

"but did you notice he refused to eat any stuffing?" I snickered.

"no I didn't..why's that?"

"well,his reasoning was... _it was in the birds ass, therefore its not going in my mouth"_

Diana mopped her face.

"sometimes I don't understand that boy,he's done some questionable things in his life to be sure..and yet he won't eat seasoned bread just because it was stuffing to be cooked inside a bird"

leaning sideways towards her I whispered,giggling.

_"I made him take a bite"_

_"oh lord.._ did he fuss?"

"like a big baby..even made crappy little faces,puckering his lips,shaking his head..god he must of been _such a shit_ when you were trying to get him to eat Diana, when he was little"

chuckling,she patted my leg.

"darling,he was that and _then some_ ,but he knew his Mummy's limit too"

this conversation stirred a thought to the forefront of my mind,I sighed...should I even bring it up?

"speaking of..children,Tom wants to have a baby"

Diana's eyes widened,a small smile reached her face.

"of course he does,someday"

"no..as soon as possible,..it's just,I'm not so sure,I mean" putting both hands flat against my chest,"look at me..I'm not exactly mom material right now"

"have you told him this?"

"no...and I don't know how" I felt helpless on just how to approach Tom on it,"I think all this crap with Anna has got Tom thinking about him wanting a child of his own,so he's on a mission"

putting a comforting hand on my shoulder,giving a rub.

"perhaps you and Chelsea should talk about this,I think she may have some ideas on how to discuss this with Tom, _he needs_ to understand that _you_  feel you aren't in the right place as of yet to be having a baby"

"good idea" I nodded, "I just hope hes receptive to it,Tom seem keen to this whole baby thing"

"he better be receptive to it" Diana held a warning finger up,"or its me he'll be dealing with"

well..shit.

 

Oddly enough when Tom woke he didn't attack the desserts like his mom and I thought he would,instead he headed for the hallway and was currently sitting there and of all things..testing the Christmas Tree lights he found in the hall closet.. _.like I told him were they would be._

from there we could hear, ehehehehe's, a jubilant clap of his hands and an occasional "yes!", Diana and I sat in the Dining room drinking hot chocolate grinning over our cups trying our hardest not..to laugh.

 "Tom..its still Thanksgiving" I informed,though I knew it was useless.

"I know..but I need to take inventory on what lights are working" he shouted from the hallway,"Nic's coming up the first week of December to help put lights up on the house,I need to see what we have"

excuse me?..when did this happen?

"you and Nic _are what?"_

"hes coming here to help me put lights on the house,..darling its a big house,a two man job at the least" his voice stressing how important this was.

looking at Diana I blew a sigh, dropping my head,she chuckled from across the table.

"he always did love Christmas,darling...I think however _,having you_ being a part of it just boosted his Christmas spirit"

"I can understand that,but between the snowman with boobs,complete with pine cone nipples and now he wants to dress up the house in Christmas lights,having never done it before an I'm sure Nic hasn't either. _.ugh"_

"well..we can do _without_ the anatomically correct snowmen..women,whatever" Diana frowned.

 

Chelsea and I each enjoyed a slice of left over Pumpkin pie while we talked, having gone over how my Holiday went, when there was a lull in the conversation I sat quietly contemplating whether to bring up the "baby" topic.

I knew she was sensing I had something on my mind,those dark amber eyes of hers said it all as she politely chewed a bite of pie,watching me carefully.

"um..I need your advice on something"

"yes,what is it?"

setting my plate down,I smoothed my now sweaty hands down the top of my legs

"Tom..um..Tom wants to have a baby"

stopping just before she was about to put a forkful in her mouth,a brow quirked.

"a baby?..really?...when did this come about?"

"a few days ago...I think all this crap with Anna and finding out it isn't his and maybe it's his friend Alan's baby instead..has Tom thinking he should have one with me..I don't know really" giving a shrug, "what I do know Chelsea is. _.I'm not_ ready,being a parent...that's huge"

setting her own plate down,folding her hands together,resting them in her lap.

"as a professional I can honestly say, Davina,you have improved significantly since we first met,but you have a ways to go,as for starting a family" she looked thoughtful, "it's best you do wait,you're right in feeling the way you do, as a woman..talking to another,I have a daughter,fifteen..shes the most precious person in my life,bright,tenacious,inquisitive to a fault,"she smiled, "and since the day she was born,that child has demanded more of me than my career,but that's part of Parenthood,you make sacrifices,and do so willingly,because you love them,want them to succeed,see that no harm comes to them,though sometimes it does and there's nothing you can do about it,and by no means is it always your fault,parent and child learn together..there isn't an instruction manual,and the hard part..sometimes you have to let them fall down..you can't always be there for them,they have to learn for themselves how to get back up and figure things out,to get back on track "

"are you sure that last part isn't shrink talk?" I regarded her with a doubtful look.

smiling warmly,she nodded.

"yes I'm sure,it's more like..parental psychology 101, I'm sure your parents knew it,most do, its not something one learns unless they have a child,I don't care what any uptight therapist or some college text book says,most have never had a child and the books are loaded with analytical bollocks"

"so you're saying,having a child is more than,changing diapers,feeding,cleaning and all that...you've got to give of yourself in ways that you wouldn't of expected?,loving a little version of yourself unconditionally...I'm definitely not even close to being a parent" giving her a distressed look, "I can barely love myself,let alone a baby,yes I love Tom,..though sometimes I struggle with that,..but a baby needs someone who doesn't question such things"

reaching over,Chelsea squeezed my hand.

"darling,you don't even realize it,but..you are a _perfect_ candidate to be a mum,..someday,you just want to be healthier when the time comes,and that is _most_ unselfish of you Davina,a child needs a parent who generous and loving,which those qualities you already possess,..you just need to start being generous an loving _towards yourself_ and know that you deserve it"

we talked some more before I saw the all too familiar truck pull up,Tom and Diana were back.. _God I wondered what he managed to buy?,_ said he had some serious shopping today,the merchants in this town must really love him by now.

"ah,Tom and his Mum are back, do you want me to be here when you talk to him about it?"

"please"

As they came in,Tom knocked the snow off his boots,wearing his toothy smile,carrying..oh shit. _.a lot_ of bags draped over each of his arms. _.big bags,_ Diana made her way in,undoing her scarf.

"bugger,its cold out there,hello ladies" looking up at us,removing her scarf.

"hello Diana,productive trip in town was it?" Chelsea smirked.

Diana looked over her shoulder briefly at Tom.

"it was like shopping with him as a toddler all over again...wanted to buy everything he laid his eyes on except this time he has the means _and_.. I think he did buy everything" she grimaced.

groaning inwardly,I had the feeling the house was going to look obscene with Christmas lights,the electric bill even more so.

Tom made at least 2 trips to the truck before he was finished bringing in the last of his purchases while the three of us sat watching him almost giddy-like go about it,I wanted to chide him for this over the top display,but deep down I knew  why he was doing this.. for me.

As soon as things were settled and Diana excused herself to go take a nap after a long shopping trip,Tom joined Chelsea and I.

"so Tom it was a successful shopping day,you look to be in the festive mood"

"yes it was,even found some things I think Davina might like to add to the decorations to the inside of the house too"

the man was beaming.

"that's great,and how about something else,like. _.adding_ to the family Tom?,have you discussed anything like that with her?"

oh wow,she just went for it. 

he looked over at me,forehead creased,confused I think,then back to Chelsea.

"I..don't know what you're saying,I'm sorry"

"Davina says you want to have a baby"

the clouds lifted,an O reached his lips.

"yes..I did say that"

"are you sure that's something Davina's ready for Tom?" wearing the most serious look I've seen yet on her face.

he looked back over to me,worry growing on his own face,searching mine.

"kitten?"

"use your words Davina,and feel no guilt darling" Chelsea encouraged with a smile.

nodding,I began to wring my fingers together. _.fuck this was hard._

"Tom..I'm not ready to have a baby right now,not that I don't want one,.. _.its just_.." looking away,"I have to learn to take care of me,before I can even think of bringing about a new life,...a baby requires _all of me_ ,and I want to be able to _give_ that..." looking back to him,unsuccessful tears brimming, _"I can't_. _.give_ ..now"

 _here it comes Davina_..wait for it..you just smashed his hopes and dreams..shit all over them in fact.. _.nice job,_ reaching over he gently took my still wringing hands,putting them to his lips,pressing them gently,eyes closed.

parting,I saw the same tears brimming in his eyes now.. _what the?_

"my darling little girl...did you really think I'd love you less or be angry if you weren't ready?" leaning in on me,still holding my hands he whispered, _"I can wait for that wee Ginger babe"_

as soon as he words left his mouth my whole body relaxed,squeezing my eyes shut,he does understand,he isn't mad.

 _"I thought...you would be so hurt"_ I murmured, _"it wasn't my intention"_

"no...this has to be a mutual decision Davina" making me look at him now,lifting my chin up "I know the other night I was rather.. _.enthusiastic_ ,when I should of just talked it over with you"

"it was this shit with Anna..I understood"

"no excuse,love..however I do have some news about that" he looked over at Chelsea now,"seems her baby is in fact..Alan's"

"oh no"

"yeah" he sighed,"but no worries,Alan has a very shrewd father, where Alan will be a man about this and step up, the child will want for nothing,and he/she will have Alan's name...but Anna _will not"_

I snorted with a bit of a laugh.

"oh boy I bet her knickers will be in a knot over that"

"how will Anna support herself?" Chelsea inquired seemingly concerned.

"oh, _please"_ Tom put his hand up, "true,Alan's family comes from old money he can more than afford to support her too,hes loaded as they say,but Anna isn't hurting either..shes attended some of the finest schools Europe has to offer,her parents own several property's world wide, Anna herself owns a five hundred year old estate worth what here in America goes for about two hundred million dollars, the manor has about twenty rooms,countless loo's,it's fully staffed, has a carriage house, and a ridiculously sized stable that houses at least a hundred thoroughbreds not to mention a ridiculously fat trust with money she certainly has access to,courtesy of mummy and daddy,..I could go on"

Chelsea's jaw slackened,blinking rapidly.

"well..I was feeling _a tad"_ she held her fingers up in measurement "sorry,but now...she can certainly piss off,Anna just wants title and money as I see it"

Tom smirked as he scratched underneath his chin whiskers.

"hmm,yeah..and Alan's dad knows it,so does Alan,but Anna won't see a dime, anything the baby requires..Alan will pay for it personally,he just wants to make sure the money is going to his child's needs and _not hers,_ and she'll get no prestige in having his surname like she thought she would"

"Anna is narcissistic...the baby would be better off with Alan" I looked at Tom and Chelsea, "I have this feeling.. _.that_ just may happen,god forbid the child should spit up on one of her Gucci blouses or start teething on a pair of her Louboutin heels...Anna would shit!,,I mean off the hook tantrum"

a small smile on Tom's face grew wider and wider,until it exposed his full set of teeth,raising a brow I tilted my head.

"well then..let's just hope the first thing the wee babe does..is takes a healthy poo on _Miss it's all about me and your bank account,_ and she just hands them over to Alan"

God I'd pay to see that.

 

                                                                _To be Continued.._


	29. Out of the Ordinary

_"Ehehehehehe"_

"what?"

I swear that man giggles at the slightest thing.

"titties"

looking down,I was indeed nude,but that was because I had just taken a shower and was currently in need of a towel.. _.really Tom?_ ,heaving a sigh as I shook my head,reaching down I grabbed a towel  from the cabinet of the Bathroom vanity.

"are you perpetually a teenager or is it that you have a thing for Boobs?" wrapping the towel about myself.

"I have a thing _for you_... _and_ your boobs" wiggling his brows comically while licking his lips.

perv.

"hmm, well _that..I do know,_ so lets change the subject shall we?..I know Nic will be here today and both of you will be doing _manly stuff_..like putting up Christmas lights..." I was suddenly cut off, looking down Tom had slid the towel down far enough so he could his place a hand flat on top of each Boob,he was looking at me,trying to be innocent.. _as if._

"yes darling..continue"

"you know what?.." taking him by each wrist,pulling his hands off my boobs," I'm getting dressed"

"what? _,I was listening"_ he protested as I walked away.

 

Diana leaned over whispering in my ear,but looked over into the kitchen as she did.

_" Davina,why is Thomas taking his breakfast in there",and why does he look...cross?"_

after taking a sip of my coffee I whispered back.

_"it seems he's pouting,..your boy didn't get his way"_

"oh...what did he want darling?"

"me"

well at least I was delicate about it,Diana began snickering,covering her mouth with her fingers.

"like his father I see, its good to tell them to buggar off every now an then Davina,makes things more enjoyable later on"

Tom was giving me the stink eye as he took a drink of his coffee from the kitchen _,what a baby._ Diana stood up taking her tea and some biscuits with her.

"well I need to make a call,promised Emma I would when I got up,good luck with. _.the giant ginger tot"_ she chuckled patting my shoulder before she left.

it was a staring match for a bit,just drinking our coffee,no words spoken, Tom remained leaning against the counter with one arm folded,the other holding his cup,just glaring at me.. _.damn baby anyways._

having enough, I casually walked into the kitchen pouring out the rest of my coffee into the sink,ignoring him, turning away,but before I did I glanced over my shoulder.

"you know Tom, I think I'll call Nic before he leaves and ask him to bring a flogger. _.so I can beat that petulance out of you"_

it pleased me to hear Tom choking and sputtering on what I knew was his coffee as I left him there to ponder on what I had said. _  
_

 

When Nic arrived he had brought his silver Escalade. _.show off_ ,and for good reason..he brought _a lot_ of unnecessary items with him as well,namely Christmas decorations for the in and outdoors, _great.._ I'll have _two_ guys being pains in my ass as they getting their chest beating on.

I think Diana and I should hole up in our bedrooms until the testosterone settles.

"hey little one!" Nic greeted me with an arm around the neck pulling me to him, pressing his mouth to the shell of my ear _"word has it someones being  the defiant,yet teasing little shit"_

turning my head,I scowled..fucking Tom and his big mouth anyways.

"yeah,and _your informant.._ is a petulant child that could use a good flogging.. _got any toys in that truck of yours perchance?"_

Nic's eyes widened and his smile,well that was more at a wicked slant. 

 _"aahh_ ,is your inner Mistress aching to discipline, little one?"

 _"you have no idea"_ I growled.

"seeing as _you are_..my favorite,I'll see what I can do" I gave him a raised brow in a sidelong glance, "you might just find something extra special in your stocking _early_.. this year" he wiggled his brows before popping a Santa hat on his head.

a sex toy in a Christmas stocking?..isn't that blasphemous or something?

watching him walk off calling out Tom's name, and Tom joining him from the Hallway,they instantly started engaging in jovial conversation,this was going to either be entertaining or..some serious ass kicking was going to take place,... _I had a feeling Tom was up to something_ ,as it was he was still pouting,like he was _wanting me_ to argue,trying to pick a fight?..but why?.

Tom even gave me a dirty look when he an Nic first greeted each other while exchanging their bro hugs, fuck I hated it when he went into _man baby mode._

Deciding that I'd rather have a case of dysentery than put up with Tom's persistent immature attitude,I talked Diana into going into Town and having some _girl time.  
_

"so does grabbing some tea or hot chocolate first sound good at that Bistro you like?,then we can go shopping from there"

"sounds lovely Davina,I'm up for all of it" Diana said as she was busily arranging her scarf.

"and what are you two lovelies up to?" Nic walked up,placing a kiss on each of Diana's cheeks.

"out of here" I smiled,buttoning up my jacket.

 _"aw,_ you don't want to hang around with us men,maybe watch us put up the lights outside?"

I made an unattractive snort.

 _"oh yeah_..I really want to hang around here and watch two guys go on about their chest beating, ball scratching,being all manly. _..I don't think so"_

Diana bit back her urge to laugh,looking at Nic,grinning ear to ear.

"I'm hurt Davina" he pretended offense, "I'll have you know the whole Tarzan thing doesn't work for me,so no chest beating, _as for my balls.."_

I put my hand up in his face.

 _"save it_ ,I don't care to know,. _.and_ Diana shouldn't know anything about your balls"

Diana put hand on Nic's,patting it gently, smiling politely.

"seeing as I've been married darling and _I do_ have a son...I would say I know something about _them_ ,but I'll have to pass Nic"

"ha!" clapping hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter.

 _"ooh brassy_ ,Diana" Nic chuckled, _"and duly noted my dear"_ a made a slight bow.

 

"I say we take a break,get some hot chocolate,I have a family recipe I keep in my head,and if I know Davina she has the makings in the cupboards somewhere,besides..I've lost all feeling in my fingers..and genital region"

"huh..wha?"

looking over at Nic,he was frowning,holding a string of Christmas lights.

"man you are like in another world and have been most of the day..is Davina not putting out,cause if that's the case,I could talk to her if you want me too"

"excuse me?.." eyeing him, "what are you talking about?"

"dude" setting the lights down,"is this about what you told me when I arrived?,Davina being a brat"

"um..kinda,well..not really,yeah,..shit I don't know Nic" dropping my half of the lights.

It was too cold to sit atop of the house for a conversation so we did go in for that Hot chocolate Nic had suggested.

"so Tom...what is really distracting you?" handing me a cup of the hot beverage _,"is it_ about Davina?"

"yes...I think I fucked up"

"how?" Nic leaned on the bar with his forearms,holding his cup with both hands,"she seems alright,snarky..but that's Davina's way when shes being stubborn"

"Nic..I know you're friends with Chelsea,and I'm aware she does share _certain_ info with you about Davina,nothing confidential..but..well,in her last session" shit this was harder than I thought,"Nic...I asked Davina to have my baby"

standing upright he regarded me with a cocked brow and a solemn expression.

"well,I was expecting something.. _significant_ ,but nothing _like that_..I take it this request was met with obvious...anxiety?"

"not at first,she seem keen to it,then when Chelsea was here last,...Davina expressed her concerns" setting my cup down,"I feel like a tit Nic.. _.I never_ should of made such an appeal,it was stupid and thoughtless of me"

"probably not,but I can see why" a confident smile reached his lips, _"you love her,_ have been through some shit with her,and are seeing Davina through her recovery,its only natural that you would want to complete it by having a family with her,to..." he shrugged,"feel a need in bringing forth a part of her and you"

brows arched as I giving him a dubious look.

"are you a Dom or a damn shrink?..cause,that made sense"

chuckling he shook his head.

"sometimes being a Dom" he tapped at his head,"you have to be a bit of a Therapist too,reading the women I get,I have to determine if they are in _the right_ mindset for my..services,Davina for example,yes I knew she was broken..but not beyond repair,and she could handle what I offered,understood the rules,otherwise..no,I wouldn't of aloud her to even touch me"

"no wonder you're good at what you do,you are thorough as well as a good man. _.wish I could say as much"_ looking away dismally.

 _"hey._.cut yourself some slack Tom,if Davina was truly upset or pissed off by your suggestion" he walked over,giving me brotherly clap on the shoulder, "we wouldn't be having this discussion"

true enough..Davina would of either disappeared of her own accord,or made me leave.

 

"Oh Thomas...we need to go look at some Tree's this weekend" Diana's excitement was bubbling forth,"Davina and I saw Christmas Tree lots setting up, _and they had some magnificent ones!,and they'll even flock them for you"_

Tom looked over at me curiously,I shook my head grinning,as I brought in the last of our bounty from shopping.

"you want a Tree _before_ December Mum?"

"and why not?,you're putting up the bloody Christmas lights on the house" she scolded.

she had him there.

rolling his eyes upward sighing heavily,he had no choice,Tom wasn't about to argue this one with his Mom,not without looking like a hypocrite.

 _"okay_..we'll go and look at the Tree's" I detected a bit of indignation in his tone _,poor baby_ ,"but we'll need a vehicle to bring it back in,cause if I know you Mum,you'll take advantage of this old House's high ceilings..Davina's car won't work..and Nic's SUV,that's a no"

A thought came to me..and it wasn't one I was prepared for,my whole body went cold,it even produced goose bumps,I found my arm going up to get everyone's attention.

"I..I think I can help with that"

Bundled up,all four of us stood outside the large stained wooden double garage door, it was the one place I hadn't figured I would be cause I had totally forgotten,whether it was to something I had chosen to do or it was out of grief I was not certain.

 _"this place seem to escape my memory..not sure why"_ my voice sounded so tiny,try not to lose your shit woman,"my dad had..three vehicles,his Cadillac sedan he used for work and some older car..he had,that" looking up blinking the snowflakes away that hit my eyes,"he died in" clearing my throat,"but he bought another before he passed,mom couldn't believe it when he pulled up in it,he said.. _.every man should have one at least  once in their lives,or he should turn in his man card.._ his way of saying or give up your testicles" I managed a snicker.

that made everyone else chuckle too.

"guess I ought to buy one then,cause I'm not about to hand my lads over" Tom put a hand on his crotch,which earned him a cuff in the back of his head from Diana.

taking the the garage door opener out of my pocket,I pushed the button,we watched as it slowly slid upward,once fully open, I remained quiet,it was Nic who reached around the corner of the entrance,finding a switch,a light went on.

there it was,a large tan tarp covered vehicle covered in dust.

Nic looked to me,giving a nod he and Tom went about removing the tarp,Once fully uncovered I found myself oddly enough controlled, but the pain still hit me as I stared at the Truck, a metallic Gray 2002 Ford F150 extended cab, still as new as the day it left the salesroom floor.

 _"daddy only drove it once,the day he bought it...he died the next day"_ my voice soft with tears.

Tom and Nic were standing on opposite sides of the Truck's hood now looking at me with somber expressions.

"darling,we can see if these people at the Tree lots can deliver, its obvious that this bothers you"

"no" shaking my head, a memory making its way to the forefront,"mom gave it to me...handed me the keys,said _your father would want you to have it,I hate trucks anyways"_ squeezing my eyes shut,"I remember taking the keys,tossing them across the room shrieking horribly.. _.no!..its daddy's truck,he should be here to drive it goddamn it!"_ the tears free flowing now."now with them both gone,I have no choice.. _it really is mine._..and the Holidays were Dad's favorite time of year",wiping the tears away,putting on a smile, "he would be tickled fucking rosy knowing that this truck will be hauling a Christmas Tree"

Tom strode over,taking my face in both his large hands,leaning in.

"from what you told me of him,yes he would.. _you are so very brave Kitten"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_If you're curious about what Davina's Dad's Truck looks like_

__

 

_Photo credit/source- https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Byvr_Auh4Io/maxresdefault.jpg_


	30. Out of the Ordinary

Leaning against the homemade,yet well built work counter in the garage,staring at the Truck,by now everyone had returned to the house per Diana's gentle insistence,Tom had given me the most unhappy look over his shoulder before he left,he didn't want to leave.

biting on my bottom lip as I examined the vehicle in front of me,I wanted to walk over to it,but.. _c'mon you dip-shit its just a fucking truck_ ,..no its not,it's _so much more to you_ ,a remnant of things that will not be, _a tangible_  " _if only's" parked in garage._

having enough of this miserable thinking,I pushed off the counter and made myself confront this ridiculous fear/sorrow that my mind was allowing itself.Reaching in my pants pocket I pulled out the keys to the Truck.

pointing the key chain remote at it,I pushed the button,with two chirps and a flicker of the headlights the truck unlocked...well at least now I knew the Trucks battery still had juice after sitting so long.Making my way to the drivers side I hesitated. _.do I really want to do this?  
_

staring at my reflection in the tinted window and for a  _very brief_ moment _,a trick of the mind?_ a form seemingly materialized from behind me,a likeness to my father,smiling,yes...too much distress must of had my mind conjured this up,but I'll take it..as a sign. _  
_

Opening the door,I was struck by the new car smell the vehicle still embodied which didn't help my already shitty emotions,climbing up into the cab I sat in the drivers seat,thats when I realized something instantly.

_"oh my god dad"_

the seat had been left in the position last my dad had it in,he was a tall man at a little over six foot,so.. _my feet were dangling,and nowhere near the pedals.  
_

this notion brought a silly smile to my face and soon found myself laughing at the ludicrousness of it, I obviously didn't get my stature from him,and if my dad were here,he would be teasing the shit out of me by now.

looking about the cab and the spaciousness of it,what was it about guys having _big_ trucks?,even the bench seating in the back could hold three or four people,squinting something on the floorboard caught my eye.

reaching behind the passenger seat I picked it up, a shirt,holding it up higher I recognized it and a lump formed in my throat,.. _it was one of daddy's flannel shirts,_ a blue/black checked one,closing my eyes I wasn't about to let this unexpected item cause me any pain _,no more of this shit._

I took advantage of Nic and Mum having a rather engaging conversation,praying it wouldn't get weird _,mate do not...have a change of heart and tell her what you really do for a living,_ I sneaked out of the house and made my way back towards the garage,concerned about Davina and how she was doing.

peering around the corning I wasn't sure if I was I witnesing a heartbreaking scene or something altogether..normal,Davina sat in the Truck,holding what look to be a shirt to her face,eyes closed,taking a chance she might get angry, I slipped into the garage and quietly opened the passenger door,looking over at me a bit surprised

_"hey kitten"_

_"hey"_ a weak smile she held the shirt up in a firm grip, "its daddy's,I found it in here..it..it still has,although very faint,the smell of his Cologne..Bleu De Chanel, I can pick up on the citrus and woodsy scent even now after all this time"

why did what she just said and the sight before me make me want to cry?perhaps because what I saw wasn't Davina _the woman_ ,but the teenager from the photo in the attic,before the pain an horror of losing her parents,she even looked younger to me.

"what a lovely surprise that must have been kitten"

I could only watch as she would repeatedly press her fathers shirt to her face,inhaling,like committing the fragrance to memory before it to like her father.. disappears completely.

"Tom..help me put it on"

shaking out the shirt,then holding it up I helped her put her arms in the sleeves,once on I shook my head,it suited her,but it was huge on her tiny frame..I was chuckling already.

_"ehehehehe_ ,your dad was a big guy...that shirt swallows you up Davina"

looking down at her appearance she giggled,holding the bottom hem of the shirt out,which was by her knees.

"he was,mom use to wear his shirts and _little else"_ giving a sideways roll of her eyes,"I remember once, walking into the kitchen mom was wearing one of his shirts and dad had an arm around her waist,bent backwards talking to her in this stupid villainous tone,something about doing nasty shit to her,I was probably sixteen,and I did the typical teenager thing, said _ew_ and told them how gross they were"

"ehehehehehehehe, I like your dad,..we would of got along,though he might not like the fact that I too like doing nasty shit to his daughter"

that earned me a playful slap,she was smiling and that was all I could hope for in this moment.

 

The evening was quiet,Davina had invited Nic to stay over for the weekend to help finish with the decorating and with the Tree,he happily agreed,but turned in early as did Mum, which gave us time alone.

lying in the firelight of the only light in the house,Davina laid between my legs,head resting on my chest,staring quietly at the wood burning in the fireplace,holding her tea,still wearing her dads flannel shirt.

"you okay darling?"

"actually,yes..I'm doing fine"

"today was..pretty significant for you,I just hoped it wasn't too much",smoothing a hand down the back of her sable hair _"are you sure?"_

"yes Tom, _I'm sure_..dealt with some crap,and put it away,now I'm good"

burying my face into her hair,pressing lips there.

_"I'm sorry"_ I murmured.

"what on earth for?"

"for not thinking things through...being a git today because of it,I beat myself up for things,and it comes across as..well,me being a complete tit"

putting her tea down,turning on her side,Davina looked up at me,tilting her head.

"not thinking things through?"

_"yeah.."_ caressing her chin, "I feel completely out of sorts for coming at you with wanting a baby,never giving any thought about...where you're at" tapping at her forehead, _"here"_

scrambling up on my lap,the look of concern couldn't of been more clear,as she took my face in both of  her hands tilting it up.

"oh my god _,is that_..what has been going on with you?,you're feeling shitty about finding out about how I really felt?"

_"yes._.I showed a lack of respect in considering your feelings on the subject Davina _,I love you_ and that alone should have been a factor when I thought about a child,instead of pretty much demanding a baby,I should of asked how you felt about it"

placing a brief, but full kiss on my mouth,she parted mere inches from it.

"well,you're right and I appreciate in what you are saying" she shrugged with a playful grin,"and _who knows_ ,by this time next year we could be sitting next to a similar fireplace in a different home _,let's say_ in the English countryside,cuddling. _.with a wee ginger babe"_

eyes widening,her face beaming, _was she suggesting?,could she?_

_"do..do you mean that Davina?"_

"I don't see why not _,if things keep getting better_...I would really like to have your baby,Tom"

"well darling..in the meantime" pressing her body into mine, "want to practice?"

slowly I made Davina's hand rub over my cock which was quickly hardening through my pajama's, I knew she could take a hint, and she took over beginning her own caressing, working those small fingers over the impressive lump growing between my legs,my hips started shifting,looking up I saw the beginnings of the  familiar hungry look growing in her eyes.

 I rolled us over and pushed her onto her back,proceeded to remove the shirts she was wearing, Davina watched as I undressed her silently letting me have my way,for some reason it was like I've been starving for this touch for weeks. 

 Davina wasn't stopping me despite our two visitors only a few feet away down the hall,We were both butt naked now, she looked me in the eyes..hooded,licking her lips slowly,and that was it,my head went down tongue promptly began to taunt and tease her clit, lapping, licking and suckling, her hips bucking and twisting through it all,whimpering softly she couldn't contain herself, my tongue then slid into her core and was joined with one of my fingers, pumping into her ardently.

  _"oh gawddd!!!!"_ she rasped in a whisper _"Tom.. Aw aw..I'm going..going..to"_

and she did, It was a _powerful_ orgasm her whole body shuddered,convulsed over and over it was the most intense orgasm I had seen her have yet, her hips had literally lifted off the floor,But I rode it out with her my tongue and finger never left her body not until her body returned to the floor. _  
_

Placing soft kisses erratically all over her body I was on a mission and she responded accordingly,Davina sat up and turned around hanging onto the edge of the coffe table,positioning herself just so,looking over her shoulder,wild strands of her dark hair hung her face... _fuck she look delicious._

_"c'mon Tom,take me from behind, take me hard, do it..now!"_

The look in her eye was just how I was feeling,a toothy smile grew on my face that could only be described as salacious,it also grew on her face, _my baby was very randy._

climbing on her, without warning I thrusted myself into her, making crude rutting noises instantly, the whole thing felt so primal/dirty one of my hands reached around cupping one of her supple breasts,squeezing.

my fingers taunting her nipple, cock sliding in and out at a pace I couldn't describe all I knew was she couldn't push that firm ass of hers up against me hard enough I knew she wanted me deeper inside if that was even possible,the air was soon filled with soft moaning, groaning, panting, swearing.

_"don't stop Tom..god, please!, I love how you feel inside me,...aaaahhhhh!"_

I held firm to her hips driving myself into her grunting until I finally peaked,she joined in as we released our barely contained cries of pleasure, I collapsed off to the side of her, heaving our breathes that was only to be heard.

I glided my fingertips down the contour of Davina's sweaty body,glistening from the firelight behind us,she was always glorious to look at after lovemaking,the flickering light of the fire only enhanced it.

_"you alright kitten?"_ panted trying to catch my breath.

_"I feel_. _.incredible"_ she breathed back.

lifting myself up I turned her over, we both were a hot, smelly, sweaty sexy mess..a soak in a scented bath was needed.

slowly looking up through her loose sweaty bit's of hair that dangled in her face, it was disbelief I felt so to add to it she began to slowly writhe and twist most suggestively keeping eye contact, poking her tongue out and running it across the bottom of her lip all the while stretching my arms above her.

"its nothing I ever seen Davina, the show you're giving me" my cock hardening.

_"is that for me?"_ she asked coquettishly.

I knew to what she was referring,minx.

reaching between my legs Davina grasped gently onto my cock,my ass bucked in the air at her touch.

_"so Tom, what do you say"_ she laid on her back onto the floor pulling me with her, not that I had a choice, she was towing me by my dick, straddling her chest _"to you using this beautiful thing to fuck my mouth with"_

taking a ragged breath, I could see the arousal in her eyes.

 "you want me to do this..really?"

"yes, you can fuck my mouth,tits,ass, ass cheeks,pussy, tell me Tom.. what one do you seek now?"

moistened my lips, my eyes took in her naked appearance, as I was doing this she began to toy with left nipple as I watched her, she saw this.

"your flirtation is wicked,I think perhaps instead of fucking that dirty  mouth of yours and of those you've offered up" I scooted down moving in between her legs, spreading them "I'll just fuck _this_ delicious hole of yours again"

he lifted her hips, with one fluid movement I cock filled her once again, arching her neck and back Davina hissed her approval.

_"yeeesss!"_

 As we entered the bedroom I couldn't wait to bathe, I turned and looked up at Tom, I almost laughed.

_"Damn_ , you look like hell, I can only imagine what I must look like" I grimaced.

"we look like two lovers who just had a randy bout of sex on the floor in front of a fireplace" he smiled proudly.

I laughed looking upon his disheveled ginger hair, and well though it was impressive as a semi,his cock was bouncing/waving about as if to the beat of some unknown music.

_"uh no_...we both look like two horny teenagers who couldn't wait to get to the bedroom and have their release so they fucked each other's brains out where it was likely they would be caught by the house guests, _one being your mom "_

He threw his head back laughing,my giggling followed suit.

After taking a long luxurious bath together, without further sexual contact, _no matter how many times I had to slap Tom_ ,we managed to make it to bed despite the fact we were naked, our bodies intertwined as we slept soundly,and I finally caved,letting him fall asleep with one hand cupping a boob.

 

                                                                                                                      _To be Continued..._


	31. Out of the Ordinary

Playing Sudoku on my cell,I only caught a glimpse of the somewhat dirty/scolding look out of the corner of my eye from Nic who was stirring the creamer in his coffee... _noisily._

"you have a problem?..or do you always clang the sides of the cup with the spoon with such dickish aire?" I quipped.

"Vina.. _do you?_..or do you always bang your man with such gusto in the living room at night, that I almost came out to ask if I could join you both"

jerking my head up,I stared at him..we weren't that bad.. _were we?_

"Nic...that's obscene,and what were you doing hanging out in the hallway,playing the voyeur?..do you need to make a quick trip back to New York?" I smirked,"getting blue balls up here in the sticks with no one to boss around and tease" _  
_

taking a sip of his coffee,he eyed me over the rim of his cup.

"be nice little girl or I'll have a chat with that man of yours,..you may see yourself doing a scene with.. _both of us"_ he wiggled his brows.

setting my phone down,I thrust a finger at him.

_"like hell Nic,you can fuck off!"_ I spat in a whisper,"don't be giving Tom ideas!"

"no worries" he chuckled,"if anything. _.he would_ be the one to approach me" pointing to himself, "he's a curious boy that lover of yours is,and who am I to turn a person away who just wants to be _properly_ informed in the tastes of his woman"

"he..he..talks to you about.. _well"_

"yes,he has.." Nic shrugged,"Tom was only eager to know what it is that you liked and didn't,..Vina he loves you and just wants to make sure _as a man_..hes getting it right,can't fault him for that, some men could give a shit as long as they get theirs"

"Thanks Nic" I suddenly felt shy.

"eh..its the least I could do,as odd as _our_ relationship is Vina,with what our past has entailed" he snickered,"I'm surprised he even lets me near you let alone invite me up to help decorate for Christmas"

"he knows you're the only friend I've ever had..and you respect me,that's more than good enough for Tom"

"I also think perhaps after the crap hes done..Tom figures he has no room to talk,at least you and I...was _before_ he entered the picture"

I never thought of it that way,Nic was probably right.

 

Observing our work,Nic and I were pleased to see the lights on the house all worked and we didn't have to crawl back up and adjust anything,it looked great,lights flickered on and off when they should or at least I thought so.

"think Davina will like it?"

Nic glanced over.

"she'll love it Tom,and if she doesn't,Davina can get her skinny ass up there and fix it the way she wants,and you and I can sit inside my Escalade and drink Hot Toddy's and watch her while listening to Christmas songs on my thumping stereo" he snickered.

_"yeah._..she'll have our bollocks in a blender first" I snorted.

"probably,but for now I say we get inside,its colder than a witches tit out here" Nic shivered,"maybe we can get Vina to help decorate the inside" 

We were greeted with hot food on a tray,Davina stood with a big smile on her face as she held it out to us.

"hope you're up for something simple,Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and I have crackers too,thought you guys could use some warming up and nourishment"

"awesome!" Nic took a sandwich from the tray,giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked by.

"and the soup too dickhead" she called after him with a slight frown.

"I'll give it try,don't believe I've had them together,thank you,love"

turning her attention to me,she set the tray down on the coffee table and handed me a bowl and a sandwich,draping a napkin across my legs... _I couldn't help but notice how she went about this and how cute it was._

"I know its not much,but on a cold day,its what I usually make for myself,hope you like it"

seeing Davina was unsure in her choice of menu option by the look on her face, I reached over pulling her onto on my lap.

"I'm sure it'll be fine,stop scolding yourself darling" taking a bite of the soup,then the sandwich both of which were delicious I nodded,"very good,thanks"

"here" she took my sandwich an dipped a corner of it in the soup,then held it up to my mouth,"open up"

taking a bite I had to admit it was tasty,nodding my approval Davina dunked it again this time I took a bigger bite,done chewing she patted my mouth grinning as she did.

"is that how you are suppose to eat it?"

"some people do,I do...thought you might like to try it" she shrugged,"some just put massive amounts of crackers in the soup" she wrinkled her nose,"not something I do personally..looks like pulpy Brain matter or a crime scene in bowl"

_dear god where the hell did she come up with that?_

"Davina.." scrunching up my face.

_"oopss,.._ sorry" she winced, "watched too much CSI I guess"

Nic came back having changed his clothes,looking at the tray, setting my bowl down I picked one up in offering and some crackers.

"can I offer you some Crime scene with a side of Brain matter sir?"

his face dropped,and Davina slid off my lap landing hard on the floor right on her ass,laughing,smirking I was still holding the food up to him.

_"the fuck is wrong with you two?_ ,been eating  yellow snow or something?" 

that made Davina howl,looking down beside me,her face was red as she held herself,almost choking on her laughter,stomping her feet occasionally.

"hey it was Davina that told me that,ask her"

Nic walked over to where she was now reduced to a fit of giggles,staring at her he shook his head at the small woman on the floor.

"what are you teaching Tom about American cuisine you little shit?" he scolded teasingly.

_"ahahahahahahahaha!"_

"what do you say Tom..we teach little miss smartass here..a lesson?..you grab her feet,I'll get the arms,we'll toss her out in the snow" the grin he wore was most cheeky.

scrambling up on her knees,she thrust a finger up at him with conviction.

_"the fuck you will,you Dominant asshole..hard limit!"_

"hard limit?,where is this coming from Vina?...as my former Sub,I don't recall ever tossing your ass out into the snow naked or clothed,and as a Dom I would  _never_ do that to any Sub _,I was joking._.so reel it in little girl"  _  
_

what the fuck just happened?

jumping to her feet,Nic took a step back,his body language told me he was just as surprised by her demeanor as I was.

_"no I won't reel it in!,you threaten to gang up on me and toss me into the snow..fuck off you sack of shit!"_

giving him a shove with both hands Davina ran at a dead sprint all the way up the stairs.

Nic slowly looked away from where she had run up the staircase,then at me,the man was absolutely gobsmacked.

"Nic..whats going on?"

"I..I..don't know..something must of triggered her..I" rubbing at his jaw, "Tom..go see to her,she shouldn't be alone,I don't...know what she may do or what the hell is wrong"

without hesitation it was my turn to make a run upstairs,and sure enough when I reached the bedroom the door was shut,but not locked,gradually opening the door I peeked through. _..aw gawd._

Davina sat on the bed,knees drawn up,her face buried as she rocked back an forth rigidly. _.Jesus no_ ,my first thought.. _you need to call Chelsea_ ,this could go all wrong you don't know what you are dealing with.. _no one does.  
_

sliding into the room quietly not wanting to chance her bolting and running to the loo and locking herself in. _  
_

_"kitten"_ I whispered,practically tip toeing my way towards the bed I was that afraid of scaring her or worse, _"baby..I'm going to sit by you if you don't mind"_

but not on the bed,I sat on the floor beside her,to be less threatening or at least in my thinking I thought,she never made a sound,just kept in her huddled position stiffly rocking it was as if she hadn't perceived my presence.

_"darling please..tell me,what has you out of sorts?"_

the rocking slowed,Davina gradually looked up from her knees,but not at me it was straight forward,she had been crying,lips twisting as if staving off any further weeping

_"promise me..you won't..throw me in..the snow"_ she stammered.

what?...she was afraid to be tossed into the snow from a bit of horseplay.

_"if that's your wish,I won't..an no one else will either,no one will hurt you I promise kitten"_

without looking Davina outstretched her hand to me,I took it as a silent invitation and climbed on the bed in which she instantly crawled onto my lap in a ball.

wrapping my arms about her small body as she nuzzled her face deeply into my chest,it was my turn to start rocking,cooing to her gently...something was definitely wrong,it had prompted this behavior and this time  it had nothing to do with her parents death.

When I came down stairs it had been at least a half hour, Nic shot up to his feet,the man looked melancholy as he searched my face for any answer I could offer.

"well?"

rubbing at the back of my neck,sighing.

"shes resting,I managed to get her to sleep..but as for getting her to talk about what transpired down here earlier" I shook my head,"who bloody knows, apart from only saying she wants no part of being thrown in the snow...Davina isn't speaking"

threading his fingers through the crown of his blonde locks Nic inhaled deeply.

"I may have an answer,but its nothing concrete,made a call while you were seeing to Davina...my Boss,well the owner of the Club I work at, shes a Dominatrix and a good one, has been for well over a decade so I can trust her counsel on this..her name is Jade, and Jade seems to think there's a good chance that..." Nic rubbed his chin, "that after having been with me..that maybe Davina went and explored...with another Dom...whether it was a professional like me,or someone in his own home,shes not sure..but what Jade is sure of.. _.he was abusive,_ that this Dom's way of punishment may of been subjecting Davina to severe temperatures..hence her reaction to me..or maybe this Dom was just a sick fuck and he enjoyed doing that to her"

hearing this made me ill,I literally felt nausea roiling in my stomach..

_"Christ Nic_...is there nothing that little woman can get break from?,I'm afraid there will be more shitty things from her past that will surface and it'll be too much for her Nic,you know what happened last time between her not being able to deal with the loss of her parents and current events that was my fault.."

"like I said Tom..its nothing concrete,it's just something Jade assumed,only because she has seen it before,..it could be something totally different,nothing to do with a Dom, maybe a abusive boyfriend or a guy she had a fling with,or nothing to do with a guy at all"

 I wasn't buying it,it most certainly had everything to do with a man.

"Nic..you heard her, she said _Hard Limit_..why would she say that if it didn't involve a guy?"

seeing I was near hysterics,Nic put both hands on my each of my shoulders so as I would look him in the eye,which I did.

"Tom...she associates that vocabulary with me cause I am a Dom.. _Hard Limit_ ,  when she says those words, tells me.. _no more,stop,I don't like it,_ therefore I back off,its like a safeword"

"like if I did something she didn't like,Davina would simply say _stop or..no"_ I was trying to understand.

"yes..she was just relating words to the person so the message would be clear,..now what _isn't clear"_ Nic looked thoughtfully, "is whats going on in that little woman's head right now"

 "I think...Chelsea needs to be here,I have a feeling that you and I though we love Davina, that won't be enough, _actually_...its because we do,we should call Chelsea" I fished my cell out my shirt pocket.

patting me reassuringly on the shoulder with a small smile.

"good idea Tom,..Vina needs to know shes not alone,whatever shes going through right now,and a Professional that she trusts...may help pull her out of this shell of fear shes building once again"

_I hope so,I've seen her at her worst..I didn't want to see that again._

 

_To be Continued..._


	32. Out of the Ordinary

"Tell me,has she acted out of sorts when you were outside in the snow Tom?,made any offhand comments?" Chelsea sat with her arms folded,the look of concern evident.

looking thoughtfully,I tried to recall anything I may of brushed off at the time Davina and I played in the snow,but I couldn't come up with anything.

"no..we built snowmen when the first snow fell,but she didn't act..odd,just gave me some shit on my building technique" I shrugged,"I uh..built a anatomically correct snowman"

"you mean you put balls on it" Nic interjected,smirking over his cup of coffee,"am I right?"

"no..boobs,with pine cone nips" wincing, it was nothing I readily wanted to admit in front of Chelsea who had a look of humor on her face,"Davina..was unimpressed"

"well that doesn't shock me in the slightest Thomas,so its safe to say..it wasn't traumatic to her as it was tasteless" Chelsea held her hands up in a shrug,the mirth remaining on her face.

"I told you what Jade's take was on it,it's a possibility don't you think?" Nic stretched himself out on the floor.

"yes,all things considered with Davina's history with you,she very well could of explored with another with disastrous results,but we need to delve further,I'm learning our Davina is a complex creature" Chelsea glanced over at me.

our conversation was cut short when I spied Davina slowly making her way down the staircase,wearing her black leggings an..her dad's shirt that she found in his truck,her long onyx hair obscuring her face.

"kitten"

everyone turned to look at her,as she stepped off the final stair,Davina stood silently her hair hung just so that it still hid her face,none of us could see what was going on,turning her head slightly,Davina made calculated steps toward us even stepped over Nic in the process with a little "hop" and scurried the rest of the way to me like a small child and plopped on the couch and was immediately sidling up to me.

draping an arm around her shoulders,pulling her close,I looked to Chelsea who watched Davina with what looked like melancholy for the woman before her.

"hello Davina,are you feeling better?,Tom told me a bit about the occurrence earlier today,care to share with me what may of brought that on darling?" Chelsea tilted her head,a warm smile played on her face.

Davina peered through her hair she had pulled back.

"maybe"

"I won't force you,if it makes you uncomfortable we can talk some other time about it"

 _"I...I don't want to be..tossed into..the snow"_ her voice had become small.

"darling,why does it frighten you so at the thought of that?,lot's of people have it done to them when it snows...it's suppose to be fun" Chelsea moved her position so she could see Davina better,"did someone mistreat you using snow?"

 biting on her lower lip,she nodded.

_"ya"_

Chelsea looked at me then Nic who was sitting up now looking anxious,she pointed to Davina giving him a nod.

"Vina..sweetheart,was this by any chance...a man,a Dom like me? who used temperature play as a form of punishment,like...putting you out into a frigid climate?"

unfolding herself,Davina looked meek as she faced everyone.

"he said I had been a disobedient little slut,and little sluts that misbehaved get punished...I..I didn't mean to disobey him,..I was..hungry,so I made a sandwich,he caught me, tore my clothes off and threw me out into the snow"

 _"I knew it!"_  Nic snapped in a growl,"Vina..look at me" she did, _"in no way_ was that sonofabitch a Dom..he was just some abusive dickbag getting his rocks off by using you,you hear me little one..think about the time you were with me,did I _ever._.punish you for wanting food?,and when you were punished..did I ever do shit as heinous as that?"

shaking her head,tears welling up,I watched as her bottom lip began to tremble.

_"no..noooo,you always had good reasons Nic,an..and you took care of me afterwards,told me you loved me an that you didn't like punishing me..I..I'm sorry I freaked on you today"_

covering her face with both hands, the sobbing then began,I signaled for Nic to come over,it was healing they both needed,Davina felt contrite and Nic,empathy for a woman he knew to be fragile in character. _  
_

Nic held Davina like she was simply a child,I sat beside Chelsea watching him as he shushed her,murmuring comfort.

Chelsea leaned towards me,though she kept watching the scene before her.

"it was good of you Tom..letting them do this,they needed to quell any questions in their minds they may of had,getting the relief they require"

"eh..I just took my cue from you when you had Nic ask her the question,figuring he was the one she attacked...not me"

 

Evening had arrived and Davina was doing much better,she even shared more of her encounter with this.. _dickbag_ as Nic had dubbed him,I had more profane words for him,but kept them to myself,as it was I had no idea why I had blown up?,guess I just wanted to keep my wits about me for Davina's sake.

seems she met this man about ten months after having left as Nic's client,it was suppose to be a "casual thing" nothing serious,just two people experimenting,she was with him for about three and half months,but this wanker had other plans..he liked.. _hurting her_ too much,it was only after he had thrown her into the snow that Davina left,but it was when he had been at work,Davina took that chance and ran.

Chelsea stayed for awhile only until she was sure Davina was sorted out,and when she saw that she was,Chelsea left,something about _Christmas shopping and what rubbish it was like doing so in the city._

"can we go get a Tree tomorrow,we can use my dad's truck?"

Nic and I looked at her at the same time..we hadn't expected that. _.use her dad's truck._

"sure kitten,if that's what you want?"

"yeah,we need to lighten up" she threw up her hands,"it's like there's a fuckin' wake taking place in this house _,no thanks to me"_ she groaned annoyed with herself I was sure.

 _"stop beating yourself up darling"_ taking her by the chin,"it was justified, discussed and as long as you are feeling better now,I say we do go and get the tree tomorrow"

 _"okay"_ she whispered trying her best to give me a smile.

"good" I straightened my posture,"so what do you say we go out in the backyard and build some more snowmen?..I'll make a Snow _man_ this time..complete with bollocks"

Nic sputtered before spraying whatever it was he was drinking,Davina looked up at me gobsmacked.

 _"ew..Tom!_..first its snowmen with tits. _.now balls!"_ she gave my arm a playful slap, _"nasty fucker!"_

_"ehehehehehe!"_

"dude...it's bad enough you admitted to putting balls on one,but boobs too?" Nic looked at me trying to stifle his laughter,"whats next..a dick?"

"shut it Nic!" Davina held up a finger,"like he needs you giving him ideas"

"uh..well _,I've done that already.._ back in Uni" I shrugged, "earned me a call to my Mum from the Uni Chancellor"

Nic raised a brow,wearing an irritating smirk.

"why do I get the feeling Tom, had you attended one of the University's in New York...we might of met sooner" 

 

 _God._.was that Tom snoring?,inclining my head I saw that it was,his mouth slightly gaping apart,I was half tempted to stick something in it,but what?..a dirty sock?..I was thinking a pair of his dirty underwear,but the man hardly wore them I'd be hard pressed in finding any.

biting my lower lip as a rather wicked idea popped in my head,what about a ball gag.. _oh my gawd Davina Prichard!,_.. _weeeelll_..it would be worth it just to see the look on Toms face when he woke up with it on... _I decided against it_ ,even if he would of probably given me the best fucking of my life because of it and made me promise _not_..to ever tell anyone what I did.

instead I took a fingertip and put it underneath his chin,gently pushing it up,closing his mouth,satisfied I accomplished my mission,I turned over,it only made him stir a bit and press me closer to him,digging the all too familiar colossal tent pole of his into my backside.

really? and if that weren't enough he began to rub it leisurely just above my butt crack..was he aware? or having a wet dream and I just happen to be in the right spot?,looking over my shoulder seeing he was asleep or seem to be,Tom's face didn't seem to be giving off signals to what his hips were doing.

looking at the clock seeing that it was well after eight am I decided to indulge him in a.. _nice_ wake up call,pushing my bare butt up against his dick that was still persistently moving against me,it slid with ease between my cheeks.

a contented groan. _.bingo._

and his hips picked up in tempo,arms tightening around me,I could feel my own arousal beginning,rolling,twisting my hips a bit as I tried moving with him then a...

_"oh"_

he was inside me...an soon as that became obvious to him,Tom was definitely awake,breathing heavily into my ear,holding my body stationary,thrusting upward,panting my name into the air,the more I whimpered,or moaned,the quicker he moved his hips until I quit thinking about it altogether as the pleasure inside me built.

 _"Da..Davina...no..now darliiing!"_ his voice strained.

_together we crashed,trembling,gasping,voicing our bliss in a string of nonsense._

when Tom finally came down from his post-coital high, he relaxed his arms and legs,but remained inside me, I just wanted him to stay like this for a bit, I didn't like it when he pulled out right away,call me weird,it made me feel..assurance,and when he did withdraw as it was understandable, it made me feel..empty.

Tom said nothing,but started to lovingly nibble on and behind my ear, at times tugging playfully on the lobe of it,his whiskers tickling the whole time _driving me nuts_ and getting me worked up all over again, _I think that was the plan,.._ if I were to be honest with myself.

 _and it was a plan_...for the next hour we managed to quietly pleasure one another until we were nothing but sweaty,exhausted wrecks, having quenched the hunger neither one of us had realized needed sated.

dragging our asses to the shower,Tom and I managed to bathe barring the touching of one another except to help with the cleansing,and for the first time we actually took a shower for the sole purpose of what it was intended.

"you still up for getting the Christmas tree today,kitten?"

sitting on the bed naked applying some lotion to my feet and legs, I nodded.

"yes,and I know your Mom is looking forward to it as well"

"ehehehe,that she is,I thought I heard her bustling about downstairs even heard Nic too,poor bastard is probably been subjected to Mum's endless chatter about today's events"

 _"be nice_...it's the Holiday's she has every right to be bubbly" I chided teasingly.

"you're right" he conceded as he slipped on a t shirt,"well,I better go down there an rescue him regardless" placing a quick kiss on my cheek before he left.

Finally after twenty minutes of fussing and cussing I managed to put my accursed hair into two french plaits, that's when I heard Diana's voice raise,it wasn't anger...more like surprise and,well..shock?

making my way quick footed down the stairs,I hadn't gotten all the way down them when I saw Tom and Nic with their backs to me and Diana walking around them shaking her head,creasing my forehead I had no idea what hell was going on.

"um..is there a problem?" both men turned around and...yeah,I saw just why Diana was carrying on, _"what the fuck is that?"_ I pointed at them,I didn't know whether to be horrified or pissed off.

Tom and Nic were wearing...well,naughty Christmas shirts, Tom's was a black long sleeve/red cuffs with two Christmas bulbs,green/red that simply said BALLS across it, and Nic's,a black short sleeve shirt that read "Merry fucking Christmas" in red...

"what this is Davina..is two grown men _who plan to wear_ these when we go get the Christmas Tree today" Diana now stood beside me.

 _"like hell!"_ I snapped,"I grew up here,there are people who know me. _.I won't be seen with you two assclowns_ wearing those. _..displays_ of adolescent behavior" 

Tom took the bottom hem of his shirt pulling it out as he looked upon it.

"you don't like my balls kitten?"

oh my god.

Nic leaned his head toward Tom,murmuring.

_"dude...shes not amused"_

no Tom..I'm not.

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 

_What Tom & Nic's **rude** Holiday attire looks like.lol_

 

**_Tom's_ **

**__ **

 

**_Nic's_ **

****

 

_Photo source/credit- https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71lTYxTSmIL._UL1500_.jpg_

_http://www.uglychristmassweater.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/balls-ornament-ugly-christmas-sweater.jpg_


	33. Out of the Ordinary

"It's a joke"

"damn right it is" Davina's hands planted firmly on her small hips.

"I meant the shirt _, not_ my balls"

tilting her head,twisting her lips snidely in disapproval.

"ha ha Tom _,I know_ what you meant, _both of you"_ she pointed upstairs,"go change _..now!"_

 _"told you it wouldn't fly with her"_ Nic shook his head as he walked passed her.

Moments later Nic and I had changed our shirts,Mum and Davina greeted us with inquisitive stares. _.Jesus Christ,lighten up it was all in good fun!  
_

"better?" putting my hands out,turning in circles, "do you approve?, _Sister Mary Davina of proper attire"  
_

Nic snorted before dropping onto the couch laughing,however Davina didn't see my cheeky remark as humorous,her widened eyes and slackened jaw told me all I needed to know.. _.you fucked up Thomas William,you'll be lucky if snogging will be in the cards this week,cause shagging...not if you're lucky._

"did you just refer to me _as a dried up ol' Nun?"_

 I figured I was already in deep with her... _so why not_ ,reaching out I...

_"honk"_

Davina looked down,then up...the look she wore was priceless.

"did you _..you did_ ,you honked _my boob"_ her voice raised in pitch.

"I did?"

"Yes you did, _and in front of your mom no less"_

 _"you most certainly did Thomas William"_ Mum's voice chided from behind me.

"man..that's was a ballsy move,or an act of pure stupidity" Nic sighed heavily, "either way,I wouldn't want to be you right now"

a slap would of been preferable...but no,the little minx as always went for my goddamn facial hair,and here I was practically on the verge of tears cause she did have a _good hold_ on my chin whiskers.

_"dammit kitten"_

"call me a Nun!..honk my boob, really Tom?...I should just"

_no no no..._

_"ow!._.fucking hell!"

she did..firmly giving a tug on my chin whiskers.

"its the Holidays Tom,quit being nasty.. _and you"_ she pointed to Nic,"encouraging him is bullshit"

upon releasing my chin,I rubbed at it,giving her a dirty look,mean little scrap of  a woman, ought to yank on those braids of hers,better yet dip them in something disgusting...toilet water?

"must you be so pissy?,it was just good fun,like we really would of wore those in public" I now stood almost flush against her.

"I should hope not Tom"

she was about to turn away when I took her by the arm,turning her around the look I got was almost lethal.

 _"hey...darling"_ my eyes searching her face,lowering my voice _"there's more to this than you getting out of sorts from two gits wearing ridiculous shirts,what is it?"_

"no"

"Davina...are you nervous about getting the Tree today?,talk to me kitten"

with a touch of unease she pushed a strand of hair behind an ear,swallowing.

_"not really..it..nothing,forget it"_

Davina tried walking off but my hold on her arm prevented it,looking back over her shoulder at my hand,then up at me.

"darling..if its too much,we can go another day" Mum's voice,sympathetic, called from behind her.

"is that it Davina?,going to the lot to get the Christmas tree,it's triggering memories,causing you pain,isn't it"

How do you tell a room full of people you love an care about that having for weeks looked forward to this day,you now.. _have reservations?_ ,cause you've buried any emotions related to this holiday so far down,that you hadn't celebrated it in years so to let these feelings resurface was too. _.overwhelming,god Davina you are such a fucking hypocrite.,not to mention..Tom is correct..it is causing me pain,a great deal of pain._

"I'm such a wretched damn basket case" turning to look at them all,"why do you all even put up with me?" fighting the tears now, _"one minute I'm just a happy ball of fucking joy,the next,its like who the fuck is this bitch?!"_ throwing my arms up,"I'm ruining _everything!"  
_

"you're doing no such thing darling" pulling me to him,Tom rested his head on top of my own _,"you forget,we do understand..and if this isn't a good time..we can wait"_

 _"no..no, I need to do this"_ my voice muffled from my face pressed into his chest, "I can't continue to let my grief paralyze me from doing things that are..normal, or I can't heal" _  
_

"okay baby..we'll do this,  _together"_ his voice soft, "but Nic is driving, I'm shit at it, you all drive on the wrong side of the road here"

snorting I couldn't help but giggle, then escalating to laughing when Diana, though slightly profane, put in her two cents.

"Thomas,  _that's not_ entirely true, you're driving is shit back home too"

_"Mum!"_

 

I don't know who was the bigger kid, Tom or Nic?, they both argued and fussed over which Radio station was playing the best Christmas music,slapping at each others hands,when the other would touch the buttons.

Diana and I sat in the back watching this childish display go down until we wanted to scream..or knock their skulls together.

 _"oh for the love of..."_ crawling in between the seats I found the station that I knew played Christmas music this time of year, both men stared at me puzzled, _"there_..and if either one of you so much as look like you're going to touch the radio,I'll personally kick your asses out along side of the road an Diana an I will go get the Tree and _maybe_ on the way back I'll pick you up"

Picking out the Tree was definitely _an event,_ in that Tom was all over the lot, Diana an I just watched, what else could we do?, Nic wandered about and at times would find himself being literally dragged aside by the gangly child-like Englishman to go see _a fabulous tree!_

poor Nic. _...I'd quit laughing if I actually felt sorry for him._

"Davina, look at this one"

Tom was standing next to a huge tree that he held by the trunk next to him, with a equally huge toothy smile.

"Tom, it won't fit in the house"

"I tried to tell him that, its at least twelve feet tall" Nic shook his head.

"stick with six or seven foot" I pointed to a section of trees that were marked as such, "those should do"

somewhat deflated by what I said, he seemed to understand and laid the tree down, he and Nic proceeded to go over to where I indicated.

"I expected him to pout over that"

"wait until it comes to decorating it" Diana said as we watched the two men go through the trees, "he can be an absolute git, ask his sisters"

 _"great_ , hes going to be _one of those_ people, telling you which decoration goes where, an gets so frustrated he takes over"

giggling she nodded.

"yes..hes an arsehole"

 

Having picked out the tree, painlessly..we had it flocked before taking it home, and Tom was worse on the way home than he was when he was when we went to go get the tree, I thought Nic was going to pull over an smack him himself.

I was pleased when we finally got home,tree set up,sans decorations, but I could relax, or so I thought, Nic kept walking by shaking his head,slight smirk on his face,finally having enough.

"the hell is wrong with you?, walking around like a damn goon"

"not sure you want to know"

"yes I do, cause its starting to annoy me,.." looking around now, "wheres Tom?"

"that's what I meant by _not sure you want to know"_

all kinds of shit was racing through my head especially after those rude an tacky sweaters they had on earlier.

"oh god, hes not prancing around in just a Santa hat, with christmas decorations dangling off his..dick or something?"

Nic sputtered before laughing.

 _"aw no, Vina_..nothing like that, but hell woman,I wouldn't put it past him"

_*whew*_

"then..what?"

"go look in the foyer" he pointed.

not sure I wanted too, but did so anyways.Rounding the corner I halted.. _oh my god,_ no..really?, sitting on the floor was _a real._.Charlie Brown Christmas Tree,complete with the red Christmas Ball.

 

                                     

 

 

 

 

"where..I mean, what?"

"Tom asked the guy from the lot if he had some branches he could have, told him he wanted to make _that_ for you,the guy thought it was funny an sweet,so he searched for what he thought was the perfect _Charlie Brown Tree"_

lowering myself next to the silly looking tree, staring at the expression of affection before me,fighting the tears behind my eyes,Nic's voice from behind was serious,but soft.

"sometimes the ridiculous shit Tom does confounds me,then I _see this_...and it all makes sense, he truly loves you Vina"

nodding was all I could manage, Nic was right, of all the shit in months past, the reckless garbage Tom and I put one another through, he was still here..and so was I, and this uncomplicated little gift before me spoke _volumes_ to me, more than any expensive gift ever could.

the front door opened,I watched the familiar pair of feet walk through, then the body lower onto the other side of the tree.

_"hi Kitten"_

"hi Tom"

"you like your tree?"

_"its perfect"_

there goes that toothy smile,emerging from those ginger whiskers.

"I love you"

I love you too,Tom"

 _"I wuv you too,Tom"_ came Nic's nasally cooing tone.

_asss-hole!_

looking over my shoulder I shot him a _nasty_ look, eyes wide I think he took the hint and walked away,make that.. _tip toeing away_ ,what a fucking smartass.

 _"I swear,_ he can be such a nosy prick sometimes"

"ehehehehe"

 

Decorating the tree went just like Diana said... _Tom became a dictator,_ to the point where I dumped an entire box of tinsel on his head, Nic walked off and poured himself a glass of Wine, and his mom cuffed him with an empty box of Christmas bulbs.

when Tom figured out he was, as he put it _being a tit,_ decorating became more fun,even put me on his shoulders so I could reach the higher places and to put the Angel on top of the tree.

"looks beautiful"

"with only a _little_ mishap"

looking at Davina who was observing the now decorated and lit tree,smiling.

"what? I realized my..blunder,it wasn't that bad"

giving a snort, she shook her head.

"no, just being bossy to the point we all wanted to throw you out in the snow"

"okay..maybe I was bit..officious,but I was only trying to help"

"a bit?..okay,if you say so"

she jumped with a squeal,grabbing her butt.

_"ow!"_

_"ehehehehehehe"_

wheeling around to face me,I wasn't sure whether I should run or not?

"you pinched my ass!"

"I did"

the next thing I knew we were on the floor laughing,shrieking,rolling around,at one point the little shit was besting me,sitting on my chest,and once again holding me hostage by my bloody whiskers.

leaning down with a smug look on her face.

"what,no ehehehe?"

"um, no...not when you have my hairs precariously in your grasp Davina"

leaning in further, pressing her breasts into my chest,still not relinquishing my whiskers, Davina's grin went from smug to almost feline, she made a throaty chuckle.

_"maybe you'll think twice before you get the cheeky notion to pinch my ass"_

"next time darling.. _I won't pinch it"_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 


	34. Out of the Ordinary

**_~Christmas Eve~_ **

"Ehehehehehe"

well that couldn't be good,knowing _that particular_ giggle and _who_ it was coming from,what the hell was he up too? Coming from the kitchen _,warily so,_ I peered into the living area,praying Tom wasn't doing something _too weird._

oddly enough,he wasn't...he was gleefully sneaking peeks into everyone's Christmas stockings hanging off the fireplace mantle..child, _okay my turn to have some fun._

 _"the fuck you doing!?"_ I shouted rather quickly.

I swear he jumped a foot off the ground,causing me to crack up instantly,the look I got,all wide eyed,hand to the chest.. _oh quit being so dramatic you totally deserved it.  
_

"kitten,that wasn't funny..what if I fell into the fire?"

"puts a whole new perspective on _hot_ boyfriend doesn't it" I grinned.

"oh ha-ha,don't be cheeky" wagging a finger at me.

"what _were_ you doing.. _exactly?"_

"well..I noticed in yours and my stocking a gift from Nic" one of his cheesy,toothy smiles immediately appeared from his goatee.

 _"great_ ,mines probably a Ball gag and yours a Pocket manual of the _do's and dont's of  being a Dominant"_ rolling my eyes.

Tom craned his neck,quirking a brow.

"they have those?"

 _"aw gawd,nevermind"_ I groaned,was he that ignorant? "forget I mentioned it"

"alright" he shrugged."speaking of gifts..have you seen my Mum?she was up all night wrapping presents and this morning,she was gone"

"one of the Ladies she befriended,Lila I believe her name is,came by an picked her up,some last minute shopping I think"

"so...we're alone?" he looked around the room.

"yes.. _why?"_ tilting my head,looking at him suspiciously.

 wiggling his brows,gesturing with his head towards the upstairs,...really?

"you need to put your dick on a timer,we practically pulled an all nighter if you recall,I'm surprised I can walk without wincing or an ice bag between my legs"

_oh here we go! with that goddamn puppy dog face,fuck off with that shit Tom,its not going to work!_

_"pleeaasse Davina,_ Mum's not here,we can be as loud as we want" he whined pathetically. _  
_

"no, _so stop it_..I told you,I'm sore I wasn't kidding"

the next thing I knew I was being scooped up in his arms and carried over to the couch where he placed me.

"I had no idea you were in pain,Davina.." he sat next to me," tell me where and I'll put a salve on it"

"its not my ass that hurts" frowning.

 _"aah._.my kittens puss is aching then?"

wrinkling my nose at his comment,could he be anymore _unpleasant?_ when approaching the subject of my sore bits.

"um. _.yeah"_

"then I'll draw you a warm bath darling,that should be soothing" giving my nose a tap, and with that he bounded off,heading upstairs. _  
_

 

"I'm surprised you had time to see anyone today of all days,beings its Christmas Eve..aren't you suppose to be in the UK?" handing Chelsea a cup of hot chocolate.

"actually,my office has been closed for a week now,I am on call, but for you Davina" she smiled warmly,"I always want to make sure things are going smooth..as for my trip home. _.I'm catching the red eye flight out"_ she groaned.

 _"ugh_...that's cutting it close"

"indeed,but its worth it to see my family"

 "and I'm sure they'll be excited to see you on Christmas morning"

Chelsea sat her coffee down, _uh oh..her face changed instantly from casual conversation to counselor,eyeing me,shit I hated that._

"and how about Davina?, is she excited for Christmas morning as well?"

"yes, it'll be different than from the past several years,I'll be with people who care about me,I won't be alone"

"no..twinge of sadness?"

really Chelsea?,I don't feel like crying,tomorrow is Christmas and the last thing I want to do is feel the after effects of an emotional shit storm.

"I don't care to feel any _.. thing_ close to sadness, twinges or otherwise,why ruin a happy time with past agony that I cannot change,just want to move forward"

putting a hand on mine,the woman was smiling brilliantly.

"its good to hear that, but _do not_ beat yourself up Davina if by chance a bit of melancholy creeps up on you,its normal as long as it doesn't turn into guilt because you are having a lovely time,its been a long time coming,allow yourself to..take joy in life" she pointed at me _"you more than deserve it"_

"I'll do that,besides" rolling my eyes,"doubt Tom will let me be sad,hes been a huge toddler since this month began,if he's not building anatomically correct snow. _.women_ , he's peeking into everyone's Christmas stockings trying to see what they have" _  
_

that made Chelsea break out into laughter _,I'm sure she could imagine._

"he certainly can be an endless source of amusement when he wants to be" she chuckled.

 _"and not necessarily when its appropriate"_ I grumbled pinching my sinuses.

 

**_~Christmas Morning~_ **

Should of figured Tom would be up before anyone, _and he was,_ the telltale sign other than I woke to a vacant spot in bed...Andy Williams **"It's the most Wonderful time of the year"** blasting from downstairs... _Tom was channeling daddy_ ,I couldn't help but smile,he would of loved my big English jackass.

slowly making my way downstairs taking care in that I was wearing the _proper attire_.. _sigh._.Tom had this _ridiculous_ notion we should wear identical Pj's Christmas day..so we both were wearing red cotton Pj pants with little candy canes on them and white long sleeve tops with a large single candy cane on the front..if anything we looked like we had stepped out of a Lands End Holiday catalog.

reaching the bottom step I could see the Tree was lit,twinkling against the backdrop of the french doors,fresh snow outside _,shit it looked deep._ but where was Tom?..this wasn't good,then out of nowhere he appeared with a huge tray with what looked like eggnog,hot apple cider,piles of cookies and other goodies.

"Merry Christmas Kitten"

"Merry Christmas Tom"

setting the tray full of the holiday bounty down, I no sooner watched him do this and I was swept up into a kiss,warm,inviting and he actually behaved himself.

With some mild threats and a few cuffs to the back of his head,Tom managed to wait for his mom to wake up to open presents, _..gawd what-a-baby._

Diana sat on the couch cupping her mug of hot cider amused by her son who was sitting by the Tree handing out presents like a little five year old.

"you're in luck,mine doesn't require wrapping,but it does have a little bow on it" I handed an envelope to her.

taking it,Diana looked at me curiously as she began to open it,once she did,a hand went to her chest as she gasped.

_"lord..no"_

"what is it mum?" Tom looked around me to his mom.

Diana looked over at me,oh man was she about to cry?

"darling,this...this is _too much"_

"no it isn't...you so deserve it Diana, plus this year has been..shit,I at least should give you something nice for the new year" _  
_

"like what?" Tom looked like he was about to lose it.

Diana held up the envelope.

"this lovely creature here... bought me a five day cruise to the Bahama's"

"Davina darling"

"stop" putting a hand up,"she's due to some peace and relaxation,please Diana it's a gift"

"thank you" she was almost on the floor when I met her halfway exchanging hugs,"I still think its extravagant,but I guess I could use a Holiday"

sitting back down I pointed to a present.

"that's yours from me,Tom"

"are you sending me away too?"

"yeah, a cruise to Alaska,so you can freeze your ass off,maybe cool off that libido of yours" I giggled.

"then I'm think it'd be _more_ than his arse he'd be freezing off" Diana chuckled.

"Mum!"

"oh stop an just open your present"

sighing,Tom reached over and took the blue shiny wrapped gift, observing it,looking over at me,then went about unwrapping it.

Tossing the paper aside I looked at the plain white box,then back over at Davina,she seemed nervous, pulling the top off puffs of tissue paper filled the inside.

digging in I pulled out...a camera.

 _"it was daddy's"_ her voice soft."you talked about the pictures on the walls throughout the house and of me when I was little that you saw, that you liked them" she gave a little shrug, "my dad took them.. _.with that camera"_

everything inside me collapsed, _oh my god..she gifted me with something that was her fathers,that had to be so..fucking difficult to let go of._

 _"baby..this"_ holding up the Nikon Camera still in good condition,"I..I can't.."

holding up a hand stopping me.

 _"please,_ he would of given it to you if..he could of,it's the way he was,not a selfish bone in his body,if dad could find a way to give his things away. _.he did"_

seeing Davina really wanted me to have this,I nodded,her father sounded like a real agreeable bloke.

"thank you kitten,I'll definitely treasure this"

taking her hand,kissing it,she watched as I did.

"okay, _Santa's elf._.it's your turn to get a gift"

handing her an elongated shaped present she took it giving me the eye as she carefully unwrapped it,a quiet gasp when she saw the dark blue oblong jewelry case.

"Tom?"

"just open it kitten"

slowly she did just that,revealing a Infinity Symbol Necklace in Diamond Accents with a Sterling Silver chain, it had loops of sterling silver and diamonds intertwined to create a double infinity symbol,an additional diamond adorned the bottom of the necklace _for added sparkle_ ,at least I thought so.

_"oh my god..Tom"_

"it can mean many different things,but for me..it symbolizes eternity, empowerment, and... _everlasting love"_

cradling the necklace in one hand Davina ran a careful fingertip over the symbol,remaining quiet the whole time, _god I hope I didn't fuck up,_ looking over the top of her at Mum who was teary and watching Davina too.

"you like it?"

glancing up,the unsuccessful tears in her eyes spoke clearly,a small smile crept upon her lips.

"would you put it on for me,please"

 

As the day wore on,presents unwrapped,Holiday meal eaten..Mum excused herself and retired to her room for a nap,Davina and I took our gifts upstairs,that's when I noticed something.

"darling...we haven't gone through our stockings yet,Nic's presents are in there"

poking her head from the the bathroom she frowned.

"not sure I want to"

"oh c'mon" I handed her stocking, I'm curious" wiggling my brows.

"I'm frightened" taking the stocking from me an closing the door.

I nearly jumped from the sound coming from the otherside of the door,then....

"oh for fucking..Nic!"

"what..what is it Davina!?"

"hang on a moment" she sounded less than thrilled.

sitting on the foot of the bed when I heard the clicking of the door knob,but I was not prepared for the sight before me as Davina walked out,the look on her face said it all.

 _"asshole is going to die"_ I was gobsmacked and aroused at the same time"he would get me a red leather bondage set..for Christmas,fucker..."

there wasn't much to it,as she said,red leather bra,knickers,with white fluffly material on the tops of her bra/knickers,and a strip of leather from the knickers all the way up the center of her body,wrapping around her neck.

swallowing hard, it was proving difficult to move,my dick made sure of that.

"you look.. _.fantastic_ ,kitten"

rolling her eyes as she shook her head,groaning.

"I look like a cheap tart, what did he get you?" glancing at my lap.

"oh..uh" looking down at the stocking,"I hadn't checked yet"

"well,I'm assuming its kinky clothing as well, so take your stocking and your boner,go in the bathroom and see what it is"

shit, she saw that?..my boner that is.

Sitting on the bed where Tom had, waiting to see what kinky fuckery Nic managed to come up with for Tom, my attention was suddenly drawn to the bathroom door by the sounds of bells and _ehehehehe"s_

oh shit..what the hell did you do Nic?

the door slowly cracked open,Tom peering out,and the biggest toothiest grin I've seen yet on this idiots face.

_"what!?"_

the door was pushed open even further,my eyes popped,jaw dropped..Jesus Christ! there he was in a red G-string,the front was _a fucking Santa Hat_ with I think Mistletoe and a little bell.. _on the tip!_

Tom held up a CD, and proceeded to put it into the a cd player and then the music came on, and Tom took off,wiggling his butt,then swiveling his hips..no make that, _snake hips_..I didn't know whether to be appalled or burst out in hysterical laughter as he started singing along.

 _I'm too sexy for my love_  
_Too sexy for my love_  
_Love's going to leave me_  
  
_I'm too sexy for my shirt_  
_Too sexy for my shirt_  
_So sexy it hurts_  
  
_And I'm too sexy for Milan_  
_Too sexy for Milan,_  
_New York and Japan_  
  
_And I'm too sexy for your party_  
_Too sexy for your party_  
_No way I'm disco dancing_  
  
_I'm a model, you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_  
_I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
  
_I'm too sexy for my car_  
_Too sexy for my car_  
_Too sexy by far_

then he pointed to his Santa hat covered dick with both hands as the damn thing was wildly flailing/twirling in circles,bells jingling.

 _And I'm too sexy for my hat_  
_Too sexy for my hat_  
_What d'ya think about that?_  
  
_I'm a model, you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah_  
_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_  
  
_I'm too sexy for my_  
_Too sexy for my_  
_Too sexy for my_  
  
_'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah_  
_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_  
  
_I'm too sexy for my cat_  
_Too sexy for my cat_  
_Poor pussy_  
_Poor pussy cat_  
  
_I'm too sexy for my love_  
_Too sexy for my love_  
_Love's going to leave me_  
  
_And I'm too sexy for this song_

 

shutting the player off the only sound now was me laughing my ass off as I laid on the bed,I managed to calm myself a little in time to watch him awkwardly walk towards me while trying to dig the G-string out of his butt.

"holy hell Tom..what was that!?" pointing towards where he had been dancing.

"well,the CD came with the G-string and a little note, it simply said.. _wear this,play the CD,and perform like the assclown I know you are..she'll love it"_

sitting beside me as I sat up,wiping the tears from my face,I was reduced to giggling now.

"and I did"

pulling me onto his lap I wasn't sure that was a good idea,getting poked in the butt by an erect Santa hat wasn't something I would call..arousing.

"good,I just wanted you to have a great Christmas Davina",kissing my temple.

oh and it was

the best Christmas I've had.

_..in years._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Nic's Gift's to Tom and Davina_

 

 

_Tom's Gift to Davina_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo credit/source- http://www.kay.com/images/products/1729/172991907_MV_ZM.jpg?resize=426:426  
> http://www.mlo.me/upen/vs/2016/201610/20161024/201610241723538918419.jpg  
> http://www.prezentyhurt.pl/798-home_default/swiateczne-stringi-z-jemiola-dla-niego.jpg
> 
> Lyrics for "I'm too Sexy" by Right Said Fred-http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rightsaidfred/imtoosexy.html


	35. Out of the Ordinary

In the days that followed Christmas I took note of Davina's demeanor,for the most part she was in good spirits,but she seem to be preoccupied by something too,examples,she would be washing a cup out in the sink,and staring blankly from out  of the kitchen window,lost in thought, or randomly picking up things around the house,cleaning as it were,quietly,no smile..just going about it as if doing something, _anything_  to keep her from getting anxious,I just hope she wasn't focusing on shit that was distressing.

at present, Davina was dusting... _she never dust's_ or at least I hadn't ever seen her do it,and was going about it with some verve, all over the house,I was waiting for her to start dusting the Christmas Tree.

"darling,why don't you take a break,I'll make us some lunch"

looking over her shoulder,lips scrunched at a slight twist.

"not hungry,but thanks" and went back to her dusting,that was until I steadied her hand,"now what?" I picked up on the bit of  irritation in her voice this time.

placing my hands on her shoulders dipping my head down so as to make sure we had eye contact.

"hey..whats with the mood?" trying to use my best soothing tone.

"if you haven't noticed _,I was cleaning_ ,this place tends to turn into the Addams family mansion if you don't stay on top of it,dust,dirt..cobwebs" the wide eyed look of aggravation clear on her usually lovely, placid face.

"I've noticed...dusting _everything_ , but the people in it,is something amiss Davina?"

"why do you find things wrong in everything I do?,I'm doing a bit of house cleaning and you think I'm in a funk?" all but yelling, shaking her head.

"I don't do that Davina, and you know it, however you're getting out of sorts from an innocent question,so  _yes_ I think you are in a. _.funk_ as you put it"

tapping the long handled feather duster she had been using,on the side of her leg,Davina stared downward.

"like I said Tom, I'm just cleaning,I don't like being idle, _is that a crime?"_

now she was becoming defensive,definitely there was something going on,and it was beginning to concern me,that she was starting to fall back into an old habit of retreating.

"darling,I know something is troubling you,please...talk to me,you've been doing so well with disclosing whatever is bothering you,don't rebuild that wall again, _don't_ let the demons back in"

looking off to the side,head dropping slightly,sighing deeply, then back up at me,her face reflected conflict,her eyes more so.

"I...I want to go back to England"

 _that._.I was not expecting,perhaps missing her parents for a particular reason,not looking forward to the new year,but..returning to the UK...no.

"you want to..go back?"

nodding slightly,biting nervously on her lower lip,Davina's eyes never left mine,gauging my reaction I'm sure,which right now was..gobsmacked,I never thought to believe she would want to return..so soon.

"um.. _are you sure_ darling?,its only been a fair few months since you were there,I don't want to return only to find things that may trigger you" 

"I'm sure,given it some thought... _a lot_ actually,Tom I went there with the intention to die" setting the feather duster down,taking my hand now,holding it firmly,those big expressive blue eyes searching mine,"I want to go back knowing I have every intention _of living"_

everything in me relaxed then exploded with an elation/relief all at once,fear eviscerated completely,holding her to me in an embrace,my lips pressed atop her head,squeezing my eyes shut so as the tears threatening to fall,would not. _  
_

_"then kitten,we'll start the new year in England..living"_ my voice muffled in her hair.

 

Within the two months we had arrived back to England I watched Davina blossom,well actually she had been doing so since she went back to the states and was getting counseling,but it was _really_ showing, studying the picture of when I first met her,comparing it to now.

 

                                        

 

 

she had filled out her small gaunt frame,and even managed a bit of color in this English weather,I really must ask how she did that,I even recall her saying something about how she felt better not looking like she walked off an episode of The Walking Dead...ehehehehe, silly woman.

even my staff at the Hotel,when I had resumed my duties,commented on the former guest and how she had changed for the better,among them was Alan,quite pleased to see this healthy evolution in Davina, _poor bastard needed a reason to smile,_ it was known Anna was due in about a week and the harpy had been all over him about a more _permanent._.obligation to her,in another words she was increasingly going about in a public way,telling those who would listen _that she was carrying the child of a certain man from an affluent family of England, and he refuses to acknowledge it._

bollocks...all of it.

"hey..you free for lunch?"

 _ah,saved by my sable angel._..hmm,maybe I should just stick with _kitten._

"yes darling as a matter of fact,I am" giving her something close to that _nefarious_ smile she was accustom to.

taking a step back from my desk she gave me a suspicious look.

"somethings up,what is it?"

shit.

"nothing Davina,every thing is fine" closing my laptop lid,making my way around the desk,"so,where are you whisking me off too?,the Hotel restaurant?, the Bistro down the street?" lowering my voice as I patted at the top of my desk, _"a quickie right here,to otherwise work up our appetites?"_

 _"put the erection away_ Tom and answer my question" the glare I was receiving was ugly and inquisitive.

shriveled,flaccid and pouting, _thanks darling_.

"it's no matter,not worth bringing up,it'll only put you in a mood"

"hmm,why do I get the feeling this is about, _Anna?"_ her full lips at a twist.

"cause it is"

rolling her eyes and head she growled.

_"what is that cow bleating about now?"_

"nothing new,same shit really..the only reprieve Alan has is when he's at work and that is because I've banned her from the Hotel, however Anna still manages to have her abuse aired out here and making its way to him" _  
_

"bitch..isn't she about to pop?"

"anytime now..I fear it'll be worse when she does" pushing a strand of hair behind Davina's ear,"I thank god for you,unassuming,loving,devoted to others,I'm most fortunate"

"yet you still put your dick in that" pointing with her thumb over her shoulder.

"really?..c'mon"

a cheeky smile grew on her face.

"I should of had you disinfect that thing" her eyes glancing towards my crotch,"knowing where its been,surprised really" now looking at me as if to scold "it hasn't simply.. _fallen off"_ her lips scrunched a restrained laugh which didn't work as she burst out into giggles instead.

scratching at my chin whiskers watching her take pleasure at my past faux pas,oh well at least in the end I got a woman of worth and..my dick intact.

 

**~4 Days Later~**

 

Walking into the lobby I was greeted by a flurry of employees scurrying about the front desk,murmuring,the hell was going on and where was Alan,approaching them they composed themselves,though still clearly restless.

"mind telling me whats going on?"

"Mr Hiddleston..Alan received a call from the hospital this morning,um..Miss Ruebun's gave birth"

_oooh,shit..here-we-go._

"and?"

it was Dana,one of my front desk clerks.

 _"that was yesterday"_ her voice lowered,"I'm sorry Mr,Hiddleston,it seems that.. _witch_ up and abandoned the wee babe,didn't even give it a name,just left a note identifying Alan as the father and social services contacted him here about the birth and what Anna did, he's there now"

I knew Anna could be insensitive..but to her own child, _the fuck is wrong with her?_ ,was it because she thought the child a burden?,or Alan's lack of interest in marrying her?,there was a special place in hell for that woman,very desolate and scorching hot,much like her soul.

motioning everyone to gather about,they did,I think there was fifteen in all.

"alright,in light of this,all I ask is..no talk,gossip _will not_..be tolerated,am I clear?" everyone nodded in acknowledgement,"good,now...I like to think of my staff as family,and now that Alan has a baby it is now a part of that,I say we make Alan aware how happy we are for him and when he does arrive have something special done for him,nothing over the top,flowers, gifts are fine,a banner"

the women of the staff immediately got excited.

"refreshments Mr Hiddleston?"

"yes,good idea..and as for the banner..hell I wouldn't know what to put on it, does anyone know what it is?,the name?"

"Oliver Alan Weston, seven pounds, two ounces and eighteen inches long, has his fathers nose, grandfathers brow, though he fears the boy may grow up favoring his grandfathers bearing" spinning around,Davina was walking in holding up her cell, "and you'd know that too Tom if you bothered to check your phone"

as she drew near a smile reached her lips,holding her phone out to me.

 

                                           

 

"is..this the little lad?"

"uh huh,beautiful isn't he"

how could anyone up an leave such a glorious sight,the child was perfect,I hope the authorities have a go at Anna an nail her good for such an atrocity.

"he is indeed,may I show the staff,they've been hysterical"

"sure"

taking the phone I showed everyone the newest member of our Hotel family the _ooh's_ an _aah's_ reverberated throughout the lobby as the cell was passed around,while Davina an I took it upon ourselves to explain to the guests passing by that our Concierge just became a new dad.

 

"So Alan tells me you offered up your babysitting services"

taking a sip of my tea,I nodded, ineed I had, Alan was going to need the help lord knows his aristocratic tight-ass parents wouldn't.

"yes,I know he could afford a Nanny an then some, but why have a complete stranger watch your kid?,he told he grew up with one,hated it"

Tom sat next to me,draping an arm around my shoulders.

"that was a lovely thing to do darling" kissing me on the temple,"he loved the idea,though there will be some unhappy staff at the Hotel who were looking forward at taking turns at watching the baby at work "

"that's all you need Tom,distracted employees,its better that Oliver won't be there"

"true,but drop in every now and then with him,I'm sure they'll forgive you if you do" he snickered.

"I'll be sure to do so" reaching up under his chin I scratched at his ginger whiskers with my fingertips,he jutted it out,"but if anyone should want for forgiveness" my hand dropped in my lap, "that fucking callous piece of shit that birthed that precious baby should be" turning towards Tom I gave him a warning look, "if I _ever_ see her again..for me it'll be going from suicidal to homicidal,I fucking hate her more than ever"

 _"easy Davina"_ taking both my hands into his, "those aren't words to be taken lightly, I understand your outrage,everyone does, and necessary measures have been taken to make sure Anna pays for the disgracefulness in the act she did"

slumping sideways until my head rested on his shoulder,his long arms cradling me as I drew my legs under myself.

"how could a mother do that?, even as shitty as a person as Anna is, _that's her child,_ a part of her,was it all about...money,her standing in the _well-bred_ society?, is all that shit _so important?_ and because she couldn't acquire it,she just up and walks away from what she more or less considered her. _..meal ticket"_

after saying all that, the foul burning taste of bile filled my mouth,this whole thing really did sicken me, _Anna sickened me._

"I have no idea what motivates a person to do something like that darling, except maybe in some cases the Mum is unable to care for the child, maybe even out of some sort of _shame_ , like the stigma of what their religion tells them or the deplorable act of rape"

those, I understood,even could accept,but not Anna,she had no excuse.

"clearly the examples you just gave are logical,but that slag" shaking my head, "she'll never realize what shes lost and whats sad about that.. _she doesn't give a fuck either"_

 

Upon entering the bedroom I couldn't help but chuckle, sprawled out, face down across the bed Davina _was out,_ the day's excitement must of finally caught up with her.

carefully taking her shoes off then her socks, gently rolling her over, her long sable hair covering her face, taking a finger pulling strands of it away so as to look at her face, serene as I've ever seen it in its resting state with the slightest rosiness on the apple of her cheeks, the small fullness of her lips, she truly was a beauty and she was mine.

_“I love you Davina”_

placing a chaste kiss between her brows, she groaned softly, head shifting a bit, but never waking, wondering how much hell I would catch if I undressed her and left her butt naked or do I just leave her knickers on?.. don’t be a dirty bastard.

looking down at the crotch of my trousers seeing the obvious strain against the zipper, I was questioning my brain. _.. to be a dirty bastard?_ , _or not to be, that was the question?_  ..so wrong,mixing Shakespeare with my lewd inner monologue.

managing the job, Davina was now in a shirt and the  knickers had remained.. _untouched,_ though a very  cold shower and a quick wank maybe in order, especially after a bit of a toil trying to be the gentleman when removing her lovely breasts from her bra...

_yeah a good wank sounds good about now,maybe later._

_Shit!._. if readying her for bed was unsettling enough for me an my manhood, it now has skyrocketed, currently I was fighting off what could turn out to potentially be _a nasty surprise_ for her, I awoke to a still slumbering Davina, however one of her small hands had made its way under the covers and was very _slowly_ with really no purpose, caressing my dick.

clearing my throat,shifting my position so as not to blow a load in the bed an at the same time possibly discourage these unforeseen attentions, unknown even by her, _shit if she knew what she was doing._

ever so slowly turning on my side seem to work as her hand simply slid, dropping onto the mattress,.. heaving a sigh, looking down at the erection she had managed with even the smallest attentions, I quietly slipped out of bed, making my way to the loo.

_guess I'm on my own..this time._

_To be Continued...._

 

 

_Photo credit/source- https://dulcebebe.mx/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/sleeping-baby-1-720x479.jpg_

_https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e2/a8/fe/e2a8fe98678715243ca4b69166d2ace3.jpg_

_http://www.knowledgehi.com/thumbnails/detail/20121022/women%20blue%20eyes%20black%20hair%20elena%20romanova%201920x1200%20wallpaper_www.knowledgehi.com_54.jpg_

 


	36. Out of the Ordinary

The small impromptu baby shower went over great, Alan and I couldn't praise Davina enough on the food,especially the homemade sweets.. well I could, but Davina wouldn't let me,she made a comment about me breaking out into some Shakespearean soliloquy about food and didn't want to hear it...such a critic.

it was bad enough that Davina had to scold me when she had caught sight of me giving Oliver a tiny taste of some frosting from a cupcake off the tip of my pinkie, needless to say the baby wasn't taking to it, his whole face had crumpled, tongue poked out in distaste.. poor lad.

Davina told Alan she didn't know who the infant was at the moment _me or his son?,_ Alan however was enjoying the exchange between us, I saw it in his eyes, his face as he watched us.

eventually Davina dozed off in a oversized Sofa, Oliver cradled neatly in her arms with a rather large red plaid blanket draped over them.

"not quite two days old and hes wore her out,I'd say Oliver an accomplished young man already" Alan chuckled.

looking over at Alan where he was observing Davina and his son slumbering.

"yes,but she seems to have handled it well" I admitted.

turning towards me,with the same proud smile that hadn't left his face since he arrived and a little _something else_ now.

"Mate,you have to concur...she looks good with a baby in her arms"

I never expected to hearanything  close to the subject of  starting a family from Alan,guess having Oliver stirred it up,staring at him,holding my drink,blinking..what do I say to that?,yes I've mentioned this to Davina about having one with her,but...it wasn't to be,she felt that where she was at in her healing process it wouldn't be right and I respected that.

"she does,but..in time,maybe we might have one"

"Davina's concerned...about her well being,but you do want a child,don't you Tom?"

"I've approached her on the subject,yes..and you are correct,Davina worries that she isn't prepared for it,wants to be able to love herself before bringing someone else into the world who is going to require her to love them and demand so much from her,wants to be able to do this unconditionally without feeling like a meltdown is around the corner..Davina doesn't want to be selfish"

patting me on the shoulder,his smile grew broader.

"my friend,that is the most _UN-selfish_ thing she could do and I bet you...she doesn't even realize it"

 

Pulling into the familiar long private dirt driveway lined with tall shrubbery on each side,coming to a stop I gazed up at the home,I always thought it beautiful, but not gaudy, it was very English to me, cozy with lots of potted plants as well as trees and flowers planted about the front.

“you’re awful quiet darling”

"I'm fine, been looking forward to seeing your mom since we all returned,actually feel bad we haven't visited,like the terrible daughter who never visits her mom really" frowning, "shes the closest thing to having one..for me"

 _"that's  lovely Davina"_ Tom spoke softly, lightly running a finger across my cheek, "Mum would love to know that"

 Standing at the door, clutching Toms arm close to me he knocked before poking his head in the door.

"mum..it's Thomas an Davina"

it was only seconds before I heard.

"come in son, I was just getting some tea on, when I couldn't find the bloody teapot, buggar all anyways"

we took our shoes an coats off in the foyer, making our way towards the kitchen, as we neared the kitchen, we saw Diana bustling about looking for her tea kettle,the woman looked like she was about to pitch every appliance within reach she was so irritated.

"Mum let me find it, you go have a sit"

Diana made her way into the living room,giving a dismissive wave with both hands in the air,frustration evident.

"you have go then,getting to old to go wonky over a misplaced tea pot"

upon seeing me,her face melted into a smile and grateful for the hug I gave her,sighing,when we parted she cradled my face as if to get a better look.

"ah,you look...splendid Davina,I believe your decision to return here was a good one,you've filled out, _not fat_ mind you" holding up a finger,"just not that sparse creature I first met"

"I was pitiful looking huh?" making a face.

"no love,just a sad girl. _.in a bad place_ ,if you get my meaning?" a knowing look on her wizened face. 

"yes..I was" nodding in total agreement,I was a fucking mess.

"and now?"

smiling genuinely until I actually felt it reach my eyes,I spoke softly,but directly to her.

_"I want to live"_

 

Was it possible to be amazed by a human being no bigger than a throw pillow? _,smaller in fact,_ well that's what I was feeling as I fed Oliver who contently nursed from the bottle,making his little hungry grunting noises,pulling the nipple from his mouth,I eyed the small bottle,taking care in how much he drank.

"okay little man,time to burp"

placing a burp rag over my shoulder,he was next,standing up I began to lightly pat his back,walking around hoping it would help the process.

"I wouldn't pat the lad too hard"

doing an about face,Tom stood at the entrance of his office,toothy grin,nefarious as ever.

"I have to get him to burp,he just ate,besides I'm not patting him _that_ hard,Tom"

"well for one thing Davina you're doing it wrong" walking over he now stood by us,"it's like this" and he gently began to rhythmically pat Olivers butt.

what..an..idiot.

it was after a bit when a tiny prolonged,but _unmistakable_ sound erupted from Oliver's butt... _a fart_.instantly dropping my head back,I was laughing,the timing couldn't of been better,however Tom looked almost horrified, _aw c'mon it was just gas you big wimp._

the commotion must of gotten his attention cause now Alan was in the room looking at us bemused.

"did I miss something?"

reduced to giggling as I cradled Oliver who seemed content having alleviated the pressure he had been carrying.

 _"oh did you ever"_ groaning in annoyance Tom turned away giving a wave heading for his desk."it seems Oliver decided to..um,well _gift_ his uncle Thomas with..."

 _"I hardly would call it a gift"_ Tom interrupted frowning from where he sat.

"excuse me,what are two going on about?" Alan was now beside me playing with his sons fingers.

"Tom decided to um _..teach me_ the fundamentals of burping a baby,by patting Oliver's butt,that's when your son decided to well..fart" with a snort I started giggling again.

Tom rested his forehead on his desk,as his friend joined in,laughing heartily, _oh the shame..._

 _"Jesus Tom_ ,for one thing you pat their back _,not their bum,_...as I see it you earned that..backfire" 

slowly raising his head up the dirty look we both got only made us find more humor in the situation.

 _"duly noted"_ he murmured.

 

Three weeks had passed since Oliver's birth and in that time there had been justice for the little lad, Anna had finally been found by the authorities arrested and charged with Child abandonment,she was looking at a long time in jail, wish I could of been there when that went down,from what Alan said,the Judge was appalled by Anna's dismissive behavior of having left her newborn only hours old in a hospital.

then his Honour turned his dismay towards Alan and told him that _perhaps Mr, Weston will take care in who he associates with in the future and that Miss Ruebun clearly was a lesson learned,_ I had to agree with the Judge,as it was.. _I learned my lesson_  from my association with Anna,the woman was a parasite.

and after all this I decided to do what any good employer would _and should do_ , having standing in for me here at the Hotel while I was in the states with Davina, doing his job as well,possibly putting up with that troll at the same time _and now_ assuming his role as a new father, I gave him six months maternity leave _,paid ..._ it wasn't something unlike I do for the women on my staff,so why not Alan?

at first he didn't want it and put up a dramatic fuss about it,but I threatened to have his parents to join me for tea here at the Hotel _and oh lookie ..what's this I see?,it's Alan and by any chance Mr and Mrs Weston have you met your grandson?.._ who I would make sure was here.. _.ehehehehehe,I'm a dick._

the shitty look I got almost rivaled some of the ones I've gotten from Davina.. _.almost._

presently I was drinking coffee watching Davina from the entryway of the kitchen, she seemed restless,trying to read a book lying on the sofa,shifting about,making faces,seeming uncomfortable,like she really wasn't into the book at all.

"either you have ants in your knickers,or that book is bloody boring,perhaps the sofa feels unpleasant?,God knows we've shagged each other senseless on it enough,the cushions are probably shot"

brows knitted,eyes flickering just above the book, I greeted her with a wink.

"what the hell are you going on about?"

"ehehehe, you're squirming all over the place,not really paying attention to the book,and your face had its own narrative going on"

laying the book down she frowned as she looked around the room.

 _"I'm booored"_ she whined,head sliding sideways until it hung off the edge of the couch,looking at me.

"want to have sex?,you're at the perfect angle for..." I pretended to undo my fly.

that's when a throw pillow plowed hard into my face. _.touchy little minx.  
_

_"like we don't already fuck like Jack rabbits,Tom"_ came a sarcastic almost snarl from her. _  
_

now what was that all about?,Davina hasn't bitched about our sex life before,suddenly shes becoming an irritable little shit,then it dawned on me.. _she misses Oliver_ ,yeah..Davina had grown rather fond of him while helping out with him in the past several weeks,I think the little chap made her feel purposeful,I guess one could say he in himself had become therapeutic for her.

sitting down on the sofa,patting her on the legs reassuringly.

"I'm sorry darling,was only joking about,is something on your mind?"

pulling herself up,Davina leaned against the back of the sofa,chewing gently on one of her thumbs,giving a noncommittal shrug.

"not really"

"I miss Oliver too darling,but not the smell of his dirty ass,that I can do without, _no one_ that small should put out the stink he did"

straightening her posture her brows furrowed,eyeing me as if puzzled by what I said.

"what makes you think its about him? and _honestly_ Tom have you smelled the bathroom after you've used it?,not exactly a rose garden"

low blow..and wrong, _so wrong._

"cute...but disgusting" moving in closer,"as for Oliver,I know your mood is about him because ever since Alan went on leave with him,you seem...lost,like you don't know what to do with yourself, _hence the boredom"  
_

smooth a hand down her flawless braid repeatedly she nodded.

"you maybe right, watching him I was on a schedule,constantly doing something and now...I'm not...you know what?...I need a job Tom"

 

**~A Month Later~**

She was getting on rather well, and the staff loved her,Davina had now become a part of the Hotel personnel, doing just about everything from Room service,Front end clerk,clerical,to just going around asking guests in the lobby if the required anything,drinks/food/a Cab, etc and made it abundantly clear she wanted no special treatment cause she was the bosses girlfriend.

I was very proud of how she took on these various tasks with such enthusiasm,and very little assistance, my more seasoned staff members were quite pleased,asking if we could make her a  _full time_ employee. _._.ehehehehe.

I took advantage of the fact Davina looked fantastic in her professional attire which consisted of a short black pencil skirt matching short sleeve blazer with a white silk camisole top,her dark hair swept up loosely with random tendrils hanging down.

and...I snuck a picture from my cell and had a bit of fun...I sent it to Nic and asked him _what do you think..Sexy Librarian?,or Slutty Concierge?_ what I should of expected and I didn't was the fact Nic and Davina were old and dear friends _,the fucker threw me under the bus,not funny man,_ and how did I know this,by the raven haired storm cloud that blew into my office holding up her cell with very picture I had sent him,wearing a look on her face that could peel the paint off an armored tank.

"Sexy Librarian, Slutty Concierge, _are you fucking kidding me?!"_

stopping abruptly in front of my desk,the cell practically in my face now,suddenly I felt like a young lad again back in primary school, _goddamit Nic,you wanker!_

"look,..I meant no harm" putting my hands up in surrender, "it was just a bit of fun with a friend.. _.who'll I'll be not talking to for awhile"_ I bit out,"you look stunning darling I  wanted only to share with him,hes your friend too"

placing both hands flat on the table,leaning in,her glare..ireful, _fuck_ she looked predatory in this moment,my genitals even disappeared.

"my friend. _.who also happens to be a professional Dom in a kink club you jackass_ ,he doesn't need you sending pictures of me with shit comments that quite frankly I feel objectify me"

 _woah,wheres this coming from?_ , Davina's never acted so incensed about something like this,its not like I sent nudes to Nic,and I wouldn't,yes I assumed she would get pissed if she knew about the text,but this behavior...no.

rising from behind my desk matching her stance,looking at her as directly as she was me,never wavering,time to get to the bottom of this.

"Davina Prichard, _I never_ intended to degrade you.. _ever,_  it was _all in fun_ and I'm sorry _you feel_ that I was only trying to diminish you as a woman with the intent to be cruel,where is this coming from?"

no answer,she simply stared,though I did notice a slight slackening in her composure,slowly standing upright,still saying nothing,Davina turned around and stalked out of my office,I wanted to stop her,but I knew that would be the worst thing I could do.

it went without saying,I would be spending the night in my office on the chaise lounge,there was no way I was going home, I liked my genitals too much,that and something told me, Davina needed her space.

The persistent pinging on my cell woke me from my slumber telling me I had a text,rubbing at my eyes I saw that it said it was a little after seven a.m. on my lock screen, this better be important or someone was in for one hell of a fucked up text from me.

it was from Davina.

_D- I was awful to you last night and I'm sorry,..you still love me? :(_

mopping my face with a hand,I pictured her lying in bed,staring into the screen of her phone,tears having moistened her face.

_T- you were upset kitten,and of course I love you,don't ever doubt that ;)_

_D-I've been so damn moody as of late,and I shouldn't of blown up like I did,even if I was angry,it was stupid._

_T- its alright,I'll be home in an hour and we can talk, I'll make us some breakfast **:)**_

_D-Okay,but I think I know why I've been moody._

_T- tell me darling._

_D- the rabbit died._

staring at her last text I wasn't sure I read that right,what the hell does _that_ mean? _  
_

_T-???_

_D- I'm expecting_

_T-expecting what?_

_D-Omg you are a highly educated man having gone to one of England's best Universities and you have NO clue as to what that last text meant?_

_T- So I don't speak American slang..sue me :P_

another ping,but this time she had sent me an attachment,tapping on it as it came up I gaped at the picture before me...then a grin,one that had my face hurting,but I didn't care.

                                                    

 

                                              _I was going to be a father...._

 

 

                                                                                                                  _The End._

 

 

 

_This is the Attire Davina was wearing when Tom sent the picture to Nic._

__

__

 

_Photo credit/source- http://www.joebuy.com/images/ali_goods_pic/5/32915_p_g73075.jpg_

 


End file.
